Distance
by Khintress
Summary: "All I'm saying is that you can't know what's going to happen." OCs School's in, but with Voldemort back and Umbridge taking over, it brings about everything from romance, to drama, to mutiny and some serious sarcasm. M for Language. Comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**Here is the first chapter of my collaborative Harry Potter story, written with my friend. Taylor is my persona and Alyssa is hers; I know that OCs generally turn people off, but we would absolutely LOVE feedback on it. We have several chapters written already, but the first few are fairly slow compared to later on. I hope that you'll stick with us - because really, it's all for fun. Everyone likes fun. :)**

_**1**_

_**Alyssa**_

"_TAYLOR!" I yelled, pushing through the crowd of people as I made my way towards her head of almost black hair._

"_ASSYLA!" She yelled with more delight than me, and practically sent people flying as she ran._

"_I thought we went over you calling me that!" I cried back, as we came within meters of each other._

"_Who said I was listening?" She said, as we ran into each other, hugging fiercely to make up for the past few weeks of summer of not seeing each other._

"_No one did. That's why I love you so much." I remarked, breathing deeply before letting her go, and really looking at her._

"_Hey, you got a tan!" I commented, smiling._

"_Yeah, you tend to get those when you're in the Caribbean." She shrugged, and smiled. _

"_Liar."_

"_Yeah, I am. But if I wasn't, what would I be?" She shrugged again, and I laughed. _

_What? We were eleven, we're entitled to having a mind that roams every where in the matter of like, five seconds tops._

"_You wouldn't believe what I got in the mail the other day," She said, as we walked down the road, in the sunny streets of London._

"_I'll bite; what'd you get?" I asked curiously. Knowing her with her grades in school, she probably got some kind of college application, asking her to start early with them._

"_I got a letter from a boarding school my parents signed me up for a while back." She told me, but her face said that there was something she wasn't telling me; Which isn't right._

_To hell with keeping secrets._

"_Oh? Are you going?" I asked, playing along. I was gonna get whatever she was hiding._

"_Yeah. I think it sounds really interesting, what they teach there-"_

"_How's it different from what regular school teaches?" I interrupted. She frowned, as if she was thinking._

"_Well…it has…um…"_

"_Yeah, I thought so. PLEASE, don't go; I won't last without you! Who am I gonna get to help me with homework? Or-Or to help me with BOYS?"_

"_Who said you need my help with that? I thought you were doing fine with that all on your own." She crossed her arms, and frowned._

"_I was lying when I said I was doing well with Jason…" I looked down._

"_Alyssa! You told me you were going steady with him!"_

_Jason was the guy I liked, at the school I went to. With black hair, curly, and blue eyes…He was gorgeous. Taylor had been trying to hook us up, and thank god we were in separate classes; she would have noticed sooner or later when Jason wasn't talking to me, and I was desperate._

"_Well, maybe I sort of…lied?"_

"_God, Alyssa! I thought you were doing well!" She started walking away._

"_I can't talk to him though! It's so uncomfortable…" I crossed my arms. She came back to me, and hugged me softly._

"_And you're just a wimp when it comes to scoring boys." With that, she went running ahead and I got what she had said._

"_HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled, before chasing after her._

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG.

_Oh shut up, stupid phone. I hate you._

With my eyes still closed, I removed my arm from under the soft cushy blankets, and picked it up, fumbling as I brought it to my ear.

"…mmmmmm….helllloooooo…?"

"Did I just wake you up?" A familiar voice teased in my ear, and I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep to _back the hell off._

"No, stupid. I'm being groggy and miserable at seven in the morning for no damn reason. What the hell do you want at this time? Aren't you still supposed to be sleeping? It's summer vacay."

"Check the calendar." She said simply, and I pulled myself out of bed, to look at the calendar, only to nearly drop the phone.

"School starts today." I whispered to myself, and fully wide awake, I scrambled around the room to pick up my clothes, making sure my trunk was fully packed, not wanting another repeat from last year to happen…(Forgot that I hadn't packed; Too busy that summer tanning…)

"Hey, I'll meet you at the train station, okay?" I said urgently into the phone, and she laughed.

"Running late, AGAIN? You really need to learn to do this shit earlier." She laughed again, and with a quick good-bye, hung up. I threw the phone onto my bed, and ran around, finding all the things I needed for the shower. I bolted it.

Within an hour, I was showered, cleaned, shaved, dressed, and packed.

And…I still had more than an hour and a half to kill.

_This is boring as shit._

I grabbed my basket from the corner in my room, and looked around.

"_Salem…?_" I called for my cat, and seeing a pile of socks move a bit, I got them out of the way to reveal my little kitten, Salem. She was all white, with a huge patch of black on her back, and blue eyes. Seeing me, she mewed softly, as if to say, _thank god you saved me! The stench was getting so bad, I felt as if my nose were being burned off with acid!_

"I know; But maybe next time you'll think about crawling under a pile of dirty laundry, won't you?" I teased her, than lifted her up and put her in the wicker basket, closing one end. It was almost like the basket Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz _ had, but it was the perfect size for my kitty, and it was padded in the bottom with a little cushion.

So cute.

"_I guess this is good-bye than…" I muttered, as I saw Taylor outside with a big trunk. _

"_Yeah…" She sighed. She looked at me quietly, than threw her arms around me._

"_I'm going to miss you so much! I wish you could come so bad. It would make life better."_

"_Well, before you go…what's the name of the School you're going to?" I asked. I didn't want to ruin the surprise._

_She seemed to debate it, but deciding on something, she whispered in my ear._

"_Hogwarts school for Witchcraft And Wizardry."_

_I smiled._

"_I guess I should tell you my secret, than…" I grinned, before I saw my mom come out of the house next door with my trunk._

"_But…How…What…HUH?" She gawped at the trunk, turning to look to me, than to the trunk again, than finally to my mom._

"_You two will be going to the same school. Now hurry up; we have to go." She smiled, and urged us forward._

_Taylor smiled from ear to ear._

"_And here I was thinking I was going to be all alone!" She said, before taking my hand and pulling us toward the car quickly, our trunks trailing after us._

I snapped from the memory; it always made me smile, no matter what. I grabbed all of my things, took one last look around my room, and shut the door, reminiscing in memories.

Til I remembered something.

"Shit! My wand!" I cried softly, before dropping everything softly-I was still carrying Salem- and ran back into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_**Taylor**_

"As if you almost left without your wand…" I sighed, leaning against the pillar that read Platform 9 ¾ as Alyssa shrugged.

"It's not my fault! I woke up late." She defended.

"I know!" I laughed. "But knowing you, you probably had an hour to spare once you were done anyway."

"Did not." She huffed, crossing her arms.

I shook my head, chuckling as the sounds of other trains filled the platform.

"Do you have all your books?" She asked me, turning back.

"Yeah; Dad took me to get them all last week. Took forever, it did."

"I can imagine; Mum took me everywhere looking for _one_ book. Turns out she was looking for some cook book involving beef stew."

"Yup, sounds like her." I nodded, missing the smell of that damned stew every time I walked into Alyssa's home. She'd always offer some to bring upstairs while we 'worked'.

"You staying on the Quidditch team?" Alyssa inquired, smiling slyly.

"But of course," I smiled back, narrowing my eyes sneakily. "Why? Worried I'll throw my bat at you?"

"Of course not," She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But I hear Harry's staying on as Seeker. Bet you'll have lots of time to talk to him during practice and such." The words rolled off her tongue like poison, and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yeah? Well I hear Malfoy likes to practice shirtless; tell me how he looks, won't you?" I replied coyly, trying to hide my blush.

"I - ! You - ! Shut up! He does not!" She shot, frowning at me, upset, before it lifted and was replaced by genuine curiosity. "Does he?"

"You'll have to tell me." I shrugged, laughing.

_The train ride so far had been…uneventful. _

_We were sitting here, in our car, just the two of us. It was exciting of course, going to a new school and such, but the ride itself was fairly laid back. Until _them_._

"_I can't wait!" Alyssa was saying giddily, "I'm gonna ZAP somebody!"_

"_No," I shook my head wearily. "You will NOT. I'd prefer to keep my head on my shoulders, thank you."_

"_You're no fun." She huffed, sticking her tongue out. I returned the gesture, and looked towards the door to our car. A flash of red walked by, and my eyes shot open._

_W-was that…? Oh God…_

"_What's up?" Alyssa asked, quirking an eyebrow as I frowned at the door._

"…_W…W…Weasley…" I stuttered, blinking several times and returning my gaze to my friend. "I think that was Ron…"_

"_Like, your cousin Ron?" Her expression turned to confusion as I chastised myself for not remembering that his entire family was magically oriented. _

"_Not quite; his grandfather was my grandmother's brother. He's a second cousin." I corrected, sighing. "They're all pureblood; all of his brothers are here too."_

"_Are they cute?" She giggled uncharacteristically, trying to make me uncomfortable._

"_Sure; if you like fake vomit in your cereal and two pounds of slime in your shoes." I shrugged, earning a groan in protest and a sigh of surrender. _

_I chuckled and looked back to the door, intent on people watching. There still wasn't much at the moment in terms of humans, but the toad that hopped by and the boy that ran after it was entertaining enough for me._

_After a few awkward minutes of silence, the voice of my second-cousin met my ears. It wasn't long before he was walking by the car again, and I quickly looked away in order to avoid attention._

_Unsuccessfully, I might add._

"_Taylor?"_

"_Bloody hell." I sighed._

"_It is you!" Ron laughed, opening the car door and allowing himself in, along with his…friend._

_He was about Ron's height, with green eyes and midnight hair. The nosepiece on his glasses was broken, and taped over multiple times._

_His clothes weren't all that nice; the poor kid looked like he'd been locked in a closet his entire life. And yet, I still found myself wanting to know _why_._

_I figured it was God trying to screw me over again. Damn him._

"_Yeah, it's me." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "You remember Alyssa, right?"_

"_Um…" He looked over at her, his friend looking rather awkward in the doorway. "Oh yeah! You came to the Burrow once, right?"_

"_Yep, that was me." She smiled, offering them both a seat. Damn girl trying to smite me._

"_Thanks," Ron grinned, sitting next to her as I inwardly groaned. "So, how's your Dad? I haven't seen you guys in like, three years!"_

"_My Dad's fine, back to work," I smiled, "And it's been seven months, Ron, not three years."_

"_Same thing!" He waved me off, suddenly remembering the boy now sitting next to me on the seat. "Oh! This is Harry; he almost didn't get his letter! They had to get the Groundskeeper to go find him!"_

"_Really? Well, hell, that would have sucked." Alyssa mused, crossing her arms. _

"_I'm just glad to be here; away from the Dursleys." Harry sighed, smiling._

"_Dursley's?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow._

"_It's a long story." He frowned, almost as if he was in pain._

"_It's a while yet to Hogwarts," I urged, smiling. "We have time."_

"Tay! Alyssa!" I shook my head, the memories draining back into the depths of my mind as I came back to the present. Ron was waving at us, and I laughed as Alyssa and I walked over to him.

"Hey! How was your summer?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my cousin as he smiled, hugging my back.

"It was good; I wish you could have stayed longer though, I wanted to show you my superior wizards' chess skills."

"Ron, I win every time." I drawled, secretly thanking Alyssa for teaching me how to play the damned game in the first place.

"Technicalities," He replied, looking over to Alyssa as Salem mewed softly from her little kitty wicker basket. "What about you? Do anything exciting after you left the Burrow?"

"Slept, mostly." She answered, and I praised her honesty.

"I can imagine." He nodded, grinning again. "I missed you guys!" He brought us into a hug again and I could hear Molly laughing from behind him.

"Calm down, Ron; you'll choke the poor dears." He let go sheepishly, shrugging as his mother pushed him aside to hug us herself. "How are you girls? Got all your books I hope?"

"Of course." We smiled, not wanting to turn back to the horrible mess that was our luggage.

"Where's Athena?" George popped from nowhere, over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't see her crate." Fred appeared over my other, showing off his Weasley grin.

"She's with Harry; he kept her while I was in the Caribbean."

"For real this time." Alyssa chimed in, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, Taylor's a liar, I got it." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed at me, Salem still meowing away.

"The train's about to leave; better hurry up." Molly scolded as me and Alyssa grabbed our trunks, followed swiftly by Ron and his brothers. "Ginny's already on board; can't say I know where Harry is."

"He'll make it," George said.

"Always does." Fred added.

"He'd never miss a chance to get away from the _Dursleys_."

"Or a chance to see _Taylor_."

"Fred!" I cried, throwing one of my smaller, less fragile bags at him.

"Just saying!" He defended, picking up the bag and rubbing his head. "No need to assault me with projectiles!" 

"_Get on the bloody train!"_

"YES MA'AM!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_**Chapter 3! TRUST ME it gets better! I promise! ;)**

_**3**_

_**Alyssa**_

_When we got off the train, it was dark. On the train, I had somehow found the bathroom, and had changed into the robes my mom had bought for me in Diagon Alley._

"…_Where do we go…?" I whispered to Taylor, and our new friends Harry and Ron overheard. _

_Harry shrugged, but Ron poked me in the shoulder to get my attention._

"_I think we're supposed to go over there," He said in a low voice, and I looked in the direction he was looking in._

_A big man, who looked like a mini hill, towered over us, and addressed Harry._

"_Hiya, Arry. You best be heading to where the firs years are, you three. We'll be taking the boats to the castle." His voice was loud, low and gruff, and he both sounded and looked wild._

_He turned and walked off, and we followed, though not very quickly._

"_How do you know him…?" I asked Harry, whispering in his ear._

"_He was the one to come get me from The Dursley's," He muttered, and I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Than he shall forever be my favourite person," I said, and Harry smiled. _

_When we saw that he had stopped, I looked around his big bulk form, and saw why. He was overlooking all the first years getting into the boats. Taylor, knowing me, patted me on the shoulder._

_She knew I didn't like the water. Though I could swim well, I just didn't like it. I breathed sharply through my teeth._

"_It's fine…" She said to the guys; They were looking at me curiously._

_Though he didn't know me well, as we had just met, Harry smiled reassuringly, and took my hand, squeezing it comfortingly. He walked ahead first, pulling me with him. _

_I looked back at Taylor, who seemed to have a certain face being portrayed at the moment…_

_Was that jealousy?_

As me, Ron, Harry, Taylor, and Hermione(We were friends with her, but we just didn't know her that well) sat together in the same compartment, we talked, catching up on some stuff we had each done over the summer.

"WHAT did the guy say to you?" I asked Tay in shock. She was telling us a story from when she was in the Carribbean's.

"He…He t-told me that he wasn't sure if I had fallen from heaven or sprouted from hell, I was dissing him so much!" She couldn't breathe from all the laughter she was crying with.

"Obviously hell," A new voice to the group said, and I looked up to see…

Draco Malfoy.

_After Harry and Ron had left to go change into their robes, Taylor closed the door, and looked at me._

"_Harry is so freaking CUTE." She whispered excitedly._

"_Awww….But I wanted him…" I pouted, and she patted my shoulder sympathetically._

_Too bad it didn't match her words._

"_Well, he's MINE. Stay away from him, or ELSE." The way she said it, made her sound dangerous. Than she broke out into a huge grin._

"_Hmph." I muttered, and crossed my arms, looking out the window. As I did, I saw a head of platinum blonde go by our compartment, and open the door. What stood before us, was…_

_Too HOT to explain._

"_Well, what would you ladies be doing all by yourself in a compartment as lonely as this?" He asked, as I stared into his storm-grey eyes…_

_He had slicked back hair, with an arrogant looking face, and he was quite tall for eleven._

_I was brought back down to Earth when something kicked my shin hard._

"_Oh, we're uh…just waiting for some friends to come back…er…" I stumbled on my words, and I mentally slapped myself across the face to get a grip._

"_Draco Malfoy. VERY, pleased to meet you." He took my hand, and kissed it ever so lightly. I blushed hard, and giggled._

"_Alyssa Anaya. And this is my friend-" _

"_Taylor Ahneira Brooks." Taylor answered curtly, staring hard at me. It was easy to tell what she was saying:_

"_You can KEEP Harry; This guy is all mine." She laughed silently._

_I stared back at her, with a look that said, "Nice try. You already called dibs on someone. You can't go back on it. Girl rules." I smiled smugly at her, when she realized with unfortunate anger that I was right._

"_Can I convince you two pretty ladies to sit with me and my friends? I'm sure we would love to have you," He interrupted our silent conversation, smiling with the invitation._

_I was about to accept, when Harry and Ron came back from the washroom._

"_No, they will NOT. They have better taste than scum like you," Ron said coldly, shoving him aside so he and Harry could get in._

"_Red hair, freckles- You must be a Weasley; If they had better taste, they wouldn't be with the likes of you."_

_With a nod at us, Draco left. As soon as he was out of earshot, both me and Taylor sighed with sadness at the lost opportunity._

"Get lost, Malfoy. Don't you have your gang of no-brains to get back to?" I snapped, crossing my arms. Any trace of smile was now gone.

Draco had gotten taller since that memory; he now had his hair parted down the middle, which suited his all black suit just fine.

"Oh, look; it's the little wimp of Anaya. I'm surprised you ever got into Slytherin with that personality of yours." He smirked.

"At least I have one, Malfoy. Can't say you've had one ever. Wonder where it ran off to?" I smirked just like him, rubbing it in his face.

"Get that off your face; it doesn't suit you. You need to be of PURE Slytherin blood, to be able to wear that." He growled, stepping towards me.

"Back off, Malfoy, or I swear to God I'm going rip out anything you hold dear, and throw them out the window." Taylor cut in, standing up and towering over Draco.

A quick look of fear passed over his face, but he composed himself.

"So you finally hired a bodyguard, hmm? Not surprised. Hope I won't see you around, Anaya." He spat, than stalked off.

But not without me tripping him silently with a spell.

RIGHT in front of his open compartment.

"Nice job, Alyssa." Harry laughed, as I gave him a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

_**Taylor**_

"You…are very scary." Ron mused, pulling out a box of chocolate frogs as Malfoy picked himself up, brushed off his robes and entered his compartment.

"I hate that guy." I reasoned, scowling as his 'friends' shot a look in our direction. I casually gave Goyle my favourite finger and sat back down beside Ron.

"Me too; but I don't threaten to rip his insides out." He shuddered, laughing nervously.

"I think it'd be fun to watch." Hermione shrugged, giving me a smile from beside Alyssa.

"That's because you punched him in third year!" Harry laughed.

"_I_ thought that was funny." Alyssa said nonchalantly, sighing. The look on her face was not one of anger, or hatred, however. And that concerned me, just a little.

"I swear, next time he comes in here thinking he's all high and mighty, I'll take his legs out." I groaned, running my hands through my hair and leaning on Ron's shoulder overdramatically. I heard him sigh in amusement and he patted my head, undoubtedly rolling his eyes.

"So anyway," Hermione began, "This guy in the Caribbean?"

"Why is this train ride so _long_?" I groaned, lying down on the seat with my left arm hanging over the edge and my feet propped up against the wall as Ron and Harry left to change into their robes.

"It's not _that_ bad." Alyssa shrugged, fiddling with some of her hair.

"Yeah, it could be an entire day." Hermione agreed, hoping to offer some sanity.

"But we left at 11! It's almost 6! Seven hours is a long time! And we still have another three to go!" I argued, closing my eyes and imaging that the train stopping and us arriving at Hogwarts.

"You're so impatient." Alyssa chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's one of my many flaws." I groaned, hearing the faint noise of Neville calling for his toad. Sometimes I considered buying him a toad-leash for his birthday. Poor lad.

"So, what's up with you and Harry?" Hermione questioned, curiosity etched in her expression. "I hear you left Athena with him."

"And not with _me_." Alyssa added in, offended.

"_Nothing_ is going on between me and Harry." I opened my eyes after realizing that rolling them while they were closed wasn't quite as effective. "He's my friend. A very close friend. But just a friend."

"And you're not happy about that." Alyssa stated all-knowingly, crossing her arms.

"We can tell, you know." Hermione nodded.

"What? No – I just - !" They both raised an eyebrow skeptically and stared me down, silently assessing me. "Don't do that!" I cried, frowning. "What about you, hmm?" I challenged.

"What?" Alyssa asked, almost surprised.

"Whenever Malfoy's around, you tell him off and beat him down, but then as soon as he leaves, you're all sad about it!"

"I am not!" She argued quickly, shocked. "I just wish he'd leave me alone!"

"Sure, that's what you say now!" I shot back, laughing as Hermione chuckled quietly to herself at our friend's reaction.

"I hate you guys." Alyssa pouted, looking away from us in discrimination. "And what about you and Ron? How come no one ever picks at you about that?" She demanded, turning to Hermione. Her face became red as scarlet in a matter of seconds, and it took all I had not to burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, lay off!" I grinned, "I was only joking, Assyla."

"Stop calling me that!" She cried exasperatedly, curling up a little in order to plant her face in the seat, her hair everywhere as a soft groan escaped from it.

"See?" I addressed Hermione, who cocked an eyebrow and sported an amused smirk.

"This is why this trip needs to be shorter; Alyssa's gone crazy."

"You know, one of these days, one of these carriages is gonna stop working, and everyone inside is going to be very cold walking up to the castle in the dark." Ron said, eyeing the carriage suspiciously.

"They're not just going to stop working, Ronald." Hermione sighed, seating herself inside and shaking her head.

"Not unless a bunch of these _things_ run away, at least." I shrugged, staring at what _seemed_ to be a horse, or more, a thin skeletal body of horse, with leathery looking wings and shining eyes. Not entirely sure what to call them, I figured 'things' worked out nicely.

"What things?" Alyssa asked, watching me oddly as I tilted my head to look into the horse's eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pointing at it. "It's right there."

"I don't see anything." Ron mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Me neither," Alyssa agreed, patting my shoulder in sympathy. "Maybe you're the crazy one after all."

"But it's right here!" I argued, frowning. "I can _see _it!"

"Craaaazzyy." Alyssa sang, pulling herself into the carriage after Ron as Harry's eyebrows knitted together.

"But I'm not!" I cried, sighing with a huff as she dropped the subject. "Can _you_ see them?" I asked boringly, really just wanting to get to the castle and ask Madam Pomfrey to check my sanity.

He stared at the apparently empty space in front of the carriage for a few seconds, before biting his lower lip and taking a breath in.

"Yeah." He breathed out. I went to turn away, when his answer caught me.

"What?" I replied, astonished. "Really?" He nodded, looking to me in confusion. "Well then…um…" I looked back to the horse-thing, wondering if it really was just us, or if it was everyone else. "…care to join me as I pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey?"

He chuckled and backed up, back towards the carriage, where everyone was waiting.

"Only if you promise not to hurt me when we find out you're crazy."

I paused to consider it, and eventually sighed and nodded, following behind him as we settled in the carriage.

"But you know," I said conversationally, sitting between him and Ron as Alyssa whispered something to Hermione – not cool – and looking at him seriously. "That means you're crazy too."

"You're only saying that because you're confused." He assured me, earning a nod from Ron with a sympathetic sigh. "Don't worry; we'll find help for you."

"Gee…" I groaned, crossing my arms as they all chuckled, Alyssa and Hermione over something else entirely, no doubt – still not cool. "Glad to see I'm going to be so well taken care of." I leaned back against the wall of the carriage and pouted, remembering something randomly. "I want my cat."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_** Chapter 5! Alyssa IS crazy by the way. ;) R&R Please! Feedback is really appreciated! **

_**5**_

_**Alyssa**_

"I am NOT crazy!" I cried in protest, as Harry and Ron walked back into the compartment.

"I dunno about THAT statement…," Harry mused, and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I'm kidding! Calm down, crazy woman!" He yelled, and I paused, looking at him with innocent curiosity.

"What was that you just said?" I asked, standing up, and sitting on him.

"Ahhh! Get off me!" He pushed me off, and I fell to the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Alright, not nice." I stated, getting up, and sitting on the bench again. I took my bag up on my lap, and took out my book.

_The Scavenger, _by Tom Savage, was about some serial killer called 'The Family Man', and he killed entire families, and propped them like they were dolls, for big holidays. It was pretty good.

"What's that?" Ron asked, and I handed him the book, as I watched him read the synopsis of the book.

"Sounds good, I guess." He shrugged, and handed me back the book.

"What do you mean, I guess?" I asked, putting my feet on the seat next to him, blocking off the door.

"Well, it's a muggle book; the most entertainment they can come up with is having a serial killer on the loose. I mean, WOOHPDIDOO! We've got You-Know-Who roaming around!"

"Yeah, but to muggle's, this is bone-chilling, horrifying to read, and suspenseful at the end of each chapter!"

"Still muggle…" He shrugged, and took a jelly bean.

"_Ewww! Earwax!"_

I must have fallen asleep, because when my eyes opened, the sky outside was dark, and Taylor was shaking me awake.

"We're here," She said, a smile on her face. Getting up, I stretched, and grabbed Salem's basket. I heard a soft mew from inside.

"I know, I know. A little bit longer, than we can go to bed." I said softly, opening one side of the basket to scratch her behind her ear. She rubbed her head against my hand, and I smiled.

We headed out the compartment, and just as we moved down the hall, someone bumped into me.

"Watch it, Anaya." Malfoy growled in my ear, sending both disgust and shivers down my spine.

"What, didn't like that little trick? Should I show you another one? Like BOILS on your FACE?" I snapped, shoving him back.

"I don't need any of yours," he replied curtly, pushing ahead.

"Well, you know WHAT, Malfoy?" I snarled, but regretted saying anything at all.

Half of me wanted to say that he could go die in a hole, but the other half wanted to kiss him…

That was the part I fought an internal war with.

"WHAT, Anaya?" He snapped, turning around and blocking the line of people. They protested, and went around him.

"Why don't you just-"

"C'mon Alyssa, he isn't worth the effort." Ron said, pushing me ahead.

"Aw, but I want to hear what the almighty Alyssa has to say about me-"

SMACK.

"You slapped me!" He exclaimed, holding his hand to his red cheek.

"Yeah, I did." I said, more to myself in wonder than to remind him.

"And don't you forget it." I added, before walking past him, making sure to bump his shoulder.

"I didn't think you could DO that!" Ron laughed.

_All the First years stood in a large, congregated group, in front of the old woman with a tight bun in her hair and spectacles that looked like they would fall off her long nose at any moment._

" _In a few moments, you will be led into the Great Hall, to be Sorted into one of the four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."_

"_That'll be my House, Slytherin." A voice said behind me, and I turned slightly to see the boy from the train, Draco._

"_Oh, it's you again." He said, noticing me. He moved up a bit, and whispered in my ear, under the teacher's voice._

" _What House will you be in?" He asked, his voice tickling my ear._

"_I dunno. I guess whichever is best," I shrugged, and he replied, "Than you'll be in Slytherin." He moved back to the person he was talking to, and winked._

_I turned my attention back to the old woman._

_The doors opened, and we flooded in, to stand in a line in front of a stool._

"_Now, when I call your name, I want you to come up and sit on this stool, where I will place the hat on your head. From there, you will be put into your house." She opened a scroll, and began calling people up to the stool._

"_Anaya, Alyssa." My name rang out through the hall, and I stepped forward. I came to sit at the stool, and the hat was on my head._

"Hmm, what a mind, what a mind…" _a voice rang in my head, and I jumped slightly._

"Loyal, trustworthy, open-minded…No good for Hufflepuff…" _The voice mused, but I said nothing, not wanting to distract it._

"Smart, as well, but you would do well outside of Ravenclaw…"

_So that just left Gryffindor and Slytherin._

"But the only thing is, which would you do better in? Gryffindor, or Slytherin…"

_As long as I can succeed, and make great friends, I'm good…I thought to myself._

"Good friends? Well, you would get that in Gryffindor…But in Slytherin, you would do so much better…"

_Wait, wasn't that-_

"SLYTHERIN!" _The hat cried out, and I went to sit at the cheering table. _

_A few more names were called, than it was Taylor's turn._

_Within seconds, it called out:_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_My heart felt empty. How was I going to make it without my best friend?_

I climbed into the carriage with Taylor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I can't wait to start the year," I said, as I looked out to the trees.

"Me either," Taylor agreed, and it lapsed into silence, leaving us to our thoughts as the carriage started out.

"_Malfoy, Draco."_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Potter, Harry." _

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Weasley, Ron."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The names were finished being called than, and I still didn't have anyone at the table with me that I had met on the train, or even KNEW, other than the Malfoy boy._

_He had seen me, and had sat across from me a few seats down with his friends. He looked at me now and than, but not much._

_I turned, and looked at Taylor, sitting at the table at the other end of the house. She looked back, with both sadness and remorse._

"We're here," Ron said, and I snapped back to reality. I stepped down, and looked up at the castle, which was and would be my home, for the next year.

I sighed with relief, and happiness.

I had missed this place.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

_**Taylor**_

"It's about time!" I cried, the opening ceremonies done and children now pouring out of the Great Hall. "I seriously need to curl up with my cat and have a nap."

"Just remember to actually sleep in your _bed_ this time." Alyssa reminded me, joining us _Gryffindors _as we left the Hall.

"That was one time!" I objected, following the crowd. "And I was comfortable!"

"Taylor," She sighed, "You fell asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace."

"A comfortable rug!"

"It's fuzzy." Ron pointed out, popping in from behind us. Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head, patting my shoulder in a way that told me 'something very large and horrifying is going to eat you one day, and I won't be able to help you'.

"Aren't you supposed to be walking the other way, anyway?" I asked, wondering as to why she was not following the Slytherins to her Common Room.

"I'm _supposed_ to be." She agreed, "But Malfoy's being increasingly…difficult, to handle."

"Ah…understood." I nodded, sighing. Malfoy had never been _easy_ to handle.

"_Honestly Weasley, why do you even bother leaving your dormitory? You're no more good out here than you are in there."_

_Was that Malfoy I heard? Talking to Ron? Bloody hell…_

_I turned around, telling Alyssa to hold on one moment while I saved my poor cousin from sure destruction._

_Sure enough, he was telling Malfoy to sod off, and Harry didn't look all too pleased himself. _

"_Why don't you make me Weasley? Or are you going to get Potter to do it for you?" He sneered, laughing as Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him._

"_Malfoy," I greeted, smiling. "Care to explain why you're – "_

"_Brooks," He cut in, smiling at me in what I assumed was supposed to be charming. _

_Alyssa had dibbed him however; and now was not the time to break the girl code. "It's a shame really; that you had to be sorted into that charity house instead of Slytherin."_

"_You think so?" I mused, really wanting to just take Ron and GO._

"_I do; you'd do so much better with us. With your intelligence, beauty and grace, you'd fit right in."_

"_I'm sure; but if you don't mind, I'd really just like to take Weasley here an -"_

"_Leaving? But we've only just started getting to know each other. Surely you'd rather spend your time with someone of a higher stature than Weasley." His eyebrows lifted slightly, and I really hoped Alyssa wasn't watching._

_The blond boy took my hand, raising it gently to his lips while looking up at me from underneath his eyelashes. His…girly eyelashes! Yeah, girly._

"_I really, have to leave…" I muttered, pulling my hand away nervously. "…Come on Ron…Harry…"_

"_You're really going to give this up, for them?" Malfoy nearly gasped, frowning._

"_I'm sure you're real high stature, and intelligent and charming and so on and so forth, but these are my friends, and I'd rather keep them intact, so…bye." I grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt, and Harry by his wrist and was turning to pull them away when…I saw her._

_Alyssa._

_And she was not happy. Apparently she had seen Malfoy pull his hand-kissy thing…oh dear._

"_You can't be serious about wasting your time with scum!" The Slytherin seethed. _

"_You're no better than them! Worthless, unimportant, useless mudbloods!"_

_And apparently, Alyssa was not about to get any happier._

_Letting go of both Harry and Ron, I turned on my heel, took two steps, and in two seconds, Malfoy's face was 'getting to know' the painful end of my fist._

_With much cursing and swearing and threatening on his part, I resumed my walk back to Alyssa, my cousin and his friend in tow. Shocked into silence, apparently._

"_Sorry about that, Alyssa." I said casually. "I might have broken your boyfriend's nose."_

"_He – he's not my boyfriend!" She gasped, the red tinge to her cheeks brightening. I would have like to turn around to see Malfoy's face, but I was more focused on not upsetting Alyssa more than I had. _

Unsure as to why I'd been remembering something like _that_ for the last few minutes, I realized faintly that I was being dragged up the stairs by my elbow.

"Hmm….?" I mumbled, blinking a few times to clear my mind.

"You spaced out," I heard someone say, and I followed the hand on my elbow to see Harry looking back at me oddly. "Alyssa left a few minutes ago; said something about sorting out her dorm or something…"

"I wasn't saying stuff, was I? 'Cause I did that once, and ended up owing some hobo a burger." I cringed, hoping this wasn't one of those incidents.

"Nah," He shrugged, stopping on the stairs as they moved again. "You just nodded and agreed to basically everything she said."

"Even when she said you looked like you were stoned." Ron laughed, pushing me from behind so we would keep moving.

"I was remembering the first time I punched Malfoy." I stated, as if it would explain why I could only ever find my right socks.

"Really? Didn't you bend his nose, or something?" Ron asked, a giddy smirk on his face.

"No…" I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. "I did knock out one of his teeth though. Got a detention with Snape for it too…"

"I remember that," Harry nodded, releasing my elbow and leaving it oddly…cold, as we reached the top of the stairs. Had he forgotten that he'd had a hold on it? Perhaps it was a subconscious thing, but it still left me feeling rather pleased with myself.

We were on the seventh floor now, and I wondered just how long I'd been out of it. It was a few minutes before we reached the Fat Lady, who looked cheerier than normal.

"Password?" She asked happily, smiling down at us.

"Toadstool." Ron murmured, mumbling something about originality and creativity.

"Enter!" She sang, swinging open and allowing us entry to the Common Room.

"Thank you!" I sang back, earning a surprised giggle and a high-pitched 'you're welcome!'

"Are you singing with the Fat Lady again?" I heard from the armchair, Hermione's head of curly brown hair looking up at us from her book.

"Yes." I answered straight out, sitting on the couch beside her and kicking my feet onto the coffee table. "Is Athena still in her crate?" I asked.

"No, Seamus let her out as soon as he saw me bring her in; said he was too excited to wait for you." She sighed, closing her book and setting it down by my feet.

"Good," I smiled, "She hates it in that damned thing. I'm surprised Harry even managed to get her in there."

"Sirius was very much against it." He interjected from behind us, walking by to the staircase.

"I would imagine." I laughed, bouncing a little as Ron dropped himself beside me.

"What book are you reading, Hermione?" He asked, leaning over me to read the title.

"_The Scavenger_? You're reading the same book Alyssa was!"

"She told me it was intriguing; not as much as I'd hoped, but it's good." She reasoned, shrugging.

"Don't tell her that." I warned, "And don't call her crazy when she flips either; even if she is."

"I'd say you're the crazy one," Ron offered, leaning back against the couch and eyeing me oddly. "Seeing things and all."

"I – I wasn't _'seeing things_' Ron! They were there!" I argued, crossing my arms.

"I didn't see anything," Hermione said, frowning. "Maybe you should ask Hagrid; I'm sure he could tell you something."

"Yeah…" I said with a smile, liking the idea. "…Yeah, I will!" I got up, determined, only to consider if for a second, and then sit back down. "Tomorrow,"


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: _Chapter 7! And a HUGE thanks to _thisisme _for our first review! It really means A LOT to us! Thank you so much! It's gratifying to know that someone is keeping up, and it really makes us feel like we're actually a part of the community here! **

_**7**_

_**Alyssa**_

Saying good-bye to a stoned Taylor, I waved to the other two, and set off in the opposite direction to my dorm. I had given Salem to one of my friends, so that I didn't have to carry her crate across the school.

I walked slowly, enjoying being back, walking through the halls. Of course, classes would start tomorrow; but for now, I was relishing just being back in the familiar halls.

I came to the dungeons, where my common room was. The portrait looked down at me, with disgust.

"Password?" It snapped, and I ignored it.

I get that all the time.

"Pure-blooded," I snapped back, and the portrait flung open. I stepped inside, and looked around. The usual common room was decorated in green and silver furniture, and the usual people were littering the room.

Including Malfoy and his gang.

"Well, look who showed up. Where were you?" He jeered, earning snickers from the people surrounding him on the couch by the fire.

"What's it to you, jack-ass?" I calmly said, not stopping to talk.

"Were you with the Gryffindorks?" He said loudly, and his gang laughed.

"Again; what's it to you? Anyways, at least my friends aren't my friends because I'm popular. I can rely on them."

"That would be because you HAVE no popularity to use." He sneered.

"Because I didn't earn it by being a man-whore."

His group was entirely silent.

No, wait…The whole _common room _ was silent.

Hell, you could hear the freaking crickets.

"Yeah, I went there." With a sarcastic wave, I went up the stairs.

The next morning, I was up first, so that I didn't have to wait two hours while the sluts I shared a dorm with, were in there 'primping', which in other words meant them hiding their ugly faces.

I put on a little bit of mascara, and making sure my skirt was above my knees, nicely rolled, I left the washroom, getting out of the way just in time to avoid being run over by the mob of angry ugly girls, who were glaring at me.

"Sorry," I shrugged non-chalantly.

" _Did you seriously faint, Potter?" Draco said from down the table. Crabbe and Goyle snickered._

" _Shut it, Malfoy." Ron snapped, turning to face his table again._

_But Draco didn't know how to take a hint. He started making fainting motions._

" _Is that your mating dance, Malfoy? Cuz it isn't working." I smirked._

"_Why don't you shut it, bitch?" He snapped, turning to face me with those deep, grey eyes…_

"_Close your legs, man-whore." I stated simply, looking down to eat my breakfast, as everyone in the vicinity 'oooohhh-ed'. _

" _Ex-CUSE me, whore?" He yelled, standing up abruptly._

"_You're excused. Oh, and I already used whore. Try getting an imagination." I smiled smugly when oohhhsss went through the entire hall._

_He strutted over to me, and slapped me across the face._

"_You will respect your superiors." He hissed, close to my face. I could see into his beautiful, deep grey eyes…_

"_You know, I REALLY hope you weren't talking about yourself." I stood up as well. _

_Lucky me, I was an inch taller._

"_And by the way, YOU should respect your elders." I added, before marking his face with a punch to the cheek._

_Keeping silence to that ending, I strutted past him, while he was rubbing his face and recovering. As I left the hall, someone, somewhere in the hall,…_

_Someone clapped._

_And I would bet anything it was Taylor._

That must be my favourite memory. Out-dissing Draco was the best feeling in the world. But at the same time, after it was over, I felt bad. Like I had accomplished nothing in trying to get closer.

Which sucks. Because I still can't figure out which half of me is winning that infernal battle. And two-thirds are hoping the 'love him' part will win.

I was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. I took some of the usual; Bacon, eggs, toast, chocolate…MMMMMMM…

A few students from each House were circulating their tables, and I saw one from Slytherin heading towards me with my table.

"Here," He said, tossing it in front of me, and it landed on my plate.

"Jack-ass," I muttered, before saving it and glancing at my classes this year.

**Morning**

7:00-8:00=**Charms**

8:00-9:00=**Transfiguration**

9:00-10:00=**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

10:00-11:00=**History Of Magic**

**LUNCH(**11:00-12:00**)**

**Afternoon**

12:00-1:00=**Herbology**

1:00-2:00=**Care Of Magical Creatures**

2:00-3:00=**Muggle Studies**

3:00-4:00=**Potions**

"This should be a fun year." I muttered, before noticing a note at the bottom.

_*NOTE*_

_ALL classes listed above will be taken with Gryffindor._

"Well, my luck has finally shifted!" I said softly and happily, and got up to go show Taylor.

As I passed the end of my table, I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye, and maybe it was just an illusion of my mind, but;

Was he looking at me?


	8. Chapter 8

_**8**_

_**Taylor**_

I couldn't help but be overly enthused about being with Alyssa in every class; not that conversing with her during class would be 'appropriate'.

But then, I never was the appropriate kid anyway.

Harry and Ron of course, weren't too excited about being with Malfoy all year, and Hermione couldn't care less – it was class; that was good enough for her.

"Just one year!" Ron complained beside me. "One year I'd like to be with Hufflepuff! Or Ravenclaw! Or someone not Slytherin!"

"Ron, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the only other Houses." Harry rolled his eyes, folding his parchment and shoving it into one of the pockets in his robes.

"Oh yeah…" He frowned, pursing his lips. "You get my point!"

"Yes Ronald," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "And you should probably be less worried about Malfoy and more worried about OWLS."

"Oh, good one Hermione!" I laughed sarcastically, taking a drink of my pumpkin juice. "We're in _Fifth_ Year."

"OWLS _are_ in Fifth Year, Taylor." Harry said, raising an eyebrow as I spit out my pumpkin juice in an unladylike fashion.

"WHAT? Damnit Ron!" I yelled, in danger of hyperventilating.

"What did I do?" He cried, ducking under the table as Hermione pulled a book out of nowhere.

"You didn't tell me!" I responded angrily, huffing and trying to catch my breath as well as my sanity.

"Neither did Harry or Hermione! Or Alyssa!" He argued, lifting his head a little.

"Harry took care of my cat for two weeks." I reasoned as Harry let out a breath he'd obviously held in, and nodded quickly.

"What about Alyssa?" He demanded.

"She probably didn't know either." I shrugged, staring down at the pumpkin juice on the table as Seamus's drink exploded a little down from us.

"And Hermione?"

"I'm the one who's going to help her study." She answered, and I looked up excitedly with a grin to prove my appreciation.

Ron simply sighed grudgingly and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. He looked almost as grumpy as the week before the Yule Ball.

"_Seriously Harry," Ron was saying, upset and desperate. "There's got to be _someone_ in this school! Who knew it was so hard to find a date!"_

"_Maybe we should just go alone," Harry suggested, and I nudged Alyssa as we walked into the Hall. They'd been going on for days about finding a date for the Yule Ball, and I'd gently – as odd as that sounds – put down a couple boys in hopes of accompanying…well…_

_Alyssa of course, was horribly confused as to whether or not she wanted to go with Malfoy, who was said to be going with Pansy Parkinson. She was angry at first, then casual, then upset, then confused. It was like she hated him, but wanted him at the same time. _

_I just wanted to see him get eaten. Or some other horrendous _'disaster'_. Either way, now was my chance; and I was fairly sure I wasn't going to do anything about it. _

_I was never good with…things like that. _

"_Hey Taylor! Alyssa! You're girls!" Ron exclaimed as we sat down across from them, and we both cocked an eyebrow._

"_Really? Bloody hell…" Alyssa mused, as if she hadn't known. I frowned a bit and hooked a finger into my robes and pulled them out a little, looking down and checking._

"_Yep." I nodded, releasing my robes and looking up to see a small pink tinge on the boys' cheeks. "Did you want to double check?" They both shook their heads quickly and Alyssa and I laughed._

"_So," She said, "What do we owe this stunning realization?" _

_Ron shook his head and frowned to clear his thoughts, before answering. _

"_Well, me and Harry still don't have dates for that Ball thing."_

"_And?" I asked, not impressed as I crossed my arms on the table._

"And_, maybe you want to help us fix that?" He offered, unsure. Harry sighed beside him, _

_shaking his head in disappointment. _

"_I'm your cousin, Ron." I drawled, earning an eye roll and a scoff._

"_I know _that_." He shot, "But Harry needs a date too."_

"_And how does Harry feel about this?" I laughed, looking over to the raven-haired boy._

"_I – uh – um – heh - ?"_

"_Harry," Alyssa said strongly, catching his attention. "Would you or would you not like Taylor to accompany you to the Yule Ball?"_

_I assumed it was the look in Alyssa's eyes that caused Harry to nod his head quicker than Hermione's hand when it goes up in class._

_And then I realized – _

_- I had to find a dress - _

_- and do my hair – _

_- and get all fancy – _

_- and go to a _Ball_ – _

_- with _Harry Potter_._

_Oh. Bloody. HELL._

_It really didn't get more awkward than that moment. But Alyssa made up for it by reluctantly agreeing to conditionally attend the Ball with Ron._


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN:_ Chapter 9 is here! In which Alyssa gets in trouble - _again_. :) Harry Potter 7 Part 1 comes out today! I was going to go see it with some friends of mine, but scheduling conflicts with family have rendered my plans _cancelled_. :( I am incredibly disappointed, but hopefully I can go soon. Anyone else going to see it? :) And these family plans may also impede my ability to update until Sunday - but I'll try! **

_**9**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Welcome back, fifth years! Now, as your OWLs are this year, we must take extra care to pay attention…"

"I don't think I missed the prattling of Flitwick," I muttered to Taylor, snickering.

"I have to agree. Though his class can be cool, I don't know why he just blabs." She said back, and I giggled under my breath.

"Something you'd like to share, girls?" The professor looked at us expectantly, and we shook our heads no.

"Pay attention. I can't bother to fail you, girls." He said, before shaking his head and turning to ramble off to the blackboard.

"Why are we even here when we could be skipping?" Ron muttered, leaning across to talk to me from beside Taylor. He was sitting with Harry, and Hermione was, of course…

Up front, being her boring old self and COPYING WHAT FLITWICK WAS SAYING.

*coughNERDcough*.

"I dunno. But I'm starting to wish we hadn't come," I whispered, grinning.

"We could leave separately, say we're going to the bathroom, and just go outside," Taylor suggested, shrugging.

"Too obvious. He'll know something's up if we all just decide we have to piss," I muttered, motioning with my head to the teacher.

"If you have something to say, why don't you tell the whole class?" Flitwick stated too loudly for his little body. He stared at us, with what he must have thought was menace.

But it was more funny than threatening.

"No sir," Harry said, smiling politely.

"Than I suggest you ALL pay attention, or it will be detention!" With that, he turned to the board to write on it with magical chalk.

"Bonehead," Ron breathed.

"Yep," I agreed, nodding like a bobble-head.

Just than, something bounced off the back of my head.

"What the hell…?" I turned around, and saw a ball of crumpled up paper on the floor. Picking it up, I smoothed it out.

It was a picture of Harry, walking repeatedly into the Whomping Willow, and getting beat constantly, being repeated over and over again.

I turned around, and saw who had thrown it.

I flipped Malfoy off, and heard Flitwick yelling at me that I had detention behind me while I saw him sneer. My insides curled with hate towards Draco. Why was it that he always got me into trouble, just so that HE wouldn't?

"_NOW look what you__'__ve gone and done, Anaya!__"__ Malfoy screeched at me as we ran down the hall. It was third year; and we were running because he had run into me while I was roaming the castle. At the same time, Filch__'__s cat found us. So, we were running from Filch._

"_ME? You were the one yelling so loud the cat couldn__'__t help but come see!__"_

"_You were the one running into things!__"_

"_SHUT UP! You WANT Filch to find us?__"__ We ran around the corner, and he slipped, falling on some water leaking from Moaning Myrtle__'__s bathroom._

"_Anaya! Give me a bloody hand, or so help me I__'__ll snitch you out!__"_

"_Bloody freaking hell__…"__ I muttered, before skidding and turning around to give him a hand up._

"_You could say thanks, you know,__"__ I snapped when he got up and walked ahead of me without saying anything._

"_Thanks.__"__ He snapped, but I shushed him._

"_You just said-__"_

"_SHH!__"__ I listened in the quiet, and heard what I had heard before._

"_Shit! Go!__"__ I ran full speed around the corner, jumping over the puddle. Not waiting to see if Malfoy was keeping up, I found a broom cupboard, and dashed in. I was just about to shut the door, when-_

"_Wait for me!__"__ I heard him whisper, and than he slammed into me, pushing me into the back wall. The door shut tight, and it was entirely dark._

_The only sound was our laboured breathing, as we heard footsteps outside the door._

"_Must have run off to their Common room, my sweets,__"__ He cooed to his cat, before he stalked off._

"_I think he__'__s gone. Open the door, retard.__"__ I whispered, waiting for the light to flood into the small space._

"_Well, I WOULD open the door, but it won__'__t__…__BUDGE.__"__ The door groaned as he leaned hard against it, trying to break it open._

"_Move. It takes a woman__'__s touch. Not some boy__'__s destructive hand.__"__ I moved in front of him, and twisted the knob._

_It was locked._

"_Oh shit.__"__ I muttered. My wand had been left in my room._

_And his was in the Common room._

"Stop your snickering, Mr. Malfoy. You'll be doing detention as well." A smile went to my face, for two different reasons.

One: FINALLY, Draco was having to serve for the trouble he had served AND been caught for.

Two: He wouldn't be with me to cause me emotional pain.

"And you will both come to my office tonight at eight o'clock."

"Oh, shit." I swear we both said it at the same time. Taylor laughed under her breath.

And Harry and Ron just looked at her like she was crazy; than looked at me with sympathy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

_**Taylor**_

Ah, quiet. I thought peacefully, sitting under one of the large trees that grew along the grassy shore of the Black Lake. Harry and Ron had gone to see Hagrid for something, and I was in no mood to be running all over the grounds. So I sat, by myself, and watched as the giant Squid surfaced every now and then.

The silence was nice at first – but then I realized that too much silence was hazardous to my sanity. Or lack thereof.

No use going to Hogwarts if you wanted to be sane.

Trelawney however, was a different sort of crazy. I was utterly convinced that she had knocked something loose and that this 'divination' of hers was a side-effect of some horrible brain trauma. She'd told me last year that I was going to go deaf and would have to learn brail because of it.

I'd blatantly told her that brail was for the blind, and that perhaps she should learn it instead due to her complete lack of sight, before promptly leaving the room.

I was told she had a meltdown the class after and I was quickly awarded a detention. Hermione had agreed with me however – that much I was glad for.

Either way the woman was not in her right mind; and after her crystal ball told her I would swear to protect my enemies above all else, I was convinced she belonged in some sort of magical mental institution.

Then, of course, all my thoughts on crazy people made me miss my crazy people.

Alyssa, who was still in detention with Flitwick, was undoubtedly debating whether or not she liked her time spent with Malfoy. Poor girl was confused – beyond simple equations – and was relatively inexperienced when it came to affairs of the heart. Excluding that boy she'd had a crush on when we were eleven.

I felt bad for her, but only because Malfoy had been running her in circles for the past five years. I had my own problems of course, with 'The Boy Who Lived', but at least Harry wasn't _EVIL_.

Ron was slowly becoming aware of his feelings for Hermione – slowly. And she'd spoken with me the day before – a ten minute conversation on Ron – which was the most time her or I had ever spent on him.

"Bloody hell – there she is!" Maybe too much time; I was hearing his voice in my head now. Frowning, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and pursed my lips.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! You said you were going to be by the Quidditch pitch!"

Turning my head, I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't hearing voices in my head, not yet anyway.

"I decided I wanted to come spend some time with the Squid instead." I shrugged, looking back to the Lake as Ron and Harry sat down. "How was your visit with Hagrid?"

"Fine – he was talking about dragons and spiders and, oh, he got a letter from Sirius, Buckbeak's doing great, happily roaming the countryside. Or…something." Ron seemed less than interested in answering the question, and continued mumbling inaudibly to himself afterwards. Harry watched the Squid surface again, and I sighed deeply as I moved up so I could lie down without damaging my skull on the tree.

Once I was happily horizontal, I slipped my hands behind my head and crossed my right foot over my left. The angle of the sun allowed it to reach just below my ankles, leaving the shadows of the leaves to dance about my legs.

I'd long since discarded my uniform, opting for white leggings that ended just below my knees and denim short-shorts. My light blue tank top had ridden up slightly, leaving the small of my back exposed to the grass. A little uncomfortable with the sensation, I lifted my back off the ground, my head and legs still in the grass, and pulled my shirt down. Once satisfied, I dropped my abdomen again and let out a content breath.

I caught Harry watching my movements very subtly, and I couldn't help it as my cheeks heated slightly, realizing I'd basically just screamed 'Hey look at me!' with my chest in the air.

Embarrassed now, I looked away, deciding not to acknowledge his acknowledgment of my movements and instead asked Ron if he knew when Alyssa would be out of detention.

"Taylor, Alyssa doesn't have to go to detention until eight." He looked at me funny, as though I should have known that. Which I should have. The hell?

"Well where is she if she's not in detention?" I asked, my brow furrowed as he shrugged.

"We figured she would have found you by now." Harry responded, looking to us. I sat up, small blades of grass stick to the back of my hand.

"She's not here, she's not in detention…how the hell did we _lose_ Alyssa?"

"Hey, she's your best friend. This is your fault. There's no 'we' in this problem." Ron stated quickly, shaking his head.

"Shut up Ronald." I snapped instinctively. "Where's Hermione? The library?" I questioned, standing up.

"Where else would she be…" Ron sighed with an eye roll.

"Alyssa's not one for roaming around campus by herself. One time, we were at home, she was walking around town, and called me. Said she wanted to hang out by the park down our street. I told her I'd meet her there; to just wait for me. She showed up at my house three minutes later having run up the street because she was bored waiting. She needs stimulation or she gets twitchy. Books provide her with something to do. If I know Alyssa – which I do, very well – she'll be sitting with Hermione in the library reading something about unsolved murder cases." The boys nodded, probably not having heard a word I'd said to begin with, and allowed me to lead them to the library.

I will admit I felt quite proud of myself when I found her in the Muggle Studies section, reading a book titled _Muggle Weaponry and How It's Used_.

I was not so proud however, when I realized it was not Hermione she was sitting with. She was alone, in fact – except for the shady looking First Year that sat a ways down from her, trying to burn holes in my head with his eyes as he watched me enter the library.

What bothered me about the kid was his striking resemblance to my mother.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: **_**Big update today! I'm sorry for not being able to post anything for the last few days - no internet where I was. :( But here's the next six chapters, to get caught up! And how was Harry Potter? Anyone go see it? :)**

_**11**_

_**Alyssa**_

'_I'm not afraid_

_To take a stand_

_Everybody_

_Come take my hand…'_

I picked up my phone from my pocket, looking at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello?"

"…"

All I heard was silence, then in the background of the call, I heard a familiar voice go, "How the bloody hell do you use this thing?"

I heard wind, then Harry's voice.

"Sorry. I can't convince Ron how to use the cell phone. Has Taylor found you? She was looking for you."

"Um…Yeah, she's standing right in front of me… Hey-how did you even manage to get through to me? I thought the school had some crazy electronics blocker or whatever."

"Dunno." In my mind, I could see him shrugging.

"Um…O,kay." I looked at my phone with a confused look, than snapped it shut and looked up at Taylor.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked, turning to see where she was gazing. Some First year was sitting behind me, reading a book with which I couldn't see the title.

"He looks like my mother." She hissed, and I gaped at her.

"As in, the one you never really knew but died when you were younger?"

She glared sarcastically at me. "No shit, Sherlock!"

"Well, sorry! Just saying!" I rolled my eyes, than stood up. "Why are you looking for me, anyways?"

She looked at the kid for a few seconds longer, and then turned to me.

"I thought you were in detention with Malfoy and Flitwick, but Harry said you didn't have that until eight, and I figured you had disappeared off the face of the earth…"

As she explained, my eyes widened. I looked at my watch.

"SHIT!"

Madame Pince, the librarian, looked at me with daggers so sharp they could have gone right through me to the next person.

"I only have an hour to go eat. I have to go!" I ran by her, and she turned around as I went by her to stare at me wide eyed.

"Girl has issues…" I heard her mutter.

After stuffing some food down my throat, and rushing to my room to get my books put away from the day, I went downstairs to the Common Room. As I walked through it towards the door, I saw Malfoy come through the portrait, glare at me, then jog up the stairs to his room. I gazed after him, then realizing what I was doing, shook my head, and left.

I walked down the halls, getting closer to losing my free night without homework. With no doubt, I would never get this chance again; and I was wasting it on detention with _Malfoy._

"By the look on your face, I'm just about as happy about this as you are." A voice materialized beside me, and I looked over to see Draco looking at me, disgusted.

"You can say that again. God, why does that goddamned teacher have to torture me so?" I muttered, looking up to the sky where God was most likely having a good laugh at me.

"You? I'm the one stuck with _you." _He sighed with disgust. As we walked side by side, I snuck a peek from the corner of my eye to see him dazing off into space, thinking aimlessly most likely.

He must have sensed my gaze, because he suddenly turned his head to look at me.

"What are _you _looking at, blood traitor?" He snarled, and I blushed, turning away so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. I tried so hard not to be offended; he did those things all the time. But still, I could feel the tears of embarrassment leap to my eyes.

It was silent for a second, than he scoffed.

"Crying? I thought you were better than that. But apparently you're just a little, pathetic girl."

I stopped, causing him to stop with smugness.

"You know _what? _Why don't you just shut your pie-hole, because nobody cares or gives a damn about the shit that comes out of your mouth. You may speak big, but on the inside, you're just a pathetic, stupid little boy banging on the closet door." I walked ahead of him, only to have him yank me back by the arm. His face was inches from mine as he growled at me.

"Watch who you're talking to, Anaya. One of these days, you're going to regret what you said, and it's going to come back and bite you in the ass." He squeezed my arm tighter, then let go, practically throwing me to the ground.

Full of fury, I picked myself up, and ran to meet him.

"Hey, Malfoy?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

He turned around.

When we walked into the Charms classroom, Professor Flitwick was sitting at his desk on top of the usual stack of books. He looked up from the parchment he was writing on, and gasped.

"Mr. Malfoy! What happened to you?" He tottered off the pile of books, to come waddle over to us. Malfoy had gotten what he deserved…

A black eye.

He breathed sharply through his teeth, horrified at being seen that way.

"Nothing." He hissed, flexing his hands into fists.

"Well, than you can go to the Infirmary after you're done here." He nodded to me, than motioned to the room.

"You'll be cleaning the class, by hand. There will be no magic, so please hand me your wands." I passed him mine, but it took a little bit for Draco to hand Flitwick his.

"Get to work." After that, he left the room for me to deal with Draco and his 'issues'.

Joy.

"God, I can't believe he took my wand with him. If he had left it on that desk…" He started prattling and muttering obscenities about the teacher and what he would do with his wand to this class, but I didn't say anything and just got to work, making sure to chuck a brush at Malfoy before turning around and grinning to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12**_

_**Taylor**_

After Alyssa had promptly left the library, I'd snuck another glance at the boy, only to find he wasn't in his chair anymore. Desperate for a moment, I swung my head around, and nearly screamed when the boy appeared in front of me.

"It's you." He said quietly - but not kindly.

"No it's not." I muttered quickly in reply, frowning.

"You look like her." He continued, as if it explained why I could never find my left sock. "But your hair is the same colour as his. And your nose is the same."

"Yeah? Well…you have her…eyes…_my_…eyes…" It had started out as a retaliation, but soon turned into a quiet, worried realization. "Who are you?" I snapped.

"My name is Liam." He answered shortly. "Dumbledore said you wouldn't know me."

"Well he was right…" I continued frowning, my eyebrows knitting together as I bit my lip - a nervous habit of mine. "I don't know you. But I would appreciate it if you kept your silent glares to yourself."

His face was impassive, as thought not a single thing I said fazed him. Then, calmly, shortly, he said,

"You killed mother."

My chest heaved, finding it difficult to expand with the intake of air instead of empty pace. Oxygen wasn't reaching my lungs, and my eyes stung as I forgot to blink. Tears formed, gathering on the edges of my lower eyelids as my lips parted slightly. My whole body shook, dysfunctional.

The look of anger, of hatred, in that little boy's eyes, bored and burned its way into my mind. Resentment, suffering - blame.

My head ached and my heart even more so. This wasn't happening - it couldn't be. Yet here I was, having a breakdown in the middle of the library.

Finally, I managed to get something working; my legs. And they carried me out the doors, down the halls, and almost down a set of stairs. My shoulder hit someone else's, earning a shocked and confused muffle of words, and nearly losing my balance. I had to jump down the last few stairs, which was better than falling down them, and my back seared in pain I'd hoped I had long forgotten. My head pounded, pulsed in anxiety and fear as I pushed my way into an empty closet, save for some chalk brushes and a broom, and tried to breathe.

It did not come easily, and with the door to the closet closed, I tried to prevent myself from hyperventilating.

She told me he was dead. Said he didn't survive the birth. I could feel tiny shards of glass puncture my skin again, and felt my back tear open as it slid down to the floor.

The image of my mother's body lay broken on the floor. Blood soaked through my socks, between my toes, poured from my skin. The cry that tore through my throat found its way back as a choked intake of breath, a soft, though harsh whimper as the tears finally slipped from my red eyes, swollen and heated. My hands shook and my eyelids closed and opened quickly in half-blinks, never fully shutting. Air finally filled my lungs, but it was laboured, quick and heavy as I tried to push the memory from my mind.

It had taken me years to forget it, to lock it away and vow never to look upon it again - and now it was back, in a matter of seconds it was back.

Nine years later my vision was flooded with blood and tears and screams. I felt like I was going crazy, and I knew I was over-reacting, as I always did.

But he was right…I…

"_I killed mother_…"

The words forced the breath from me, and came down on me like judgement. If I wasn't me - if I wasn't a _witch_. She must have…she must have been afraid that he was too, shunned him and outcasted him before she'd even held him. She'd come home with father, crying, whispering the baby was dead, that he hadn't survived through the birth.

We had been at the hospital with her for nearly two weeks.

Two years later, I found the small stick in the bathroom, a pink plus on the end.

And then her body, sprawled, lifeless.

I didn't go down to the basement for four years after that. A year before receiving my letter for Hogwarts. It was a silent fear I shared only with myself, and I refused to let the imagery bother me after a year or two.

But now, this eleven year old First Year Ravenclaw had sent me spiralling back to that terrified six year old who would never again walk down the stairs to her basement for fear of slipping once again in the pouring slickness of her mother's blood beneath her feet.

"Hey!" Ron shot from his seat in the common room, startling Harry and myself as I walked in. "Where have you been?" He demanded. "We looked for you everywhere! AGAIN! Even Alyssa couldn't find you!"

"I was…I just took a walk…I realized how unprepared I was for the OWLS and I… panicked." I admitted, looking embarrassed as Ron cocked his head suspiciously.

"OWLS…? You disappeared off the face of earth for four hours because you were nervous about OWLS?" He repeated.

"Yes _Ronald_." I snapped angrily, my eyes wide when I realized my harshness. "Sorry…I just…" I mumbled, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I'm just a bit worked up."

"Don't worry about it." He nodded sincerely, almost sad looking. "I was just…worried."

"Thank you…" I muttered, walking to the staircases. I hadn't realized how long I had cried and mulled over what that stupid little boy had accused.

I would tell them the truth - soon. But not tonight. Tonight I wanted to forget. To sleep it off and pretend. Pretend I'd never seen Liam in the library. Pretend I never sliced my back on shards of glass. Pretend my mother had never killed herself because of me.

The long scar - that started just above my tailbone and ended between my shoulder blades - that my fingers gingerly traced over however, made it hard to forget, and pretend.


	13. Chapter 13

_**13**_

_**Alyssa**_

The next morning, I was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, my head leaning into my left hand as I tried to put food in my mouth. I had been cleaning Flitwick's damned classroom until almost twelve thirty, and having to deal with using NO magic, and listening to Malfoy whine, was definitely NOT my ideal homework-free night.

Looking down the table, Malfoy didn't look anymore better than I did. He seemed to have rings around his eyes. Storm grey eyes…

_No, DO NOT think like that. You hate his guts, you hate him, you hate everything about him…_

I looked at my watch, and groaned. It was seven thirty in the morning. I had to go to class.

_A few more days, and you can sleep in. And Hogsmeade is coming up in a few days, anyways. You'll be fine for another two days, right?_

My watch was doing a shitty job at trying to convince my brain that it didn't need anymore sleep for another two days.

I saw Taylor walk through the double doors, and sit down wearily. By the red eyes I had gotten a quick glimpse of before she sat, she had been up all night crying. I wondered why, and debated going over to ask, but I remembered I was supposed to be Slytherin. Not Gryffindor, with all my other friends.

Deciding I would ask her in First Period, I looked back at my pop tart, oatmeal and sugar coated cereal with disgust and a full stomach.

After I had mustered the strength to get up off my ass and walk down the halls to Charms, I waited for the stairs to shift. A long line of students was waiting ahead of me, and I realized in the midst of it all, that I _really _needed to find a washroom.

I fought my way through the crowd, and found the door that I so desperately needed. A few minutes later, I came out, feeling relieved.

The halls were much more emptier than before, and I looked at the time.

"CRAP! Why today do I have to be _late?" _I whispered loudly to myself, before adjusting my book bag, and setting to a run. I made it to the stairs, just as they were about to move. I jumped, and made it as the first step disconnected.

"Yes!" I cried joyously. I had the moment ruined, when I heard a thump behind me, and turned around to see Malfoy.

"Why? _Why?_" I looked up, and hoped the stairs would go faster. I moved up, getting ready to run for it.

When the stairs just STOPPED.

"Bloody hell…?" He said behind me in a mutter, before proceeding to hit the stone banister with his fist.

"MOVE, damn it!" He said furiously, hitting the banister hard.

"Son of a-!" I heard him say, and grinned before turning around and taunting him.

"Aww, is poor baby Malfoy taking a tantrum?" I mocked in a baby voice.

"Mind your own damn business, Anaya!" He growled at me, glaring.

"Ooh, baby Malfoy didn't get enough sleep last night, did he?" I continued, knowing it was driving him crazy.

"So help me, you had better shut your trap, or I'll do it for you." He pulled out his wand, and aimed at me.

"Do you even _know _how to use that? I'm surprised you can figure out which end's up." I smirked.

"Levicorpus!" He yelled, shooting the spell at me. I deflected it, and sent it back at him. The next thing I knew, he was upside down, robes falling beneath him and hanging at his arms.

"Let me down!" His face looked terrified, yet at the same time ruby red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Nah, I think I'll leave you there like that for a while." The stairs still weren't moving, but I noticed the _long _drop to the bottom.

He saw my gaze. "Don't even, Anaya! You'll hear from my father about this! You'll-"

"Oh, save it for someone who actually gives a damn about what you say. I won't do it anyway; I might actually miss your bickering and bantering." I said shortly, before letting him fall on his head.

He crumpled into a ball, and rolled down the stairs. My eyes widened as I realized he couldn't stop and the stairs weren't connected to anything at the bottom.

I rushed down, dropping my bag. His lower half fell over, and he grasped at anything to hold onto. His eyes were wide with realization and shock.

"Grab my hand!" I told him, as his fingers lost grip to the poles for the banister slowly.

"Like I don't have a freaking CHOICE!" He yelled, before quickly trading the pole for my hand. The sudden load was heavy, and I had to grab onto a higher pole to keep steady. I pulled hard, backing up until I was practically laying down. He hooked his right leg over the lip of the first stair, and pulled himself up.

"I. Hate. You." He breathed deeply, laying on his stomach beside me.

"Mutual feelings, trust me. This doesn't change anything." I added.

"Tell anyone about this, and I will rip your head off." He gulped, getting his breath. Than, with a jolt, the stairs moved under us.

"Looks like your fall got us moving." I sniggered, before getting up to collect my bag and rush to class.

Yelling over my shoulder to the Malfoy that was trying to get up, I said, "You owe me!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**14**_

_**Taylor**_

I was scraping my name into my desk when Alyssa and Malfoy slipped quietly into Charms. Flitwick didn't seem to notice, being fully engrossed in his failed chalkboard picture of some charm that would inevitably result in Ron enlisting Hermione's help and Seamus blowing something up.

He continued doodling away as Alyssa sat on the 'Slytherin' side, on the edge so she could whisper something to me.

"What's up? Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing important…just…_this_." I motioned to Flitwick and rolled my eyes as he began mumbling to himself.

"Looks…exciting…" She mused, frowning. "Hey, I saw you in the Main Hall this morning…something wrong?"

My eyes nonchalantly wandered away from her gaze and I forced a quick smile. "No, nothing," I assured, "I was just a bit worked up…I didn't get much sleep last night…" That much was true; I'd tossed and turned for hours, unable to find the peace of a dream-less sleep. "…And then that kid…" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"From the library?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I…I'll tell you later."

She looked at me oddly – though understanding – and turned back towards the front, sighing and shaking her head at Flitwick's diagram.

I could definitely wait for Charms to be over.

Lunch brought not only delicious food, but also a nervousness that made me lose my appetite. Alyssa wasted no time making her way over to me when she entered, and I could hear murmuring amongst the Slytherins as she sat beside me.

"It's later." She said nonchalantly, not yet looking at me.

"Not late enough…" I sighed, turning to her. "Remember what I told you? About how he looked like my mother?"

"Uh huh…" She nodded, obviously running things over in her head already.

"Well…um…listen…can I start from the beginning?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah…of course." She nodded, spinning herself on the bench to face me.

"When I was four, my parents found out I was a witch. My mother…didn't take it well. She had no reason to, but she hated it. She hated the thought of magic horribly – like the Dursley's almost…but more…dramatic about it, I suppose. She was pregnant at the time, and for months she stressed about it being a wizard too. She was constantly depressed and angry and…god she was almost crazy…" I shook my eyes and licked my lip before biting it lightly.

Alyssa didn't say anything – she was taking it all in. That was how she worked; she analyzed the information, trying to piece it all together before given the answer. Her eyes were dark and hard, looking at me with all seriousness as I continued.

"She convinced herself that it was the baby making her feel these things, manipulating her emotions or...something like that…When she finally went into labor, I sat in the hospital waiting room for hours, only for her to walk out alone. We were told that the baby didn't survive the birth – that my mother's anxiety and other 'harmful' emotions had affected the fetus before it was developed; or some other bullshit.

She was never the same after that; always avoiding me, going out every night – alcohol mostly…"

I looked down the table to see Harry and Ron walk in; looking for us. I averted my eyes, and nudged Alyssa with my knee. She turned, seeing the boys as well. They caught her eye – and for a reason I could not fathom – went to sit with Seamus and Dean. It was Alyssa scary warning glare no doubt – scared away all the boys.

"Anyway…" I sighed, licking my lips again. "…it was two years afterward – I came home from school one day, my bus had broken down, I remember, and we had waited half and hour so they could get a new one when my house was ten minutes away…I walked in, dropped my stuff, and went in to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I saw this little white stick on the floor – a pregnancy test; a positive pregnancy test."

Alyssa's eyes widened slightly, but if she held any more surprise, she hid it well.

"I was seven; I had no idea what it was or what it meant. My Dad was outside, fitting the new window for our kitchen, so I went to look for my mom. I knew she wouldn't tell me, or look at me even, but I wanted to try. I searched everywhere – upstairs, the backyard – the only place left was the basement." My breathing was quickening as my mind flooded again – I had held myself this far, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from overreacting again if it came to that.

"I found her…" I choked suddenly, feeling the tears. I had to leave – get out of the Hall – the heat, the people, it was too much. "I…ca-can we go somewhere else…?" I got up nervously, not bothering to wait for her reply before swiftly exiting. I didn't stop until I found myself in an abandoned corner in one of the less used, quiet hallways.

Alyssa found her way to me and held my shoulders in concern as I tried to catch my breathing. She looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but hold her gaze as I shook.

"My Dad…" I whispered, "He put the old window downstairs…she broke it…sh-she…she cut herself…! There was blood…everywhere…." I nearly sobbed as she lowered her head.

"I slipped in it…pieces of glass stuck in my foot…I landed on the window…tore open my back…it almost hit my spine…but she…she wasn't _dead_…I think I screamed…I can't remember…but I know I saw her fingers move a little before her eyes closed…" Tears were slipping freely down my cheeks, and I knew my face was red; but I couldn't decide if telling someone made me feel better, or if recalling everything again made me feel worse. Alyssa's arms slipped from my shoulders to my back as she pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in her shoulder, embarrassed, and mumbled.

"I watched her die. And now…this kid who didn't survive the birth…my brother…"

"He's here." She whispered in understanding.

"He said I killed my mother." I heaved, bringing in a deep breath. "I made her crazy…she killed herself…because I'm a witch…!"

"But that's not your fault," Alyssa soothed. "You can't control that…nobody could have controlled that. You can't blame yourself."

"I know…" I sighed, hugging her tighter. "But his eyes…like…he believes…with all his heart…that's it my fault…everything's my fault…"

"Well I'll just have to have a chat with this kid."


	15. Chapter 15

_**15**_

_**Alyssa**_

That night, I went to bed disturbed by Taylor's story, and by the fact that a First-year had tormented her with a single pointed finger. But, knowing what had happened to her mother, I could very much understand why exactly that was.

Afterwards, Harry and Ron asked both of us what had happened, but neither of us would spill. There was no point telling them, when the most they would probably do was either brush it off, or comfort her and constantly feel pity.

As for Draco… Not much luck in _that _department. After all, the first step towards whatever it was I was striving to achieve, was figuring out my damned feelings for him. I couldn't decide whether or not I hated his guts, or if I liked him. The 'stair-case' incident had left nor changed anything between us, it seemed, except for a favour I would never get the chance to redeem.

Maybe.

I could picture _that _scene in my head perfectly:

"_Draco, I desperately need a favour. Besides, you owe me from that… er… incident."_

' _I don't owe you nothing! YOU were the one to CAUSE that incident!"_

"_But-"_

"_End of story. I'm NOT helping you, and you're not helping me by standing right in front of me."_

Yeah. That sounds like a great conversation to have.

The next day, after miserably waiting impatiently outside the bathroom door to take a shower, I headed down to the Great Hall, in desperate need of some waking up in the sense of food and coffee. I hated coffee; but it did wonders for me.

I looked with envy at the Gryffindor table, wishing desperately that I could sit over there. At least none of _them _were freakishly slutty or arrogant. I slumped down at the Slytherin table, managing to snatch the last few pieces of bacon before some other fifth year could, feeling the glares burn holes into the side of my head.

"Listen up, students!" A voice said loudly through the Hall, and immediately, everything went silent.

So, I knew it was Dumbledore. What was strange though, was that he never made any speeches during mealtime. So it made me and probably everyone curious.

"Now, this year, we will be doing something quite different. Now that Voldemort is back, we must focus greatly on both our studies, as well as our friendship. However; rivalry will not be a great blessing. So, this is what will happen.

"For a month or so, many of you will be switching Houses." Gasps and murmurs went like waves through the large room, emanating large echoes.

"_Quiet!_" He yelled, and it was silent again.

"Now, when I say you will be switching Houses, I quite literally mean it. You will not only attend classes with your assigned House, but you will sleep in your assigned House, eat with, and anything else you would do if you really belonged to that House. That also includes Quidditch teams."

People yelled at this angrily. I suspected most of them were from Slytherin and Gryffindor, but I was pissed too. Why the hell would you switch people from the _Quidditch teams_? This wasn't looking too good.

"To find out if you are switching to a new House for a month or so, you will find on your beds, a scroll addressed to you. It will tell you everything you need to know. Now, pip pip! Get to your classes!"

People got up and ran for the doors. I seriously doubted people were going to be early for class; they would go running for their dormitories to find out if they were moving or staying.

_The hell with it. I might as well go check for my scroll too, _I thought grimly.

The Common Room was crowded when I finally weaved my way through the portrait hole, which required several hexes and a few shoves.

_Oh God, PLEASE let me out of this hell hole for a little while, _I prayed to whoever was up there watching over me and rolling my dice. I side-stepped up the stairs through and around groups of people, who looked after me with daggers that were sharper than anything I had felt; mentally, of course.

" _I certainly hope Anaya gets shipped out of here for good."_ A voice filled with venom seethed near me, and I grinded my teeth.

"I just can't get a break from you, can I Malfoy?" I balled my fists as I turned to face him. He was standing with his group of plastic Barbie's, who were trying to smirk and look smug. Instead, they just looked like someone who just got Botox and were in pain.

"Why would I want to do that? Who else would I bug? I'm hoping that you'll get so frustrated you'll pack your bags and leave Hogwarts like the Mudblood you are."

"Say that again to my face, and you see what happens." I threatened, pulling out my wand.

"I'm not afraid of you. Why should I? You're just a little ant under my feet_. Mudblood_."

The room lit up for a second, and when the light dimmed, he was on the ground with several warts growing on his face.

"I told you." I smiled grimly, before stepping on his face. I heard the crunch of his nose beneath my foot, and he shouted out several obscenities for everyone to hear.

"_Now _who's the ant?" I walked away from his little posse as they tried to help him up.

I jogged up the stone steps to my room, and opening the door, I saw the little white scroll that could either be my saviour, or my one-way ticket to hell.

_Sweet Jesus, PLEASE. I don't deserve to be in this hell hole. Let me out for a little while!_

I picked it up, and gingerly unfolded the scroll, cringing in anticipation.

_Dear Miss Anaya,_

_I wish to inform you that during the House Mix-Up, you will be __**staying in your own House with the other peers that have been chosen to stay. **__As you will be an original __**Slytherin**__, you are asked to be a gracious host to the others that will be joining your House and will be staying with you for the month._

_Thank you for your co-operation,_

_Severus Snape_

I threw the scroll away in disgust. My one chance to get out of here, and I couldn't even be switched to Hufflepuff? What had I done to deserve this punishment?

I hoped Taylor would be one of the few people that was joining Slytherin for a month. I didn't care how much she hated this joint; I needed her to help kill some people.

Malfoy especially.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16**_

_**Taylor**_

I came down from the girl's dormitories with a relief more intense than I'd felt in a very long time. With everything that had happened in the past two days, the letter I held in my hand was a welcome one. Knowing that I would be staying in Gryffindor eased my heart – and the chance that Alyssa would be joining lifted it.

That feeling seemed to disappear when I noticed a not-too-happy Ron and an even less happy Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Safe." I said in greeting, sitting beside Harry as he stared down at his knees. "…_Not_ safe…?" I muttered, trying to look him in the eye.

"Not if the Slytherins have anything to say about it." He mumbled, lifting his gaze to meet mine. The look in his eyes – it almost scared me. It was absolutely miserable – as if being in Slytherin for a month was worse than facing Voldemort. Which it wasn't; that much I was sure of. I hadn't even heard the name until I received my Hogwarts letter, and after seeing his mark at the World Cup last year – well, I couldn't imagine how Harry could have faced him – _fought_ him.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of even the thought – but it's not like I cringed every time someone said his name.

"They…they switched you…" I grumbled out, frowning as I looked away and sighed, sinking into the couch as relief washed away. I stared blankly at the unlit fireplace and chastised myself for hoping that Alyssa would remain in Slytherin – to help him – to prevent him from being torn _apart_.

But I couldn't hope that for her – she hated it there. I'd suggested a name for it when she first spoke of the vileness of the house.

H.O.E.

She had laughed of course, but readily adopted the name.

Hell on Earth.

Alyssa looked less than impressed in Charms; almost as upset as Harry. I sat beside her on the edge of the Gryffindor side, grabbing her hand in sympathy.

"Slytherin still?" I asked – though it wasn't much of a question.

"Yeah…" She sneered, "This was my chance…stupid scroll. Gryffindor I assume."

"Yeah." I sighed, "But…"

She raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Harry's being switched."

"What?" She gasped, surprise written in her eyes. "Seriously? They'll tear him apart here!"

"I know," I frowned, "He's not too happy about it. I don't think anyone else we know from Fifth Year is being switched either."

"That's great," She nearly snapped. "But at least that's one friend I can add to my currently non-existent 'Slytherins who don't want to kill me' list."

"Ha…" I coughed awkwardly. "Do you know who's been switched from Slytherin?"

"No; I just left my dorm when I got my scroll." She sighed, rubbing her temples as Malfoy and the rest of his posse walked in.

"Alright!" Flitwick called from his blackboard. "Everyone please move to your new Houses!"

I looked over to see Harry get up from his seat with a pained scowl.

And then I saw Malfoy switch directions with a irritated sneer.

Oh.

Hell.

NO.

I watched him cross the room and sit in Harry's seat, beside me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I seethed, shocked and ready to snap as this house switch continued to get worse.

"There are no other seats, in case you hadn't noticed." He replied angrily, looking at me with a hatred that was bested only by the one reserved for Harry.

"And here I thought you were _good_ at taking things from people." I scoffed, sounding unimpressed. "You must be a sore disappointment to your father."

"You'd better shut up Brooks; or you'll see how strict he is." He snapped, averting his eyes at the end of his threat and waiting for Flitwick to begin the lesson.

"Yeah, we'll see how effective his upbringing has been when these Gryffindors rip you apart." I laughed harshly, turning as well.

"What about your dear _Potter_?" He spat Harry's name with disgust, and I huffed a laugh.

"He's not defenceless. And Alyssa's more than capable of holding off your _minions_." I assured, not bothering to look at him. He was quiet for a moment, and I was glad for the cease of useless words that spilled from that hole in his face.

But then I worried that he was _scheming_.

But then I realized that it was more likely he didn't think anyway.

I looked over to see Alyssa ready to smash her face on the desk.

This was NOT going to be a fun month.

Ron and I sat in the Common Room, playing wizards' chess, waiting for Hermione to get back from the library. She'd been gone for almost two hours, looking for books to help us with our Herbology papers. I'd offered to go with her, but she'd said she preferred to keep any contact with Malfoy to a minimum – and apparently I attracted _trouble_.

Not that I could blame her; I wasn't the _safest _person to be around.

I had just placed one of my pawns when The Fat Lady swung open. I looked back, expecting Hermione.

Not so much.

Malfoy walked in instead, stopping beside the chess table, to my right. He slapped a piece of parchment on the table, scattering our chess pieces and earning an irritated glare from Ron. His hand withdrew from the parchment and I stared at it suspiciously.

"The Herbology paper." He explained simply.

"And?" I drawled, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"_Your _Herbology paper." He continued. Ron nearly fell off his chair, and I couldn't help it as my jaw dropped.

"_Excuse me_?" I hissed, my eyes finding his as he looked down on me.

"I wrote your Herbology paper. You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything!" I snapped, standing up quick enough for the chair to fall backwards.

"But I believe you do." He smiled wickedly, "I've done you a favour. You owe me one."

"I didn't _ask_ you to write my paper. And who said I accepted it anyway?" I nearly yelled.

"I did." He smirked. "You know…Anaya seems to have a rather hard time in Slytherin. I would hate for it to be any worse for her."

"Is that a threat?" I inquired, tensing as I took a step towards him. He was a bit taller than me – but I was tougher than him – and he knew it.

"Not so much as it is a promise." He responded. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. I didn't want to do _anything_ for Malfoy – but if he was going to make things even harder for Alyssa…

"What do you want?" I hissed under my breath, ignoring the disbelieving look I was getting from Ron.

"I need your…services." He said smugly.

"I'm not a prostitute." I pointed out harshly. The look on his face was worth it as he took a step back and stuttered his correction. I could see the faintest tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Ew.

I would have to mention this to Alyssa – apparently he was vulnerable to sex jokes.

"I know that!" He spat, "I need your _protection_."

"_You're going to – whether you like it or not – protect your worst enemy." _I gasped at the memory.

Damn Trelawney!


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: **_**Quick update! Homework! DX Enjoy! **

_**17**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Wait, let me get this straight-_Draco Malfoy_… Actually asked for your _help?_" I stuttered, astounded. Taylor, Harry, Ron and I were sitting around a wooden table in the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, that's it." She nodded, composed for a second.

Then proceeded to begin hitting her head against the table.

Harry grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to sit up. "Taylor, that's only going to make things worse."

She sighed, than put a hand to her forehead. "Ouch," she muttered.

"Did he actually tell you _why_ he wanted your protection?" I asked, sipping on my butterbeer.

"Yeah… Said something-or rather, muttered- about the Gryffindors wanting to tear him apart…"

"_What?" _I laughed, spitting my butter beer out.

"Yeah… Appreciate that extra butter beer…" Taylor said sarcastically, before proceeding to wipe it off with a napkin.

"You know, it's easier if you just _wipe _it off." I took out my wand.

"_Evanesco_!" I said, and the beer disappeared.

"I'll have to remember that one…" Taylor and Harry muttered at the same time, looking at each other weirdly.

"…Yeah… I think we should get out of here… I've been dying to get some new clothes for the weekends. Especially this weekend. I won't be caught dead wearing my robes." I laughed, and taking the money needed to pay for the drinks, I slapped them on the table.

"Can we _please _leave this hell-hole?" Ron whined for the fourth time.

"Not yet! I'm trying clothes on!" I told him from inside the changing room, and turned to look at my selections. There was a nice blue blouse, with a floral kind of print on it and a small belt around the waist. To go with that, I had chosen some black jeans. There was also a drape-y kind of shirt, which was white and black, with a red heart in the centre.

"You done yet?" Taylor asked.

"Just about. Let me get the clothes ON!" I grabbed the blue blouse and jeans, and rushing into them, stepped out of the change room.

"Ooh, I like that!" Taylor said loudly, then showed me her choice.

It was a swoop neck-line red shirt, that hugged her tightly and a very large black belt was around the waist. She was also wearing black leggings, and some ballet flats.

"That's _really _nice! You should get that!" I gasped.

"Nah… I was just trying them on." She shrugged, and went back into the change room. A few minutes later, she came out, in her regular clothes. The ones she had tried on were left in the change room behind her.

"Coming?" She turned.

"Yeah, I just have to get changed first." I told her, and watched her leave the store.

I quickly changed, and grabbing my clothes in a pile, I pointed my wand to the pile she had left.

"_Accio!" _I said, looking out the window where Taylor was. Her outfit followed me to the cashier.

"Sorry. I guess my friend must have forgotten these." I explained, placing everything on the counter.

When I exited the store, Taylor looked at the bags I had in my hands.

"What's with the extra one? See something you liked?"

When I handed her the bag, she looked confused.

"That, is for you. You seemed to have forgotten it." I shrugged non-chalantly.

When she pulled the bag up to check inside, she sighed.

"I thought I only went in to try clothes, not to buy?" She smiled, but gave me a hug in thanks.

"You went in to try them on. You didn't buy them; I did. It doesn't count." I stuck my tongue out at her.

All of a sudden, Ron's face grew dark.

"Look alive; Malfoy's coming."

And so he was; but it was only him.

"Where's your cronies, Malfoy? Did they finally see you for the real you, a low life?" Harry taunted.

"Shut your trap, Potter. I only came to talk to Brooks."

"_What?"_ We all gasped, in shock.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Taylor sighed, crossing her arms (she still had the bag in her hands).

"I won't tell you in front of _them." _He sneered, but at some look Taylor gave him, he quickly made it disappear.

Ooh, this could be a fun month. Taylor had him by a string.

"Make it quick," She decided, trudging after him miserably.

The three of us (Me, Harry, and Ron) stood there awkwardly for what seemed like forever.

"Um… Yeah… I'm gonna go after her… Make sure nothing happens…" I said awkwardly, pursing my lips.

"You think he's gonna RAPE her?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No! I meant like, she doesn't end up shooting herself because of Malfoy… Er… Yeah…" Without saying anything else, I walked quickly after her, leaving the awkward behind.

"I always figured she was crazy," Ron muttered.

When I saw them and found they were closer to me than I though, I quickly ran behind a corner to a building, which was metres from them and I could hear the conversation perfectly.

"…What is it gonna take for you to give me protection while I'm stuck in Gryffindor?" Malfoy asked, disgust clear in his voice.

"Hmm… I don't know." Taylor mused. She was goooodd.

"Well, think of something! You owe me!"

"Okay, I didn't _owe _you until you decided to slap that freaking Herbology paper on the table right beside me! And I never even _asked _you to do it for me!"

"So? It's still a favour that needs some clearing." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I wanted to burst out from where I was, and say, "What about the favour _you _owe _me?_"

But I wouldn't do that. Taylor would probably kill me.

"Fine. I'll give you this 'protection' you so badly want. But, in return, you have to play nice with my friends. _All_ of them."

I heard a gulp.

"_All _of them? You don't seriously mean I have to be friends with Potter, do you?"

"Either that, or you're on your own. Take it or leave it. What's your choice?"

It was super quiet.

"…Fine." He muttered.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you start up with your games, even halfway through the month, you're _definitely, _on your own." Without another word, she walked off towards where we were standing.

We were standing…

Oh shit! I had to get back!


	18. Chapter 18

_**18**_

_**Taylor**_

I sighed, aggravated, and rubbed my temples as I walked back to the group. Alyssa's face was a little red, and I hoped she wasn't angry that I had been talking to Malfoy – alone.

Oh dear.

Harry nudged Alyssa, and she looked over to me as I approached them.

"What was that about?" She asked, breathing a little quickly.

"He didn't _touch_ you, did he?" Ron demanded angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"Wha – no! Why wou – why would you - ? Ugh – no - just…no." I stuttered, frowning as I shook my head, unsure how to react to such a ludicrous question. "No, he just wanted to talk about the whole _protection_ thing."

"And what did you say?" Harry inquired seriously, obviously not impressed with my speaking to Malfoy. This was going to be a bigger pain than I thought.

"I said I would help him." I shrugged. Two jaws dropped and Alyssa slapped her hand to her face.

"WHY?" Ron shouted, "After everything he's done to us?"

"How dumb do you think I am?" I laughed, cocking an eyebrow. "One assignment isn't enough to buy a bodyguard; I need constant payment."

"And what is he paying you with exactly?" Alyssa asked, crossing her arms.

"Just a little behavioural tweak; you'll see what I mean." I assured, winking as I continued walking, my shopping bag swinging from my wrist. I could feel the stares boring into the back of my head as I walked. I knew they wanted more of an answer – but I needed to have fun too.

One thing I was glad for was that Malfoy found no need to follow me around during the day, preferring to stick to his own group. He refrained from shooting his usual nasty glares however – it was odd to not feel it burning into your skull as you walked by in the hallways.

It was when we returned to the dormitories that was a hassle; more so than I could have expected.

"There you are," I heard a huff as I approached the staircases. I turned to see Malfoy leaning against the railing, staring at me.

"And there _you_ are. Would you also like my gender, while we're stating the obvious?" I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.

He opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off.

"And don't say it's not obvious – you wanna see the proof?" I quirked, noting the tinge on is face. If this was fun for me – Alyssa was gonna have a field day. Though, I always

was the perverted one.

"Uh – wha – no - ! I - !" He shook his head, his eyes wide and his eyebrow tight together.

"I was talking about my birth certificate, you retard." I scoffed, brushing him off. "Now what did you want?"

"You – you think I'm going up there alone? No thank you." He sneered, brushing back his blond hair.

"So you need a girl to help you up the stairs? I wouldn't mention that to Parkinson – you're a bigger pansy than she is. And that's saying something, all things considered." I noted, rolling my eyes.

"Just get me up the stairs." He coughed.

"Yes, Sir." I nodded, taking the lead, walking slowly to accommodate his…fear. "You know…the stairs aren't going to eat you." I pointed out, not bothering to turn around.

"Not like the Gryffindors,"

"They're Gryffindor stairs." He replied without hesitation.

"How do you figure?" I snorted, turning my head halfway as I continued up.

"Who else ever goes up to the Seventh floor?" He snapped, staying behind me.

"How about anybody with Arithmancy, anyone in Ravenclaw, or anyone going to see the Headmaster?" I counted off – not to mention the North Tower or the Room of Requirement.

"Shut up Brooks." He snapped. "The point is – your _friends_ probably cursed them to do something vile and unpleasant as soon as I stepped on them."

"Oh yes, I can see the warts breaking out already – oh no, wait – those are from when Alyssa stole your dignity and broke your nose." I laughed, smirking as I looked back at him. The look of hatred on his face made me laugh even harder, and it lasted long enough for him to groan angrily. Time did fly when you were having fun.

"Just get me to the top in one piece." He growled, and I could practically feel his hatred pulsing off of him.

"What are you going to do in the boy's dorm?" I inquired, imagining Ron suffocating him with his pillow in the middle of the night. It made me chuckle again.

"Girls are allowed in the boys' dorm." He answered.

"That'd better be a joke." I threatened, stopping and turning around seriously.

"You'd better make sure Weasley and his pals steer clear of my bed, or it won't be."

I heard whispers of our arrival when we entered the Common Room – angry whispers. I could guarantee that Malfoy would have been dead already if I hadn't walked in with him.

"Keep your head down." I snapped at him under my breath, and he glowered at me. "If they can see it they'll rip it off." I growled. He lowered his head, instead of holding himself to look so high and mighty.

It worked, until we got to the stairs to the boys dorms. It was nearly ten – and I wanted to get rid of this kid so I could get back to _liking_ my life. Apparently some third years who particularly disliked Malfoy had decided they were going to take a stand.

Damn it.

"Get out of the way." They demanded as I towered over them.

"Actually, _you're_ in _our_ way." I corrected with an aggravated smile. "And I would appreciate it if you _fixed_ that."

"We want to have a _talk_ with the snake." One of them seethed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I shook my head. Malfoy was watching the people in the Common Room cautiously, slinking closer to me.

"And why not?" The other snapped.

"Can't say I know the answer to that." I shrugged.

"Who are you to stop us, anyway?" The first asked angrily; it was funny, because both were shorter than me, and were thinking they could win this argument.

"My name is Taylor Br - "

"Get out of the way!" The second yelled, trying to push past me. Oh no – these kids were seriously getting on my nerves. I felt Malfoy's heel hit mine – how afraid of these people was he?

"How about this one?" I snapped, grabbing the kid by the shirt and shoving him as he tried to get by. He landed harshly on his ass and glared up at me. "I'm the Fifth Year who's going to pull your intestines out of your eye sockets if you don't _get out of our way_." I'm assuming the pissy look on my face coupled with the dangerous tone in my voice scared them enough for them to scurry away, waiting until they were with the other kids before shooting angry glares at Malfoy and me.

This was gonna be a _bitch_ to explain to everyone afterwards.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: **_**Chapter 19 is here! Who else is enjoying the house switch? :) **

_**19**_

_**Alyssa**_

The next day, I came down to the Common Room, to find Harry huddled up in a ball on the couch.

"What are you doing down here, at like…." I checked my watch. "Seven in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep with all the glares."

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense. You poor child. I can't believe that Dumbledore stuck you in _here _of all places." I said, sitting down beside him on the other end of the couch.

"I don't even know _why _I'm in here. No offense, but it really does SUCK in here." He laid his head back against the cushion, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"No problem, actually. I wish that I could be in Gryffindor with all of you. I know NO one in this hell-hole. And, I have to put up with Malfoy."

"And I thought _I _had it bad; I only have to be here a month. YOU have to be here for the rest of school." He reached over, and patted my head.

"Sad face." I pouted.

"…What?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I returned the patted head.

It was quiet, and I stared at the stone wall opposite of me, lost in thought.

"Why me?" He asked suddenly, looking at me.

"Why you what?"

"Why is it me that had to go through all of this? Why do I have to be the Boy Who Lived? Why do I have to fight Voldemort? Or… or to lose my parents?" He spoke quietly upon this last part, turning away.

I moved a bit closer, and gave him a hug.

"Maybe it's you because you were better fit to the job description. I don't know. No body knows why they were chosen to lead the life they do. But for you, maybe it was given to you, because if it was given to anyone else, they wouldn't do as well as you are right now…"

He sighed, and leaned his head on mine.

"I hate that I was chosen to do this, to be this way. I never asked to be famous, because I survived a Killing Curse that my parents didn't."

We were quiet for a few moments, not moving.

"Thanks," He said, turning his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye.

"For what?"

"For being here for me all these years. For being my friend because you want to know me for me, not some famous kid. It's nice to know that some people are here for me."

"Well-er-I-" I was flabbergasted. I had no idea what to say to that.

I heard someone coming down the steps behind me, and looked up to see Blaise Zambini coming down the stairs from the Boys Dormitories.

"Ugh, get a room for God's sake." He muttered, walking to the Bathroom's.

"_Stupefy."_ I muttered, pointing at Blaise. Without a second to think about it, he fell face first into the stone slabs that were the GROUND.

"Ooh, that'll leave a mark later." I chuckled.

"You, are scary." Harry told me, and made a point to remove my arms.

Seeing as today was Saturday(YES!) I got to go back to bed and sleep a little more after Harry and I had our 'talk'.

"You busy today?" Harry said from behind me, as he sat down beside me. This had become a custom, considering nobody else really wanted to sit with the Slytherin reject and the Boy Who Lived.

That, and everyone around us was still glaring.

"Um… I don't know… Why? Who are you going to kidnap, and should I know?" I looked precariously from the corner of my eye.

"If you can call going for a ride around the pitch a kidnapping." I looked up at him fully.

"Seriously? I want to come!" I said loudly. People from down the table looked at me and edged away.

"You-ack-what the-Yes, okay. You can come." He shook his head, and grabbed some bacon from a plate.

"Have some taste. You can have more than bacon, idiot." I explained, demonstrating by taking a whole plate of pop tarts.

"What if somebody else wanted some?"

"Who cares? These are Slytherins. It's every man or woman for themselves." I shrugged it off, taking a sprinkly one and biting into it (if you can call stuffing it into your mouth that).

He just stared in what looked like disgust.

"I am _so _glad this isn't my real House." He looked away, and looking back at the bacon, grabbed all of it.

"At least you get to _leave."_ I said. I looked back to the Gryffindor table, and saw Malfoy sitting as close to Taylor as he could manage without looking like a complete stalker, and she was edging slowly down the table as much as she could. I wish I could have seen her face; must have been priceless.

Poor, poor Malfoy; but in the same concept, I wished the Gryffindors would eat him alive. He needed some of his own medicine. God damned retarded, confused feelings- Did I like him to the point where it was infatuating, or did I just want to see his guts ripped out?

"Whatcha looking at?" Harry asked, turning around. His face went blank for a second, and I looked at him puzzled.

"What are _you _looking at? Her ass?" He snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well-er-I-…what?" He preoccupied himself with his bacon filled plate.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Um… not…really…"

I sighed.

Then got up to go talk to Taylor.

"What are you _doing?"_ He hissed, and I walked backwards.

"Gonna go get Taylor."

"You can't _leave! _Someone's gonna hex me or something I won't know about until it's too late."

"I'm sure you can last for what, five minutes? Relax. You make me wonder sometimes how it is exactly you can fight Voldemort." I grinned, than went up to Taylor to go see if she wanted to come flying.

It could turn out interesting, if I had it _my _way.


	20. Chapter 20

_**20**_

_**Taylor**_

The urge to simply push Malfoy down the bench was overwhelming; I'd tried to move away, but it seemed no matter how far I slide, _there he was_.

I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes as he complained about the glares.

"That's generally what happens when you're surrounding by people you've been a _dick_ to their entire lives." I groaned, taking a bite of a pop tart I had on my plate. "You're just lucky glares are all you're getting."

"Well that's what _you're_ here for." He reminded me, and I pushed my plate out of the way to drop my head to the table. He scoffed and continued complaining as I considered,

'_Head, meet desk. Repeat as needed.'_

"Malfoy," Someone said in a less-than-happy greeting. I would imagine, considering Alyssa was probably less-than-happy with him anyway.

"Anaya," He replied, just as snarky.

"Having a fun time?" I had no doubt she was smirking, and I could imagine Malfoy's face.

"I was; until you showed up." He responded.

"Play nice." I mumbled, smacking his arm and earning a surprised yelp. I lifted my head, brushing my hair from my face as I turned to Alyssa. "Sorry about him – missed his nap yesterday and now he's cranky."

"I can see that," She sighed, smiling at me. "But I actually came over to – well, actually _Harry_ sent me over to ask you if you wanted to come flying with us today."

"Shit, you have no idea how much I'd _LOVE_ to go flying." I grinned, sighing happily.

"What time?"

"After breakfast?" She suggested, leaning her weight on her left foot and ignoring the looks we were getting from Malfoy as he rubbed his arm.

"Definitely – I need to get some practice in for Quidditch anyway – season starts next week." I agreed, taking another bite of my pop tart. I caught Harry looking up and down the Slytherin table from behind Alyssa; he looked nervous. Who wouldn't be, considering

he was… alone… with… "_Alyssa!_" I cried, my eyes widening.

"What?" She quirked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You left Harry alone!" I scanned the Slytherin table, picking up a spoon from ours.

Someone across the table, a little down from Harry, reached into their robes, and I could see the tip of his wand from where I sat. I checked up to make sure no one was looking and quickly whipped my spoon at the boy's head. It hit him, just above his left eyebrow, and he squealed in surprise, dropping his wand. Harry saw it, and turned to look at us as I sighed in relief.

"Damn it Brooks," Malfoy huffed, "No wonder they have you on as beater."

"Nice aim," Alyssa grinned, "But maybe I should get back to him."

"Yeah…that'd be nice." I agreed, shooing her off with a smirk and a shake of the head.

I returned to my pop tart after she was safely seated, apologizing to Harry with a smile. It was nerve-racking, knowing your friend could be blow to smithereens in a matter of seconds.

"Why do you care for him so much?" I nearly choked on the pop tart.

"Sorry…?" I coughed out, blinking a few times and trying to clear my head.

"Why – do – you – care – for – _Potter_?" He said again, slowly, an annoyed frown on his face. I stared at him in disbelief for a moment before coughing and furrowing my brow.

"Why do you stare at Alyssa when you think no one's watching?" I retorted.

"Wha - ? I don't - ! Anaya - ? God no!" He spluttered, narrowing his eyes and glaring at me.

"Oh," I sighed, shrugging. "I guess you wouldn't care to hear then," I shook my head in disappointment and finished off my pop tart, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice I'd poured for myself earlier.

"Hear what?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing me distrustfully.

"Nothing," I promised, "Don't worry about it."

"Brooks," He warned doubly, as I stood up from the table.

"Relax – breakfast is almost over anyway. And don't worry," I smiled, patting him on the head with a wicked grin. "I won't tell her."

I left for the Quidditch pitch earlier than I was meant to, but I was hoping to fly for while by myself before Alyssa and Harry showed up. I liked being able to soar about on my own terms without the constant blow of the warm-up whistle.

I hadn't bothered to change out of my weekend clothes – and I wore a pale green off-the-shoulder tee with a pair of white denim shorts. I tilted my head and tied my long hair back before grabbing hold of my Firebolt – which was hovering conveniently beside me as I prepared.

I swung a leg over and sighed contently, lifting myself off the ground. I remembered when I received my Firebolt, the summer before Fourth Year when my Father had gone away on a trip and I had stayed with the Weasley's for a part of the summer. He had brought it back with him from his trip. The memory washed in vividly as I flew, and I remembered who else had stayed at the Burrow that year.

_I couldn't help but groan into my pillow when someone shook me awake, their hands on my shoulders as I lay facedown on the mattress, the blankets tangled around my legs._

"_Go away…" I mumbled, swatting my hand back blindly in an attempt to make them go away._

"_Get up, breakfast is almost ready." A voice that sounded like _Ron's_ floated into my ears with a laugh as he grabbed my hand and held it down._

"_It's too early for breakfast." I muttered, burying my head deeper under the covers._

"_It's ten-thirty." He chuckled, pulling the blankets down again._

"_I'll come down for lunch." I tried to negotiate, huffing into the pillow._

"_Haha – I wasn't sent up here to negotiate waking terms with you – I was sent to drag your dead-ass carcass downstairs." Ron shook his head, pulling my arm so my upper body hung limply off the side of the bed, my fingers scraping the ground._

"_I dare you to try." I muttered – I would have smirked, had I the energy to._

_A surprised groan escaped my throat when I was hauled over his shoulder and carted out of my room._

"_What are you doing…?" I whined, wriggling a bit._

"_Dragging your dead-ass carcass downstairs," He replied, shifting my weight a bit as we reached the stairs._

"_But I dun' wanna…" I mumbled childishly, my arms dangling useless down his back._

"_That's unfortunate." He nodded seriously, descending the stairs as my head bobbed with each step. By the time we reached the bottom, I was dizzier than I was tired. _

"_Ronald Weasley!" I heard from the kitchen. "Put that poor girl down this instant!"_

"_She can't walk Mum," Ron explained sympathetically, dumping me on the couch and walking off to help with the rest of breakfast. It took a moment for me to realize that the thing I had cracked my skull against on the way down was a knee._

"_Bloody hell…" I murmured, frowning. "I don't know who this is…but your knee broke my head."_

"_Well your head could very well have broken my knee." Came the reply in a familiar masculine voice. I frowned harder and sat up, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm._

"_Harry?" I groaned, the new light burning my poor retinas. "Holy – what are you doing here?"_

"_What are you doing here?" He questioned back._

"_Well…my Dad went away, and the Quidditch World Cup is in a couple days – oh." I muttered suddenly, realization hitting me square in my already hurting forehead._

"_That's alright," He laughed, patting my head. "Like you said – your head's broken, right?"_

"_Shut up…stupid knee." I fell forward, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "Ow."_

The memory faded with Harry's laughter, and I couldn't help but smile as the wind blew away stray pieces of hair from my face. I realized suddenly, that I would gladly 'break my head' a million times to hear his laugh; and the thought excited me –

And absolutely terrified me.


	21. Chapter 21

_**21**_

_**Alyssa**_

"So, are we ready to go yet or not?" Harry asked, standing in front of the entrance to the Common Room.

"Not yet! Jeez." I said, coming down with my new black jeans and a tight blue and white t-shirt. My hair was thrown back in a pony tail, and clipped with a pink butterfly. My Nimbus 2001 was thrown over my shoulder.

"What _else _do you have to do?" He sighed, exasperated.

"I have to go to the Kitchens," I said, walking by him. I went through the portrait hole, and up the stairs to halls that were a little more bright, compared to the dungeons. Harry trailed behind slowly, not sure why I was going.

When I came to the portrait of the pear and the bananas, Harry watched with interest.

"What are you…?"

"Watch." I looked back, than turned to face the portrait, and tickled the pear.

"Ooh, that tickles!" It squealed, but swung in.

"How'd you know _that?"_ Harry asked, though not surprised. There was a lot of things he had learnt about me.

"Saw someone doing it a while back. Mighta been Hermione, but I wouldn't have been able to tell. I only saw some bushy hair disappearing into the little hall."

Without another word, I strode off inside, Harry following after.

"Bout time you get here!" Taylor sighed, exasperated. She landed on the ground with a soft thud, and dismounted her broom.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked, with piqued interest.

"I got us some 'snitches'." I replied, mentioning the basket I had over my arm. I lifted it up, so she could see inside.

"Apples. You expect me to throw around some apples?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well, duh. You got a better idea? That _doesn't _involve breaking into Madame Hooch's office?" Taylor had opened her mouth to say something, but upon hearing the last bit, shut it again.

"Ugh. Fine. Apples it is." She tossed her head back in resentment, than mounted her broom again and shot off into the air.

"Such a drama queen, that Taylor," I looked up, shielding my eyes with my hand as I tilted my head to see the speck that she was.

Than I turned to Harry.

"You need to tell her you like her," I told him, crossing my arms and looking him square in the face.

"I-ugh-um-"

"How long have you felt like that?"

"I don't know…How long is a long time?" He shrugged, his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

"Oh my God Harry! What am I going to DO with you?" I sighed, taking the basket up, and mounting my own broom, I took to the sky. The wind felt like the best thing in the world, and I hadn't felt this in at least two months. The place I lived in was full of muggles, so I never got the chance to go riding at any time, like Taylor could in her rich community.

Jealous face.

Grinning, I caught up to Taylor, who was in front of me and not noticing I was behind her. I grabbed an apple, and shot it as hard as I could at her. It hit the back of her head, and reflexively, she grabbed the back of her head where the apple had hit her.

" What the _**HELL?**_" She yelled, turning around to see me whiz past her.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" I yelled back at her.

"Oohhh, it's _on _bitch." I heard her say, and she raced after me. I looped through one of the hoops, and went vertically downwards towards the ground. She followed after me, getting closer until she was right next to me.

"I'll take _that," _she said, grabbing an apple from my basket.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Neither was the APPLE that you whipped at my HEAD!"

She stopped, than flew back up into the sky, holding the apple tightly. I back pedalled, and proceeded to follow her. I was about to whip another apple, when she stopped, looking at something on the ground.

"What the-"

An apple flew towards her on the other side of her, at the same time I threw mine, and hit her right on the side of the head, just as the other apple hit her the exact same way.

She spun upside down, hanging by just her legs. Her arms dangled below her, her shirt starting to ride up her stomach. She reached down-up?- and pulled it down to it's original spot.

"You know, I just love being the target here. And did anyone stop to think that I might have stopped for a reason? Like, to look at what looks like a blonde headed boy on the ground?"

"HUH?" I said at the same time as Harry. I flew down to the ground, where sure enough, I could see a blonde head.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I asked, taken aback.

"Obviously not to see or talk to the likes of _you,"_ he snarled.

"Ooh, better be nice… I'll tell Taylor you were being mean." I looked over my shoulder to see her coming closer, but barely.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ooh, I would dare. Watch me." I turned on my broom, and was about to go fly to her, when a sudden weight was added to the back of my broom.

_Oh GOD no…_

I looked back to see him sitting on the broom behind me, smirking.

_I'll give YOU something to smirk about…_

I sped up abruptly, waiting for him to fall off. But as a reflex, he snaked his arms forward and wrapped them around my waist, hanging on tight. Sparks flew in my brain, but the learnt disgust wanted me to shake him off.

"What are you DOING? Get off of me!" I yelled back at him, swerving.

"I would, but your being a speed demon would throw me off the bloody broom!" His arms tightened as we tilted to the right.

"I used one of my arms to try and loosen his fingers, which were linked together over my stomach.

"STOP it!" He yelled in my ear, taking me by surprise. I jumped, and not being able to move up, I slipped a bit.

"Let go of me! I'm slipping!"

"If I let go, _I'm _going to fall!"

"Oh, for **BLOODY **hell…" I muttered, and slipped a bit more. I started to panic, and hooked my left leg behind me, around the closest thing I could find.

Which ironically, turned out to be Malfoy's leg.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, trying to shake my leg free.

"Trying to stop myself from falling, you idiot!" He succeeded in shaking my leg off, and it caused me to entirely slip off, only being held by Malfoy's death grip and me holding the broom.

Oh sheet.


	22. Chapter 22

_**22**_

_**Taylor**_

As Alyssa _conversed_ with Malfoy, I worked on swinging myself back into an upright position.

It was _not_ easy when you only have one hand to work with. But it was that – or show off my leopard print bra.

No thanks.

"Help?" I asked with an (upside-down) grin as Harry flew over to me.

"How do you propose I do that?" He laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

"I dunno!" I cried, "But this is partially your fault!"

"Alright, alright! True enough," He chuckled, flying above me. "Give me your hand," He said, _still_ laughing at me. I pouted at him and narrowed my eyes at his laughter as I reached up with my free hand. He grabbed it, and flew backward, pulling me back up

into a sitting position.

I let go of my shirt and gripped the broom instead, sighing in relief.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I could feel the blood rushing to my head."

"No problem," He gave me his crooked grin in response.

And then I realized he'd yet to release my hand. A blush crept to my cheeks as he seemed to notice this as well.

"S-sorry," He laughed nervously, letting it go.

"Don't worry about it – my fault." I assured, smiling back.

I looked back to Alyssa to see…was…was he _on_ her _broom_?

I burst into laughter as I swung my leg back over to sit on my own broom properly, and Harry followed my gaze.

It was amusement at first as we watched Alyssa try to 'remove' Malfoy from her broom.

Why he was on there to begin with was beyond us – but I imagined it had something to do with our _agreement_.

He wasn't the best at playing – or even _being_ – nice.

It was when we could hear her screaming _"I'm slipping!"_ that I became a little nervous. I was too high up – I knew – to catch her if she fell now, even as I sped down to reach her, but if she could just hold on a little longer…

No such luck. I pushed my Firebolt to its limit but she'd slipped off before I could reach her – with only her grip on the broom and MALFOY to hold her up. _That_ worried me the most.

"Damnit Malfoy – PULL HER UP!" I cried angrily, and he looked up at me with a sneer as if to say '_No SHIT!'_

Unfortunately, at the angle they were at, Malfoy, in all his superior Slytherin might, was having a difficult time hoisting her back onto the broom. Knowing that if things got any

worse Alyssa would be _mush_, I lowered my broom down, to be underneath Alyssa's.

"Hey," I greeted in a huff, brushing some hair from my face.

"Hey…" She responded, grunted as she tried to pull herself up.

"You're pulling me off!" Malfoy shouted in annoyance.

"You're the one with a hold on _me_!" Alyssa argued back, readjusting her grip on the broomstick.

"Care for a hand?" I inquired, my heart still pounding with adrenaline.

"Oh no – he's not getting my broom." She narrowed her eyes.

"If you say so – here if you need me." I shrugged, the nervousness settling down. I forgot this was _Alyssa_ we were dealing with.

Harry appeared next to me suddenly, and his '_Hey_' nearly sending me upside down again.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" I scolded as I caught my breath again. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," He shrugged, chuckling at me.

"And stop that too!"

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Laughing at me! You've been laughing at me since you got on the pitch!"

"Sorry," He apologized, smiling. "I just missed you, I guess – having to spend all my time in Slytherin."

"Oh…" I said, my eyes widening a bit. _I just missed you, I guess…_

"I can't imagine what it's like for you and Alyssa."

"Oh, well…we…_I_…miss you too. Ron cries himself to sleep." I said seriously.

"Hey lovebirds!" Alyssa shouted suddenly. "_Falling off my __**broom**__ here_!"

I gasped a little and we laughed, having forgotten about Alyssa it seemed.

"Hey! Yell at Malfoy! He's the one who knocked you off!" Harry responded with a smirk.

"Shut it Potter!" We heard from above, and I began laughing again. "I don't see _you_ helping her!"

This was going to be a LONG day.

"You're lucky I didn't KILL you." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as we landed, having finally returned to her broom.

"You're over-reacting." Malfoy rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"What did you even want?" I asked, still stifling my laughter as Alyssa gave me a dangerous warning glance.

"What did I want? How about my _wellbeing_? I barely made it out of the bloody Common Room ALIVE!" He scoffed, turning to me.

"Why would you go back to the Common Room?" I inquired, crossing my arms with a curious smirk.

"Wha - ? I – I need a motive to go back to the Common Room now?" He frowned, crossing his arms defensively.

"You do when it's filled with people who want you horribly disfigured." Harry offered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who asked yo – OW!"

"Be nice." I reprimanded, withdrawing my hand as Malfoy rubbed his head. "Give us two minutes?" I asked, turning to Harry and Alyssa. They gave me suspicious stares, but I waved them off. "Trust me." I assured.

They narrowed their eyes, but took to their brooms again, flying off.

"Now," I turned back to Malfoy. "What do you want?"

"You didn't have to hit me!" He snarled.

"Hey – it's me or every other Gryffindor in the castle – your choice. Now answer the question." He glared at me, but sighed in aggravation and seethed,

"What were you going to say in the Hall?"

"Oh? You mean before you utterly denied your attraction to Alyssa?" I mused, smirking coyly.

"Wha – arg – ugh – _yes_." He growled angrily, still glaring at me with hatred.

"Well…I suppose – even though you _were_ the one to make her fall in the first place…I suppose you _did_ help Alyssa today…hmm…alright." I nodded, smiling as I sighed.

"Well?" He snapped, after a few moments of silence. I exhaled a laugh and took a few

steps to him, whispering in his ear,

"Lilies are her favourite."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head in confusion.

"What the _hell_?"

I laughed as I returned to my broom, giving Draco a knowing smile before kicking off.

I was so getting a beating later.


	23. Chapter 23

_**23**_

_**Alyssa**_

"So, what'd you talk to Malfoy about?" I asked Taylor as we left the Pitch to go eat some supper.

"Nothing," She said simply.

"Oh, come on. I'm not buying that bull. And besides; what'd he come to the Pitch for, anyways?"

"He didn't say." She pursed her lips, and I took that as a conversation ender. We went through the doors, and went our own ways.

"Taylor is confusing." I muttered as I sat next to Harry, who was looking nervously at the kid who was holding his fork strangely.

"You're telling me. How am I supposed to tell her? She might just stab me."

"I don't know. You're good with Voldemort, you can't figure out some way to tell a girl you like her?" I asked, astounded.

"Well, being with Voldemort involves trying to kill him! I don't have any girl experience!" He said quietly, eyes wide.

"You don't need girl experience to tell someone you like them! Just go up to them, say what you have on your mind, and wait!"

He shook his head, about to argue back, but shut his mouth and ate his mashed potatoes.

"That's right." I nodded, smug.

After supper, I said bye to Harry, and told him if he needed me, I would be in the library. I grabbed my book bag from my room, and ran down the stairs. I rummaged in my bag for my iPod. I put my ear buds in, and pressing play, saw that my first song in my play list was L.A Baby by the Jonas Brothers.

"… _Just the two of us tonight, we can make it last forever…" _I sung along, in a good mood.

Just than, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled my ear bud out, and turned around to find…

Malfoy.

Ooh, joy.

"Um, hi…? Can I do something for you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, um… here." He pulled his arm out from behind his back, and gave me a bouquet of white and pink lilies.

"Oh my god, um…did I do something? Did you break something?" I gasped, but accepted the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"No, I just…uh…figured I should say…sorry."

"Are you okay?" I put the back of my hand to his forehead, and he moved away.

"No, I'm fine. I just figured I should say sorry for knocking you off your broom earlier today."

"Well, than you! These are my favourite! How did you know?" I asked, sniffing the flowers.

"Um… just thought you would like them." He put his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

"Well, thank you again." I said, deciding on whether or not it was worth it to give him a quick hug. In the end, I figured it would be much safer if I didn't; no sense in losing my head.

"Well, I'll… um… see you later." I smiled, than backstepped a little bit, holding the flowers to my chest.

"Yeah." He smiled quickly, than turned around and walked away.

_I wonder what influenced THAT?_ I thought, as I turned and continued walking towards the library.

A little later, I was sitting in a comfy chintz chair, reading _The Chronicles of Narnia _by C.S Lewis. My pretty flowers were on my lap, and my bag was on the floor leaning against the chair. My ear buds were in my ears, with _Til I Collapse _By Eminem playing.

As I was reading about Edmund meeting the White Witch, I saw Harry appear over the top of my book, and sit on the automan.

"Yes?" I asked, taking out my ear bud.

"Time to go back to the Common Room. Curfew's in about ten or so minutes."

"Oh. Thanks," I said, putting my bookmark on my page and closing my book. Stuffing it into my bag, I got up, catching my flowers.

"Hey, where'd you get those?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh…um…" I stammered, putting my bag over my shoulder and holding the flowers close, like he was going to take them away.

"…?" He looked expectant.

"Don't get mad, okay?" I said, blushing.

"… Why would I get mad? They're _flowers_."

"Um… IgotthemfromMalfoy." I said quickly, walking fast past him.

"Whoa whoa _Whoa._ WHO?" He put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me to a stop.

"Okay, it's NOT what it looks like, so don't freak out. He just randomly appeared in the hall as I was coming here, and just gave them to me because-"

"Because of _what?"_ He looked at me.

"Well, he just wanted to say sorry for knocking me off my broom. It's nothing else, I swear Harry._"_

"Whatever. You know though, that getting involved with him isn't the greatest idea." He crossed his arms, looking squarely at me.

"Yes, I know. You don't have to worry. I'm fine, and I will be fine." I smiled, and gave him a reassuring hug. He hesitantly returned it, and was the first to end it.

"We should get back. I doubt Snape will be too pleased to see us out after curfew," Harry said, and we left the library, with Madame Pince glaring after us.


	24. Chapter 24

_**2**__**4**_

_**Taylor**_

"Well I'll…um…see you later…"

"Yeah…" With that, Malfoy turned around and rounded the corner out of the library,

frowning slightly to himself. I crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall, my right foot crossed over my left.

"What?" I began, startling him. "No date?" I assumed the smirk I wore didn't help all too much with his confused frown.

"I don't know why I'm giving her flowers to begin with." He scoffed, rolling his eyes before glaring at me.

"Hey – you were the one who bought them – not me." I shrugged, raising an eyebrow as my smirk grew.

"Have you been standing here this whole time?" He drawled, changing the subject, as he crossed his arms as well.

"Not the _whole_ time." I shrugged, "Just the – _you giving Alyssa her FLOWERS_ – part." I nodded, pursing my lips.

He narrowed his eyes and sneered at me – or at least, that's what it would have looked like had he not been trying to hide a _blush_.

This was fun.

"What about _you_, huh?" He shot, smirking. "Maybe I should find out _Potter's_ favourite flower."

Never mind. Not fun.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I retorted, pushing myself off the wall. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You think you're the only who can _see_?" He smirked, "The way you two look at each

other makes me want to vomit."

"Oh? And you think it's easy for me to keep my lunch when a whorish _douche_ like you likes my best friend?" I demanded, standing up straight and thankful that I was – even just a bit – taller than Malfoy. Even if it was because of my heels.

"Why are you helping then?" He whispered suddenly, smirking – evilly! – at me before brushing past me and walking away.

NOT - FUN - _AT ALL_!

"Where are you going exactly?" I called after him, my cheeks flushed.

"Why do you care?" He asked back, not stopping. I turned around to face him, or his back, and responded,

"It'll be curfew in like, half an hour. Have you finally gathered the courage to enter the Common Room by yourself?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked with a smirk as he stopped to look back at me.

"Would I like to see you get mauled by a bunch of third years? Yes – I think it'd be interesting, and overall amusing. However, that would unbearably _counter-productive_." I explained, crossing my arms again. It was a stance I'd taken to lately – with Malfoy around anyway.

"Counter-productive?" He laughed, a snarky grin on his face. "You must be seeing things if you think this _thing_ with Anaya is going to end _well_." He scoffed, turning back around.

"I am _not_ seeing things!" I muttered to myself in disbelief, remembering the day we rode up to the castle in the carriages. Then, I remembered, I was supposed to visit Hagrid to ask him about the 'horses'.

I'd put it off for almost the whole month – maybe tonight was the night.

Things were more exciting when you did them after curfew anyway.

"Um, actually," I called after Malfoy again, earning a groan of annoyance and a reluctant spin to meet my eyes. "Looks like you're going to the Common Room by yourself anyway." I grinned with a shrug. "I got stuff to do."

"Like _what_?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have to visit Hagrid – and if you value your life, you're not going to rat me out." I smiled, walking towards him.

"You are NOT leaving me to the mercy of _Gryffindor_." He said casually as I approached, intent on walking right by him.

As I passed, he reached out - and to my surprise - grabbed my elbow.

"That's why I'm coming with you."

"Sorry? I don't think so," I laughed, shaking my head as I gently slipped my arm away.

"And why not?" He demanded, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Because one person sneaking around isn't as hard to pull off as two." I reasoned as I continued walking, Malfoy following behind mumbling about stealth.

"I'm perfectly capable of remaining unseen, thank you very much." He argued, staying close behind as I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you are - with those twin boulders following you around everywhere." I snorted, earning a gruff, aggravated sigh. I turned around, walking backwards to address him as we neared a corner. "Listen - the way _I'm_ sneaking around, I'd really rather not have to accommodate y - OU!"

The last word came out more as a surprised scream than anything, as it seemed I'd backed into someone as they turned the corner. I hoped beyond hope that it wasn't teacher about to give me detention after hearing my 'plans'.

After hitting whoever it was I hit, I jumped forward with surprise, and nearly hit Malfoy, who was quick enough to sidestep it with a shocked 'Hey!'

I turned around quickly to see a very confused Harry cock an eyebrow at me.

"Bloody hell!" I cried, my hand on my heart as I tried to calm it. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! AGAIN! Stop _doing_ that!"

"You ran into me!" He shot back, traces of a grin appearing on his lips. "Why were you walking backwards anyway?"

"Something I like to do from time to time." I shrugged, pouting at him, rubbing the back of my head. It had rebounded off his forehead when I'd backed into him, and was now aching with a dull pain. "But never again it seems."

"Sorry," Harry laughed, scratching the back of his head as Malfoy scoffed and sneered.

"Wha - is he still following you around?" Harry asked, nodding to Malfoy.

"Not _following_," Malfoy growled, eyeing Harry angrily.

"Not quite," I agreed, "And he will _not_ be accompanying me tonight." I looked back at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"_SORRY?_" Harry asked dangerously, and I realized suddenly that my sentence could easily be taken out of context…

"No! Not…like _that_!" I stumbled, groaning in irritation. "He's not - we're not - UGH!" Harry crossed his arms and watched me hesitate. "I need to visit Hagrid tonight - and he would rather sneak out than handle himself in the dorms - which reminds me - I need to borrow your cloak…"

He eyed me oddly before sighing.

"Ron has it in the dorms - what are you going to do with _him_?"

"I dunno - maybe I'll leave him with Alyssa or something…"

Malfoy groaned and mumbled about not being involved in planning.

"Well I was going to get her - it's almost curfew - you grab the cloak from Ron and meet us back here. I'm coming with you."

I sighed and nodded, shrugging.

"Potter gets to go?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**2**__**5**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Hey, um, where are we going?" I asked Harry.

"We aren't going back to the Dormitories, just yet." He explained quickly, as we turned the corner to see Taylor, Ron, and Malfoy.

"Ah! Just the girl I was thinking about!" Taylor said, seeing me.

"Um…Okay?" I asked strangely as she skipped up to me.

"So, I need to ask you a favour." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"If it involves putting a smoke bomb in the hall, I am NOT doing that. You know how THAT turned out the last time."

"Hey, that's cuz you ran off, leaving it on the ground."

"Ohmygod, whatever. What is it that you need so badly?" I sighed, feeling defeated.

"Well, I'm going down to see Hagrid with Harry and Ron, and Malfoy wants to go, but you see… Um… Can you babysit him for like, a half hour?"

"I can still _hear _you!" Malfoy yelled.

"_Baby-sit? _You want me to baby-sit _Malfoy? _Do you even know how well that will turn out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Please, just do this. If you do, I'll tell you a secret…" She trailed off, looking desperate.

"What secret do you have that I don't yet know about?"

When she didn't say anything, I just sighed again.

"Fine, whatever."

"Yay! I love you!" She cried, hugging me.

"Yeah yeah…" I returned the hug.

"Okay, let's go!" She turned around, and bounced back to Harry and Ron. With a quick movement, a swish, and they were gone underneath Harry's magnificent cloak of invisibility.

"What the bloody hell? Where'd they go?" Malfoy exclaimed, looking wildly around.

"You, poor child, have obviously never heard of magic."

After the muttered swears of Taylor and Ron had disappeared out the doors, I turned on my heels and went to Malfoy.

"Okay, so this is going to be awkward." I sighed, crossing my arms tightly.

"Just to clarify, I do _not _need to be _babysat._" He spat, turning away.

"Well obviously you do. You're taking a temper tantrum. You are a child." I smirked.

"Would you get that off your face? You're not doing it right." He mirrored me, and I laughed.

"Yeah, um, I think I'm wearing it better than you."

"Is that so?" He stepped closer, trying to look menacing in his inch taller height.

"Oh, definitely. And you'd better be careful on what you say; You're still on emotional arrest." I grinned.

"She didn't specify on whether or not I could torture you."

"You wouldn't even dare." I said, backing up. He followed swiftly, smirking hugely.

"Watch me." With that, he started to run towards me, and I turned and sped down the hall from the scary blonde headed PMS central.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" I yelled, running as fast as I could around the tight corner. I rummaged in my bag for my wand, and pointing it back at me, "_Aquamenti!" _

Water poured out behind me, and I heard Malfoy yell, "What the-?" Before he slipped on the long 'waterslide'. He fell on his stomach, and slid close enough to my fleeing ankles to grab them, making me fall face first into the floor.

"Bastard!" I muttered into the floor. I started to get up on my elbows, before I was yanked backwards towards the water.

I looked back, to see him already up on his feet and grinning. The front of his white shirt was wet and see through, and I could perfectly see his nice, toned abs.

Than remembered that I myself was wearing a white shirt, with a purple bra underneath.

"Ack! NO! NOOO!" I scraped at the floor for some type of hold.

"Oh, yes." He laughed, and suddenly I was laying in a puddle of water.

"No!" I cried, looking down and being able to see my bra.

"What?" He asked, letting my ankle go and walking around me.

"Um, nothing." I quickly got up, and crossed my arms. I turned, facing the opposite way.

"Aw, c'mon. let me see!" He grabbed me from behind, trying to unwind my arms.

"Nononononono!" I got out of his grip, but made the mistake of forgetting about my shirt and facing him.

He chuckled. "That is a wonderful view," He laughed.

"Oh, this is just great…" I muttered, trying to remember the spell to withdraw water.

As I tried to remember the spell, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a…

"What time is it?" I whispered to myself, looking at my watch.

It was ten minutes _after _curfew.

"Oh shit. We have to go. Like, now." I stuffed my wand in bag, and ran off.

"Why-?" Malfoy looked around, and saw the cat.

"Aw, REALLY?" He took off at a run behind me. As he caught up beside me, I huffed out," Does this remind you of something? As in, doing the same god damned thing we did a few years ago? As I recall, that was _also _your fault."

"Shut up and run!" He breathed as he ran ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!"

We ran as fast as we could, and eventually we could hear Filch behind us.

"…Heard two students down here, sir."

"Than they won't be far," Came the slow drawl of Snape.

"_really? _Of all teachers, you had to pick _him?_" I looked up at the ceiling.

I felt Malfoy snag my wrist and drag me along into a little room, shutting the door tightly behind me.

"Sh," He muttered, breathing as heavily as I was.

We tried to hold our breath as we heard footsteps shuffle closer to our hiding place.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been down here." Filch wheezed in his icky, creepy voice.

Silence, and than the footsteps seemed to miraculously disappear.

"Oh, thank God." I muttered, sitting on the ground and closing my eyes as I leaned my head on my hand.

"You know, the last time we did this, the exact same thing happened, except you hadn't fallen into the water with me." He must have grinned.

"Yeah, but remember? The door-"

"Wouldn't open last time." He said at the same time.

He got up, and turned the door knob.

"Oh, dear God. Please tell me you can open the door."

"Um, yeah… No." He grunted as he tried to push the door open.

"Fucking God. He does this to me, on purpose. I swear!" I cried, as I tried to look for my wand in my bag.

"Here. Let me try." I said, trying to get at the door.

"You couldn't open it last time, what does that tell you?" He asked.

"Just get some light." I told him, shutting him up. He took out his wand, and muttered "_Lumos,"_ and the little closet was illuminated. Looking around quickly, I saw that it was way smaller than I thought it was.

"Please let this work," I murmured, before saying, "_Alohamora."_

The door stayed closed.

"Maybe you said it wrong?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No. If you weren't paying attention the day they taught us that, I was the first besides Hermione to get it right."

"Than we're screwed." He said, and slid down the wall.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I added, sitting across from him and keeping my knees up.

Because my shirt was still see-through.

Damn Malfoy.

"Now what?" He asked, looking up at me.

"We wait for Taylor and them, and hopefully they don't leave us here until morning."

He groaned, and lowered his head into his knees which were curled up into him like a ball.


	26. Chapter 26

_**2**__**6**_

_**Taylor**_

So…why are we visiting Hagrid again?" Ron asked, his voice hushed as we wandered down the path that led to Hagrid's hut.

"I need to ask him about the things pulling the carriages." I sighed, having already explained this to him. He nodded with an 'Ah…right…' before frowning.

"Weren't you the only ones to see those? Maybe you should visit Madame Pomfrey first." He suggested.

"Nuh uh, Harry saw them too." I argued, stepping onto the stone stairs that led to the door. Harry nodded his agreement before lifting his fist to knock on the wood; Fang's barking breaking the silence that followed.

"Who is it?" Hagrid's voice came, his accent making it sound more like 'oo' than 'who'.

"It's us," Harry whispered back, lifting the cloak as the door swung open.

"Oh, it's you three." He smiled, ushering us in before checking outside as he shut the door again. "What ar' ya doin' out here so late?"

"I need to ask you something," I said, looking up at him. He seemed – smaller – than he had in first year, but he still towered over us, in what would have been a menacing way, had he not been the sweetest person I'd ever known.

"'Bout what?" He continued, arching an eyebrow.

"About…um…" I looked to Harry, who shrugged, and Ron, who was looking at Hagrid's knickknacks. "…about those…horse…things…pulling the carriages to Hogwarts."

"The carriages? You mean the thestrals? You can see the thestrals?" He inquired, looking at me oddly.

"Uh…I guess?" I shrugged, "Harry can too." I pointed at Harry, my eyes wide, as though I'd been caught doing something bad. Well…other than sneaking out past curfew.

"No need to make it sound like an accusation!" He cried, shooing my hand away. I kept staring at Hagrid however, as his lips slowly down turned into a frown.

"What?" I asked, bringing my arms in closer to my body, feeling suddenly defensive.

"Well," He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't say that Harry surprises me, considering the tournament last year, but…you…" He sighed, shaking his scruffy head as I tilted my head a little, trying to catch his eyes.

"What's this got to do with the tournament?" Ron asked suddenly, a confused eyebrow quirked.

"You – you saw Cedric…I mean…you saw 'im - ?"

"Die?" Harry suggested, his voice pained as he looked away.

"Yeah…" Hagrid mumbled, grinding his teeth nervously. "You can only see the thestrals if ya've seen death…"

My eyes widened and I stepped back, my shoulder hitting Ron's as I tried to inhale. It came as a soft gasp and I clenched my teeth, finally understanding.

"What?" Ron asked, his hand on my shoulder as I brought mine together near my heart.

"You mean you've – she's – ?" He addressed Hagrid, pulling me closer to himself as Harry turned to look at me.

"It's the only way…" He shrugged sadly, lowering his eyes. "I'm so sorry,"

The realization that I would have to explain this frightened me, but the thought of Liam and my mother left me speechless. I turned in to Ron, my left hand reaching up to take a light hold on his shirt as I lowered my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me close. I could feel my breath hit his neck, and I could hear faint mumbles of him and Harry talking – though I felt no need to make out the words.

"Can..we…sit down…" I murmured, feeling my eyelashes fan against Ron's neck as I blinked. "…I think I owe an explanation…"

The explanation of my mother's death had been hasty – mostly by my leaving out of insignificant details. I mentioned the scar on my back briefly, but dimmed it down a bit, not mentioned the scale of the scar. The boys had taken it well enough, Harry having taken my left hand in comfort as Ron held his arm around my shoulders. Hagrid had offered me some tea, which I thankfully accepted. I set the cup down a while later, and he took my right hand both of his, smiling sadly at me.

I was glad now that it was over – that it was out – and I tried to make sure my mood remained neutral on the way back to the castle.

The halls were quiet, too quiet, and I wished I had asked where Alyssa and Malfoy would be before leaving. I figured taking the same hallway would give me some hint - maybe Malfoy grew a pair and went back to the dorms already.

Or maybe he was hiding in a closet waiting for me to get back. Along with dignity, he didn't have much of a spine either. But I wouldn't say that out loud if Alyssa was around.

"Ow, Ron!" I muttered harshly, "That was my foot!"

"Sorry!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly - how much space do you need?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as the invisibility cloak swished around us.

"It's not my fault my feet are bigger than yours!"

"Shh!" Harry whispered, and I remembered that we were _sneaking_.

"Sorry," I grinned, shrugging sheepishly. "It was his fault."

"I hate you."

"Hey! Uncalled for!" I gasped, and I would have stuck my tongue out at him if I had more space.

"That…" He said, "…that wasn't me."

"Then who - _backtrack_!" I announced, taking a step back, pushing Ron and dragging Harry backwards with me.

"_Ugh! This is _your_ fault." _Another voice was heard, and I checked the halls before slipping out from under the cloak and approaching the closed closet door to our left.

"_How do you figure?"_

"_You led us in here!"_

"Alyssa?" I asked with a laugh, my eyes wide in surprise and amusement.

"Taylor?" The second voice came again. "Taylor!"

"I'm saved!" The first voice - who must have been Draco - exclaimed.

"Shut up! This is still your fault!"

"What exactly are you guys doing?" I inquired, a smirk upon my lips.

"Getting ready to _kill_ each other." Alyssa responded. "The door won't open - magically or otherwise - and we've been in here for like, half an hour."

"Damn Dumbledore and his magic-proof doors." Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Get - me - out." Malfoy was heard through the door, sounding rather aggravated.

"So magic won't work on the lock?" I asked again, trying my hand at unlocking it from the outside.

"No - we tried, what? Ten times?"

"Eleven." I heard Malfoy correct.

"Right…so…help?"

"It won't open from out here either - must be a teacher privilege thing." I mused, narrowing my eyes in thought. "How much room do you guys have in there?"

"Not - _enough_." Came the reply.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked. I gave him a knowing smile and shrugged.

"So not enough room to back up?" I continued.

"No, not really," Alyssa answered, sounding unsure.

"Alright - push Malfoy in front." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"What? WHY?" Malfoy cried, Alyssa obviously having positioned him already.

"Now what?" She asked, curious.

"Now just…hold tight." I grinned, taking in a deep breath before lifting a foot -

- and kicking the door in.

A pained cry was heard when my foot collided with the door, breaking the lock as the door swung in.

"Oops," I shrugged, "It seems I broke your boyfriends nose - again." I noted.

"Again - he's not my boyfriend." She sighed, taking one of his arms as I took the other. We lifted him as blood trickled from his nose.

"Owww…" He moaned, pressing his hands to his face. Alyssa muttered something with her wand pointed to him, stopping the bleeding as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Ah…freedom." She breathed in, smiling. "Thank you."

"No problem," I grinned, Malfoy still hanging off my shoulder. "It was my pleasure,"

"Have I told you lately that you're scary?" Ron asked, him and Harry watching defensively from the other side of the hall. "Because you are. Very."


	27. Chapter 27

**_AN: _Four chapters today, because I couldn't update yesterday! So sorry about that - but enjoy this mega-post!**

_**2**__**7**_

_**Alyssa**_

As Ron headed back to the Gryffindor Dormitories, Taylor 'tut-ed' quietly to herself.

"Stupid child," She muttered, looking at him as he disappeared behind the corner.

"Mmhmm…" Harry agreed, gazing off at an empty wall. Malfoy was still draped over mine and Taylor's shoulders, moaning about his nose.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the washroom." Taylor said suddenly, getting out from under Malfoy's arm and running off before I could protest.

"Harry…?" I asked hopefully, but he just looked at me like I was crazy and ran after her.

Lovely.

"Do you want me to fix that?" I asked Malfoy, to shut him up.

"Yes, PLEASE."

I helped him over to the wall, so he could sit against it. When he was safely stable, he removed his arm, and put pressure on his nose.

"You have to let me see it," I persuaded, getting my wand from my bag. As I took it out, I noticed my flowers were missing. My stomach twisted in sadness.

"I can't fix your nose if you don't let me see it, Malfoy." After a minute or so of ignoring me, I reached up and removed his hands.

"This might hurt a bit, just to warn you." I warned, and he winced, creating more pain. His hands flinched back to his nose, holding it in place.

"Come on, don't be such a baby," I teased, moving his hands again. I pointed my wand at his nose, and said, '_Episkey.'_ A cracking sound could clearly be heard, and Malfoy swore loudly.

"Shh!" I said loudly, covering his mouth.

"It's still after hours; we get caught we're both dead." He looked at me, and it seemed to be extremely silent. I stared back at him, the moment seeming to last forever. Finally, footsteps were heard and Taylor came back, talking to Harry.

"…I was perfectly fine, you didn't have to come running after me-Did we miss something?" Taylor looked at us, stopping as Harry stood beside her, eyes narrowed.

With the moment broken, I took my hand back and looked at Taylor.

"Oh, um; no, I was just fixing Malfoy's nose. He was complaining, I figured I should fix it." I got up slowly, taking my bag close to me. Harry stared at me hard, and Taylor looked amused.

"Um, yeah. I'm just gonna… Go. Night guys… Malfoy." I brushed past Taylor and Harry, not looking back. As I passed the closet, I took a quick glance inside to see if my flowers were laying inside, but no such luck.

_Maybe they fell out when I was running…_ I thought, as I retraced my steps.

The next day, I was sitting on a tree branch writing in a notebook, randomly doodling beside the Lake.

"I figured you would be here," I heard a familiar voice say from under me. I looked down to see Taylor, her hands on her hips and looking amused.

"Why would you figure that?" I mused, tucking my small little notebook in the joined pocket on my green and white drawstring hoodie that just happened to be a t-shirt. I grabbed a branch over my head and swung down, landing on the ground in front of her.

"You freak me out when you do that." She raised her eyebrows.

"So? You didn't answer my question." I shot back.

She sighed dramatically.

"This is where you always come when you think about stuff. And doodle. Harry told me he saw you leaving the Common Room with your little notebook."

I'd forgotten about him for a little while. After the subtle glare he gave me last night, I hadn't really been in the mood to talk to him. I knew he would want me to explain last night, especially the whole 'closet' thing. And only God knows what he thought _that _meant right now.

"He also wants to know why you ignored him this morning, when he called your name."

"…He called my name?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Yeah, I did." Another voice said from behind me, and I winced, slowly turning to see Harry leaning against the tree.

"Hey, Harry…" I sighed.

"He gave me money to get you out of the tree." Taylor explained, patting her pocket as I heard the jingle of the money that she was given to betray me.

"You're my best friend! Why, Taylor?" I sighed, wanting to hit my head against the tree-trunk right now.

"I want to know what's going on, too." She said seriously.

"Nothing! I swear!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up.

"'Kay, I'm not condemning you because of something small. Harry, on the other hand, might." She looked over my shoulder pointedly.

"I'm not _condemning _her, like you put me to be the bad guy here. I'm just concerned. You know what Malfoy is."

"Oh, so I've been tricked and pulled out of the tree just so I can be reminded what a bad guy Malfoy is, like the little girl I'm being made out to be?" I replied angrily.

"NO! I mean, you're not some little girl. I'm just trying to tell you that you should stay away from him." Harry mended quickly, alarmed.

"Oh? So you basically think you're my father? That you can tell me who I should like and who I shouldn't talk to?"

"You _like _him?" He exclaimed loudly.

"I never said that. I said that maybe you shouldn't tell me how to run my life."

"Okay, let's just… Calm down. We're just having a friendly conversation." Taylor interrupted loudly, jumping in between a confused Harry and a fuming me.

"I'm not trying to tell you how you should run your life, either! God, if you would just _listen _to me-"

"If I listen to you any longer, I might just puke." I threw back at him.

"_See?_ When you hear something you don't like, you throw it back at them!"

"_Whoa. _Back up. You did not just tell me that." I warned, going around Taylor.

"While we're at this, tell me why it is exactly we rescued you and MALFOY from a closet last night?"

"NOTHING! Do I have to spell it out for you? NOTH-ING. But I guess you don't want to hear that, do you? You want to hear that you were right, that we were doing something!"

"Knowing you, you probably _were _doing something!" Harry said, but stopped himself too late.

Stepping back a bit, I gasped.

"_What?_ Is that your way of calling me some kind of _whore?"_

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant-"

"If that's the kind of person you think I am, than maybe I am. You don't need to yell it at me for me to hear you." I snapped, before walking away.

"No, Alyssa, come back, let me explain-" He said, running behind me.

"I think you've done enough explaining." I said coldly, before shaking him off and running inside the castle.

"Alyssa-!"

"No, let me get this." Taylor said behind me faintly. I kept running, wanting to get to my room as fast as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

_**2**__**8**_

_**Taylor**_

"Alyssa!" I cried softly, wishing this hadn't turned so ugly. "Alyssa slow down," Not paying me any heed, Alyssa continued her run, obviously trying to outrun me to her dorm. Knowing that she had more endurance, I had to make this sprint count.

I pushed my legs, covering more ground as she turned towards the stairs. She wasn't that far ahead of me to begin with, and I reached – and I mean reached – to grab her forearm before she made it.

I tightened my grip on her arm and tugged, halting her run and nearly making myself dizzy as I stopped as well.

"Alyssa, you need to listen." I ground out, catching her glare and holding it seriously. "Because you're not hearing us right,"

"I'm hearing you just fine!" She tried to pull her arm away, but I kept my hold and tugged her back.

"No, you're not. You think we're reprimanding you and criticizing you on how to run your life – but we're trying to warn you!"

"About what? Something I've heard a million times over? That Malfoy's evil? That he's gonna hurt me? That he's dangerous?" She seethed, her glare intensifying.

"No – " I tried to say.

"There's no NEED! I'm not weak! I'm not stupid! I can handle myself just fine!"

My expression softened as I sighed sadly, looking at her with remorse.

"Not when it comes to your heart."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back – but I couldn't afford to risk letting go of her arm. She opened her mouth to say something as her brow furrowed again, insulted, but I continued.

"People don't just change. Especially people like Malfoy; he's the way he is by his upbringing – it's not a choice to him…and even if it was…"

I wasn't sure he would change.

"He's not like that!" She argued, seething. "There's another side to him – you saw that!"

"Seeing and believing are two different things." I whispered, "I mean yeah, maybe he likes you, maybe he'll take you out, maybe he'll kiss you, maybe, maybe, maybe. The only thing that is for sure is that he'll hurt you."

"You're WRONG!" She cried, trying to rip her arm away again, but I held true and I closed my eyes in emotional pain as I held her back.

"I'm not…I know – I know that I'm stubborn and impatient and obnoxious and blind sometimes…but I'm not stupid. I don't need glasses to see the way he treats people. His friends." I took a step forward, and she stepped back again, turning her body away from me defensively.

That hurt. The smallest of actions – she could yell, scream, hit me for all I cared, I'd still love her – but to hide? To protect herself…from me? Like I was the threat?

I – I wasn't dangerous – I wasn't going to hurt her! I just needed her to understand!

"Don't – don't do that," I pleaded quietly, but she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Alyssa please, just listen,"

"Leave me be." She whispered harshly, and I could hear the tears in her voice. "I thought you were on my side."

"I – I was! I am!" I told her, hoping against hope that she wouldn't cry. "But I can't help but wonder…question…is this for you? Has he changed, for you? Or for me?"

"What?" She shook her head, closing her eyes as she turned her head away.

"I told him I would 'protect' him if he changed his attitude towards everyone. Everyone includes you. What better way to win someone over than to warm up to their best friend?"

"How – how could you say that?" She demanded, looking back to me with an anger I hadn't seen in a long time.

Not long enough.

"How can you be certain that he won't turn right back into 'Malfoy' the second he's back in Slytherin? You can't – that's all Harry was saying. That's all I'm saying. You – can't – know."

"And neither can you." She whispered, "Let go." I clenched my teeth, and with a pained sigh, released her arm. She brought it back to her side and walked away, casting me aside as my eyes watered.

What had just happened? How could I have lost my best friend so quickly? So suddenly? Over a boy?

I lowered myself onto the stairs, blinking in mild surprise as I stared out at Black Lake. I listened to her footsteps reverberate off the stone floors until they dimmed out of range. And just like that, she was gone.

She knew what Malfoy was like…she experienced it, watched us experience it. Why was she so blind to it now?

The terrifying thought that her feelings ran deeper than 'crush' brought the first tear out and it rolled down my cheek solemnly, with no others to follow.

"Taylor…?" I didn't look up – but I could imagine the look of sadness and remorse on Harry's face by the tone of his voice.

"She's gone." I said with finality, as if those two words ended life itself. He sat himself beside me, and I leaned into him with a sadness more overpowering than my feelings for him. I didn't care that being this close would normally make my heart flutter – I just needed to know someone was there.

I just wished that it was Alyssa.

The library was quiet – more so than usual, as I waited for Harry to return. He'd gone off to find Ron and Hermione when we hadn't found them here, and I'd insisted on staying put.

I needed to think – or, not to, as it were. I wanted to clear my head, forget about…everything. It had been going alright, or, as alright as it could go, until him.

"Brooks – there you are."

The voice sent ripples of resentment through my veins.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Alyssa lately?"

"Oh, _Alyssa_ now, is it?" I asked calmly, not turning around as he approached.

"Um…sorry?" He asked, confused, tilting his head to try to catch my eyes.

"Nothing." I breathed, "Just noticing another _'change'_."

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a way that deemed me crazy. "But I'd really just like to find - "

"I don't know." I seethed, standing up from my chair and looking him square in the eye. "She won't talk to me. She won't look at me. Find her yourself." I pushed past him, turning my shoulders to avoid touching him as I did so.

"She won't - ? What are you talking about?" He grabbed at my arm, and I pulled it away hastily as I spun, my right hand connecting with his face. The slap sounded off in the room, and I received a glare of hatred from Madame Pince as I tried to take a breath in.

The look on Malfoy's face displayed his inability to speak as shock took him.

"If you hurt her," I whispered dangerously, bringing my lips close enough to his ear for him to feel my words. They were important – I would never speak truer words. "I'll _kill_ you."


	29. Chapter 29

_**29**_

_**Alyssa**_

I was in the Common Rom, curled up on the end of the elegant couch under a big blanket, with confused feelings and a tear-streaked face. My head was laying on my arm, my knees curled into my chest.

I couldn't decipher my feelings; I was both furious and shocked, along with grief-stricken.

Had I just denied my best friend? Over a boy?

_You were right to, she's not on your side of the line anymore… _a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

But she was only looking out for me, making sure I knew what I was doing.

_She's denying you what you really want. She doesn't want you to be happy, _The voice went on, sinisterly.

She didn't want me to make what might be the biggest mistake I'll ever make, I corrected the voice(myself…?).

_You need to show her that you can look out for yourself. That you were placed into Slytherin for a reason._

Yeah… I agreed with the voice(again, myself?).

_You need to wipe your tears and get up, and be proud to be a Slytherin._

Yeah…I agreed again, a little bit stronger. I sniffled, and wiped my eyes. Getting up, I threw the blanket over the couch back.

_That's right… Show her that you won't be pushed around._

Holding my head up, I strode upstairs to take a shower.

Getting out of the shower, I magically dried my hair and curled it, letting it hang loose around my face. I changed into some jean shorts, with a v-line t shirt.

I put some mascara on, along with some purple eye shadow. I slipped into some black ballet flats, and placed a black headband in my hair, not wanting it to mess up my hair.

_Yes…Good job…_ The voice said proudly as I looked in the mirror.

I walked down the stairs, as some kid I didn't know looked at me.

"Are you Alyssa?" they asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, looking down at the kid.

"There's someone at the door for you." They said quickly, and ran off. Puzzled, I walked over to see a strange sight.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor.

"I'm used to you just walking in like you own the place," I joked, stepping out. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Um…Alyssa?"

"Yeah?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Can I talk to you for a second? I need to ask you something."

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders, and walked up to him until I was in front of him.

"Look, I was in the library-"

"You? In the library? _That's _news." I taunted.

"Look, Let me finish. I saw Taylor, and she seemed pretty bummed."

"You know, I really don't want to hear about what Taylor seemed to be like, or what she wearing, or ANYTHING that concerns her." I told him seriously, turning to go back into the Common Room.

"Hang on," He added, grabbing my arm.

"Look. As far as I care, you can continue playing along to her game. But I don't want to hear about it." I explained, uncurling his fingers from my arm.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Without another word, I walked back inside, leaving him speechless.

When it came time to go to supper, I was unsure on whether I wanted to go. I didn't want to put up with Harry, because I _knew _he would try to 'fix' things.

In the end, I decided to go. I figured it would be better to just confront the whole problem than run away from it.

I joined the throng of people going to dinner, and surprise surprise…

Caught up to Parkinson and all the other unmentionables.

"Well well, what got a hold of you and gave you a good shake of fashion sense?" Pansy said, seeing me.

"Apparently not the thing that shook you. Which would have been every single guy in school." I said simply, getting ahead of her in the crowd without waiting to see her face or response.

I got to the table, and sat down, hoping that the crowd of people had gotten me confused with everyone else, and Harry couldn't find me sitting at the table.

But apparently today just _had _to be the day everything went against me.

Harry came in through the doors, and scanned the table. Seeing me, he frowned and came towards me.

I glared as hard as I could, but it only sped him on faster.

"We need to talk. Like, NOW." He said darkly, pointing behind him.

"I think we've talked enough." I told him, turning to face the other tables.

"I don't think we've talked _enough."_

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying, and I'm eating." I said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, no your not." He fought back, grabbing my arm.

I stood up.

"You had better let me go, or so help me God I'm going to do something you won't like."

"You need to tell Taylor that what you said earlier wasn't true."

"The hell I do! You tell her that maybe she needs to back up her best friend, the one she's known longer than some Boy Who Lived!" I snapped harshly, not caring when he flinched.

"I really think we need to take this somewhere else." He pushed.

""And _I think _you should go sit somewhere else. But knowing _you, _neither of us are going to get what we want."

"You're being selfish and bratty." Harry said, his face going red.

"And you're in my space. So get out." I snapped coldly. I pushed past him, striding down the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Hold on." Harry ran up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. Without thinking, I elbowed him hard in the gut, hearing him grunt.

"We're done… Potter." I said simply but harshly, walking away and leaving a certain Harry bent over in disbelief.


	30. Chapter 30

_**30**_

_**Taylor**_

Dinner time became more of a scary time when it eventually approached. The thought of Harry having to sit at Slytherin; while the only person he could trust would rather see his head in a toilet than even talk to him.

He had departed to the Hall, wanting to catch Alyssa before she had a chance to escape. Ron and Hermione, having been told of the accounts of the day, accompanied me to the Great Hall. We left shortly after Harry, as Hermione needed to find a specific book to help her – and me! – study for OWLS.

By the time we arrived at the Hall however…well, it wasn't a sight I very much cared to remember.

Harry was doubled over, his arms around his stomach and a pained scowl of disbelief on his face, as Alyssa walked towards the doors, her lips upturned in a smug smirk, looking like a –

– well, a _Slytherin_.

"Wha - ?" Ron gasped, running to Harry as Alyssa stopped, the smirk dying down a bit as she looked at us.

"What…what did you _do_?" I asked, my eyes wide and my mouth open as I stared at Harry struggle to pick himself up. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"_Nothing's_ wrong with me," She sneered, crossing her arms. "I'm just _sick_ and _tired_ of _The Boy Who Lived _thinking that he's better than everyone else; that he always gets to be the bigger man."

"He tried to _talk_ to you! And you _hit _him?" I argued, shaking my head in disbelief. "You know – I've always been pretty close to _'Drama Queen of the Century'_, but you just stole the title. Here's your prize," I snapped, noting the gathering group of angry Gryffindors as Hermione left to help Ron.

She laughed and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You're just angry because poor, defenseless Alyssa didn't hang off your every word this time." The tone of her voice began childish, mocking me, and ended harshly, seething.

"I didn't expect you to agree with me – I just wanted you to _listen_! But instead, you've turned yourself into the exact thing that _makes_ Malfoy what he is! You think being a full-fledged Slytherin is going to _change_ him? Just how dull are you?"

"Excuse me?" She cried, shock and anger flooding her face. "Maybe you should have listened to _me_, just this once!"

"I _always_ listen to you!" I argued, my fingers curling as my hands balled into fists. "But now that you've gone and become the thing you hated most your entire life, I can't stand to _look_ at you." I clenched my teeth and shook my head, taking a breath in. "You make me _sick_."

"At least I don't have to pretend!" She shot back angrily, "At least I don't prance around thinking I'm so funny and so tough!"

My eyes opened seriously as I stared at her. That was a _challenge_.

"You think you can take me?" I laughed, cocking an eyebrow. "Without your magic, you wouldn't last a minute."

"Well luckily," She sneered, fuming, "I have my magic." She pulled her wand from her back pocket, smirking as she gripped it.

I eyed it casually for a moment, needing to know.

I needed to know just how far she'd fallen into the grip of anger – if she'd lost herself.

"I dare you." I lifted my arms a little in challenge, maybe three inches from my body. She gaped and clenched her teeth, pointing the wand at me. Luckily for us, the teachers had yet to arrive for supper, and the gathering group of people wouldn't have made it easy to see anyway.

"Don't test me," She seethed, "I will!"

"Show me," I said again, my expression solemn, but calm. I removed any traces of anger or resentment and stood there – waiting. "Show them. Show them what a good little Slytherin girl you are. Show them that you can turn on your best friend in the blink of an eye – _hit me_."

I could see her anger rise, and I heard Hermione shout,

"What are you doing? STOP IT!"

"No," I looked to her, my blank face unchanging. "I need to see it." She looked at me in shock and shook her head, turning away – not wanting to watch.

Alyssa's expression of hatred sent shivers down my spine as I stood, and the people watching her made her breathe harshly, glaring at me. I considered that she probably hated me at that moment, putting her on the spot like this, in front of everyone.

But I needed to know.

And in a flash of panic, she gripped her wand tighter, and shouted.

"_Flipendo_!"

Under normal circumstances, I would have been pushed backwards. But under Alyssa's influence of anger and panic, I went a little farther than that.

Gasps and angry yells sounded as I flew back, my back and shoulders smashing against the stone wall, sending my head rebounding backwards as well.

I heard a sickening crack that brought a vile taste to my mouth. I slid down the wall, faintly seeing Hermione stalk up to Alyssa, slapping her before running to me. I slipped my hand up, feeling my hair bloody and matted to my skull. I was on the brink of consciousness, and feeling the break would only put me out faster than any spell.

I brought my hand back out to reveal it covered in blood, dripping onto my clothes as it oozed down my back as well.

Hermione slipped her arm under mine, hoisting me up, as someone else grabbed my other. I looked over to my right to see Seamus watching me worriedly, his eyes full of remorse and sadness. I smiled weakly at him in thanks before looking out to see the whole of Gryffindor watching us.

I just hoped Alyssa had enough common sense left to get the f*ck out of there before the worry turned to anger.

But I knew now. I knew that if there was any way of getting her to snap out of it – this was it. But she'd done it anyway – and I'd lost her.

She watched us in what looked like shock and horror as I stood up straight, trying to catch my breath before thanking Seamus and Hermione. I let them go however, and stood on my own, needing to show Alyssa that I couldn't be broken.

Even if she could.

"Taylor…" She gasped out, unable to speak.

"Let me know when they've fully accepted you here," I spat, looking down on her, "So I can scratch 'whore' into your yearbook photos."

I turned then, and walked from the Hall, confused and angry shouts filling my head as the scene behind me wrapped up. If she hadn't hated me before – she did now.

I could have cried, once out of sight, but I held myself together. My legs were shaking and my head was spilling out blood as my vision blurred. I made it to the stairs however, well out of the way, where the only people to see me were the ones who came after me.

The last things I remembered were the shouts and footsteps of my friends running towards me, and my body hitting the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

_**31**_

_**Alyssa**_

As I sent Taylor flying backwards, people who had made a ring around us shouted. Fellow Slytherins urged me on, and anyone else were angry at me, calling me out.

"Bitch!"

"She's your best friend!"

"Why?"

A sickening crack reverberated through the walls, coming back to me. I flinched slightly, feeling nauseous and shocked.

I had just sent my supposed best friend into a wall, hard enough to probably kill her.

And how did I feel?

_She deserved it. She asked for it… You did the right thing…Right thing…_

_SHUT UP! _I shouted in my head, gripping my wand tightly. The voice's presence seemed to disappear, leaving silence in my head.

"Taylor…" I managed to gasp out, as she was lifted to her feet with the aid of Hermione and Seamus. She stood on her own, bleeding.

She wanted to show me she couldn't be brought down.

"Let me know when they've fully accepted you here, so I can scratch 'whore' into your yearbook photos." She spat, looking at me with venom in her eyes. She promptly left the Great Hall, with Harry running past me and chasing after her before giving me the dirtiest look I had ever seen; worst than the one he had for Malfoy.

I wanted to go after her, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't face her, not now.

The remaining people that had held the ring around us, began to walk away, either in disgust or because the fun was over. Pansy and her gang walked up to me.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Alyssa. You're welcome to hang with us anytime." She said, looking at me with a sense of gloating.

"Yeah…"I muttered distant. The room was spinning, and I couldn't feel myself connected to the ground anymore. I felt like I was floating, but not the good kind. Like I was floating away, and I didn't want to go anywhere.

She walked off, with her posse following. Other Slytherins walked past me, saying, "good job," or, "Didn't know you had it in you. Welcome to Slytherin."

Being accepted; But if that required turning on my 'best friend'…

The next person to show up in front of me was Malfoy.

"I think we need to talk," He told me quietly. "Away from everyone."

When I didn't move, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out, away from the prying eyes.

We-or rather, he- walked down the halls, away from the chattering people who had sat down to eat. They now had a topic to talk about, thanks to me.

"Let's go in here," Malfoy said quietly, going inside an empty classroom, and closing the door behind me.

"I need to sit," I said, struggling to find a seat. I buried my head in my arms on the desk, wanting to cry for what I had done.

"What was _that_ about?" He asked, sitting in the seat beside mine and looking at me.

"I can't-I just- I can't explain. You wouldn't understand." I said, wanting to sob.

"I don't get it. I might not be the most sympathetic, but I need to know what's going on. Before all this, you and Taylor were inseparable. What happened that lead to… _this?_" He asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

"You promise you won't laugh, or anything?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him through my hair.

"I- we'll see."

And I told him everything. I told him about the whole disagreement by the Lake this morning, me wanting to prove her wrong…

Through the whole thing, he didn't say a peep.

When I was finished, he sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that this whole thing… was because of _**me?**_** "** He made sure, incredulous.

"Well…yeah. I guess."

"That is a stupid reason to go hating your best friend."

My eyes teared up, remembering everything as clear as it had just happened.

"I'm known as some womanizing man-whore around this place, because I'm a jerk in Slytherin. But you're not. You got into Slytherin for some other reason that only God knows about, but you don't have to be a real 'Slytherin' because of me!"

"No, that's not it-"

"I know what you're going to say, and don't. I'm not someone you should go liking. As you can see, I cause problems. Someday, maybe you'll find some guy who's perfect for you, but not me. I'm no good."

"But-"

"Come here." He got up, and pulled me into a hug. It took me by surprise, but I took it anyways.

"Malfoy, what am I going to do about Taylor? She probably hates me for what I did. I don't even know if she'll be alright." I said, crying.

"I think you should give her some space. Let her calm down." He soothed. As strange as it was, because this is **Malfoy **we're talking about.

"But… She called me a whore. I don't think she'll ever forgive me. I… I wouldn't forgive me."

"We'll see."

"Wait; what about those flowers you gave me? Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I wanted to apologize for the whole broom incident. Maybe you took it as something else, but it's nothing but an apology." He was silent, leaning his head on top of mine.

"I'm surprised you're not with Taylor. I figured you would go with her, instead of come to me. I'm the bad guy right now."

"No, you're not. You were just letting out feelings that have been gathering since that whole talk this morning."

"But it was still inexcusable!" I cried, breaking from his hold. I crossed my arms, and turned to look outside. There were storm clouds gathered, coming towards the castle.

He was silent again.

"I don't know. I told you, I'm no good at this." He joked lightly, coming to stand beside me.

"But I'm sure that you and Taylor will get through this. As much as I've seen, if you can get through my taunting, then you'll be fine." Without another word, he left the classroom, leaving me alone to my jumbled thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

_**32**_

_**Taylor**_

Faint mumbles filled my ears, replacing the buzzing as light filtered through my eyelids. My head ached and my back felt as though it'd been stitched up as my eyes fluttered open painstakingly.

"Harry, Ron!" Someone whispered excitedly, "She's awake!" My vision slowly slid into focus, and I could see Hermione sitting beside me, watching me with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked, looking up as Ron appeared over her shoulder.

"My head…hurts…" I mumbled out, "Am I in the infirmary…?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, sitting beside Hermione and taking my left hand. "Snape of all people carried you up here,"

"Snape?" I asked, frowning, "Why would - ?"

"Evil or not, he's still a teacher." Hermione pointed out with a smile, "He walked in just as we reached you. Madame Pomfrey says you'll be healed and walking again in time for Quidditch in a few weeks."

"Really?" I smiled, thankful. "I forgot about Quidditch, to be totally honest. After this morning at least,"

"Can't blame you," I heard Harry say, and looked to my right to find him sitting beside me as well. "I…I can't believe she would do that…"

"She didn't," I shook my head in all seriousness. "That wasn't Alyssa…not _our_ Alyssa anyway…I just hope this knocks some sense into her."

"And if it doesn't?" Ron asked cautiously, frowning.

"Then Harry better be extra careful for the next three weeks."

Madame Pomfrey came to check on me a little while later, shooing everyone off – except for Harry, who had a bruised kidney – and telling me off my injuries.

Apparently, I'd woken up four times during Madame Pomfrey's work, muttering things before they had to put me to sleep again. I had fractured my skull – causing temporary memory loss that subsided after I woke up for the third time – broken two of my ribs from hitting the wall, and reopened some of the weaker scar tissue below my shoulder blades.

Realizing that Alyssa had reopened my mother's scar – even a little bit – hurt more than my head. But there was no time to mull it over, it seemed, as Harry's kidney was soon healed and I was sent to bed.

Not that I was allowed to get _out_ of bed in the first place.

Falling asleep wasn't easy, but it came eventually, and I woke up early the next morning, suddenly thankful for the realization that I didn't have to go to class today.

So, I sat in bed, Hermione having brought me some books to read to help me with OWLS. I was thankful, don't get me wrong – but my brain was broken, and reading hurt.

Or so my excuse went. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean and Seamus came to visit me later, after classes were over, and I received three bouquets of flowers, one from my group of friends, one from my teachers, and one anonymous bouquet with nothing written on the card that accompanied it.

It confused me slightly, but knowing Hogwarts, random flowers were nothing in comparison.

"Feeling any better?" Ron asked, smiling down at me.

"A bit," I grinned back, sincerely, glad to have company after lying around by myself all day.

"Get any studying in?" Hermione asked, grinning knowingly.

"Yes," I smiled proudly, "The first three pages of the smallest book you brought." I gave her two thumbs up and she shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humour," She sighed, patting my arm before sitting down.

"Yep – if only I was allowed to walk. My ribs are all tingly."

"Perhaps because you broke them?" Harry suggested, sitting beside Hermione.

"A possibility – but you can never be too sure." I shrugged, sitting up in the bed.

"What about your head?" Ron asked, putting the back of his hand on my forehead.

"It's fine," I laughed, brushing him off. "I'm not aloud to touch it though,"

"Can't imagine why," He rolled his eyes, dropping himself down.

"What about you guys?" I asked, addressing Seamus and Dean. "Staying out of trouble, I hope."

"Of course!" Dean grinned, nodding. "Seamus blew up his brew in Potions yesterday, though."

"It was Snape's fault!" Seamus shrugged, scoffing. "His teaching sucks."

"And he's evil." I agreed sympathetically. "Most of the time anyway,"

"Athena's been really good!" He smiled, "I tried to sneak her in, but Madame Pomfrey heard her meowing."

"Aw, thanks anyway," I smiled, glad that I was no longer talking to myself. Bad things happened when I talked to myself.

Especially when other people were listening.

It was as Ron was about to talk again that Professor McGonagall came into the Hospital Wing, a First Year following close behind her.

I caught the boy's face, and the back of my head seared mildly in pain.

Liam.

It seemed as though his arms were rubber, like they had no…bones…

"Harry…" I whispered, nudging his arm.

"What?" He asked, looking at me oddly.

"That…"I began, pointing as Madame Pomfrey sat Liam down on the bed across from us, and two down. "…is Liam."

"You mean - ?"

"Yeah." I breathed, "But look at his arms,"

He turned his gaze, and his eyes widened as he stifled a chuckle. He looked back at me and we laughed at the same time,

"Lockhart!"

"Sorry?" Ron mumbled oddly, raising an eyebrow as everyone watched us.

"I'm gonna say someone jinxed that kids arms – and he is now missing vital appendage structure." I laughed, earning a glare from Liam as Madame Pomfrey prepared the Skelegro.

The look on his face when he drank it made my day. And Harry's apparently.

Only question was – _who_ jinxed him?

"I give props to whoever did that," Ron laughed, breaking my train of thought.

"I want to know what he did to deserve it." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as his eyes bulged at the taste of the Skelegro.

"Me too – that's a horrible thing to do to someone." Harry sighed, looking away.

"You would think so," I laughed, patting his head in sympathy.


	33. Chapter 33

_**33**_

_**Alyssa**_

As I was left alone in the classroom, I thought about stuff. Why I had changed so much in a little less than a day, how I had screwed things up so bad.

And how was I gonna make things better?

I sat on the counter that ran in front of the window. I stared out at the sky, and noticed a little brown speck. It got closer and larger, and when it was close enough to be about a football field's length, I was able to distinguish that it was an owl.

I opened the window quickly, and the owl landed in front of me, holding out it's leg. Confused, I took the letter, and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Miss Anaya,_

_I would like to inform you that you are requested to come to the Headmaster's Office at this point of time immediately. In order to go up, you will not need a password._

_Albus Dumbledore_

This can't be good.

With nothing to lose, I left the classroom.

I was outside, standing in between the gargoyles. They eyed me with no envy, so obviously they knew why I was here.

The large bronze eagle began to move upwards, spinning around and producing a stone stairway. I gulped, and jumped on the first step, going up to the top. The stairs stopped, and I continued up, coming up to a large set of mahogany doors. I was about to knock, when they opened into Professor Dumbledore's Office.

"Have a seat, Miss Anaya," Dumbledore said seriously, from his seat at his desk. The room was oval like, with many trinkets laying about on shelves. Portraits lined the walls above the huge library worth book shelves.

I took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, remaining calm, yet my heart was racing.

"There is something I'd like to show you," He said patiently, getting up and walking to a cabinet. He opened the door, and came back with what looked like a bird bath; a granite stone basin.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking sir, what is that?"

"This is a Pensieve. It holds memories, so that people or Wizards like me can keep our heads not quite so busy." He explained, taking a vial from his robes. He removed the stopper, and poured the contents-a silvery molasses type liquid-into the basin. The clear liquid that had already been inside the Pensieve changed to a murky silver.

"I would like to show you a memory I acquired most recently."

I stood up, and looked over and into the basin. A picture was forming, but I couldn't tell what it was, it was so blurry. So I leaned closer, and the water sucked me in, drowning me in a darkness so lack I couldn't see my hand.

And suddenly I was dropping from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Though I wasn't falling fast, details were coming into place underneath me. A ring of students was around a few others, two of them a good distance from each other.

_Wait a minute…That's from today! _I realized in my head. I glided down, and touched the ground. Looking up, I saw that it was Taylor and me, glaring at each other. When I looked at myself, I got the shivers. I looked…

..Insane, if you wanted to go technical. My eyes were wide with hatred, nose flared, wand gripped tightly in my fist…

"_I dare you_." Taylor challenged, her arms raised by her sides. Memory me looked REAL pissed off.

"Don't test me, I will!" Other me yelled, gripping the wand tighter if that were even possible.

"Show me," Taylor said calmly. She seemed like she was testing something.

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled at Taylor, trying to get her to stop antagonizing me.

"I need to see it," Taylor replied, her face unchanging.

The crowd urged me on - well, the Slytherin part of the crowd - and others just yelled to be a part of the action.

Other me was still for a second-like a statue, almost-and than, as quick as anything had started, I yelled out _'Flipendo!'_, and Taylor was taken by surprise as she was lifted off her feet and thrown at the wall. The sickening crack was heard again, and it made me flinch again. Slytherins cheered, and I was stock still, glaring at the now still Taylor. She was helped up, and spoke the same words that she had said earlier:

"Let me know when they've fully accepted you here, so I can scratch 'whore' into your yearbook photos."

And Dumbledore appeared by my side. "I think you should follow her this time when she leaves." And he was gone again.

"…HUH?" I said, looking into the empty air.

"Whatever." I threw my hands up in the air, than ran after Taylor, who was walking away, dripping blood.

She made it to the stairs, before she just collapsed. I wanted to run and help her, but obviously this had already happened. Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron ran towards her, trying to help her up. But Snape was coming down the stairs, and seeing what was happening, immediately helped out, not even bothering to give Harry his usual glare.

"I think it's time to leave." Dumbledore said form beside me, and immediately it grew dark.

"I can't believe I did that I don't think I was in my right mind when I…when I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Dumbledore handed me some tissue.

"Thank you." I said, holding them tightly.

"Now, I'm sure you know there are consequences for this behaviour, Miss Anaya." He said severely.

"I know, and I'm willing to accept that, whatever you give me." I kept my head down.

"You are to fix this, and make sure that she knows you were in the wrong." I looked up.

"But sir, I can hardly see that as a punishment-"

"Are you disobeying a teacher's punishment?"

"Oh, um, no sir-"

"Than go and complete your 'punishment'." His eyes twinkled mischieveously.

"Yes sir." I got up, and was about to go through the doors, when he added, "And you may use any means necessary." He winked.

I nodded, than as I was going down the steps, an idea formed in my mind.

"_Then I'll just have to go have a chat with this kid."_


	34. Chapter 34

_**3**__**4**_

_**Taylor**_

I lay on my stomach, the covers covering only up to my waist as I waited around awkwardly for Madame Pomfrey to come back. She'd said she wanted a closer look at my back, at my scar, saying something about it not having healed right the first time around. But in order to do so, she needed a clear, unobstructed view – that meant no shirt, no bra, _nothing_.

Awkward was not a strong enough word. And I lay down, my arms at my sides and curled underneath me as I heard her footsteps signify her arrival.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, my right ear to the pillow as I looked away from her. "I mean, surely there's - ?"

"Shh," She hushed me; her fingers warm as she brushed them against the toughened skin on my back. "Has it been hurting lately?"

"What? Uh…" I frowned at the question, cocking an eyebrow. I was here to get my head fixed – not my back. "…I mean, yeah…sometimes…but only a little. It always has." I would have shrugged, had I been able to.

"Hmm…" She mused, scratching at the skin a little. "It shouldn't."

I frowned harder.

"What do you mean it shouldn't?" I demanded, clenching my teeth.

"I mean it shouldn't," She shrugged, saying it as if I was somehow retarded for not understanding the first time. "Even with its severity, even if it didn't heal properly, it shouldn't hurt this long after it's closed."

"I dunno, it's pretty big." I tried to reason, not wanting to have to worry about the stupid thing any more than I already had.

"And deep, I suspect, probably long and deep enough for them to miss something…" She mused mostly to herself, and my eyes widened with panic.

"Are you saying there could still be _glass_ in my back?" I cried, wanting to flip over defensively, but not being able to due to my…exposed…ness.

"There very well could be," She nodded, still to herself. "I'll have to reopen it – yes, oh but I won't be able to do it magically, not with a scale like this."

"Excuse me? You are not reopening my back!" I yelled, curling up in defence as she taped her chin in thought.

"I am if you want the glass out," She replied with eyebrows raised, knowing full well that I did.

"Wha - ? But - ? Why can't you do it magically?" I pouted, frowning even harder still.

"Don't worry," She assured, patting my shoulder. "We have sedatives."

"What?" I cried, frantic. I needed out of here, she was gonna kill me! I reached down to pull the blanket over myself, but she whisked it away, laying it on the foot of one of the freshly made beds a ways down from me. My clothes were in a heap, too far for me to reach, on a table by the end of the bed beside me.

"Now, you'll probably want someone with you for this," She continued, "Shall I fetch Miss Granger? Or perhaps Mister Wealey…or maybe Mister Potter? I do need to check his kidney. Yes, I'll fetch Mister Potter." And with that, and not a peep from myself, she was off. Away to steal Harry from his classes.

Oh shit.

I wasn't wearing anything but baggy pyjama pants.

And the only way to reach my clothes was to get up…and…and…expose myself. To Liam…and to two other kids, who were watching me with unwavering interest.

"I can't reach my clothes…" I cried softly to myself, pouting as my arm hung uselessly off the edge of the bed.

Damn you Madame Pomfrey. Damn you and your Hospital Wing.

"I'll get you for this," I shook my fist at the white, mildly lacy bra that sat on top of my heap of clothes. "Next time, I'm putting you in with the colours."

"Now Harry, dear," I heard Madame Pomfrey open the door to the infirmary, and my eyes widened in panic I searched for something – anything – to cover myself with. The only things in reach were the sheet covering the mattress of the bed, and the pillow.

Not only would I have to get up to get the sheet – but pillows were terribly hard to maneuver; especially giant fluffy ones.

"This will only take a second, hold tight."

"So, I got pulled out of class for a check up?" He asked, confused, "I could have come by after they were done…"

"Oh no, no," She chuckled, her voice getting louder and clearer as they approached. "I also need you to help with another patient. Bit of an operation, you understand."

"O-operation?" He asked, and I clutched the pillow tightly to myself as I got up, scrambling for my clothes desperately. _At least let me get my shirt on!_ I pleaded.

Holding the pillow with my left, I reached my right hand out and grasped my clothes just as,

"Taylor?"

"F*ck."

"I heard that," I received a swift smack on my forehead with Madame Pomfrey's clipboard at my muttered curse, and I pouted as I turned around awkwardly.

"Hey…Harry…" I waved, having dropped my clothes back on the table when the clipboard met my head.

"Hey…" He breathed, looking at me like I was insane. "You're…uh…"

"Mhmm, yep." I nodded, pursing my lips as he averted his eyes. My face was heated, and I hoped I could hide the blush long enough to put my clothes back on. Walking around with a pillow and pyjama pants definitely was _not_ the style these days.

"Come on Taylor, Harry dear – into the back, chop chop!" Madame Pomfrey ushered, waving her hands before placing one on my shoulder, steering me towards my doom.

"What exactly is going on?" Harry asked, frowning as I looked back longingly at my shirt. I whimpered quietly to myself in defeat before answering.

"Apparently I need surgery." I mumbled, pouting.

"What? Surgery?" He gasped, his eyebrows knitting together. "I thought your head was already healing?"

"Not my head," I sighed. Harry hadn't seen the extent of my scar yet, only the top of it when I'd first come into the infirmary. "My back,"

"Huh…?" His expression softened, but the confusion deepened Madame Pomfrey opened the door to the back room, beside the nurse's office. It was large enough, with a bed, freshly made and various shelves filled with potions and elixirs.

I put my hand on the doorframe and stopped, wondering vaguely if I should have been sent to St. Mungo's for surgery, instead of a back room in a hospital wing.

"Come on dear," Madame Pomfrey pushed me inside, ahead of Harry.

And when he didn't follow right away, I had a feeling I knew what he was looking at.


	35. Chapter 35

_**35**_

_**Alyssa**_

Not too long after I had left Dumbledore's office, I had gone to the library to do some, 'research'. My plan, was to go and 'confront' Taylor's brother, Liam. But before I could go find him, I had to find a spell. I didn't know how I had come up with the idea-maybe I was still a bit crazy-but I figured I would get rid of a few of his bones. It made me think of when Lockhart had pretty much made Harry's arm all rubbery.

It made me want to laugh all evilly.

"Aha!" I said quietly, finding the right spell. Feeling accomplished, I shut the book and left the library, in search for that little brat.

"Are you Liam Brooks?"

"Um, yeah… Why? Who wants to know?" The eleven year old quirked an eyebrow confused.

"Professor Dumbledore says he wants to see you," I told him, running everything in my head the way it was supposed to go.

"Why? I didn't do anything…"

"I don't know. He just wants to see you for some odd, bone-missing reason."

"Bone-missing? What?" He took a step backwards.

"Oh, um, did I say bone-missing? I meant…um… Look, he said that you had to go to the Room Of Requirement."

"But-?"

"Just GO!" I pushed him ahead of me, reciting the spell in my head. As we walked down the empty hallway, I pulled my wand out, and muttered under my breath, "Brackium Emendo!" I didn't notice any changes in his arms, but he looked down at them.

"My arms feel all…weird…"He tried to move them, but they stayed at his side.

"Oh, well, I should get someone to take you to the Infirmary Wing," I blabbed, coming up behind him and checking his arms all innocently.

"EEWW!" He yelled, when I was able to bend both of his arms together like pretzels.

"Yeah, that _is _gross…" I crinkled my nose.

"What on _Earth?"_ I heard someone say up ahead of us, and Professor McGonagall came running to us.

"Miss, his arms randomly just went tingly, and now it seems as if there aren't any bones in them…" I explained.

"I'll take it from here. You go and carry on whatever you were doing. I'll bring Mr. Brooks to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, miss." I nodded, and left, giggling evilly again.

"Mwahahaha…" I muttered under my breath when I was out of earshot.

"Crazy Slytherin girl Strikes Again!" I tapped my fingers together maniacally.

After I sent some anonymous flowers to the Hospital wing for Taylor(She'd throw them out if they said they were from me)I waited a little bit in the Common Room, not too sure on what to do with myself. I had done everything in my plan, except for confront Taylor, which I would wait a bit for.

"Screw this; I'm going to the Pitch." I grabbed my broom, and headed out.

I flew around the top of the Pitch for a while, tossing a tennis ball up and down in the air. When I got bored, I flew out to the Black Lake, getting close enough to the surface that I could have touched the surface with my toes if I had been in the mood to. But I wasn't wearing my bathing suit, so I figured it wouldn't be very smart.

As I flew over the lake, I noticed there were a few people outside, but not enough to say that it was normal. I did a mental calendar in my head.

"Oh. Class was today." I shrugged, not really giving a damn.

I just hoped I hadn't missed anything vitally important.

As I looked down, I noticed someone sitting at the Lake's edge. I dove downwards, and stopped right in front Malfoy.

"I was wondering when you would notice me." He looked at me, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"I wanted to know if you had anything to do with the new kid in the Infirmary." He raised an eyebrow.

"Me? What about me?"

"Some kid's in the Infirmary; got no bones in either of his arms."

"Haha. Sucker." I grinned.

"It _was _you, wasn't it?" He grinned.

"Duh. Of course it was me. Who else would be able to do that?" I smirked, lowering the broom a bit more, until my feet were leaving constant imprints in the water. Ripples thudded on either side of my feet, repeating constantly.

"I'm surprised you're skipping today. I thought you were the good kid?"

"I used to be, before I went all psychotic. Now, I've changed into this non-caring kid." I shrugged uncaring.

"What's the tennis ball for?"

"Oh. I was tossing it around back at the Pitch. But I got bored. So now, I'm here. Speaking of which, why'd you come here of all places?"

"Because in order to skip, you have to go somewhere that they'll never suspect. People would expect me to go to the Pitch; therefore, the Lake is the perfect place."

"That's very deductive thinking on your part, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why thank you-"

"That wasn't me, if you noticed that my mouth didn't move, and I don't have that deep of a voice." I grinned, pointing to behind him.

He turned, to see Snape looking down at him over his long nose, hands folded behind him.

"Oh, um, professor…"

Snape said nothing, only glaring at him in silence.

"I think it's best if I took my leave." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, don't bother Miss. Anaya. You will be accompanying Mr. Malfoy here to detention. I expect you to be in my classroom no later than eight o'clock tonight." He than turned dramatically, swishing his cloak behind him as he strode off towards the castle.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever I'm anywhere near you, I seem to find some type of trouble?" I noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. But while we're at it, we might as well get into some more." He grinned.

"And what the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"I say," He said, standing up," we go and steal some defenceless kids' stuff."

"I'm not _that _evil." I raised an eyebrow, and lifted my feet out of the water, flying up a few metres.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

"I think I'll leave that to you; I'm gonna take a rain check." I tossed him the tennis ball, which he caught out of reflex.

"What do you suppose I do with this?" He looked up, shielding his eyes form the sun as I rose higher still.

"Go hit some kid on the head with it, courtesy of me." With that, I sped off back towards the Pitch.


	36. Chapter 36

_**3**__**6**_

_**Taylor**_

The numbing feeling resulting from the sedatives was only the beginning as Madame Pomfrey removed the needle from the I.V. Or had she injected it into my arm? No…no, but then what was that blue thing under the skin on my wrist? Oh…wait…veins. Right. But blood was red! Right? Maybe…so were raspberries, and strawberries, and strawberry ice cream - ! No, wait, that was pink. Like breast cancer – or something. Oh god! Did I have cancer?

My eyes widened for a moment in panic before remembering that only men got breast cancer.

Wait…

I furrowed my brow and blinked as I wondered why the air around me was weighing so heavily on my chest. Oh, I was on my stomach, that's right…

"Can I have some ice cream?" I asked, feeling a bit woozy. "But not strawberry, 'cause it's re – PINK." I corrected quickly, my eyes wide.

"Um…" Harry pursed his lips and looked at me oddly, opening his mouth to say something, but unable to find words. Or maybe I was deaf – oh GOD! I WAS DEAF!

"Afraid not, dear."

Oh, never mind.

"Alright, I'll take your stupid strawberry." I huffed, rolling my eyes in disappointment.

"Hmm...I rather like strawberry." Madame Pomfrey continued, fiddling around with equipment as I scoffed.

"Well my blood is blue – so beat that with your ice cream." I replied, feeling rather drowsy as I my vision blurred.

"You did this." Harry sighed accusingly, shaking his head.

"Yes, well there's no point in trying to convince her she's wrong. Too stubborn for that I would think – especially now." Madame Pomfrey responded, rather uncaringly.

"_ICE CREAM! Damn it woman!"_

I received another swift whack with the clipboard, this time on the back of my leg, which made me jerk in surprise and reflex.

"A-how-how…" I groaned an 'ow' as I pouted again, feeling incredibly tired and feeling myself falling out.

_Maybe just a quick nap…_

I woke up with a gasp as my eyes shot open – what a horrible nightmare. Strawberry ice cream and pink ribbons chasing me around – trying to suffocate me. I only woke up when it seemed like the ribbon was cutting off and blocking all of my air passages.

I still felt odd, not quite tired, but distant as I stared blankly to the floor beside Harry's chair.

"Um…Madame Pomfrey…?" I heard him say, worry stitched into his tone.

"Yes dear?" She asked from somewhere behind me, seeming distracted as she looked for something.

"She's…awake.."

"Oh?" She walked over, peering over me as I raised a weary eyebrow, straining my eyes to look up at her without moving my head from its sideways position on the pillow. "Hmm…that's…unfortunate."

"Eh?" I grumbled quickly, furrowing my brow and making a face that probably made me look like an anime character.

"The sedatives were supposed to keep her down until we were finished – seems she's stronger than I'd expected."

"Can't you just…put her back asleep or something?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh no, no, the sedatives would likely throw her body into shock. Would do more harm than good I'm afraid." I heard her pick something up, something metallic sounding, and I began wishing I was asleep again.

Damn body.

"What about magic?" Harry insisted, as I slowly became more and more aware. I felt…weird…like there was a draft almost, but not quite…almost like –

Bloody hell! My back was open!

"Oh, I could," Madame Pomfrey nodded, approaching the bed again. "But with the dosage of sedatives still in her body; there could be rather distasteful side effects."

Ooooh, I hated this woman.

"Just hold tight, dear," She addressed me, and I narrowed my eyes in warning. "This will hurt just a bit, but you should still be numb enough for it to be quite bearable."

I felt something metallic slide into my back, and I held in a cry at the disgusting feeling that accompanied it. I couldn't believe for the life of me that my back was sliced open for the world to see – like a freaking Doctor Drama! In a back room!

Oh… I mused suddenly to myself, thinking. This would be better if it were one of the Grey's Anatomy doctors instead of… I peered up as far as I could in Madame Pomfrey's direction and huffed in defeat. Damn it.

"Oh," She huffed, tisking as Harry frowned. "I found the first one – Harry dear, pass me that pan." Harry did as he was told and passed her a metal pan, like a large Petri dish as I tried not to move, afraid of whatever she had inserted into my body.

Then I felt it grip something, began sliding it out and then –

"_MOTHER F*CKER!"_

Seamus scratched Athena, smiling at the sound of her purring as he approached the infirmary.

"She'll love to see you," He cooed softly, grinning down at the cat as she rubbed her head against his hand. Her green eyes closed happily as she mewed, and Seamus reached his hand up and gripped the door handle.

"_MOTHER F*CKER!"_

Without a second's hesitation, or even a change of expression, he let go, turned on his heel and walked away, peering down at Athena again.

"Perhaps another time." He nodded, the cat still purring contently as he continued on smiling. At least whoever she's killing is already in the hospital wing. He sighed approvingly.

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?" Madame Pomfrey scolded, dropping the shard of glass onto the pan. "Honestly, where did you learn your manners?" My eyes were wide in panic and my mouth was open in shock as I gasped my breaths, gripping the bed tightly enough for my knuckles to go white.

Harry offered me his hand as the metal thing re-entered my flesh, but I shook my head as I grit my teeth.

"You wanna keep that hand?" I reasoned, as explanatory as needed. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, prying my left hand from the bed and taking it firmly in both of his.

"I'll take my chances." He assured, and I cringed again, refraining from arching my back as another piece of glass slid from my skin. I sincerely hoped that all of his troubles had toughened Harry a bit as I tried to prevent the crushing of his hand.

"Sorry," I gasped, wincing as he looked nervously to Madame Pomfrey.

"Can't you get them out with magic?" He asked again, holding my hand tighter as I grunted painfully.

"Ha, with the tiny size of these monsters, I'm more likely to take out her spine." She replied, showing him the size of the glass. It was a tiny bit thicker than a hair – and smaller than Dudley's brain.

No wonder the stupid muggle doctors missed it. Damn them.

"And how many of those are there?" He continued with concern, looking at me as I tried to fully open my eyes.

"Another four." She said.

"Uuuggghhhh…." I closed my eyes and let out a pained breath. I was so dead.


	37. Chapter 37

_**3**__**7**_

_**Alyssa**_

I was on the way to the Hospital Wing, having finally overcome my fear of confronting Taylor. As I got closer, I worried. Would she give me the cold shoulder?

I saw Seamus heading my way.

"If you're going down to the Hospital Wing, don't bother." He said, walking past me.

"Why?" I stopped, and turned to face him.

"Sounds like Taylor's killing someone, what with all the swearing she's doing." His eyes grew big with horror at the thought.

"hmm…Hey, is that Athena?" I asked, as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, I was bringing her down to see Taylor."

"Can I have her?"

"Why? You're not going to throw her at a wall like you did Taylor, are you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, no. I mean, um… Look, I'm going to go apologize to her right now, and I think her cat might be a peace offering and a shield. She won't kill me if I have her cat." I explained.

He took a second to think, and tossed the cat. TOSSED.

"See ya!" He bolted it down the hall, leaving me to catch the cat. She meowed indignantly at Seamus' retreating figure.

"Cat Abuser!" I yelled after him, before scoffing and turning to continue to the Hospital, holding the cat closely.

"Son of a B*tch!" I heard Taylor's voice yell loudly inside the doors, and my hand gripped the handle.

"_Watch your language!_" Madame Pomfrey, I assumed yelled. A thud, and an 'OW!' came from Taylor.

"Here goes." I muttered to Athena, who looked up at me. I opened the door, to see Liam in a bed at the far wall, as well as two other students.

One of them pointed to a backroom with wide eyes.

"Thanks," I mouthed, and headed in that direction.

I knocked on the door with one hand, holding Athena tightly so that she wouldn't fall.

"Who is it?" A cheerful and peppy voice answered.

"Um…Alyssa Anaya?"

"Oh _f*ck._" Taylor muttered, and I heard another thud.

"You know, it'd be nice if you stopped hitting me with your dam-dang clipboard." Taylor repaired quickly.

"Much better." I heard footsteps, and the door was opened. I saw Madame Pomfrey looking down at me expectantly.

"Yes…?"

"I just came by to visit Taylor. I brought her cat." I motioned down to my arms, where Athena meowed loudly, as if to say hello.

"Is that my cat?" Taylor asked from inside the room. Harry appeared behind Madame Pomfrey, and glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you can't come inside at the moment. You might infect her."

"How? By breathing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's in the middle of surgery."

"WHAT?" I tried to get past her, but she was strong.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in." With that, she turned and tried to close the door. Harry squeezed through just as it shut tightly.

"We-"

"Need to talk, I know…" I muttered, following him out of the Hospital Wing, my head hung low.

When we stopped, I finally looked up. Harry was looking at me expectantly, arms crossed and glaring.

"Would you cut that out? Giving me glares isn't going to get me to talk to you any faster." I snapped.

"So? You have quite the bit of explaining to do."

"Cut the crap, and I will." I returned the heavy glare, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms tightly(I had left the cat safely locked inside the Hospital Wing).

"Fine." Harry gave first, sighing. The glare disappeared, but his face was empty.

"What do you want to know? AS far as I know, there's not much to explain."

"I want to know why it is your so sensitive about this whole 'Malfoy' subject." He said plainly and straight to the point.

"Um…Can we go to the next question?" I joked, but he didn't give.

"Oh come on, you KNOW there's nothing there. I just found it stupid that you wanted to know that crap. I mean-"

"Don't lie. You're horrible at it." He stepped closer, looking menacing.

Stupid Boy Who Lived(Don't tell Taylor I said that!).

"I'm not lying this time!" I scrambled, not really wanting to tell him.

"Suuure." He rolled his eyes.

"Look, if I told you what it really was, you would freak out on me and most likely disown me." I turned to move away, but he caught my shoulder, and turned me back.

"I don't think we're done here. If I promise not to do anything, like hit someone or laugh, or whatever you're afraid of, will you tell me?"

"…" I scuffed the floor, looking for a distraction.

"Alyssa. I wouldn't do that to you. You're one of my best friends. I don't care that you elbowed me so hard that you caused internal bruising, or-or anything else. Just… you worried me, you worried everyone. What's going on?" He looked sympathetic.

"You promise?" I muttered, ashamed.

"I middle-finger promise." He held out his middle finger.

I took it, shaking on it.

"Look…There's a slight possibility that…I might…have feelingsforMalfoy." I said quickly, looking to the side.

He didn't say anything, just sighed.

"Why would you care about what I thought? Sure, I hate his guts and I want to see him get run over by a car and die slowly-"

"Not helping."

"The point is, I don't care. You made such a big deal out of what's nothing." He moved, so that I was looking at him.

"Is that why you were protective over those flowers he gave you?" He said quietly.

I nodded, but blinked back a few tears because of stupid hormones.

"But it didn't mean anything to him. He was just apologizing. I thought…I thought that he…" I sighed, and sunk down to sit on the floor, leaning my head into my knees.

"That he felt the same way." Harry finished, sitting beside me.

"Yeah."

"I know this isn't the greatest moment for it, but all in all, he IS a douche. He treats girls like rubbish, because he's a prick. Would you want to be treated like all the other girls he's been through?" He advised.

"No. But, I figured that he would change. That he would be different, he would change for me." I explained, looking up at him.

"You want to know my opinion? I would bet you everything I own that every girl has thought that. They thought that it was different, that Malfoy would like them because of them. Not for their looks, or…slutty personalities. But he hasn't. And he never will." Harry was silent, and he stood up.

"Come on. I believe you have a best friend to go talk to." He offered me a hand, smiling down at me.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked hopefully, and he chuckled.

"Yes, you're forgiven for turning into a bratty, self-centered Slytherin whore."


	38. Chapter 38

_**3**__**8**_

_**Taylor**_

I seriously wished I had full control of my back legs so I could give a swift kick when Madame Pomfrey pulled another shard of glass from my back. I heard it clink onto the metal pan and pouted, remembering the meows I'd heard when the door had been opened.

"I want my cat." I said sternly, huffing and wishing I could cross my arms.

"Do you also want cat hair getting inside and infecting your open body-cavity?" She replied, no doubt arching a smug eyebrow as she did so. I grunted in defeat as she returned for the second-last piece.

Why Alyssa had come to the door was obvious for the most part. How she'd gotten my cat and why she chose now – of all times – to talk things over was beyond me.

I heard the door creak open, and Harry sat back down in his chair, taking my hand again.

"What did she say?" I asked, squeezing his hand and wincing as the glass scraped my skin. Even numbed, it hurt like a bitch.

"She gonna talk to you after we wheel you out." He answered, pushing some of my hair back as it tickled my nose.

"Thanks," I said subconsciously, before continuing, "But, wheel me out? Does that mean I won't have any limb function then?"

"Oh, you'll have some," Madame Pomfrey cut in. "Just not enough to run away."

I sighed and swore – mentally of course, there was only so much clipboard abuse I could take.

"Can we do this later then?" I joked – well, half-joked. "I mean, how long does she want to wait out there for?"

"She'll wait all day, if she has to. Her words, not mine." Harry said, smirking lightly.

"We're almost finished anyway – just one more, ah! There it is."

The last one must have been much larger than the rest, as the pain it inflicting upon leaving my body made me forget about the clipboard for a moment.

"_HOLY SHIT! JESUS CHRIST!"_

"You're very mouthy today." Harry pointed out informingly as I lay broken on the bed, my toes twitching from the nerve that Madame Pomfrey must have struck with her stupid board.

"I'm also cranky. And in pain. As well as broken. Also, I can't feel the majority of all of my appendages." I ranted off, mumbling soft profanities to myself when Madame Pomfrey's back was turned. Harry chuckled and patted my hand sympathetically.

After that – the stitching of my wound felt like nothing.

Once the stitching was done, I was told to keep on my stomach until told otherwise, as disturbing the incision could and likely would be incredibly painful.

I would think so – considering it ran the height of my back.

So I was wheeled out, my face buried in my pillow as I hoped to avoid the awkwardness and embarrassment of being wheeled around in front of everybody. Well, a few kids and…Alyssa.

Madame Pomfrey dismissed Harry – who insisted on staying but was practically herded to the door as she shooed him.

I didn't dare look up when she whisked my sheets clean and replaced the bed I'd been in before with the one I was in now.

"There," She said approvingly, checking my back once more before nodding to herself. Not that I could see it – but that's what I imagine she would do. Maybe. "Now just hold tight until I come back – I think I have some cream that may help with the ache. Oh, I also need to check your head."

I grumbled in response and sighed, wishing I could breathe easier. Then I remembered that – though I'd been face first to the bed all day – I still didn't have my clothes.

And there was no way in hell I was talking to Alyssa half-naked.

"Er – wait!" I turned my head a little to my right as she walked past the end table with my shirt. "Can I – um – have my clothes…back…?" I asked, smiling softly as she turned.

"Oh no, dear. We don't want to risk irritation with the contact." My eyes widened as I buried my face in the pillow again. _I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna! _I cried softly to myself, as the sound of Madame Pomfrey's shoes against the floor became more distant.

Then I heard the door open again, and I prayed that it was Harry coming back.

No such luck.

"Taylor…?" Her voice was soft, questioning, and it reminded me suddenly of _Alyssa_, not the Slytherin girl who'd thrown me into a wall.

Wait – thrown me into a wall. Suddenly, the memory of her blow out sent bitter chills up my aching spine, and I narrowed my eyes in scrutiny.

"She's not here at the moment." I responded with a groan, promising myself I wouldn't lift my head.

"I need to talk to you…please?" She insisted, and I heard her sit in the chair beside my bed.

"Can't we do this later?" I sneered, "Like when I have full control of my limbs?"

"Why?" She shot, "So you can run away?"

"No, not run." I spat. "And I was thinking more, kick you in the shins, then while you're contemplating the meaning of it, put you in a headlock that would suffocate you to the point that your eyes pop out of their sockets."

"How many times did you contemplate that?" She inquired.

"Just once actually, right now." I answered honestly.

"Creative." She mused.

"Thanks," I responded, "But my creativity doesn't change the fact that you threw me into a wall and broke my head."

"I know," She was quiet again now, and I noticed my breathing was becoming more laboured as I tried to stay calm. "I…I wasn't me – I didn't mean to…ugh…I…you know about my…feelings, I guess…I was just…touchy."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Ok, I'm trying to apologize – is the attitude really necessary right now?" She asked, pained, probably wishing she would just leave the hospital wing alive.

"You cracked my skull. I think my attitude has justification." I replied, wishing I could cross my arms.

"Could you at least look at me then?"

My arms folded under my pillow, and I considered. She risked coming here and getting her head bitten off, but was it out of desire, or guilt?

I turned my head finally, just enough to see her with my left eye; she was getting no further satisfaction than that.

"Thank you," She breathed, "I know, you have every right to be angry and snap and never forgive me – but I need you to know that I'm sorry; for everything. For attacking you, for arguing with you, for not…believing you."

Believing me?

"What did he do?" I asked quietly, looking down at the bed spread beneath me.

"The kindness was just an apology – the flowers, the smile…an act? I don't know. But it meant nothing to him. I was naïve and I wanted to believe that he could change…but…well, look where that got me." She dropped her head and ran her fingers through her hair as the word _flowers_ echoed in my mind.

He'd given her the flowers.

"I told him, you know." I confessed, wondering if he had changed, just the tiniest bit. Maybe even experienced some sort of feeling for the first time?

"Told him what?" She asked, looking up again as I replied softly.

"Lilies are you favourite."

"You – what? Why?" She stuttered, confused.

"Just that once – on the pitch – he was different when he was with us; less guarded, less eager to show everyone that he was Slytherin." I looked up at her again, catching her gaze and holding it. "I saw him later, with Crabbe and Goyle – he was no different - talking about getting into Parkinson's pants. Maybe it was the crowd that made him different, or maybe it was you – but I didn't want to risk that it was an act. I couldn't see you hurt like that – so I said something. Harry said something. You were just stronger in your beliefs than I was."

"Stronger…in my beliefs? What do you mean?" She shook her head, biting her lip as she took a breath in. I couldn't read her expression from this angle – and that gladdened a part of me. I didn't want to see it if I had made her cry.

"That moment, on the pitch," I began, reaching out my left arm – happy for some sort of control – and taking her hand, forcing her to look at me. "I wanted to believe that he could change. For you."


	39. Chapter 39

_**3**__**9**_

_**Alyssa**_

"You wanted to? There was a part of you that didn't think he could?" I tried to look away, but her gaze held me.

"It wasn't a part. Harry, Ron, even Hermione; We've been through his abuse, for several years. We somehow just _knew _that he couldn't, that he didn't know how to change his attitude permanently. He only changes to get what he wants." Taylor finally removed her gaze, and I was free to move.

"…I guess it makes sense. I don't know what came over me. I've been through his abuse too, but I just…_turned _on you guys, I switched sides. I went and turned into what I hate, like you put it when I…" I looked down at my hands.

"I understand. Now, let's get past all of this. How's everything been outside the Hospital Wing? I wouldn't know, considering I haven't used my legs in the past three or so days." She grinned, and I mirrored it, feeling a bit better.

I told her about being summoned to Dumbledore's, being at the lake today when Malfoy got into shit…

"Oh crap! What time is it?" I looked at my watch, appalled to see it was already five o'clock.

"Why? Have a date tonight with someone I should know about?" Taylor teased, her head laying on her arms.

"If you wanna call it that. But I doubt anything's gonna happen. When I was at the Lake, Snape came down, and sent us both to detention for tonight at eight in his office…"

"Are you serious? We're almost what? Two months into the first semester? This is your second detention. Are you turning into a bad seed or something?"

"Come on! I'm gonna push you off the bed!"

"You know I'm only playing with you. But seriously, what's with all the detentions?"

"I thought you knew the whole 'equation'; I go anywhere near Draco, he gets into some type of trouble, and I get the brunt of it. If I'm lucky, at least he'll have made the mistake of sticking around long enough to take some of the punishment off." I shrugged. This was how it had gone the moment we had stepped foot into this damned school.

"If you're lucky? Does that mean you would rather him take the punishment and stay with you? And since when did you start using the first name basis?" She lifted her head up a bit, a familiar glint of trouble maker in her eyes.

"I'm not _on _the first name basis._ We-_ I- You- Oh, never mind!" I sighed, getting up and leaving.

"My cat!" Taylor yelled as the door shut.

At supper time, I was eating slowly, not really wanting to hurry things and go to detention; considering that _Snape _was in charge, I didn't think it would be very interesting.

"Hey." Harry said beside me, slumping down in the seat and reaching for a chicken leg.

"What's got you all depressed?" I nodded in his direction, squinting.

"You'll see." He sighed, filling his plate with corn and rice.

"Not if I have to go to detention tonight."

"What'd you do? Knock over a suit of armour?" Harry asked, not sounding that interested. It wasn't that surprising to hear I was in detention, at least not from _him._

"Nope. Skipped class. Didn't you notice I was gone?"

"Not really. But why'd you get caught?" He looked up from his plate.

"Snape came down to the Lake and saw us."

"Ah, okay-_us? _Who's us?"

"Er… Me and Dra-Malfoy." I corrected, not wanting Harry to suspect the first name basis either. Even though we weren't, I wasn't going to get too comfortable with the idea.

Before he could react, I saw Dumbledore get up and walk to the podium where he made his speeches at the Feasts. This was the second time he had done so, and it made me wonder why exactly he felt to do this.

"Attention!" He said loudly in that commanding voice of his. Immediately, everyone fell silent.

"Now, I would like to tell you all just how wonderful you have been with this experiment, what we like to call a House Mix-up. I'd like to tell everyone that it has been going smoothly, but sadly, all good things must come to an end."

At this point, several people booed, but the majority was yelling gratefully.

" I know this saddens many of you, but we have decided to give you a reward for your co-operation."

Yells echoed through the hall.

"The teachers and I, have decided to reward you with…"

"Tell us already!" Someone yelled, and it sounded just a little like Fred and George.

Dumbledore looked over at the source(s) of the outburst.

"I'm getting to it, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." He smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

Ahah, I was right.

"We will be setting up a dance, for the last night of the House Mix-up. That, will happen in a few days, this Friday. In order to dress for the occasion, I'm giving you the Wednesday off of class to go Hogsmeade and buy what you need. That is all."

I looked over at Harry.

"Is that what you were talking about?" I asked curiously, as he hit his head repeatedly on the table, muttering, "stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Yeah, this does ring a bell, doesn't it?" I commented, patting his head.

"A _dance? _They're giving us a _dance_?" Taylor asked incredulously as she smacked her head into the pillow. I had gone to the Infirmary to visit Taylor quickly, just to let her know the good news.

Well, it _seemed _like good news.

"Jeez, you're just like Harry. He didn't take it well, either." I shook my head as she looked up at me slightly.

"Well, A dance means _dancing._ I _hate _dancing. They call this a reward?" She seethed.

"Aw, poor you. But look on the bright side. It's Tuesday today, and tomorrow they're giving us the day off to go to Hogsmeade and buy what we need to dress. I mean, obviously that's better than sitting in a classroom all day, right?"

"For you, maybe. I don't think I'll be able to go. I'm stuck here." She groaned, and hit her head on the pillow again.

"Well, maybe you'll get released. I hope so. I'm going to DIE if I have to go alone."

"You have Harry. Isn't that good enough?"

"Oh yeah, THAT looks interesting. Me taking Harry Potter dress shopping. Lovely." I hid my face in my hands, praying loudly to God that Madame Pomfrey let Taylor go.

"Hey, get going. You have detention." Taylor teased, and I groaned at the horrible thought.


	40. Chapter 40

_**40**_

_**Taylor**_

A dance…a dance? Why, for the love of God, would they want to host a dance? Sure, the Yule Ball went ok, but that was because there were two other schools here who could dance. To some extent.

And I didn't like dancing. Or, I did – just not the proper, waltz sort of dancing. I could jam to a beat just fine – but when it came to timed coordination – not so much. If it was a dance party then sure – yeah, let's dance.

But no – _care to dance, milady? _– or – _would you mind if I whisked you around the room like a princess?_

I was not a princess. I was a kick ass witch, bitches.

And I don't like dances.

"_What is this shit they're playing?" I asked incredulously, frowning at the room as the music reached my ears. "I can't dance to this!"_

_Harry chuckled, my arm still through his as we walked down the stairs entering the Yule Ball._

"_We had lessons for two weeks – what were you doing?" He asked, grinning._

"_Thinking of horrible ways to mutilate Ron if he stepped on my foot one more time." I shrugged, still frowning._

"_It looked to me like you were doing just fine." He insisted as we reached the bottom, looking around._

"_Well that just goes to show how desperately you need new glasses." I pointed out, poking the bridge of said glasses. He scrunched his nose at the contact and watched my finger as I laughed._

"_Well, you'll have to get good fast then," He joked, "The Champions dance first."_

_I gasped and turned to him, eyes wide._

"_You bastard." I seethed, pulling my arm away from his and crossing it over my other. I turned from him in mock anger and pouted. "I don't wanna."_

"_At least you're not dancing with Ron." Harry pointed out, leaning around me with his lopsided grin._

"_True enough," I agreed, sighing with a smirk. "Alyssa's gonna have very sore feet by the end of the night."_

I recalled suddenly that Ron had not stepped on her feet _at all _that night. Damn boy got good right after he crushed all of my toes. Stupid cousin.

I also remembered, however, that Harry ended up being an excellent dancer – as excellent as a fourteen year old boy could be at dancing – and that I had actually enjoyed a dance or two.

But such enjoyment tends to occur when dancing with the object of one's affections. Stupid affections. Making me enjoy shit I hate.

I wondered then, why the hell I was even thinking about this. It's not like I would be able to go with my wounds yet to heal. Madame Pomfrey would never allow –

"Oh, good news dear!" She came bursting from the back room, her wand gripped in her right hand. "Taking into consideration the elapsed time since I stitched you up – I can heal your incision enough for you to attend the dance on Friday." She smiled joyfully as my jaw dropped.

"_You bastard."_

Followed by a swift whack with the clipboard.

"Brooks? Finally been released from the Hospital Wing?" Malfoy asked, standing up straight as he watched me ascend the stairs.

"Haven't been beaten up too bad, I see." I noted, eyeing him suspiciously.

"The Weasley's have been having their fun." He assured, narrowing his eyes slightly as the name. "How's your head?"

"Fine – no long-term damage." I said quickly, walking past him. "Why aren't you black and blue?"

"It seems," He began, catching up to me as I approached the Fat Lady. "That your House had forgotten about me whilst infuriated with Anaya; if they could have reached her, she would have been in the hospital longer than you were."

I considered then, whether to feel sorry for Alyssa, or to feel proud and thankful that my House cared enough to be angry. A smile tugged at my lips with the thought.

"Has she talked to you yet?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah," I breathed, stopping in front of the portrait.

"Password!" She sang.

I blinked a few times, opened my mouth to respond, and then shut it and turned to Malfoy with a confused frown. "I've been in the Hospital for like, a week and a half."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Figgle-sprout." He muttered, and the Fat Lady huffed indignantly, swinging open.

"Enter," She said, looking rather displeased with Malfoy. I smiled, leaned toward after Malfoy was in the Common Room, and sang,

"Thank you!"

Her face lit up with a smile as we laughed, and she nodded happily.

"I'm glad to see you're well again!"

"Me too," I agreed, still smiling as I turned around and she closed. I sighed contently at being back in my Common Room, and remembered immediately that I had to find Seamus. He would know where my cat was!

"Taylor! You're back!"

"Hm?" I looked toward the fireplace just in time to see a rush of red and orange as I was tackled excitedly by none other than Ron. I caught my balance enough to keep both of us up as he ranted.

"I was going to go see you – but someone said you in the surgery, and then I tried again, but they said you were sleeping, and then I tried again but they said you were gone!" He pulled back with a joyful grin and held my shoulders. "How's your head? Does it hurt? What about your back? Is it healed? Is there a scar? Can I see it?"

"Calm down Ronald! You're sucking up all her oxygen!" Hermione laughed, pushing him out of the way. I wrapped my arms around her in hug and thanked her.

"You're gonna be so proud of me," I joked, "I finished four of those books you brought me!"

"I'm glad," She chuckled, pulling back with a smile. "Harry told us that Alyssa spoke with you; are you two – _ok_ – now?"

"Yeah," I nodded slightly, still smiling. "We're good." I looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy drop himself onto the couch, his arms crossed as he watched the people around him warily.

"Good," She sighed in relief, "And now that you're better, we can go shopping for the dance!"

_Oh for the love of - !_

_F*ck._


	41. Chapter 41

_**41**_

_**Alyssa**_

"I still say it's your fault."

"How the bloody hell is it MY fault? All I did was float there!"

"You attracted attention."

"Doubt it; Your bloody fat head was in the way."

Malfoy and I bickered relentlessly back and forth, while scrubbing the floor of Snape's classroom. It turns out, _every_ single stinking teacher preferred students cleaning the class during detention. I swear to God, they put us in detention, JUST so _they _don't have to do the work.

We had been here for almost an hour. Snape? He hadn't lasted more than five minutes listening to us argue, before he shaped some excuse of having to roam the corridors, and that he would be back later to check in on our work.

And of course, he'd taken our freaking wands with him. I didn't know what I wanted to do more; Curse Snape for putting us to work, or jinx Malfoy so that he would shut up.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore. I quit." Malfoy threw the brush away from him, and scoffed, leaning on his toes with his elbows on his knees.

"You're a loser. What, never had to learn how to clean a floor? Put some backbone into it, damn it!" I turned my head to look back at him.

"I never _had _to learn this useless junk. Elves do the work for me." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you should still know how to clean a floor. I'd like to see you live without elves for a day. You'd never last by the state of you."

"Is that a challenge, Anaya?"

"Well, look at that. Malfoy knows how to take a hint. You know what? You wouldn't last five _minutes._" I sneered, turning back to get a stain- which looked suspiciously like **blood**- out.

At least, until an unknown missile was launched at the back of my head. I saw stars for a few seconds, than retaliated by turning around fully and whipping my brush at him. It hit him square in the forehead, and he cursed loudly.

"That'll teach you." I muttered, going to grab his brush from the far side of the room, and continuing my work.

But somehow, Malfoy doesn't know how to take a hint. My brush came flying by me, missing the side of my head by centimetres.

"Okay, you asked for it!" I got up with the brush in hand, and kicked him as hard as I could in the groin.

Well, I tried. His hand flew out and caught my foot before it could make contact and severe pain. His eyes were wide, realizing just how close he had been to dying.

"You wouldn't have dared." He narrowed his eyes until they were slits.

"Let go, and I'll show you just how much I dare to."

"I don't think so." He yanked hard, and my other foot came out from under me. I braced my fall with my hands, and the impact was softened. My wrist bent the wrong way, and I swore loudly, cradling my arm.

"Shit." Malfoy muttered, crawling over to me. He grabbed my arm gently, which sent waves of pain shooting up to my brain.

"Could you not?" I snapped, but didn't take my arm back.

"I don't see any swelling yet. Can you move it?" He looked up from my wrist.

I tried to rotate my hand, but only got a fraction of a movement before swearing loudly again.

"Hn."

"Since when did _you_ become a doctor?" I commented, wincing a bit as he applied pressure to the indent that had mysteriously appeared.

"It's just something I've learnt over the years." He shrugged his shoulders, and made a quiet sound.

"What? Why'd you do that?"

"I'm going to have to pop your wrist back into place."

"You have to **WHAT**?" I yelled, failing to keep calm.

"Just… Look over there. It's better for you not to see it." His face betrayed amusement yet worry at the same time.

Yeah; worried about getting his ass into another detention.

I barely had enough time to look at some icky looking jar filled with what seemed to be EYES, when my wrist seemed to explode.

"_**HOLY F*CKER!**_"

Trust me when I say this; I was feeling both fury and gratitude for Draco Malfoy by the time Snape appeared to declare us free. It was funnily ironic. The only thing besides, 'leave,' that he said was, "I hope nothing too interesting happened while I was gone?"

Haha. If he only knew.

That next day, I met up with Taylor and Harry in the Three Broomsticks. Unsurprisingly, Draco was there. He was most likely using up his safety time.

After a quick drink, we headed out. Taylor was walking with Harry, caught up talking about something I hadn't been listening to from the beginning; I didn't care to intrude. So, I was left behind with Malfoy.

"How's the wrist?" He asked quietly, striding alongside me.

"Better. Even though it's your fault in the first place." I pointed out plainly, ignoring some of the looks I was getting from passing Gryffindors. They still weren't quite too happy with my whole 'Crazy Slytherin Bitch' episode.

Meh, can't say I disagree.

"Good point. But in my defense, you were gonna sack me."

"That also, is a good point. Were it not for the brush you threw at my head."

He kept quiet at this comment. After that, we walked in silence. I still couldn't hear what the lovebirds were talking about in front, but the way their heads were close, like they were sharing a secret, had me just a bit worried.

"Wonder what they're talking about…" I commented to myself, digging my hands into my sweater pockets.

"Dunno. I'm surprised you're not up there with them."

"Someone has to be on back-up duty when Taylor isn't up to dealing with you." I grinned. He gave me the finger, which I responded to with a dignified stick-out tongue.

"Tay, I'm going in here. I'll meet up with you guys later." I called ahead, as I left our small group for a store.

"Yeah, alright." She said, distracted. She continued her talk, and I frowned.

"I'm going to go buy a horrible ugly dress, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I continued.

"You do that," She replied.

"The sky is falling?" This was more a question.

"Watch out." Her words were, waving a hand at me.

She worries me.

"Need some company, back up?" Malfoy teased as Taylor went down a little side street.

"Might as well." I sighed, walking into the dress shop.

Ugh, I wanted to know what was so interesting about that talk. I would _kill_ to know what she was so sucked in about.

"I wonder…" I thought, as I looked in my purse for an Extendable Ear.

Mwahahaha.


	42. Chapter 42

_**42**_

_**Taylor**_

"Well what's she gonna do?" I asked quietly, knowing that Alyssa could be trying to hear what we were saying.

"I don't know!" Harry whispered back, as if he would be the last person to ask. "She can't go with Ron again,"

"I have to talk to that boy still." I added; he was going to ask Hermione to the dance even if I had to say the words for him. "And no one from Gryffindor would even consider it."

"Yeah, and basically the entirety of Hufflepuff is afraid of her."

"Not to mention Ravenclaw isn't too impressed with her either."

"So basically that leaves Slytherin; wow, we've accomplished so much."

"Shut up," I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes. "We'll figure something out. And I'm not willing to talk to anyone from Slytherin. Not since she's hanging around us anyway. They're not too keen on apologies and forgiveness."

"Yeah; she's pretty weak in their eyes now. '_Letting guilt win over anger_' as they put it…or, something." He shook his head and sighed. "The only Slytherin who doesn't think she's – "

"Don't even." I shot quickly, turning to him abruptly. I realized that she was conversing with him right behind us, and that they could very well be listening in. "I'll admit, as I have before, that Alyssa and I blew this whole thing _way_ out of proportion, but it _was_ over _him_."

"Tay, I'm going in here. I'll meet up with you guys later." Alyssa called from behind us. Hmm, maybe now I wouldn't have to strain so hard to be quiet.

"Yeah, alright." I responded, turning back to Harry. "The whole point was to convince her that he won't change for her after he's back in Slytherin,"

"I'm going to go buy a horrible ugly dress, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She continued, and I answered back quickly.

"You do that," I nodded, really just wanting to finish my sentence. "Anyway, asking him to take her to the dance is way out of my moral mind. Not to mention my comfort zone."

"The sky is falling…?"

"Watch out," I said over my shoulder, wondering why she hadn't just _left_ yet. "There must be someone who isn't angry with her."

"Yeah, there is, and I think he just walked into a dress store with her." Harry said, blinking as he looked over my shoulder.

"_What_?"

I turned around to see the back of Malfoy's head as he followed Alyssa into a shop. I dropped my head and sighed dramatically, spinning on my heel and resuming my walk.

"Jesus, what was the point of cracking my head on a wall if she doesn't _learn_ anything?"

"Got me," Harry shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "You guys seem to get over things pretty quickly, though."

"Ha, two weeks is the longest we've ever fought." I agreed, "Most of our arguments last a few hours; we just need time to calm down."

"How long have you known each other again? Ten years?"

"Eleven," I smiled, "We met when we were four, when my family moved in just down the street. We went to the same daycare – we were only friends because we were the only two there who preferred playing with the Lego blocks and Tonka Trucks over fighting tooth-and-nail for the prettiest Barbie."

Harry chuckled at me and nodded, "Yeah, I can imagine."

"Yep; but then after I got my letter, my Dad got a job out of town, and we moved to the country to live with my aunt. I had no idea she was filthy rich until I saw the inside of her house."

"Big?" He smirked.

"Yeah, but not like, mansion big. But all her stuff – furniture, kitchen, everything – the most expensive stuff I've ever seen. I'm always paranoid I'm gonna break something." I laughed honestly. "But the space does give me some leeway when I want to go flying."

"Must be nice," He mused, sighing. I punched his arm playfully and grinned at him.

"You should come up some time; you'd like it." He smiled at me lightly, and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I turned toward the road and cleared my throat, trying to remember which store I was supposed to meet Hermione in.

"So, um…" I quirked my head towards Harry as he narrowed his eyes in thought, as though he'd forgotten what he was saying. "You're gonna convince Ron to take Hermione, right? To the dance, I mean?"

"Oh, uh – yeah." I smiled, slightly disappointed. What had I hoped he was gonna say anyway? Jesus Taylor, get a hold of yourself. "Yeah, because he likes her and she likes him and neither of them have a freaking clue."

"Right, right," He chuckled, "But where does that leave you?"

"Sorry?" I asked quickly, shocked.

"Well, you said Ron's taking Hermione, you're gonna find someone for Alyssa -"

"Because she won't do it herself." I grumbled. He laughed and continued,

"But that stills leaves you without a date."

"Yeah, well – you don't have one either!" I shot back, sticking out my tongue.

"Right; so we both have the same problem." He nodded. I opened my mouth a little to respond, and I quietly asked,

"Do we?" He smiled and shrugged, his eyes shining.

"Not if you'll accompany me." I blinked a few times and bit my lip, before chuckling.

"Two birds with one stone, right?" I agreed, hoping my girly excitement didn't seep too clearly into my tone. "Alright, Mr. Potter, I will accompany you to the End of House Switch Dance."

"Oh, thank you." He acted dramatically. "And is that really what it's called?" He laughed, arching an eyebrow.

"No idea," I shrugged, grinning. "But I have to warn you – I have _no_ idea how to dance all fancy-like."

"We just learned last year!"

"I forget shit!"

"Taylor!"

"What? It was useless to me!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, walking ahead.

"Maybe _Ron_ can teach you."

I gasped and cried after him. "You bastard get back here!"

I figured we probably looked like lunatics running the streets of Hogsmeade after that.


	43. Chapter 43

_**43**_

_**Alyssa**_

" Hmm…" I closed the purse in frustration.

"Don't have one?" Malfoy teased, crossing his arms.

"No. Crap. I'll have to look into that little issue." I let it drop, so that it was hanging from my shoulder, and walked over to a rack of dresses.

"This is nice…" I muttered, pulling out a purple satin dress. However, one look at the price made me frown.

"Not nice enough…" I put the dress back, and continued searching.

"So, why are you looking for a dress?" Malfoy asked from behind me, as he leaned on of the nearby racks.

"It's a dance. A dance involves looking nice and dancing and having a date and…" I frowned again. I was doing that a lot.

"Yeah, but what's the need of showing off?"

"I take it you aren't going?" I asked, leaving the rack of overly priced dresses for another.

"I don't think so. No one really interests me at the moment, and I couldn't be bothered." He followed along casually.

"I'm surprised. I figured Pansy would be your date." I turned my head to see him with a scowl on his face.

"I don't think so. Her clingy-ness isn't very attractive. She's bugging me."

"Aw, poor muffin." I laughed, and saw out of the corner of my eye that the sales lady was glaring.

"Anyways, I haven't found anyone else that would go with me,"

I turned, shocked.

"Did I just hear that come from your mouth, Malfoy? You couldn't find anyone else to go with you?" I had to bite back a giggle.

"I said _haven't_. That's different from _couldn't._" He corrected, drawing himself up.

"Not much of a difference." I grinned, turning again to look around the store.

"I don't see any dresses that would work…" I muttered, scanning for anything that 'popped'. But nothing. All this place had was overly priced fabric with a few decorations.

"I don't think I'm seeing anything to my liking…" I said, and I walked towards the door, when…

I saw the perfect one.

It was blue, floor-length, and it opened at the bottom like a ball gown, but smaller. Strapless, with sequins around the waist like a huge ribbon.

"I want that one," I gasped, before searching for my size, and bolting for the change rooms.

"Have you died in there? You've been inside the change room for ten minutes!" A certain Malfoy said, knocking on the door.

I couldn't stop looking in the mirror. I looked like a princess. It fit me so nicely, and it was perfect…

Deciding, I took it off, changed, and bought it without looking at the tag.

"Are we done, than?" Malfoy asked as we left the store, my bag in hand as well as some shoes I had found the next store over.

"Yeah, looks like it." I took a look at my watch.

"So… You don't have a date, than?" He asked hesitantly, like he was expecting a bomb to go up.

"No, I'm going with Taylor as Doe. At least, that's what it looks like. Why?"

"Well, I-"

"There you are!" I heard a voice behind us and I turned to see Taylor walking with Harry. Her hands were empty, but I would fix that. We were going dress shopping.

"There I am. Wasn't it _you _that walked off, leaving me in the dust?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was talking to Harry." He looked sheepish beside her.

"And?"

"Well, can I talk to you for a second…?" We walked forward a little bit, until they were out of earshot.

"So, I won't be going doe with you." She cut to the chase, looking apologetic.

"But-Who asked you?"

She glance back at Harry.

"Ah yes, why didn't I guess? Congrats." I smiled, but on the inside I was worried. I had to find at least Hermione.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" She verified.

"Yeah, no problem." With that, we rejoined the guys.

"So, we're done here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Haha, you wish. I have to go get Taylor a dress." With that, she went running.

"I'll get it myself, thank you!" And around the corner she went, just like that.

"Yeah…I'm going back to the castle…I don't think I have to do anything here…" And he was gone. Like magic.

Funny how I seem to be left alone with Malfoy a lot.

"Oh, I just remembered. You were saying something before Houdini the disappearing act came over. What was it?" I looked at him, and he looked calm enough.

"Never mind. It wasn't that important." He shrugged.

"Are you sure? I'd like to know!" I pouted. I hate when people say it's nothing, when obviously it was of some importance.

"Well…" We came up to the Three Broomsticks again.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour of attending the Dance with me?"

"…You're joking, right?" I smile, but he was all serious.

"Oh. You were serious?"

Still no response.

"Oh…Um…Yes? Is yes the right answer?"

For a second, he returned to the Old Malfoy, smirking. "I'm thinking you wouldn't know any other answer. This **is **Draco Malfoy we're talking about."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy. You aren't _that _great." I sighed, patting his shoulder.

"I'm thinking I'm more than that."

"You wish." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, holding the bag tightly in case I had to bolt it.

"I'm sure it wasn't." He stepped forward in what he supposed was menacing.

"Oh no! The Lame Draco Malfoy is going to kill me!" I cried, sarcasm pouring into my voice.

"You'll wish you hadn't of said that."

And off I went towards the castle, with a trailing blonde headed boy behind me.

Go figure.

"Taylor, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, seeing her on the way up to the Common Room with a water bottle she'd no doubt stolen from the Kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. What'd you break this time?"

"No, it's not that. Um, did you, er… Try to find me a certain date for the dance?"

"Well, _thought_ is more the word. It didn't get much farther than the planning process…Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you put Malfoy up to asking me to the Dance." I shrugged, but apparently it was a big deal. She had been opening the bottle, and was about to take a drink when she squeezed too hard, and water came pouring out like a water fountain.

"**What?**" She yelled, eyes wide.

"Okay… Apparently not."


	44. Chapter 44

_**4**__**4**_

_**Taylor**_

"Sorry, _what_ was that?" I gasped, ignoring the water that was now drenching my arm as it poured from the water bottle I'd so stealthily swiped from the kitchens.

"Oh? Um, nothing – don't worry about it – forget I said anything." She turned quickly on her heel and walked the other way. I threw my water bottle and ran to her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"Did you just say that _MALFOY_ – as in the kid who drove you _CRAZY_ – just asked you to the _DANCE_?"

"No?" She suggested, shrugging.

"Damnit Alyssa!" I growled exasperatedly, shouting to the ceiling. "Oh!" I gasped, "He's plotting against me! Trying to make me crazy! Turning my words against me!"

"Or, you know, he might just wanna take me to the dance." She shrugged again, as if it was nothing. I looked back at her swiftly and narrowed my eyes.

"You're on your own on this one. I'm not saying anything! Do what you want! I'm not responsible! I've had enough head-bashing for one year, thanks."

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at me quizzically, as if she wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words.

"Oh…kay…?"

"Just don't get too hopeful – I can't deal with heart-broken Alyssa compassionately; only violently. Just know he's dead if he f*cks up."

"Right…" She nodded, "I'll let him know. You haven't been drinking have you?"

"Shut up." I drawled, "You realize we just had a whole _blow-out _over this exactly, right?"

"I know," She said, taking my shoulder. "It's not going to stay – but I'd like to enjoy it while it's here."

"Alright, whatever," I shrugged it off, walking back to the stairs. "But don't expect any sympathy when you miss it, once it's gone."

She nodded honestly, and I gave her a small smile, turning around.

"Oh! And you owe me another water bottle!"

"So," I turned my head to see Ron drop himself on the couch beside me as I brushed Athena. "I hear you're attending the dance with a certain friend of mine."

"Yes, Ron," I laughed, ignoring his crooked grin as I rolled my eyes.

"'Bout time you two did something about it." He huffed contently, leaning back on the couch.

"Uh, excuse me? What about you and Hermione?" I laughed. His eyes widened and he averted his eyes. "Ro-on…"

"I can't hear you!" He laa-ed, whistling to himself.

"Ask her," I whispered to him, Athena purring happily on my lap as I smiled down at her. "Trust me."

"But she's Hermione," He argued, as if it explained the whole bloody world.

"And you're a coward." I retorted, chuckling. I put the cat brush down beside me and ran my fingers over her fur. She kneaded at my thigh and I wondered why I didn't just stay in and chill out with my cat every day.

"And how do you know so much, huh?" He challenged, pouting.

"I'm a girl." I shrugged, "Hermione's a girl. Girls talk."

"Uh…huh…" He contemplated, sinking back into the couch.

"Oh, and when you ask her this time," I added, "Don't start with _'Hey, Hermione, you're a girl right?'_"

"Oh, shut up," He huffed, shoving me lightly. I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder, rolling my eyes. "You're a pain."

"But you love me," I grinned,

"Yeah," He agreed, laughing. "So does Harry apparently." I gasped and hit him, blushing as I laughed with him.

"Your turn to shut up!" I told him swiftly as Seamus and Dean entered the dorm. Their faces lit up in smiles and I cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "What?" I asked.

"So, Harry huh?" Dean crossed his arms, still grinning. My smirk dropped and I turned to Ron again.

He was gone.

"RONALD! Bloody hell, does everyone know?" I sighed, sliding down further into the couch.

"As far as we know – only you, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean and me." Seamus shrugged. I felt like deadpanning at the 'you and Harry'. No, really? I had no idea! "Oh! And Fred and George."

"Aw f*ck." I sighed dramatically as Athena jumped from my lap, trotting over and winding around Seamus's legs. He smiled and picked her up, petting her. I gaped and pouted, turning around again. "We are so not chilling out all day anymore."

"Harry!" I called, catching up with him and Alyssa before they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Harry, I need to talk to you." I leaned over, my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"What did you do? Run all the way from the dorms?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No," I shook my head, scoffing. "I was helping Neville catch Trevor; boy needs a toad leash."

"Hey, can I go eat breakfast?" Alyssa asked, popping in.

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be in, in a minute." I waved her off, standing up straight again, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever," She shrugged, "Just don't go running off to make out or nothing." With that she walked away and I gaped again.

"Bloody – why does she _do _that?"

"I think it amuses her," Harry replied, sighing. "What did you need?"

"Oh, right! Just warning you," I said, "The twins know about us going to the dance – I found a shitload of candy hearts in my bra this morning that said 'Harry's my Hero'."

"How did they - ?"

"I – don't – know." I drawled painfully, sighing. "Just watch out. Oh, and uh…about Alyssa…"

"Did you find someone?" He asked, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Um…not exactly. It seems…" I bit my lip and scrunched my nose. "It seems Malfoy asked her. By himself. With no threats or persuasion."

"Wha – you mean - ?"

"Yeah." I breathed, running a hand through my hair, realizing that it was getting long again. It was just passed my lowest rib. When had it gotten so long? Then I remember that I was having a conversation – not contemplating the growth rate of my hair.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" I cried, "All I know is that he did it on his own accord and that Alyssa said _yes_."

"Oh…we're _screwed_." Harry sighed.

"If we're screwed then she's _f*cked_."

Attraction was a _bitch_.


	45. Chapter 45

_**45**_

_**Alyssa**_

Thursday. It's definitely a bitch.

One freaking day away from the weekend, and it has to torture us with hopes that are to be crushed with CLASS.

I hate Thursday.

"you worry me, when you get that look of depression on your face," Harry mused as he sat down beside me. Parkinson glared at me; I had been kicked out of her group since going back 'Pothead and the Golden Trio'.

Than again, who's to say I was ever actually _in _her little club?

Needless to say, it bothered me none. It was actually pretty funny, considering that I was going with Malfoy as his date to the dance, crushing Pansy's little cold, black heart. If that's what it took just to get glares from her instead of the usual jabs, I was going to go buy a steamroller and a few stakes.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I shovelled some mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Just a quick talk with Taylor. Speaking of which-"

And as luck would have it, Harry was interrupted by the owl's swooping in to deliver the daily mail.

A newspaper was dropped a little ways beside me in front of some Third year girl. I snatched it away before she could have a chance to see it.

Take or be eaten alive, my motto in life.

"Hm. Not too much interesting in the news today… Hm. Strange. You' think they'd be gossiping about _something, _wouldn't you?" I thumbed through the pages, and finding nothing that sparked my interest, I tossed it back to the girl, who glared at me with daggers.

"Suck it up, kid." I advised, sipping from my orange juice.

"You're particularily evil today. What happened, did someone go and curse you?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope. Just in a mood." I shrugged.

"_Anyways, _before I was interrupted by the owls, I want to ask you something."

"Fire away. Wait; Should I move anything breakable? You know what happened the last time we talked." I shrugged.

"Did you seriously say yes to Malfoy?"

"…Hm. Maybe I _should _move anything breakable. Oh, and _you _should go get a shield. Would be useful, right at this moment." I commented calmly, lacing my fingers together around a glass.

"…Now you're _really _scaring me."

"Harry, of course I said yes to Malfoy! What the hell else was I supposed to say? _'No, because I just threw my best friend at a wall because of you_?' "

"Well, anything could have worked, but that's delightfully easy to work with." He said, stone faced.

"Harry, stop acting like my father. I think I can handle him. If it gets out of hand, all I need to do is… er… Put him out of commission, to put lightly."

"That's not what I'm getting at. I'm saying, if he f*cks up, Taylor has the shovel and I'll be there to curse him until he's unrecognizable by dental records."

"Ouch. He'd better keep his distance from you two. You could seriously traumatize somebody."

"… Whatever. The point is, you better know what you got yourself into. Otherwise, I'm looking into getting a cage for you."

"Why _me? _What the hell did I do to deserve a _cage_?" I asked defensively. But he ignored me and got up, grabbing some toast and a few hash browns.

"Nice talking to you too. Good morning by the way!" I yelled miserably, sticking my tongue out.

Hmph.

There went _my _morning.

Charms went by pretty fast, considering it was one of my favourite classes. Transfiguration was another, but it went by a little more slowly.

But this year, _nothing _was as bad as DADA. Not even _History of Magic _could beat it. Which sucks, considering that DADA is one of the most eventful classes.

Rather, _was. _Now, all we did was sit there, copying out entire chapters from a textbook. My wand was starting to get a bit dusty.

So when lunch came around, _finally, _I was grateful. Time was starting to feel like it was standing still.

I still felt a bit frosty towards Harry, but it wasn't anything major. Nothing too eventful happened, and classes resume again. Herbology wasn't a real favourite, but it didn't kill me. And Taylor was fairly good at it, so I got passing grades.

And so came the last class of the day; _Potions._

Oh dear GOD.

I swear to God, for Christmas I was introducing the man to SOAP. Because he had obviously never seen it before in his life. Or even a bathtub.

Ick.

Today, we were making what was called the Living Draught of Death.

Interesting. We were working in partners, and surprisingly, Snape hadn't given us partners. So, I was with Taylor working my ass off crushing beans.

NOT an easy feat, let me tell you. Those stupid little bastards are _slippery_.

By the time we were done…

Well, we were the _only _ones besides Hermione who had even gotten anything close to it being right.

Harry and Ron were sweating as Snape went by, but miraculously, nothing was said. Crabbe and Goyle had blown up their cauldron, along with Seamus and Neville(unsurprising). The bell rang, and we ran for it.

"Good thing we don't have classes tomorrow afternoon. I don't think that essay he wants is getting done tonight." Harry complained as we sat down to eat.

"You got that right. Honestly, what the hell does he expect us to write about for some Babbling Beverage? He's kidding himself if he wants more than half a parchment." I agreed grimly.

"So… You're going to the dance with Tay, huh?"

"…Er, yeah. I guess so. Why?" Harry looked at me warily, like I was going to hit him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not going to smack you or anything… I just wanted to say good job. I didn't have to convince you or anything. Next is for you to tell her you like her." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Isn't this good enough?" He asked hopefully, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Get to work on that, buddy." I smiled sympathetically, patting his back so he could breathe properly again.


	46. Chapter 46

**_AN: Just the Way You Are_ belongs to Bruno Mars! And whatever record label he belongs to...No lawsuits please! :) Enjoy! This one is 'Alyssa's' favourite so far, so tell us what you think!**

_**4**__**6**_

_**Taylor**_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

I met Alyssa in the bathrooms after morning classes Friday afternoon. My dress was shoved into my backpack, hanging out loosely as I dumped it on the floor. She tisked me and picked it up, smoothing the dress out as she smiled.

"Honestly," She shook her head jokingly, as I pushed a lock of hair from my face. The look in her eyes made me wonder if she was more nervous, or more excited than I was. Her eyes were sparkling as she showed me her dress. "What do you think?"

There were no words to answer with – it was beautiful, blue and floor length. Like a ball gown but less…fancy.

"Um…next question?" I smiled, looking at her with a smile that screamed _'There are no words! It's perfect!'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

"You're gorgeous!" I breathed when she walked out of the stall, the gown fitting her wonderfully as she spun. "My god, Alyssa…" I smiled and turned her around, pulling her hair back loosely as she giggled in the mirror.

"Your turn – go get your dress on!"

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

"You're gonna look amazing!" She cried eagerly, probably pacing outside the stall door. I looked down at the dress in my hands and pursed my lips.

"I wouldn't say amazing," I insisted, slipping into it. It was mildly sparkly, only shining in the sunlight, with two thin beaded straps on both sides. Both straps on either side were joined by another strap between them, and the outermost straps hung lightly off my shoulders. The dress was fittingly tight until just under my chest, then it billowed softly to the floor. I wondered if it was too much – but Hermione had assured me it was perfect.

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

I was critical of it however, I always was. I had nothing against it, or myself, I just found it hard to believe that the dress would add to my meagre attractiveness. I had even gone to Madame Pomfrey earlier so she could magically conceal my scar for the night.

I walked out, a half smile on my lips as Alyssa gasped.

"You're stunning!"

"Really?" I shook my head lightly, looking in the mirror.

"Absolutely! You look more than amazing!"

"You suck up!" I accused with a laugh, turning to hug her. I had missed my best friend, and I assumed she had missed me. Hoped, she had missed me.

_But every time she asks me –_

"So I look ok?"

_I say_

"Absolutely! You're beautiful,"

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I ran my hands down my gown, over my hips, and smiled, happiness overflowing.

Maybe I could be a kick ass witch, and a tiny bit princess. Just tonight.

My smile widened with hers.

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

"Taylor…" I turned from Alyssa as we stood outside the Great Hall, waiting, to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walk to us. I had curled my hair, and it now hung loosely from a simple, jemmed clip at the back of my head. My bangs hung over the right side of my forehead, framing the side of my face. Hermione gasped and ran to us – even in her heels – and hugged us both, proclaiming our beauty.

"'Mione, you're gorgeous!" I cried, smiling at her, and then sneaking a peak at a blushing Ron.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

She laughed lightly and smiled, playing with a strand of her hair. Ron came up and took her arm, grinning down at her before whispering to me.

"You look great,"

I thanked him as he led her into the Hall, and turned – blushingly – back to Harry.

"Hey," I greeted weakly, breathlessly.

"Hey," He responded equally.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

"You look lovely, stunning." He smiled, offering his arm. His robes were simple, but suited him wonderfully, a perfect fit.

"Thank you," I looked away, embarrassed. "You look wonderful yourself."

He laughed and shook his head, giving me his crooked grin.

I looked back at Alyssa to find her staring off down the hall. I glanced to see a head of white-blond hair walking towards us.

"Meet you inside," I assured, giving her a sideways, one-arm hug – my other was on Harry's – and wished her luck. All things considered.

We walked into the Hall, arm in arm, looking out at all the people.

"Nervous?" Harry asked lightly.

"Yes," I answered simply, unable to think of any witty retort at that moment.

"Me too,"

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

"You're wearing different make up." He noted, smiling subtly.

"Yeah…I went for more delicacy than edge this time." I shrugged, "You know, for 'beauty' purposes." I air-quoted 'beauty'.

"You didn't need to," He said back, catching my attention. I looked at him with a small frown of confusion. "You could have come with no make up – you're beautiful."

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

"I…I…" I stuttered, unsure of what to say. He looked over with a small smile, and my breath caught in my throat. "Thank you,"

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"Thank _you,_" He said breathlessly, sighing a laugh. "Will you dance with me? Once they start playing the music?"

I looked up at him again, mildly surprised. Was this Harry? My feelings for him sparked anew and I nodded, smiling.

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"Of course,"

His smile grew as he looked out to the people, and the light hit his eyes just so that they danced, shining and making me wonder if someone would ever see me in this light – and then I wondered if whatever I felt for Harry, would ever evolve into something more.

My thoughts ended when the first song began playing, and I wondered how they had read my thoughts. The tempo of the song was perfect, and I couldn't help the smile as Harry swept me to the floor.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

It felt like the song would never end, and I loved it. We danced and I paid no mind to the moving and rhythm of my feet.

'_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are."_


	47. Chapter 47

_**4**__**7**_

_**Alyssa**_

As Harry and Ron came to met us in front of the large staircase- how the hell did we get down those in _heels? - _I happened to glance down the hallway to our right, and couldn't help but take a double take and stare.

Malfoy hadn't bothered to wear dress robes; He was wearing a regular suit, with a white tie. He had slicked back his hair for the occasion, but nothing major like he used to when he was younger.

I hated to admit it, but he was looking pretty handsome.

He strolled casually along with the other people surrounding him, but yet he seemed set apart from them, like there was a bubble shutting him off.

"Meet you inside," Taylor said, breaking off my eye contact. She gave me a one armed hug, an she went inside with the others, leaving me utterly alone.

He glanced up at the same time I took another glance at him, and his eyes seemed to widen for a second. Even though he knew what dress I'd picked(He'd been there _with _me), he hadn't seen it on me.

Wise choice, apparently. I had decided to just wear a regular silver chain necklace, some diamond studs, and curled every inch of hair on my head. It was shoulder length, so the effect was evidently working.

It had better; I had spent over an hour curling my hair.

"You look amazing." He said in a voice that I guess was a cross between a smirk and awestruck.

"Thanks. I mean, it's just a dress and some curling, but…" I was rambling. Damn.

"You don't look too bad yourself. You know how to clean up." I noted, smiling slightly.

"I have to; I am who I am." He smirked.

"Come on," I sighed, smiling yet rolling my eyes. I went to go ahead of him, but he coughed slightly.

"Need a cough drop?" I asked, turning. But he held out an arm. It reminded me of when royalty held ball's and the men escorted the women inside.

"Alright then," I said, taking it hesitantly.

"I won't bite," he laughed slightly.

"I'm sure you won't." I agreed, but was unsure about being so close. I figured some things never change.

Ever seen a movie, where the popular kid walks into a room in fabulous clothes, and everyone turns to watch?

Well, that explains pretty much me walking in on the arm of Draco Malfoy.

Pansy and her cronies looked aghast, which was amusing. I was _seriously _investing in some type of hammer to crush her heart some more.

And everyone else just… Well, their heads turned.

I looked around, and saw that they were already playing music. Surprisingly, music I knew, and not some waltz crap. _Just The Way You Are _By Bruno Mars was playing. The Great Hall had been decked out with streamers, all the colours of the separate Houses, intertwined with others. Like, Red was intertwine with Green, or Yellow was with Blue…

It was neat. Little tables replace the four long ones, for dinner or to just sit and rest.

"Care to dance?" I heard Draco ask beside me, and I smiled.

"Why not?" I took another glance around the room, and saw Taylor and Harry dancing.

Another smile rose to my face. It was about time that boy did something.

Draco looked in the same direction, scrunching up his nose. "Ugh. Did he actually ask her without you assaulting him?"

"I didn't _assault _him. I just _advised _him to do something. He asked her on his own." I shrugged.

We found a spot a little ways away, and he place his hands around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders, feeling nervous. This was the first time I had _ever, _danced with my _enemy, _Draco Malfoy. If someone had told me this would happen a year ago, I would have knocked their lights out and said that would NEVER happen.

And if someone had showed me?

Well, someone was going to the Hospital.

Now, I was looking up into his eyes- up? Only half an inch difference, Jesus - and in a second I was lost. I couldn't look away, he wouldn't let me.

It seemed like another second later, the song ended. He looked away to the front for a brief moment, but it was all I needed; I moved my gaze from that spot his head had just been.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to tell you, that it has been a wonderful and fulfilling month. Before, we didn't have much of you who wouldn't talk to or stand with another person from another House. But, thanks to our House Mix-Up, I see people here together tonight, that would have been considered absurd. We've made friends from different Houses, learned to accept others, through this experiment; And let me tell you, it has most definitely been a success." This was Dumbledore who spoke; He was standing at his post, where the golden owl sat hunched in an alcove underneath a book.

"This is what we were striding for; unity between Houses. I see Gryffindors here tonight with Slytherins, Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs… I'm proud of you all." With another smile, he moved away from the podium.

Another song started up, _Club Can't Handle Me _By Flo Rida. Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "What is this?"

"It's a song. A very good one. Come on, it'll be fun." I laughed, grabbing his hand and going to go find Taylor. It didn't take long; She was starting to dance with Harry, and he was hesitant in his dancing.

"Come on, dance Harry!" She laughed.

"You look like a block of wood," I grinned, joining her.

"Hey! How'd it go?" She asked quietly.

"Went fine. Said I looked amazing." I was feeling smug about _that._

"Good! But.. You know, this _is _Malfoy…"

"I know, I know. But I'm enjoying it while it's here. No use crying over something that I know won't last, right?"

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Never you mind, you." I told him, turning to face him. "You're looking quite dashing tonight."

"Hey, you'd better be talking about me…" Draco said, putting an arm around my shoulders. Harry eyed it warily, but I warned him off with a look.

"Yes, Dear. I'm talking about you." I rolled my eyes as I wrapped sarcasm into the words.

"I thought so-Wait a minute…"

"Huh. Never did say he was sharp, did I?" I taunted, and they laughed. Harry smirked.


	48. Chapter 48

_**4**__**8**_

_**Taylor**_

The song ended and I began to breathe again as I laughed under my breath, tilting my head down. I'd never been this shy around _anyone_; and certainly not Harry. My right hand rested on my left elbow and Harry chuckled, grinning down at me.

"See?" He said, "You didn't forget."

"Well I tried to." I reasoned, loosening up again. "It's not like it's the easiest thing to do when – " I stopped myself suddenly, realizing what I had just about said, and thanked the heavens when Dumbledore began speaking. _When all I can remember is dancing with you._

When he was finished expressing his pride and thanks, the next song began playing. My eyes lit up at the music and I gaped, grinning in excitement.

"Club music!" I cried happily, shocked. Since when did they approve of Muggle music anyway? Would it be considered Muggle music? Did wizards have their own kind of music?

I forgot about my questions as the beat got me moving. I began dancing, along with basically everyone in the room, and laughed when Harry stared at me oddly.

"Have you never been out dancing?" I asked, smirking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Dance!" I closed my eyes and just moved, feeling the beat and following it. It was like an art – improvising was key! No planned out dance steps like stupid ballroom dancing.

"Come on, dance Harry!" I urged, laughing at him as he shook his head at me with a scrutinizing look.

"You look like a block of wood." I turned to see Alyssa grinning at us, and I stopped my dancing to greet her.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

"Went fine. Said I looked amazing." I sensed a bit of smugness there, but she concealed it well. It made me laugh.

"Good," I chuckled, "But you know, this is Malfoy…"

"I know, I know. But I'm enjoying it while it's here. No use crying over something that I know won't last, right?" I praised her self-awareness at least.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Never you mind, you." Alyssa waved him off, turning to him. "You're looking quite dashing tonight."

"Hey, you'd better be talking about me…" Draco said from nowhere, and I realized then that he'd been there the whole time. Oops. He slipped an arm around Alyssa's shoulders, and she gave a look to Harry that made something stir. She certainly was enjoying it while it was here.

"Yes, Dear. I'm talking about you." She rolled her eyes as sarcasm filled her words, shaking her head slightly.

"I thought so-Wait a minute…" He pursed his lips and I bit back a laugh.

"Huh. Never did say he was sharp, did I?" Alright, never mind; laugh not avoided. I sighed and laughed as Alyssa taunted Malfoy, tisking his dullness.

Unfortunately, with all the talking we'd been doing, my song had ended. I looked around to see if I could find who was playing the songs – with no avail. Damn sneaky wizards.

Just then, my heart quickened and nodded in approval.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby let's go."_

"Alyssa?" I offered her my hand with a serious face, and she took it just as seriously.

"Of course," She nodded, and we burst into a fit of giggles and started dancing, shaking and shimmying and having more fun than I'd ever expected during a Hogwarts dance.

The boys of course, stared at us like we were diseased or something. But they had never been to one of our bedroom pyjama dance parties with popcorn and soda.

We shook our heads, and I laughed when one of her curls smacked her in the face. She laughed back and gasped.

"Do you remember the time - ?"

"We were dancing on your bed - ?"

"And my Dad walked in?"

We laughed even harder until there were tears in our eyes, and I nodded, unable to help myself.

"And we dropped like we'd been caught smuggling!"

"And we fell off the bed!"

"Bloody hell, we laid on your floor for like an hour laughing! There was popcorn everywhere!"

"Wait, wait," Draco interrupted, cocking an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes. "You were dancing on her _bed_?"

"Jealous?" I asked, smirking as I leaned towards him. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips as he looked the other way. This spawned more giggles and even a chuckle from Harry.

So, maybe this dance was better than I was expecting…maybe.

"You know, if I'd known they would be playing dance music, I would have worn something I could move in." I grumbled, slipping my heels off and sliding them under my chair as I sat down. Harry chuckled and sat beside me, our drinks in hand.

"If I had known they'd be playing dance music," He laughed, "I would have _unlearned_ how to dance."

"You were good!" I encouraged, but he sighed and shook his head, handing me my drink. "Thanks,"

"No problem; but seriously, did you really learn to dance like that in your bedroom?"

"Sometimes the living room," I shrugged, smirking at him. "Me and Alyssa have a dance party every year for our birthday."

"Your birthday? Yours is in June, isn't hers in August?" He asked, and I nodded.

"We celebrate them again in a double-party. Just the two of us, during Christmas break. We build snowmen; have snowball fights – sometimes we run around in our bathing suits so we can jump in the Jacuzzi after." I laughed at how silly our traditions sounded, but didn't care. "Afterwards, we have some hot chocolate, watch a couple movies, then bring the rest of the popcorn upstairs and blast our iPods."

"Sounds like you guys have perfected the duo-party." He grinned, taking a drink.

"We've had a couple years," I chuckled, smiling. "And once we graduate, we're gonna add in mixing drinks until we're piss-drunk."

"Really?" He asked, surprised as he laughed.

"No," I mused, pursing my lips with a grin. "Well, maybe."

"That'd be interesting to see," He raised his eyebrows.

"What? You think I'd be an interesting drunk?"

"Well if you're this interesting sober; you can only imagine." He reasoned, and I looked up at him.

"So I'm not too boring for you?" It was meant to be a joke, but it came out more quietly than I'd intended. He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Definitely not,"

"Well at least I know I don't have to change that factor."

Was he getting closer? Or was I? Both of us, maybe? What was happening?

"No, you don't have to change anything."

A small smile graced my lips, and I was vaguely aware that his were only a few inches away now. Our dance replayed in my mind, and I couldn't think of anything else.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

A spark of hope lit up inside me; maybe I was – amazing – to him.

Our eyes were closing slowly, and my hope grew. Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach, and I could feel his soft breaths on my lips.

_Just the way you are_

"There they are!"

We jumped apart faster than Crabbe and Goyle would chase after a cookie, and I could guarantee that my face was as red as a tomato. My eyes were wide as I saw Ron waving at us from somewhere in the crowd, and he quickly dragged Hermione to where we were sitting.

"This dance is better than we thought it would be, huh?" He asked, laughing as he sat down.

"Yeah…" I mumbled with a smile, licking my lip.

_What had just HAPPENED_?


	49. Chapter 49

_**4**__**9**_

_**Alyssa**_

After a few songs, my feet were killing me. Than again, that would teach me to wear freaking four inch heels.

"Ouch. Ouch. F*ck, ouch." I growled to myself, limping to the nearest empty table an throwing off my shoes, sighing in relief when my feet touched the ground flat.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy asked, following behind.

"My heels were causing my feet to painfully turn to stone." I explained, rubbing the arches of my feet.

"Uh…Huh. I see." He nodded, still not understanding. He took a chair from the same table and moved it to sit in front of me, blocking the view of Ron dancing with Hermione. Poor girl; Apparently Ron had gone back to his stomping ways. She winced every time he took a step.

"It's okay to say you don't. I'm not gonna hit you, like most girls would."

"Oh, thank God. I needed to know you aren't brave enough to hit me." He sat back and smirked.

"Brave enough? Wanna _test_ that theory?" I looked up at him with a glare.

"No, ma'am." He salute mockingly.

"You annoy me sometimes, you know that?"

"Nice to know you're finally cracking after five years of abuse." He leaned back, stretching his legs underneath the chair I was sitting on, his arms crossed.

"Oh, is _that _your excuse? Because I heard somewhere, that little boys only tease girls because they _like _them." I raised my eyebrows, getting a smug look when his eyes widened for a spilt second.

And another second later, he was composed again.

"Only mothers and girls who don't stand a chance with anyone say that."

"Well, that's nice to know I don't stand a chance with anyone." I snapped, standing abruptly.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure you didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit with my friends." I stalked off, but he grabbed my arm.

"Calm down. I was just saying that. I didn't mean for it to relate to you or anything." His eyes looked apologetic.

"Whatever. Just… Go get me a drink. Particularily with a bit of fire whisky."

"Fire whisky? Seriously? And why do _I _have to go get _your _drink?"

"Because you're a Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be all gentlemanly?"

"… No. We _kill _people." He said, and I could hear the sarcasm.

"Hm. Maybe I _should _go get my own drink. Can't have you _poisoning _me."

"Why do I even bother with you? Honestly. I'll go get it. Still want Fire whisky?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Can you even _get _it? Never mind, I don't want to know. Surprise me." I shook my head. There was no way in hell I wanted to even _know _how he could get access to that.

I turned on my heel and headed back to the table, sitting down wearily as I watched people dance to _Born For This_ By Paramore.

_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell can you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody live, like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now_

I frowned when I saw Taylor head over to me with an anxious expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she sat down in Malfoy's chair.

"Can I talk to you? For like, a second?" Without waiting for a reply, she dragged me across the room to the entrance.

Malfoy, with two drinks in hand, strode to the table Alyssa was sitting at. Though he _had _found some fire whisky, he had decided not to risk it.

_You're losing your touch, man, _He thought to himself grimly. _Waiting on girls, now? What are you doing?_

He didn't answer the question. Not yet.

When he saw the empty table, he frowned. Taking a quick glance around, he found himself mystified.

_How the hell do you lose a girl in less than two minutes?_ He questioned quietly. Waiting for a few more seconds, he shrugged, and sat down, downing his cup.

"What is it you wanna tell me? That was so important that you drug me away from getting potential alcohol?"

She looked anxious still. "Well… After me and Harry sat down, he gave me a drink and we were talking, and than-"

"Wait a minute. You didn't- He didn't- Do… _That, _did you?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh- NO! Get your mind out of the gutter, jeez." She cried.

"Well, that was my first guess. Do I have to _keep _guessing, or are you gonna tell me?"

"Me and Harry… We almost _kissed_."

A moment of silence. I couldn't believe it. Had I heard wrong? Or had Harry actually grown a pair?

"You _huh?_ I don't think I heard right." I hit the side of my head to empty out whatever sand was hiding in my ear.

She sighed. " I said, I almost… I _think _I almost kissed Harry. I don't know." She went to wipe her eyes, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Makeup!" I scolded.

"Oh, right. Anyways… What do I do? It's gonna be awkward now, knowing this…" She shook her head, and eyed the wall with want; So she could smash her head in.

"No. don't even think about it. Now, there's nothing to worry about. It'll be weird, but I'm sure it'll pass. But this is a _good _sign! You know what this means, don't you?" Is grabbed her by her shoulders, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Um… that you're about to give me Shaken Teenager Syndrome?"

"No! That Harry _likes _you! This is good news for you!" I grinned. Of course, I had already _known _about him liking her, but I wasn't telling her I'd had almost three weeks notice.

"Um… Yes?"

"Yes. It's good news. VERY. Now, get back in there!" I pushed her inside, but she looked almost in shock.

"Um, okay." She walked uncertainly back into the crowd.

It made me sad, that the guy she liked wasn't going to break her heart and go after other girls. The guy she liked, liked her back. She had a chance with him. I doubted that Malfoy had asked me to the Dance because he liked me. I was just some ordinary girl, who got the lucky coin in the bag of pennies.

So I was taking advantage of tonight. Because after tonight, he was coming back to Slytherin, and he would be back to his normal ass-hole bastard self.

Lucky me. But I wouldn't tell Taylor that it depressed me just a little bit. So I put on a smile and walked back in, hoping Malfoy had found some Fire whisky.


	50. Chapter 50

_**50**_

_**Taylor**_

So…Harry liked me back, that much I could be sure of; at least, that's what Alyssa could be sure of. What if it was more of, I dunno, spur of the moment sort of situation? What if he was going to avoid me now?

Bloody hell – what if I just _ruined_ my friendship?

Oh god – my eyes were wide and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. What if he didn't like me back? What if I just blew everything I was working towards? Oh god, oh god, oh god - !

"There you are,"

I spun quickly, suspiciously, and relaxed a tiny bit. At least he wasn't avoiding me.

"Where'd you go? You just – disappeared." Harry laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh – uh – I went to talk to Alyssa – Malfoy wasn't there so I thought she might have been lonely." I stuttered out quickly, biting my lip. He nodded in understanding and looked around.

"Well, he's back now." He shrugged, "He…" He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "He went to get them _drinks_?"

"Huh?" I turned to look, and sure enough, Alyssa was taking her drink from Malfoy with a surprised look on her face – as though she didn't actually expect him to get her one. "I wonder if they have fire whiskey here…" I mused, pursing my lips.

"Oh no – no alcohol for you." Harry laughed, taking my arm and dragging me the other way. "You get _sugar-high_. I can't imagine you drunk."

"Oh come on! I think it'd be an interesting experience." I replied matter-of-factly.

"If you say so," He chuckled, shaking his head. I noted faintly that he still had a hold on my arm.

Maybe this would be ok…maybe.

"I'm so tired...!" I gasped roughly, dropping myself on the couch – my arm hanging off the edge as Hermione followed behind me. She lifted my legs and sat down, letting them down on her lap.

"You're telling me," She laughed, "I can't feel my feet. Which is good, I suspect, as I'm fairly sure Ron broke both of them."

"Aww…" I pouted. "It's ok – he broke mine last year too."

She chuckled and rested her arms on my legs, tracing the pattern on my pyjama pants with her finger.

"So…um…how did your time with Harry go?" She asked, smiling, but not looking at me.

"How did your time with Ron go?" I countered with a grin.

"I asked you first!"

"So?"

"So you answer first."

"But I don't wanna."

"So?"

"Touché."

"Thank you," She laughed, and I sighed, thinking.

"Well – it was…nice. We danced…and stuff."

"Everyone danced and stuff." She giggled.

"Well…I – ugh – shut up!" I laughed, pouting. I considered if I should tell her or not, and decided that…maybe later, would suffice. "We talked about dancing – and where he's going this summer – and, idle stuff, you know."

She nodded and sighed, apparently disappointed at my lack of advancement.

"What about you? Your turn now."

"We…danced, and he talked about pastries, and Fred and George's latest pranks; he's rather awkward."

"Yes," I nodded, pursing my lips. "Yes, he really is."

"But he's also sweet," She smiled softly, sighing. "He conjured a rose for me."

I blinked and frowned.

"Ron? Weasley? Like, my cousin Ron?" I inquired.

"No," She sighed, "Zac Ef_ron_."

I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't find the words.

"He appeared out of nowhere and asked me to do a movie with him."

"You're f*cking with me again. Stop doing that! I keep forgetting your parents are Muggles – I was confused as to how you knew who he was!"

"I know," I giggled, patting my legs sympathetically. "But it's so fun –spontaneous impossibilities uttered at random earn such a satisfying look of mystification from you."

"Now you're trying to screw me over with unnecessarily elongated, intellectually enhanced sentences." I retorted, lifting my head enough to look at her.

"You're getting better at this." She smiled, chuckling.

"Thank you, I try." I assured, laughing as I dropped my head again. "Seriously though – it hurts my brain."

"It's alright – at least the OWLS don't involve such unnecessarily elongated, intellectually enhanced words; most of the time."

"Oh, that sparks new wonders of excitement in my brain. I can't _wait_ for OWLS now." I drawled, draping my right arm over my eyes. I heard the Fat Lady sing an _'Enter!'_, but didn't bother to look as someone entered the Common Room.

Grunting sounds were heard, along with a curse and some jumping, and I sighed.

"What did you do Ronald?" Hermione shook her head, looking over the back of the couch.

"Bloody trunk!" He swore, crossing his arms. I swung my legs over the side of the couch and stood up, looking over to him.

"Here –" I offered, approaching him and lifting the trunk. "– Ron, it's not even that heavy." He gasped and stared at me like I was a mutant.

"How - ? What - ? Girls should not be allowed to be that strong."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"How is it you think I made beater?" I shook my head, remembering that I had Quidditch practice tomorrow. At least there were no actual matches during the House Switch. "And where's the boy that belongs to this trunk?"

"Nothing slips by you huh?" Ron asked, and I deadpanned.

"Oh yes, because people randomly bring in trunks this size every day."

"Whatever," He waved me, shoving what looked like a chocolate frog into his mouth. Bloody hell – where had that come from? "I'm not carrying that up the stairs."

"Honestly Ron…" Hermione sighed, leaning over the back of the couch.

"It's heavy!"

"Relax spaghetti arms – I'll do it." I assured, and Ron didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted. I set off for the stairs to the boys' dorms, and quickly ascended the stairs.

Seamus and Dean stared at me oddly when I entered, obviously unsure as to why there was a _girl_ in their dorm.

"Harry's back." I said simply, dropping the trunk by his head and shrugging. They nodded in understanding, then broke into grins and followed me back downstairs.

When I got down, Harry was already surrounded by Gryffindors of various years. I stopped on the bottom stair, my hand on the wall as Seamus and Dean pushed past me, joining the welcoming party.

Even through the mess of people, Harry still managed to look over, and his eyes caught mine. He smiled in greeting.

I smiled back in a way that shouted _Welcome Home_.


	51. Chapter 51

**_AN: _Starting tomorrow, I'll be updating only once a day - we're beginning to catch up to the point we've got written already, so I need to slow it down a bit. I'm really sorry for the disappointment!**

_**51**_

_**Alyssa**_

So, Harry was gone.

That was an utterly depressing fact. He had been the only freaking person I talked to in this place, and he was _gone._

Saturday morning, and there was no one to talk to. Great.

I didn't blame him; He had been dying to get out of here as soon as humanely possible. Was it selfish for me to want him to stay?

_No… Not at all…_

Uh-oh… Not the voice again…

Before I could say(think?) anything else, I heard a thump downstairs. I grabbed my wand, stuffed my feet into some slippers, and ran(Walked!) down the stairs to check it out.

The Common Room was pretty empty, except for the cause of the racket, which turned out to be Malfoy, dragging his trunks in before the portrait closed up behind him.

"What the f*ck are _you _doing here?"

"…_What?"_

"You're here. Which you… Shouldn't be…" I narrowed my eyes.

He just stared at me like I was crazy, and I stared at him like he was insane.

"I'm just gonna bring this stuff upstairs…" He finally broke the silence, and trudged up the stone steps with his trunks.

"Ha. I win this staring contest." I stated to myself, smugly.

After going back upstairs to get changed into something that wasn't pyjama bottoms, a tank top and some fuzzy slippers, I came back down to see Malfoy, again.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked warily as I stopped on the bottom step.

"…?" His facial expression was high eyebrows, deeming me admission to the nearest nut house.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, apparently not anything _alcoholic, _as Mr. Malfoy didn't seem to find any last night… I figured you would come through on that."

I'd been hoping he would at least get a little bit of Fire whisky, but he'd told me he couldn't find any.

"_Hey, you actually went and got drinks!" I exclaimed, taking mine gratefully. I sniffed it, trying to discover if it contained Fire whisky._

"_No alcohol?" I pouted, sitting down in front of him._

"_Nope. Not for you. You'd be doing something you'd regret if you had any of that." He smirked._

"_Ugh. You're weird. And I doubt I would."_

"_Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it." He leaned back, drinking heavily. Suspiciously eyeing the cup he had, I snatched it away and sniffed it._

"_Bastard! You took some for yourself and none for me?" Without thinking, I gulped it all down. It burned my throat, but afterwards I felt a bit fuzzy._

"_Hey! That was mine!" He protested, but giving him the two empty cups, I smiled._

"_More?"_

"_Despicable…" He muttered, shaking his head and getting up to go get more._

"Hey, I was thinking a drunk Alyssa would be scary."

"Scary? Last night, you said I'd 'do something I'd regret.' Does that mean you regret not giving me any?"

"You had your share. You had _how _many cups of Whisky last night? I lost count after five."

"Hey, it was diluted in punch. I barely felt the effect."

"_Mmm. I like my Whisky." I purred happily, finishing yet _another _cup of punch._

"_Are you okay…?" Malfoy sat in front of me, eyeing me warily._

"_Yep. Yup. Couldn't be better. Soooo good…" I turned, and saw Taylor sitting at a table._

"_I'm gonna go see Taylor." I stood up, and the world turned on it's side. I wobbled and collapsed before Malfoy caught me._

"_I think you've had enough." He said, sitting me back down. I pouted, looking back at Taylor sitting with Harry._

"I think you had quite enough to be drunk." Malfoy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, I wasn't _drunk. _I was…er… Tipsy." Even as I admitted it, I felt the throb in my head.

"Mmhmm. You were drunk." He stated simply.

"… Whatever. Was not. I'm not arguing this with you. Besides, I lost count of how many you had, and you're not suffering?" I pointed out angrily.

"Hey. I can hold _my _liquor. You can't." He shrugged.

"No fair. You shouldn't be able to."

"I think I've had enough of my share, to know where my limit is." He pointed out.

"So?" I moved from the step, and sat down in one of the chairs beside the fireplace.

"You know, like I pointed out last night, I don't bite. You can sit over here, you know." He patted the other end of the couch, and I eyed it with narrowed eyes and suspicions.

"I'm not a threat. I won't _kill _you." He added, patting the cushion again.

"…Why do you want me to move so badly? Three weeks ago, you hated me. You wouldn't be in the same area as me without calling me out. What's with the change of heart?"

"Because I realized what an ass I've been to you all these years. I'm just making up lost time."

"Liar."

"Nope. I'm being serious." He held out a hand above the cushion, the invitation open.

"_How can you be certain that he won't turn right back into 'Malfoy' the second he's back in Slytherin?" _Taylor's words echoed in my mind, a permanent warning. But so far, he seemed to be the same, like when he was still under Taylor's 'protection'.

Yet he stayed the same. Should I take the invitation? Or ignore it? If I ignored it, he might definitely go back to the way he was. But If I took it…

"_I mean yeah, maybe he likes you, maybe he'll take you out, maybe he'll kiss you, maybe, maybe, maybe. The only thing that is for sure is that he'll hurt you."_

_Come on. What's the harm? It's just sitting beside him on the couch… I doubt that'll do real harm… Give me this one break, Taylor._

He was still waiting.

With a sigh, I got up and moved over to the couch.

"See? I don't bite." He said, draping his arm high up, over the top of the couch back as he smirked, amused.

"Oh, shut up."


	52. Chapter 52

_**52**_

_**Taylor**_

"Mmm….ahh…no…no…stop…uugggghhh….!"

…

…

"Taylor?"

"AH!"

My eyes shot open and my body jolted as I gasped, sending me flying off the couch and sprawling on the floor. I grunted painfully, and lifted my face, my nose numb as I turned my head.

Harry cocked an eyebrow from behind the couch, and I huffed.

"Yes?" I asked, or, drawled, really.

"Bad dream?" He replied, sitting on the couch as I crossed my arms on the floor.

"Ron was stealing my last chocolate frog." I answered truthfully, tilting my head up. "What are you doing down here?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"Not fair! You keep responding with more questions." I accused.

"I got up because I couldn't sleep." He chuckled.

"Well I…I don't know." I huffed. "But I'm pretty sure I never even made it to bed, so…yeah."

"So, you just, fell asleep on the couch?"

"Um…yeah, basically." I nodded, pursing my lips as I sat up.

"Didn't Alyssa tell you to always make sure you're in your bed when you fall asleep?" Harry inquired, propping his elbows on his knees as he looked down on me.

"That was weeks ago," I scoffed, rolling my eyes and waving him off. "Besides, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Right, well, at least you weren't on the rug this time." He shrugged, and I gasped mockingly.

"Blasphemy! The rug is FUZZY! I thought we went over this."

He laughed and I sighed, biting my tongue as I got up, rubbing my ribs.

"Still tender?" He asked, sliding over on the couch.

"A little," I confessed, an embarrassed smile playing on my lips. "Madame Pomfrey's spell wore off, and now I'm all paranoid about the stupid scar. I keep thinking it's gonna tear open at any given moment."

"You know that won't happen," Harry assured as I sat down, my hands interlocked on my lap. "Madame Pomfrey healed it; it's not going to hurt anymore, and it'll fade." He smiled and I smiled back, if weakly. His eyes met mine, and he opened his arms in invitation. I laughed and hugged him, thankful that he was finally back.

Then I remembered the dance – and my face was heated all over again.

"Hey – what are you guys doing?"

_MOTHERF*CKER DAMNIT RONALD!_

"I fell asleep on the rug – COUCH and Harry couldn't sleep." I answered quickly, coughing as we backed up, sitting on nearly opposite ends of the couch as Ron eyed us suspiciously, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"So, you never actually made it to bed then?" He continued, arching an eyebrow.

"….Nnooooo…" I drawled out, looking away innocently and tapping my fingers against my knees.

"And Harry just happened to be unable to sleep, and came downstairs?"

"Yeeesss," Harry answered, returning Ron's suspicious glances. "What are you getting at exactly?"

"Oh? Oh, nothing. Certainly not a secret meeting between two secret lovers who want to keep their love a _secret_." He mused, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped behind his back.

My fingers twitched on my knee as my eyebrows knitted together, and in a split second, I had grabbed a pillow from the couch and promptly whipped it as my cousin's head.

"Ronald you _git_!"

Harry kept quiet as Ron fell over from the shock of the impact, and caught himself before his head hit the floor.

"I was just saying!" He cried, hiding behind the pillow as I got up, my death glare burning holes in the fabric.

I assumed he turned his head behind the pillow, as he soon dropped it and was hiding behind me instead.

"Oh bloody hell, a spider!" He cried as he jumped, grabbing my shoulders as I scoffed.

"Ron, honestly, it's just a – " I took a second to look at the thing and gaped. "Oh f*ck that bitch is _HUGE_!"

Harry issued an amused laugh from behind us, and soon joined us in looking at the spider.

It looked…spiderly, with eight legs, even more eyes, and pincers. It was fuzzy, and I was fairly tempted to coo at it and call it George. Then I remembered that my cousin's name was George, and decided not to subject the spider to that sort of inner torment.

Ron whimpered quietly behind me, and I leaned over to get a better look at it.

"Be careful!" He cried, his voice cracking. I hushed him and tilted my head curiously.

"Why – are – you – here?" I asked slowly, peering down at…whatever I was going to name the spider.

"No, nonononononoNO. Last time we talked to a spider it tried to EAT us." Ron scolded, trying to drag me away. The spider crawled up the wall, disappearing behind a tapestry, and I sighed, pouting.

"You see? You insulted Carl."

"Carl?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Yes – Carl." I nodded, crossing my arms as I turned around. "I have a pet iguana named Carlos; I'm not all that original."

"You have a pet iguana?" Ron asked, "Where is it? I've never seen it."

"He likes it at home – my Aunt gives him tea and biscuits at lunch time. He sorta just…wanders around. Caught him watching Fear Factor once; smart bloody little thing." I nodded, mostly to myself as I mused. I missed Carlos. Silly little iguana.

"Right…ok…um…I'm, going back to bed…now." Ron stuttered, sidestepping me and heading back up the stairs. "No secret lover meetings now."

"RONALD! Give me back my chocolate frog you bitch!"

I sat at home, the remote control for the big screen television under my claw as Kendra was forced to mush up worms with her feet and then drink it from a coffee mug. I could hear Aunt Giselle's tea pot whistling, and my spine frill ruffled in excitement.

Jasmine today? Perhaps Bengal Spice? Ooh, and biscuits.

I looked over as she walked into the open living space, the biscuits laid out on a platter that she placed on the end table beside the couch.

"I'll be right back with your tea Carlos." She smiled warmly, looking into my large, reptilian, blank eyes.

Yes woman, yes you will.

Because if not,

I'll run away, find Mother, and we'll scheme something deliciously horrendous that involves no more tea times for you!

Or I could just plug in all of your hair styling tools and short-circuit your power lines.

_I told you he was a smart little bugger._


	53. Chapter 53

_**5**__**3**_

_**Alyssa**_

The last few days of September passed fairly quickly; Seeing as the House Mix-Up had lasted pretty much all month, there were only a few days left until we hit October. With the new month, came chilly winds and fall leaves. Some days, if you looked out the window, you could see Filch raking the huge lawn, grumbling to himself. Of course, you couldn't _hear _him; But I'm sure the way his mouth was moving could be applied to muttering lowly words about whoever had given him the horrible job in the first place.

You could also feel the buzz of excitement in the air at the prospect of a coming Quidditch game. Being that it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, everyone was talking about it. Many Ravenclaws were betting against Slytherin, but some Hufflepuffs had been bullied into supporting Slytherin.

'Twas the Slytherin way; Bribing and blackmailing people into supporting you.

Bringing up Malfoy, he hadn't exactly… _changed. _Since that first day, he'd been acting the same way he had, being under Taylor's protection. He still hung around his friends; But the taunting had faded pretty much into non-existence. Obviously he hadn't turned into my best friend or anything over night, but we weren't tearing at our hair every time we saw each other.

And seeing as we were both on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I saw him a lot.

It was on one particular practice one night, that made me blink in surprise.

"Let's go, people!" Flint was yelling in his usual annoying voice, flying around the pitch as he watched us practice hard.

"Shut it, Marcus! I don't see _you _doing anything!" I yelled at him, causing chuckles from everyone else.

"No attitude, Anaya! You're lucky to be on the team!" His face was beat red.

"I'm surprised you are, ass wipe. You don't have any talent, other than sitting around and ordering people around," I argued, gripping the handle of my broom. Bickering was a normality when holding a practice; You never knew who was taking a visit to the Hospital Wing.

"I- You- Get back to practicing! We have a match to win in a few days! And Malfoy; Eyes on the Snitch! _Not_ Anaya!" He roared, before taking off to the other side of the Pitch.

Taken aback, I twisted around on my broom to see what he was talking about. Malfoy was looking away from me, but I could tell his face was slightly red.

"What's up?" I asked him, as I flew towards him.

"I- ugh- Nothing. I just thought I saw the Snitch near you're area and he thought I was staring at you." He sputtered, trying to keep calm.

"Okay than…" I gave him a reassuring smile, and watched him go off into the air, his form a blur of silver and green Quidditch robes.

I wasn't stupid, but I could see a lie when I saw one.

And Flint was right about _one_ thing; the game _was_ in a few days. And wow, did they ever go by fast. It was like one moment, we were holding a last minute practice, and than we were in the change rooms, waiting to go out on the Pitch.

"Come on, team; we have to win this. I swear, if we lose again to those Gryffindorks… I'm going to kill one of you. I won't be happy."

"..Never happy _period_." I muttered under my breath, earning a chuckle from Adrian Pucey.

Flint kept going on, not hearing anything. I drowned him out, not really wanting to hear his speech on how 'disappointed' he would be if we lost.

Finally, everyone was getting up. I followed suite, my broom over my shoulder. We walked through the short passage in silence, and than…

The doors to the Pitch opened, revealing several hundred screaming people. My stomach twisted a bit in anticipation.

I threw a leg over the broom, and took off, feeling the wind blow my bangs back(I'd tied my hair in a ponytail).

We all gathered in a circle, each half one team. Taylor looked at me from the other side of our circle, gripping her bat easily with one hand and holding onto her broom with another. She grinned, and it was easy to tell what she was saying.

"You're going down." Flint and Wood shook hands, eyes never leaving the others' face, and the whistle was blown. The Bludger was released, and the Quaffle was thrown up. Pucey caught it first, and was off like a rocket towards Gryffindor's goal posts.

I followed suite, keeping up formation and tactics as best as I could. Knowing I was right behind him, he tossed the Quaffle back over his shoulder, and I caught it easily. Flying forwards, it went over to my left to Flint, who whipped it into the left hoop, barely missing Wood's hand.

"_10 points to Slytherin!"_ Jordan Lee called far below us, as some cheered and others Booed.

Twenty five minutes into the game, and the score was 10-130 for Gryffindor. I took a quick moment, and scanned for Malfoy.

_Where are you?_ I thought, hoping he would catch the Snitch and just get it over with. As I'd thought this, One of the Chaser's from Gryffindor scored yet another ten points, bringing the score to 10-140.

I swept the field again, and thought I saw Harry dive towards the ground.

_Shit! Malfoy, where the f*ck ARE you? _My internal voice yelled loudly, panicking. If Gryffindor won again, Taylor would never let me live it down. Last match, it took a three weeks for her to get tired of telling me I'd lost to Gryffindor, again.

And there he was; Malfoy was inching ahead of Harry, his arm outstretched.

"_Another ten points to Gryffindor! And it looks like Harry might have seen the Snitch!" _Jordan yelled into the microphone.

And just like that, it was over. I hadn't seen who caught it. My mind buzzed with anxiety for a few seconds.

"_And… Slytherin catches the Snitch! The final score is 150-160 for Slytherin!"_

Holy crap, they'd gotten close. If they'd sent the Quaffle through our goal posts again just before Draco had caught the Snitch…

I landed on the ground, sand billowing to fit the form of my shoes. I went running to the kid who still had the Snitch his closed fist.

"_Party tonight in the Slytherin Common Room!" _Someone yelled, and we all exclaimed in happiness, drowning out the unhappy cries of the Gryffindor team and its fans.


	54. Chapter 54

_**AN: **_**This chapter features a cute little note, courtesy of Luxord's Xigbar, who has been wonderful in keeping up with our chapters! THANK YOU!**

_**5**__**4**_

_**Taylor**_

"This is ridiculous!" I argued, scoffing as Madame Hooch listened. "Harry had it!"

"Mr. Malfoy presented the snitch; I'm sorry, Slytherin won." She sighed apologetically, dismounting her broom.

"He stole it! Everyone on the pitch saw it! Why do you think they were so excited when Jordan announced it?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Brooks; I didn't see it, I can't do anything about it; and certainly not now." She patted my shoulder and walked past me, and I groaned in aggravation. Stupid Malfoy – I'd kick his sorry ass next time I saw him.

"Calm down, we'll get them next time." Harry sighed, his hand on my shoulder as I seethed.

"Calm down? Calm down? He just _cheated_."

"Yeah, nearly ripped the snitch's wings off too." He shrugged, "And don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, but there's no use in getting angry over it now."

"How can you be so calm about this?" I demanded, "You were right there! He stole it from you!"

"Keeping calm is the only thing stopping me from crashing that stupid party they're throwing." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as my eyes widened.

Genius striked across my thoughts and I'd soon devised a brilliant plan.

"What's with the look? We get into trouble when you have that look." Harry inched away, raising a worried eyebrow as I grinned deviously.

"Round up the rest of the team – or basically any Gryffindor – I've got a plan." I smirked, licking my lip excitedly.

"Oh no – we are not crashing the Slytherin party."

"Oh but Harry," I smiled sweetly, touching the side of his cheek with caring eyes. He sighed in defeat when my evil face came back and my hand curled into a fist. "I believe we _are_."

It wasn't long before nearly everyone we knew – with the exception of Hermione and Neville – was involved, eager to set the Slytherins straight. I couldn't help but chuckle in excitement – this was gonna be _fun_. With Fred and George already discussing 'plans' and Dean and Seamus grinning wickedly about something, it had to be.

I looked to my left to find Ron pursing his lips and thumbing a bit of parchment, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"What's up?" I asked, pointing to the note with a smirk. "Love letter?"

"No!" He scoffed, looking like he wanted to tear his hair out. "Errol brought it to me after the game – bloody bird couldn't find a mouse if it was sitting right in front of him – but I don't understand it!" He waved the parchment, staring at it in bewilderment. "Dear Ron," He read out. "What the hell, you idiot? How could you mess up a moment like that? Love, Xigbar."

I stared at Ron sceptically, before I hid a giggle.

"Who the hell is Xigbar?" Ron cried in confusion, and I sighed, rolling my eyes before grinning again. I couldn't say I was surprised, poor Ron always was the one on the butt end of jokes.

"Don't worry about it, Ronald. I'm sure you'll forget about it in a few hours anyway."

I shrugged when Ron scoffed, and patted his shoulder sympathetically. The thought of what the letter could be referring to still amused me, but the task at hand was more important.

The Slytherins.

We'd heard that not only were they not celebrating in their dorms, but that they felt this was important enough to celebrate in the Great Hall. Some people thought it was ridiculous, and cocky.

I said it was stupid and reckless – no password to provide and no need to break into the dorms. Worked out very nicely in my opinion.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Alyssa – her team won, she gets to party, blah blah blah – but everyone else? Well – it was gonna be more like one of those awkward get togethers where everyone is bigger than you and there's no chance of survival.

Just sayin'.

With my gang behind me and my hands flexing in anticipation, I placed both on the doors of the Hall and pushed them open with a BANG! The burst made my hair fly forwards over my shoulders, and made all the Slytherins stop and stare.

Good, now I had their attention.

"Good evening," I smiled, walking. No glares yet; but that was because everyone was either too shocked, or too confused to change their facial expressions. "I heard there was a party, figured I'd - " I turned to a Sixth Year boy and placed my finger under his chin, lifting his head and looking him in the eye with a coy smile. I looked at him from under my eyelashes, and he swallowed roughly. "Stop in,"

I dropped him, and he started breathing again.

"And now I know that five sixths of you are purebloods," I laughed, rolling my eyes, "And someone once told me that purebloods would never stoop as low as _stealing_ or _cheating_, but – " I finally reached Malfoy, who sneered at me and growled. I ignored him and continued, looking him in the eye. "But don't worry," I tiptoed my first two fingers up his chest, smirking at him as he twitched. "You showed them."

I stopped at his heart and flattened my palm, pushing him backwards and shaking my head as I looked around to see basically all of the Slytherins idling around awkwardly as the Gryffindors helped themselves.

I turned back to see Malfoy nearly landing on Alyssa as she caught him, cocking an eyebrow at me with an amused smirk.

I shrugged and smirked back, glad that at least she wasn't angry at me for crashing her party. If it could be called that; there wasn't even any music!

"You can't be here." Malfoy seethed, brushing off his clothes as he straightened himself out, glaring at me.

"Um, Great Hall, numbskull." I pointed out, arching an eyebrow. "Open to everyone," I gasped in mock horror, and put a hand on my heart. "Unless you want to call your Daddy and tell him the big bad Gryffindors are overwhelming you."

I guess he didn't take well to mocking, as he reached for his wand. He soon began patting his robes profusely however, unable to find it.

"Looking for something?" I inquired, and he looked up in time to see me wave his precious wand around in front of his face.

"What? How did you – ?"

"You're not the only one who's good at stealing." I smirked deviously, pulling the wand back when he reached for it. Alyssa stifled a laugh and looked the other way, and I made me glad that at least she could still enjoy my taunting of her crush, at least to some extent.

"Give – it – back." He hissed, lip curling in anger.

"What, you think you can take me?" I laughed, "You're a twig, Malfoy."

Oh yes, it felt good to be in power. Though the maniacal laughter in my head made me question my sanity for a moment.

"Crabbe!"

"I could throw a cookie," I pointed to my left with my right hand to prove my point as Crabbe stuffed his face at one of the tables. "And he'd be distracted for a good five minutes trying to find it."

"Goyle!"

"He'd be fighting Crabbe for the cookie," I scoffed, "You really don't know you're henchmen very well, do you?"

"Listen you Gryffindor whore - !"

"Oh Pansy," I cooed mockingly as she stood up from behind Malfoy, her _'I'm better than you'_ puckered face making me want to throw up. "You do know your hair looks like straw dipped in black paint, right? And that your shirt does not accentuate your shoes? The embroidery on your skirt makes you look like a Grandmother, and your earrings are ten times too big for your face?"

She gasped and Alyssa let her laugh out, earning a nasty glare from Parkinson as she huffed at me.

"Oh, and your one coloured contact is dropping a little to the right." I pointed to my own eye to signify and she gasped again, covering her face as she pushed past and ran right from the Hall, obviously heading for a bathroom.

Yep, I was right.

This _was_ fun.


	55. Chapter 55

_**5**__**5**_

_**Alyssa**_

As much as I had to admit, Taylor and pretty much all of Gryffindor crashing the party was a highlight.

She was an evil child.

I couldn't help but smirk in surprise when she entered, making her grand entrance known. From 'flirting' with Adrian Pucey, a Sixth Year, to striding up to Malfoy, pushing him back. I caught him reflexively, and he fell slightly into my arms. I smirked at Taylor, letting her know I wasn't mad in any shape or form. She returned the gesture, continuing to drive him insane as he set himself back on his feet.

After a few more insults thrown at some people, they pretty much stayed until somebody went and tattled on the Gryffindors to Snape. He came, and sent them all packing, with a few detentions to those who resisted leaving(Fred and George Weasley, duh).

By the time we had all headed back to the Dorm's, it was two in the morning, and more than half of us were drunk. The usuals, like Malfoy and his posse were drunk, but nothing too interesting happened except for a few fights here and there. Malfoy came close to getting into one himself, but I held him back from punching Blaise.

And life went on. Naturally, Malfoy was pissed off at Taylor and all of Gryffindor for crashing the party, so it caused him to start acting like a jerk to everyone like he used to. But he never changed with me. I don't know why; I figured he would starting the taunting up again. But it never came.

And finally, the Greatest holiday(except for Christmas, Easter, and my birthday) came around:

Halloween.

Sadly, a very select group of people even knew what trick-or-treating was, but there was no point in it anyway, being at Hogwarts: There weren't any houses you could go to, to collect your candy. But, over the years, Slytherin was known well to throw a kick-ass, piss drunk, all nighter party. Gryffindor was good for their parties too, so it was gonna be hard to choose which one I would want to go to.

That's if Gryffindor were to let me in if I actually decided to go to theirs.

"I think we should both go to the Slytherin Party, and get drunk." I stated plainly, as we both walked to Transfiguration together.

"Are you serious? After crashing the last one you guys had, I don't think they'll be too welcoming."

"I'm not saying bring the whole of Gryffindor. Just you. I wouldn't have a problem getting in, as I already belong to it's House; You would have to wait until everyone's had a few drinks, than they'd let you in. They'd be too out of it to realize you're a Gryffindor. And besides… They're going in costume…" I teased, knowing when we were younger she had liked to dress up. Of course that had been before she was old enough to realize that she didn't like to dress up anymore. But it would still be fun.

"…So? Doesn't matter if they're in costume. Someone's gonna be sober enough to realize I'm in Gryffindor, not in H.O.E." I laughed lightly, remembering the nickname easily.

"So, I'd be fun. Way better than the party you guys are having; Are _you _going to have alcohol?" I was smug when she faltered.

"Well… No. But… We're going to have _food. _Is Slytherin going to have food?"

"Taken care of already. We'll have elves serving it for us." Of course, that was a lie. But _I _had been in charge of getting food, and I'd come through, being the only one that knew where the secret entrance to the Kitchens was.

"Hmph. I'll think about it." She grumbled, and I grinned.

"Great. Now, I wouldn't tell Harry… He won't be that welcome there…"

"Well, is it very fair if I go he doesn't?"

"What would he rather do? Go to Slytherin again, just for a party, or stick to Gryffindor with everyone he knows?"

"… I guess Gryffindor wouldn't want to kill him." She admitted, and I nodded, entering the classroom.

"Good morning class. Now today, we will be learning how to transfigure a chair into a cushion…"

Here's the question of the week; Where would you go to get a Halloween costume? Especially one that looks like one of those dresses from Alice In Wonderland?

Answer: You make it.

"I'm not so sure we should be doing this…" I muttered in a low voice to Taylor, who was tugging at a drape.

"Do you want this dress or not?"

"Well… Yeah…"

"Then shut up and hand me the scissors." Hesitantly, I gave them to her, and she snipped away at the fabric, letting it fall to the ground when it came free.

"Why can't we just go and _buy _one again?" I asked, unsure as to how this would work out.

"Because; In the movie, they made it from curtains. Do you see curtains here?"

"Well, no, but can't we just buy them-?"

"No. There are no curtains. So. We're settling for drapes. Clear?" While still looking at me, she cut down yet another drape.

"Um… Yes?"

"Good." She sighed, yanking hard at the fabric, and it came down, revealing a hidden passage.

"Ooh, this looks new…" I said, walking to the entrance. I took a look inside; the walls were covered in spider webs, and I got the chills, just looking into the dank, dark place.

"Hm. This should stay hidden, I guess." Taylor looked at the drape ruefully, and pushed it up the wall to where she'd made the cut. I pointed my wand at it, and said, _'reparo.' _The bottom half fused with the top, looking new again.

"Too bad. I liked that colour." She said regretfully, but walked down the hall to the next drape, checking behind it first.

"I just thought of this: What'll happen when someone notices they're gone?" I asked curiously, looking back at the blank wall where drapes _used _to hang.

"Dunno. But I think we're doing Filch a favour. A couple drapes less for him to clean will be nice, don't you think?" She replied lightly, starting on another. The cut drapes collected on her arm, the pile growing bigger.

"Yeah…" I said, staying as far back as possible. If I hadn't been in the vicinity when she did it, I couldn't be held responsible, right?

"This one's stuck. Give me a hand, would you?" She struggled to get the scissors through the thick fabric.

So much for staying out of trouble.


	56. Chapter 56

_**5**__**6**_

_**Taylor**_

I carried the drapes casually up the stairs, knowing full well that Alyssa couldn't enter Gryffindor tower, but not really bothering to explain anything to her. She would poke me every now and then, muttering something about our destination.

"Trust me." I would reply, grinning as she sighed. We were already on the last set of stairs when she hit me.

"Ow! Bloody hell woman!" I scolded, frowning as she crossed her arms.

"You could have told me we were going to the Room of Requirement." She grumbled, cocking an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Well you figured it out just fine!" I defended, bolting up the rest of the stairs before she hit me again. "And you didn't need to whack me, Jesus!"

"Shut up, it was a reflex."

"Oh yes, epiphanies bring about swift smacks to the arm; good to know." I nodded, walking past the portrait of the Fat Lady. She eyed me oddly as I shifted the drapes to my other arm, but kept quiet as I grinned back at her.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination, and we slipped in quietly after making sure no one saw us. When we entered, I was pleased to spot a sewing machine sitting happily in the centre of the room, as well as a mannequin to place the dress on afterwards to add finishing touches. There was a mirror, a rather large one, behind the sewing machine, and I wondered exactly how the room knew everything.

I charmed the fabric to stay where I placed it, and beckoned Alyssa over to me.

"Hey – don't you go stabbing me with pins and needles." She warned, watching me closely as I smiled.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it." I assured with finality before wrapping the fabric around her. She would tell me which way she liked better, how she wanted the dress to sit, which colours she wanted.

Of course, none of it really mattered. I had seen that bloody movie – the recent one, not the shitty Disney animated version – a zillion times, and I knew what the damned dress looked like!

It took a little over half an hour to set the dress, pinning it where it needed to be pinned, trimming it where it needed to be trimmed. Finally, we both approved, and it was time for the sewing.

She slid out of the dress, crawling under it as I laughed. The dress stayed afloat in the air, looking marvellous and such.

"When did you learn to be a seamstress anyway?" Alyssa inquired, standing up as I moved the dress from the podium to the table.

"Oh? Um…I dunno…" I shrugged honestly, "I guess I sort of…taught myself. After my Mum died, it was just me and my Dad; he didn't know how to sew nor did he have the time to learn so…" I smiled, even though it may have been mildly forced, and started up the sewing machine.

"So, you've been mending clothes since you were what, eight?" She scrunched her nose as she thought. "That's a young age to be the 'lady' of the house."

"Yeah, well," I chuckled, running one of the seams of the dress through the machine. "I had to; my Dad's horrible at keeping his pants intact. I can do laundry too, and cook," I offered, grinning up at her. "Don't ask me to clean bathrooms though. I can do it, don't get me wrong – but I won't."

"Well look at you, all grown up." She joked, taking a chair from the other side of the room and joining me at the table.

"Ha," I smirked, continuing my work steadily. "If only it were so. Maybe I should cook something for Snape; then he'd like us more."

Alyssa laughed at the thought, probably imagining me charming the food or something before giving it to him.

_Not_ beneath my beliefs, I assure you.

Then – my pocket began buzzing.

I frowned and quickly turned off the sewing machine, having just finished another seam. Alyssa looked at me oddly as I pursed my lips and pulled my phone from my back pocket.

"Ooh," I mused, "Apparently someone's posted on my Wall." Sometimes email notifications were handy. Sometimes.

"Wall? Like, Facebook Wall?" Alyssa asked as I opened my web browser and checked my account.

"Hey, it was Hermione! Wait, wha – bloody HELL it was _Hermione_!"

"Hermione? Like, _our_ Hermione? The one who would never EVER bring her phone to class?"

"Apparently so_…Hey, why aren't you guys in class? Snape's extra snappish today_."

"Ooh, I don't like snappish Snape."

"I don't like _Snape_." I agreed, replying.

_We're making Alyssa's costume for Halloween – what are you doing on Facebook in class? Aren't you the good kid?_

_Apparently not. _She replied quickly. _Turns out today we were supposed to turn to a certain page in our textbooks, and it may have caused a bit of a riot. A few of us were sent to the Library to sort out and go through ALL of the Potions textbooks as punishment. Ronald says hello._

_Hello Ronald_, I chuckled, wondering just what could have been on that page for people to get so riled up about. _And what page was it, anyway?_

I stopped and stared when the reply came thirty seconds later. I gaped, unable to speak as my hands began to shake. I tapped Alyssa, showed her the post.

**Severus Snape **_Turn to page 394._

My reply went as follows.

_OxO…_

_Umm…_

_Snape has Facebook?_

_OMFG! What's your favourite food?_

So, after finally finishing Alyssa's dress, it was nearly dinner by the time we left the Room of Requirement. She gave the dress to me to hide in my dorm, knowing that her roommates would be unpleased if they found it. I hurried up and stashed it in my trunk, along with my phone in case Snape tried to confiscate it. I hoped Hermione had hidden hers as well, but I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Severus Snape having _FACEBOOK_. Man was smarter than we gave him credit for. Maybe.

I had swiftly taken that opinion back during dinner when I was awarded a detention not only for skipping class, but also for a harassing a teacher.

Oh, I would harass him alright.

_:) Oh, just you wait. (:_


	57. Chapter 57

_**5**__**7**_

_**Alyssa**_

And so, the dress was done. I was quite happy with it, considering it almost looked like the exact one they'd used on set. After I'd given it to Taylor for safe keeping, I headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. It was dinner time, but I wasn't exactly hungry; I could sneak down to the Kitchen later if I needed to.

The Common Room was empty when I got there, so I took advantage of the quiet, and went up to my room to go grab a book. It had been one of many I'd brought, but this was the fifth in a series of six. It was called _Spirit Bound, _By Richelle Mead. I settled onto the long elegant couch, stretching out. Opening the book, I came to my page.

_But he did nothing. Nothing except stare at me with a look that made my blood run cold. Like I was something strange and bad. "Rose. Please stop. Please stay away." He was working hard to stay calm._

_I shot up, now as angry and frustrated as him. I had a feeling if I stayed, we'd both snap. In an undertone, I murmured, " This isn't over. I won't give up on you."_

"_I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. __**I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has.**_

_I backed up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry._

"Whatcha reading?" A voice stirred me from my book, from that other world. I looked up to see Draco leaning forward against the back of the couch, looking down at my book.

"Oh, nothing. Just some light reading." I said quickly, closing my book -remembering the page number first!- and putting it under my back. He piqued an eye brow, but didn't question the move.

"Mhmm." He said, suspiciously nodding.

"What do you want? Get tired of everyone?" I teased, placing my hands behind my head and reclining as far back as I could.

"Dinner's over. I figured I would come back here." He shrugged, and in one swift movement, had swung himself over the back of the couch and landed at the other end, where my feet had been before they had curled up in fear of getting sat on.

"That's… Interesting."

"Is it? I figured it sounded kinda boring." he drawled.

"Well, _you're _kinda boring." I said, more to myself. He looked over at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Am not. You just want to be different than every body else here. "

"Ha. Funny. Last time I checked, no one here had a personality, and no one knows what any of the girl's faces look like under all that makeup they wear every day."

"And what about you? You're a girl."

"Oh, thank you for noticing. I always wondered whether all these years meant anything to you." I snapped sarcasm at him with full force.

He didn't answer, just sat back into the couch and glared at me.

"What? What did I do to deserve your glare?" I cried, holding out my hands in question.

"You dared to defy me."

"Oh, wow. I'm so scared. I should go get Taylor, and she'll defy you too. Oh, wait a minute; She already did!" I smirked, laughing.

"Lucky shot. And it _won't_ happen again."

"Ooh, you're real scary. You know who else 'defied' you? Professor Moody. But I think you being a ferret was pretty suiting." I sat up, taking my book with me.

"You know, one of these days you're going to wish you'd paid me a bit more respect-"

"When? When will that be? When you finally grow a pair?" I interrupted, and went running for the Girl's Dorm. He shot off the couch after me, intent on most likely killing me. I ran up to the top of the stairs, just as he made it to the first few. By the middle steps, it had turned into a slide, preventing him from going any further. He fell on his face, going back down to the Common Room.

"Ha. I beat you." I stuck my tongue out at him, smug. I turned on my heel, and headed to my room to get my iPod.

I'd spent a few minutes -okay, a half hour- upstairs, unsure about going _back_ downstairs. Sure, coming up here was a _great _plan; But I hadn't thought of when I had to go back downstairs. There was still sun outside, and I wanted to go for a walk. I paced the floor at the end of my bed, feeling like an idiot.

Salem mewed softly from the bed. I looked at her, narrowing my eyes.

"Easy for you to go down there; there isn't a blonde ferret waiting to kill you."

She meowed again, and jumped off the bed, leaving the sheets rumpled up. Rubbing against my legs, I sighed, and picked her up.

"I can't stay mad at you, and you know it. Using your own cuteness against me." I commented, holding her to my shoulder. She climbed up, and being so small, sat perfectly on my shoulder like a parrot.

I scratched her ear, thoughtful.

"Nice to have someone in here that won't decapitate me or something." Sighing, I put her back down, and opened the door.

It was quiet downstairs. I didn't know whether that was good or bad. I stepped cautiously, ready to bolt it.

Of course, I had to be overreacting; If Taylor saw me right now, she'd most likely say, "What the hell? Why are you sneaking around?"

When the Common Room came into the view finally, I took a breath of relief. It was still empty. I could get outside without any delays.

As I got to the portrait hole, however, my plans were **tackled.**

"What the **F*ck**?" I yelled in surprise, as I went flying. I caught myself on the edge of the wall where the portrait was, ending up on my knees and hanging for dear life.

I was about ready to punch the face off of whoever had the bright idea to go running into me, when I realized it had been intentional.

"Thought you could get away without the consequences, huh?"

"Ugh. Damn it Malfoy, you gave me a freaking _heart attack!_" I yelled. I got up, ready to step on him.

"Oh, you were asking for it. I can't believe you didn't see me!"

I stepped on his stomach, putting all my weight on the one foot. He groaned, the air getting taken out of him.

"Get off me!" He pushed my foot up, and I staggered backwards towards the couch. The arm caught me, and I got a hold of myself, shaking the spinning room feeling off.

And than I was off my feet again. He pushed me backwards, so that I fell back on the couch, my feet hanging off. He realized this too late, however, when I kicked his stomach, which sent him backwards, trying to run to catch himself. When he got to the wall, he gripped the flagstones, and went running again.

"You don't get the _hint, _do you?" I rolled off at the same time he went over the couch, and made a break for the door.

_Almost there… _I pushed the door open, and was almost through, when the door was yanked back in place, causing me to step back quickly, into a solid wall.

"Oh shit." I muttered, and went under his arm, back towards the girls dorm. Knowing what I was doing, he rushed ahead of me, and I side stepped him.

This must have went on for like, five minutes. Me trying to dodge him, with his arms outstretched to prevent me from going past him. And finally, a distraction. Zambini came down the stairs, calling a greeting to Malfoy. Draco turned for a second, but that was all I needed. I ran past him, and by the time he looked in front of him again, all that was left was a cloud of dust.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Haha. Sucker." I said, and disappeared again into my room, which was a safe haven.

Thank God he couldn't get up here.


	58. Chapter 58

_**5**__**8**_

_**Taylor**_

I was doodling a skull and crossbones onto my desk when I heard the door open behind me. I quickly took the gum from my mouth and stuck it under the desk before realizing that the footsteps weren't heavy enough to be Snape's – they were heeled.

I looked back to see our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Umbridge – standing behind me instead, her arms crossed as she loomed over me wickedly.

"Is vandalism a hobby of yours?" She inquired sternly, raising an eyebrow at me in quite an irritated fashion.

"Actually," I smirked, pointing to the corner of the desk, "It's not vandalism seeing as it's my desk." My name was carved cruelly into the wood of the desk, and I nodded approvingly at the irony of it.

"Right – well I suppose that just adds a hundred more sentences to your punishment then." She sneered, sitting properly at Snape's desk whilst tisking his tardiness.

"Funny; when did you start assigning _lines _Professor?" I inquired, still smirking. "And where did you find time between dinner and now to get so much plastic surgery?"

"Oh you are a funny one, aren't you?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Professor _Snape _was unable to make it and asked me to fill in his place."

"Oh, so you're not a trans-gendered Snape? Huh – you've become increasingly uninteresting." I confided, nodding sadly as she narrowed her eyes angrily.

But that was ok, I hated her with a passion more than she hated me.

Which was saying something.

"You're going to be here for a _very _long time." She assured quietly, getting up from the desk and handing me a stack of parchment.

"All the more time to spend with _you_, Professor Umbridge." I smiled adoringly, fluttering my eyelashes. She curled her lip and sneered, looking animalistic.

"You'll write _300_ sentences now. One hundred _'I will not skip classes'_. Fifty _'I will not vandalize school property'_. And one hundred fifty _'I will not speak back to the teacher'_." She looked as though she wanted to spit on me as I laughed and pulled my quill from my jean pocket.

"Oh no – you'll be using _my _quill." It was her turn to smirk as I rolled my eyes, picking up the quill after she set it down sneakily.

"Uh, _ink_?" I scoffed, not feeling like caging my attitude.

"Oh?" She sat back down and laced her fingers together, her elbows on the desk. "You won't need any."

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips, feeling my irritation grow as I set the quill to the parchment. Figuring I would get the 150 sentences done first – seeing as 300 was _nothing _compared to my various other detentions – I got through it sevens times before my arm began to itch in irritation.

I ran my hand over my arm as if to rub it away, only to pull away and find thin, bright blood smudged all over my hand. Written, or more _scraped _– much like my name in the desk – into my arm was:

_I will not bitch out the teacher._

I returned to the Common Room in a mood worse than I'd ever experienced. I'd finished my 300 sentences in little under an hour and a half, surprising and angering Umbridge, but earning me freedom nonetheless. I sat on the couch grudgingly and pulled my off-the-shoulder tee over my head, my spaghetti strap not really covering all that much.

I wrapped the shirt around my arm, from my elbow to my wrist and tied it tightly, wincing and cursing that damn Umbridge to the lowest depths of Hell, and then cursing her below that.

Where the hell had she come from anyway? The official story was she was sent from the Ministry because all of _our _DADA teachers ended up being whack-jobs.

It was true enough – but at least none of them were sadistic student _abusers_!

I was shocked at the thought of her being allowed to do this, and I realized that Dumbledore must not have known what she was doing. That thought made me even angrier.

"_What is that?" Umbridge spat, reading over my shoulder as I began my 213th sentence._

"_Those would be _words_." I said slowly, as if I were speaking to a child. She hissed and slapped her finger to my first set of sentences, which had been set to the side, mostly under my stack of parchment._

"_I can see that." She snapped. "But those are not the words I assigned you."_

"_What? 'I will not speak back to the teacher?'" I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I continued, hiding the scraping pains. "'Bitch out' is just a fancy term for 'speak back'."_

_I nearly dropped dead when she nodded, almost as though she believed me._

"_You really don't get out much, do you?"_

"F*cking woman," I hissed, grateful that my tee-shirt was at least already red. I could feel the blood soaking through the thin fabric already, and I got up, intending to head to the stairs, but feeling too light headed to keep myself up.

The dizziness was overwhelming, and I felt my body crash on the floor, my eyes fluttering closed, then reopening again. I realized then that I had hit the lamp on my way down, and it now tottered on the edge of the end table.

I couldn't even bring myself to wince when it crashed to the floor, shattering beside me. F*ck, was my arm _numb_?

Jesus – I was _not _passing out again. It was just blood loss!

I took a painful breath and tried to push myself back up, only succeeding in forcing my arm to _give out _and throwing my hair in front of my face. I lay on my stomach, realizing just how uncomfortable the floor was when I wasn't on the fuzzy rug.

I cursed that insufferable woman deeper than deeper than the deepest pits of hell, then took another deep breath. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and nearly screamed in aggravation.

Bloody f*cking hell! Why did people always have to show up as soon as I couldn't move?

"What the hell? I – shit, what happened?" I felt Ron – well, unless I was hearing his voice in my head – lift me from under my arms, my head lolling forward hazily.

"I…it's _nothing_…" I rasped lightly, my head spinning.

"Um, obviously not," He breathed, lifting me up and supporting me as I tried to clear my head.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, blinking as he pushed some hair from my face, trying to see my expression.

"I heard the crash. But Athena got really upset, she ran down here – you didn't see her?"

Was it bad that the answer to that question was a - ?

"No…" I breathed, looking up at him as he spun. "Maybe I need to lie down…?"

"You are not sleeping on the couch again." He argued, heading towards the stairs.

"So what…you're gonna drag me up the stairs? You can't get to the girl dorms _Ronald_." My head didn't feel as fuzzy, and I hoped I could sleep this off without a trip to the Hospital Wing.

"No, but I can get you to the boys' dorms."

Oh f*ck.

"Don't – you – dare. Where would I sleep?" I retorted, wishing I didn't feel so weak.

"You can have my bed – get a good night's rest, so you can answer questions in the morning."

Well – at least he was giving me the night to make up an excuse. Assuming he didn't unwrap my shirt of course – then he would make up conclusions all on his own.


	59. Chapter 59

_**5**__**9**_

_**Alyssa**_

After finally get tired of pacing, _again_, for nearly an hour, I wore myself out and changed, getting into bed. I felt bad for Taylor; she'd been hastled with going to detention tonight with Snape, because she had skipped classes with me, just to make my Halloween costume. Of course, she was probably driving him insane, which I found amusing.

I fell asleep finally, with the images of a scary blonde boy clambering up to the Girl's Dorm fading from my mind.

_And I was standing in a forest. Everything around me was lush, and full of life. It was quiet, except for the call of birds somewhere high above me in the trees. I couldn't see anyone else with me, but I wouldn't have been able to see anyone through all the bush had there even been someone there. I stepped forward, unsure of where I was going, but knowing it was for a reason._

_After what seemed like several minutes of treading through thick brush, I came to a medium sized tent, purple and red. It fascinated me; and yet, reminded me of a Gypsy's tent at a fair. I pulled the flap back, and walked into a little area, the carpet of grass serving as an oversized rug. But I was not alone anymore; Somebody was sitting at a small card table, dressed in rich colours. They waved their hands over the table, and I noticed cards now sitting there; Tarot Cards. I'd seen them before._

_Wordlessly, they shuffled the deck, and handed it to me to cut. Doing so, I handed it back to the person, and they sifted out three cards; The Three of Empress, The Three of Swords, and the Three of Swords._

"_A development in a matter that you have wondered about for many years will come to you in due time." A voice rumbled from the person, motioning to the Three of Empress._

"_Heartbreak will confuse you about every thing you have ever questioned." This was the first Three of Swords card._

"_A betrayal beyond anything you've ever felt will soon be put into place." The last Three of Swords. With that, the cards were placed back into the deck. I wanted to question the occurrence, but I couldn't speak. _

_And I turned, and walked back out of the tent into a darkness._

My eyes snapped open, wrenching me from the mysterious dream. I couldn't make any sense of it; Betrayal, Heartbreak, and Development?

_I have to write this down._ I thought to myself, and without any light, found my journal and pen. Quickly jotting down the already fading dream, I had the 'fortune' written down.

After that, I couldn't go back to sleep. I tossed and turned, but nothing would lull me back into sleep. So, sighing softly, I got up, and grabbing a book and my wand, I made my way down to the Common Room.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

I stirred, turning to lay on my back. I forced my eyes open to see Draco over me, amusement etched on his face.

"Mm… Couldn't sleep…So I came down here to read for a while… Guess I fell asleep after all…" I muttered, stretching and sitting up.

"So I see. You should probably go get dressed, as it's about an hour before class." And he was gone up the stairs to the Boy's Dorm.

And I was gone to my room for a shower.

The smell of bacon and ham wafted through the doors of the Great Hall for breakfast as I walked in, having been starved to death. As I sat down, I saw Taylor get up and leave. She was wearing long sleeves today; something she didn't normally do. Suspicious, I got up, grabbing a full plate of ham and a pitcher of pumpkin juice for the walk.

I inhaled the first half of the plate, trailing behind Taylor a little ways. Finally, she turned into the girl's washroom. I waited at the door, opening it after a few seconds, sure she wouldn't be looking in this direction anyways. I slipped inside, and saw her at the sink, washing her arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice echoing louder than I'd intended for it too. She turned around, shocked to see me there. In a second, I could see that her arms were red; not red from the effort she'd been putting at her arms, either; covered in blood.

"What _happened _to you?" I walked towards her, grabbing for her arm, but she covered it with her sleeve, and proceeding to put it behind her back.

"Nothing. I just… Cut myself shaving."

"Your arm? You shave your arms?"

"Um… No…?" She edged towards the door.

"Let me see." I put my plate on the sink, downed the pitcher, and grabbed her arm, pulling the sleeve up.

In angry red letters that seemed _etched _into her skin, were the three sentences, one under the other: _" I will not bitch out the teacher," , "I will not vandalize school property," , _and _"I will not skip classes."_

"When did this happen?"

"Last night…"

"_Detention_? _Snape _did this to you?" I asked, incredulous. I let her arm go, and it fell to her side.

"No. Umbitch." Taylor snarled angrily, returning to the sink.

"Are you serious? How can she be allowed to do that? Did she carve that into your arm?"

"No. It's this messed up quill she has. What ever you write on parchment, it's like using your own blood and ripping the edge of the quill into your skin."

"She _can't _be allowed to do that! It's abuse to students!"

"Yeah, that's what _I _thought. But I don't think Dumbledore or anyone besides the students know."

"Well, they _need _to know! Come on, we're showing this to the Headmaster." I took her good arm, and proceeded to start dragging her out the door and to the Headmaster's office.

"No, it won't do anything," She said, taking her arm back.

"But she has to be stopped!"

"I agree, it isn't right. But she'll just make it worse."

With a sigh, I left the bathroom to leave her to washing her arm.

Before going back in and taking my plate of ham with me.


	60. Chapter 60

**_AN: _I apologize for not updating yesterday! I was caught up in things (coughChristmasPartycough) and I couldn't find the time. And today was spent shopping - so here's 60 and 61 is soon!**

_**60**_

_**Taylor**_

I sighed, feeling like bashing my head against the sink as Alyssa left the bathroom. I placed both my hands on the side of the sink and hung my head; I had to think of a plan – I couldn't just waltz up to Dumbledore and announce that Umbridge was _evil_. She was from the _Ministry _– Fudge sent her here for a reason.

I just had to find out what it was.

"Ugh!" I hissed in anger, turning the taps back on and scrubbing my arm down again.

"How's your arm?"

I turned in my seat in Charms to see Ron sit beside me, his expression worried.

"It's fine," I assured, sighing for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. "I had to explain it to Alyssa this morning…So that's her, you, Harry and Hermione now…let's try to keep it quiet between the five of us, yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow, almost in warning.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "But I still think you should see Dumbledore."

"So does everyone else," I rolled my eyes, as Flitwick began talking. As usual, I paid no attention to his words, but I did catch him glancing at me now and then.

Did the teachers know? Or just Flitwick? Or was he just showing that he knew I was paying no attention? Either way, his glances were unnerving.

Charms, as well as basically all my other classes, dragged on ridiculously slow, and I tried to avoid answering questions about my odd 'behaviour'. I guess people noticed when 'the bad kid' wasn't being as bad.

Potions seemed the longest, as Snape kept a closer watch on me than any other of my teachers. His gaze troubled me, and I subconsciously crossed my arms defensively. This of course, caught his eye, and he raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

I wanted to know why he couldn't 'make it' to my detention. It would have had to have been a last minute thing, or he wouldn't have scheduled my detention for that specific time only a few hours before.

What could have possibly come up that he had to abandon _my _detention? He _LOVED _giving me detention and making me do everything without magic. This was too weird.

Maybe I would just have to ask him.

Potions was the last class of the day – I'm sure Snape could spare a few minutes to answer questions. Even if he didn't like it.

"Sir? Could I speak to you, really quickly?" I asked before leaving the room, earning suspicious looks from nearly every student as they exited. I noted that my gang of four stopped, and that Alyssa was probably listening very carefully.

"I have work to do." He drawled in his 'I don't have time for stupid students like you' voice.

"Why weren't you at my detention last night?"

"Miss me?" He responded, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Yes sir, actually I did." I confessed, and he looked up with a frown, narrowing his eyes.

"What did she do?"

The question threw me off a little, and I considered whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Don't lie to me." He warned, and I wondered if there was ever any emotion to his words. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I wanted to question him, not the other way around.

"She made me write lines, sir." I answered, looking him in the eye.

"And how are lines so much worse than my assignments?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"She has no appreciation for a good joke." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I beg to differ," He droned. "I was told she used a term of yours in one of her morning classes. Now, what did she say? Ah, yes 'Do not _bitch me out _Mr. Weasley."

"Bloody hell, she believed me…" I gaped, frowning as I tried to hold back a fit of laughter. "But, that still doesn't answer my question, sir; why weren't you there?"

"I had important business to attend to; nothing that requires your involvement."

I sighed – again – and bit my lip, knowing I wasn't getting much more of an answer than that.

"Alright, thank you sir. Just," I turned around and headed for the door, stopping only to finish the sentence. "Just try to make it next time."

Never thought I'd see the day that I preferred SNAPE's detentions.

The teachers – with the exception of Umbridge, who was very much against the idea of Halloween in the first place; stupid bitch – gave us the next day off to do some shopping before the spooktacular holiday. Which wasn't really much of a holiday, seeing as it was on a SUNDAY.

That's totally just cheating.

But I now stood in a little boutique anyway, costumes lined out in front of me as Alyssa watched me look them over.

"What exactly is the point of this?" I pondered, looking over to her as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You made my costume and ended up getting your arm carved out for it; I wanna help you with yours."

"But you already bought that cute outfit for me back in September, remember, the red shirt with the belt? Besides, I've got money." I retorted, crossing my arms – and ignoring the ache that accompanied touching my stupid arm.

"I don't care," She stated with finality, shoving another dress on the table before me. "I want to at least help you pick one."

"But I already have an idea for one." I pouted childishly at her.

"Yeah, and what is it?" She laughed, gathering the various costumes in her arms.

"I was thinking, like, a high school uniform, but just the jacket over a black halter that goes to like, here," I pointed to just under my last rib, "along with a black and white and red plaid skirt. With some dark make up of course; and some tears in the clothes…and some blood, you know, the works."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" She chuckled, taking me to look for the appropriate garments."

"Yeah, well, I wanted something that I could wear without people asking what the hell my arm said. At least now it fits in with the whole undead student deal."

She shook her head and grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, at least the boys will like the skirt."


	61. Chapter 61

_**61**_

_**Alyssa**_

So, gathering the necessary items for Taylor's pictured costume, we headed out, going to the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks before being forced to go back to castle.

"So, I was thinking of going to see Trelawney," I stated randomly, as we went inside and grabbed a table. We ordered our drinks once we sat down, and the waiter left to fill the order.

"Why? I thought you hated the old bat." She piqued an eyebrow.

"I do. But she might be able to help me with something…" I explained the dream I'd had the day before yesterday, and she was suspicious.

"How many crazy pills did you ingest?" She asked.

"I'm serious! It's not a usual dream I have! I'm telling you, it has to mean something."

"Well, I don't know. Heartbreak? We know where that would stem from. We've been over this. You wouldn't be idiotic enough to go that far. Betrayal? I can't see me betraying you, or Harry, or anyone else. And Development? What have you always wondered about?"

I was silent on this. For years, I'd wondered about whether or not it would ever be possible to make anything between me and Draco happen. But lately, I hadn't actually questioned it. There was one other thing though.

I had always wondered about my parents.

I didn't see them too often; only enough to know they were still alive and kicking. They never told me what they did, only that they had a lot of business to deal with. They left me enough money to get by with, which was usually more than plenty, and a house elf took care of food when I was home.

Could it be, that I would find out something about _that _aspect of my life?

"Exactly. It was just something that randomly happened. I doubt it has anything to do with reality." She took a sip from her mug, and looked up.

"Over here!" She said to someone behind me, and I turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. They made their way over to us, and sat down.

"Bloody hell, it's getting colder out there." Ron said, hunkering down beside Taylor.

"I have to agree; But, it is getting closer to November." Hermione added, sitting next to me. Harry pulled up a chair at the end of the table, and the waiter came back and took our new additions' orders.

"Oh, can you add a chocolate disk?" I added, before the waiter walked away. He scribbled it down, and left.

"Someone's in the mood for chocolate?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up; I'm having a craving."

"Uh-oh." Ron made an attempt at running.

"Oh, get over it. It's not _that _kind of craving." I punched his arm, and he rubbed it tentatively.

"You're _scary _when it comes to that." I hit his head.

"_See? _For all I know, you _could _be having that kind of craving!" He flinched back into the seat before I had a chance to reach him.

"Enough. If you two keep at this, you'll be covered in bruises, and someone's going to cry." Harry quickly broke it up, and the waiter came back with the order, setting my disk in front of me. It was the size of a Frisbee, and it was made of milk chocolate.

Yummy.

"They expect you to eat a plate? Where's the disk?" Ron asked incredulously, as I picked it up off its large napkin.

"Ron. This _is _the chocolate disk." I told him, breaking off a chunk to prove my point. I bit into it, feeling happy to have food.

"…Okay than. Can I have one of those, too?" Ron asked the waiter, and he gave him a glare before retreating to the bar once again.

After wrapping up the two thirds of my disk for later, we all headed back to the castle.

"Hey, I just thought of something; Are you guys dressing up?" This was pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I am; I'm going to be dressing up as a witch." Hermione smiled at the irony, and I grinned.

"I don't see what's so funny. There's no point dressing up as something you already are." Ron shrugged.

"It's a joke. God, Ron." Hermione shook her head.

"What you and Ron?"

"I don't think so. I don't see the point. Besides, I don't have a costume to use or anything." Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" Taylor protested.

"For you, maybe. I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Who would have guessed? After all, you _are _such a joke." The cold voice came from behind us. They turned, and I shut my eyes tight, knowing who it was.

"Malfoy. What the hell do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing. I just figured I would ruin your day." I turned around slowly, wanting to hit my head on the nearest solid wall.

"Funny how intent you seem on doing that." Taylor snarled, crossing her arms.

"It's something I look forward to." I hoped he would ignore me, but no such luck.

"Alyssa. Why do you still hang around with them? You'd do so much better with others." He shook his head, but funny enough, he almost seemed… sympathetic?

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." I whispered regretfully, scrunching my face up in hopes he would go away.

"Seriously. You would live up to your fullest with people like Slytherins. Being with Gryffindors doesn't help your status."

"I dunno… You aren't helping your case."

"Just saying." He shrugged, and with a final glare at Harry and Taylor, pushed past us.

"What was _that _about?" Taylor demanded, looking at me.

"Um… Nothing. He's just being weird."

"He's acting like he did, when I was protecting him! How long has _this _been going on?"

"Okay, I didn't start this! He just… Hasn't changed."

"But… How has he _not _changed? You just saw him; He's an ass wipe again!"

"Well, yeah. But he's not quite so hostile towards _me._"

"I can see that!"

I _knew _I should've mentioned this. Now, it's come back to bite me in the ass.

_Great._


	62. Chapter 62

_**62**_

_**Taylor**_

"HEY!" I screamed, ignoring Alyssa's grumbles of protest as I shoved past her and followed up behind Malfoy. "Who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to, asshole?"

Malfoy turned, an incredulous look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to?' because last time I checked I saved your sorry _ass _from angry _third years _enough times for you to bite your f*cking tongue and mind your own business!"

I reached him, having stormed rather than walked calmly, and he scowled at me – but was more or less surprised.

"Who do you think _you're _talking to? I'm not some filthy mudblood to talk down on."

"Ha," I laughed harshly, pushing up my sleeves – not caring about my damned arm at this point – in a point to avoid getting _blood _on my shirt. "I think you're a filthy pureblood who's got more dirt in his veins than any muggle-born."

He sneered in a gasp and I wondered vaguely where his cronies were.

"I'll teach you to speak to your superiors - !"

I hissed in anger and threw out my right fist, aiming for his chest. He did as planned and grabbed my wrist before contact, and I smirked – somewhat evilly – as I twisted my hand and grabbed his wrist, pulling it behind his back quickly so that his back was to me now.

He gasped in pain as I tightened my grip and pulled a little harder, having pulled my wand from my pocket. It was now jabbing into his back as a warning, and he snarled angrily.

I'd only taken a year of martial arts and fighting when I was twelve – but I _had _learned _something_.

"Bloody hell Brooks! You'd better let me go or I'll - !"

"What?" I rolled my eyes, catching a glimpse of something beneath his sleeve. "Call your Daddy on me?"

"For your information – ah, hey! What are you doing?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously after shoving my wand quickly into my back pocket and shoving his sleeve up, making out the words:

_I will not cheat on tests._

"Hmm – seems I was more accurate with my cheater accusation that I thought." I mused, smirking as I released him and pushed him away, catching his ankle with my shoe in the process. He landed face first on the walkway, cursing me the whole way.

"What about you?" He spat, getting up and dusting himself off. "Skipping class?"

"Ha!" I laughed again, harsher than before. "That the only one you caught?" He turned to sneer at the dangerous smirk I wore as I extended my arm again.

"Vandalism and _bitching out the teacher_? Oh, so rebellious." He rolled his eyes. It soon turned to a grimace as I grabbed his tie and dragged him towards me again.

"I was thinking about getting another one." I whispered hoarsely, looking at him as I licked my lip. "One that reads – _I will not mutilate, disfigure or maim other students_."

His mouth opened a fraction as well as his eyes as I continued to smirk.

"Taylor – wha – what are you _doing_?"

"Hm?" I smiled pleasantly as Alyssa came to break it up. "Oh, I was just examining your boyfriend's arm."

"He – ugh! – he is not my boyfriend. And how exactly is holding him _off the ground _helping you examine his arm?"

"Hm?" I repeated, noting that – oops – his feet were _not _touching the ground. I dropped him carelessly and shrugged. He glared at me and composed himself walking to Alyssa, who watched him wearily.

"I will not cheat on tests?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking away.

"That was a promise Malfoy! Not a threat!" I called after him, scoffing and crossing my arms.

"Why do you have to do that?" Alyssa asked, obviously not quite understanding.

"Why?" I laughed. "Because he may be _chummy _with YOU, but he treats _your friends _like shit. That's why. And I don't care if you _love _him for Christ's sake – next time he decides to mouth off, I'll _stitch it shut _so he can't scream when I tie him to the Whomping Willow and let it bash him around until he's either unrecognizable or bleeding from every pore – or BOTH!" I snapped, walking back to the group as I ranted.

She nodded absentmindedly, probably thinking of visiting Madame Pomfrey to 'borrow' some sedatives.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked, trying to look me in the eye as I scowled.

"Nothing some costume shopping won't fix." Alyssa suggested, raising her eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No – I am _not _dressing up for Halloween." Ron huffed, crossing his arms.

"Really?" I thought quickly, an idea forming in my brain. "Because I can guarantee that Hermione's witch costume is _beyond _sexy and if you don't dress up," I mused, pursing my lips and looking away innocently. "You won't get to see it."

Needless to say – we'd found the costume shop again rather quickly.

"No – no everything's fine here, Dad." I chuckled, only partially lying. "Yeah, we already got our costumes and everything – yeah, no, everything's good – how's work?"

I shifted my cell phone to my other ear, strolling along the edge of the lake as the sun began to set.

"Really? Florida?" I smiled – I _loved _it when work sent him away. Because I got to go!

Wait – scratch that.

"Wait? You mean, over the holidays? But, it's Christmas! You know, the time to spend with family and friends?"

"I know – I know! But – what about Alyssa? Our party? Can't you ask to take a different holiday off? March Break maybe?"

I frowned and sighed, looking out at the Giant Squid as it surfaced.

"No, alright, I got it. No – I want to go! But…I, yeah, I just hate to leave everyone for Christmas."

"Ok, yeah – I love you too Dad, and miss you, terribly." I smiled sadly and ended the call, dropping in a huff onto the grass.

So it seemed I was leaving for Florida during Christmas Break; Alyssa, was not going to be pleased.


	63. Chapter 63

_**6**__**3**_

_**Alyssa**_

It being Saturday, everyone was free to do whatever they pleased.

Which was handy. Considering I was going to go question a few people.

Namely Malfoy.

After that whole incident in Hogsmeade yesterday, what was the point of confronting us? I mean, no one had been with him, so it wasn't like what he'd done was made known. So what had been the point, exactly?

However, getting up early hadn't happened. I'd been up all night.

I'd had that dream, again. I woke up at the same point, and couldn't get back to sleep. So, I'd gone back downstairs for yet another repeat of falling asleep on the couch.

"What are you doing down here, _again_?"

"Go away… Tired…"

The couch suddenly felt much more comfier when I landed on my front, on the cold flagstones that were the GROUND.

"Better?" I twisted my head around to see the devil himself, laying in my spot.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" I groaned, picking myself up off the ground. He smirked, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well, considering the fact that it's almost twelve thirty…"

"It _is_?" By now, I was standing.

"Yeah. And I took the liberty to wake you up."

"Oh, thank you. That's so nice of you to push me off the couch." I said sweetly.

"I knew you'd be thankful- wait, what are you doing?"

Without any warning, I sat on him, putting my feet in his face.

"Bloody hell, get _off _me!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell's wrong with you." I stated, not moving.

"…What's wrong with _you?_ Get the hell off of me!" He tried getting out from under me, but only succeeded in moving my feet slightly.

"Why do you feel the need to bug my friends so much? Particularly yesterday." I glared down at him, and after several moments, he started talking.

"I figured I haven't spent enough time tormenting the Golden Trio enough, _particularly _this month." He threw the word back at me, but I didn't flinch.

"That's complete bullshit, and both you and I know it." He continued to glare at me, but my hardened look wasn't cracking.

"Tell me the truth. If you don't, I'll throw you to Taylor." I smirked at him when his glare faltered for a quick second, but he composed himself.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of her? She's not that scary."

"Is she? You seemed pretty frightened yesterday, when she was hanging you by your tie." Point for me. The composed look disappeared.

"I knew it. You know, it must be a pain in the ass to always try and be the tough guy around here, when clearly you're not." Another point for me. He seemed to crack a little bit more.

"Why? Why do you do it? Why do you even bother with the act?" I was now officially screwing with him. And I couldn't tell whether or not he was looking pitiful or pissed off.

"And why are you being so stubborn and annoying?" His face was hard again, but it was a new type of cold.

"Excuse me? _I'm _annoying? Look at who's talking, jerk wad. And besides; all you have to do is tell me why you had to go and annoy Harry and them yesterday. It doesn't sounds that hard, now does it?"

He seemed to want to say something, but couldn't find the words to say it. After several seconds of silence, he finally managed some words.

"Look, maybe I just wanted to find a reason _to _talk."

"…Wait, how does that make any sense?"

"I wanted a reason to talk to….To say something. Now, would you get off of me?"

Wordlessly, I got up and sat on the other end of the couch, in thought. He rose, and stood there, his eyes narrowed at me.

"I-"

"I'll talk to you later." He strode off to the Boy's dorm, leaving me there with my unfinished sentence.

_I don't understand._

"I have to talk to you about something." Taylor came up to me, looking sort of nervous.

"What'd you break? And is anyone suing you?" Standard questions.

"I- ugh- No, it's not about that. I talked to my dad yesterday on the phone, and he told me he's going to Florida for Christmas vacation."

"Oh. Well, I'm… Sure we can have our party, looking over that small little detail."

"I'm going with him."

"You're- Going with him? Oh. Well, that puts our… Tradition on hold, doesn't it…?" I looked down, overpowered by disappointment.

"I'm sorry. But my dad wants me to go with him, and… I couldn't tell him no. He'd have been so sad. I promise though, I'll make it up to you. I don't know how yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." She stood there, unsure of what to say next.

"Yeah. That's okay. I totally understand. I mean, I'm not angry or anything. After all, family comes before friends."

"Aw, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. I can deal with it. I'll just… Find something else to do. You go and have your fun in Florida."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm sure." I wanted to tell her about the conversation I'd had with Draco, but I held back. I don't know what made me do it; after all, this was something huge. Even though I didn't understand.

"I'm gonna go inside and eat." I said, and with a wave, I walked inside, sitting down wearily at the Slytherin table.

Looking up, I saw Draco eating with his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. He looked up from his plate, and I saw a look of thought plastered on his face. He went to grab a chicken leg, and noticed me looking at him. Eye contact was briefly made, and he snapped his vision away again as fast as anything had happened.

Well, what had I been hoping for? An invitation to sit with him? A few hours ago, I'd sat on him, interrogating him. I didn't think he would take that too lightly.

_Life sucks ass. _I thought in a depressing mood, gnawing at my steak.

As I thought this, I went over the conversation again with Malfoy earlier.

"_I wanted a reason to talk to….To say something." _The very words he'd spoken. But at the same time, something sprung to my mind.

"_Heartbreak will confuse you about every thing you have ever questioned." _

Was it even possible? That the two were linked?

I couldn't know. Not for sure, at least.


	64. Chapter 64

_**6**__**4**_

_**Taylor**_

After suffering – learning was torture – through the next few days – Saturday not included – it was finally _Sunday_.

I basically jumped from my bed – well, I still slept in until eleven, but I jumped out of bed then! I knew that there was no point in dressing up yet, so instead I hopped down the two at a time in a better mood than I'd been in a very long time.

Harry saw when I reached the bottom, and grinned in welcome. I returned the grin and walked over, sitting on the armchair and propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"So? When are we starting our party?" I asked happily, leaning over and stealing the Berty Bott's bean that Ron was about to pop in his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Mmm, chocolate chip banana muffin." I smirked.

"We can start as soon as you come help us _borrow _some _drinks _from the kitchens."

I tilted my head back to come nose-to-nose with Fred. Yes, Fred, not George – because I could tell the difference between my cousins even if their mother couldn't.

I cocked an eyebrow and Fred mirrored me. He straightened up, having been leaning over me, and smirked at George. I stood up and crossed my arms, smiling suspiciously.

"You'd better not be referring to pumpkin juice." I warned as the two came around the chair, each taking one of my arms.

"Wouldn't _dream _of it." They assured in unison, leading me to the portrait hole. I rolled my eyes and looked back over my shoulder, winking at Ron and Harry before following them out.

"_So, it'd be fun. Way better than the party you guys are having; are you going to have alcohol?"_

Why yes, my smug little friend, I am.

Harry watched them exit the Common Room, running a hand through his hair. He remembered the dance the month before, and he remembered that her breath on his lips had smelled like candy.

He remembered the feeling of being that close to her, and wished he could remember what her lips had felt like. At least she hadn't been distant since their almost kiss, and he felt like her smiles towards him since, were just that – for him.

He was vaguely aware of Ron talking to him, and nearly jumped when he felt Athena trot across his lap and situate herself quite comfortably on his legs.

"Hey, are you even listening?" He heard Ron question suspiciously, and he looked over as he ran his hand across the cat's back.

"Yeah, yeah, drinking and partying and fun times; got it." He nodded, Athena purring contently as she kneaded his pant leg.

"Yeah yeah, there'll be all that – but I was talking about _Taylor_."

"What? Why?"

"Come on Harry - I may not be a smart as Hermione, but I'm not blind." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as Harry opened his mouth to respond – with no words, mind you.

"Well what about you and Hermione?" He countered finally, Athena having swatted at his hand. She was now playing with his fingers, batting them around.

"Ha! You didn't deny it!"

"Neither did you!"

It was quiet for a moment – and both boys realized that perhaps it should stay that way. At least when it came to girls.

"Alright!" I grinned, having successfully made it back to the Common Room without getting caught. "And Alyssa said our party was gonna be dull."

Fred and George looked at each other, and then at me, then gasped.

"Because their Slytherin parties are sooo much fun." They scoffed, crossing their arms. "Or, one was." They broke into grins, and I couldn't help the pride that surged when I remembered crashing the party.

Fun times.

"Well it doesn't matter – our party is gonna be _kick ass_." I assured, patting their backs before walking past and dropping myself on the couch. I opened my bag to peer lovingly at the various bottles of alcohol inside. "Mommy loves you, yes she does." I cooed, smiling down at the fire whiskey.

"Oh really – who's the father?"

I looked around to see Ginny smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and hugged my bag to my chest.

"Where have you been?" I asked, "I've barely seen you in the past two months."

"Around," She shrugged, "I've got a few friends in Hufflepuff that I've been hanging around with; they're actually a lot more interesting than people give them credit for."

She sat beside me, and I realized that I had never been as close to Ginny as I was with Ron and the twins. It saddened me a little – but then I remembered that I wasn't all that close with Percy either. Or Bill – me and Charlie had some fun conversations though.

"I guess it's mostly because I was shy, actually…"

I turned to her, confused, and she smiled shyly – like she was embarrassed.

"Shy? What for?" I asked, crossing my legs as I turned to sit on the couch facing her.

"Well – see I…um, you won't tell, right?"

"Of course," I smiled; she was my cousin after all.

"I…um, I get nervous whenever I'm around Harry…I feel kinda stupid saying it out loud, but I really don't know how to talk to him."

My smile faltered for a minute, but I plastered it back on in hopes that she wasn't implying what I thought she was implying.

"What? You mean you – you like him – or something?" I raised an eyebrow subtly, biting my lip.

"A little…" She giggled girlishly, pursing her lips before grinning widely. "Well…maybe a little more than a little…" She brought her knees up and hugged them, still smiling.

Oh…my…god…

Not, that I was worried or anything – I mean – it's not like she, um, had a chance? Against…me? I mean, I had known him so much longer than she had – I hung out with him more and – and we were really close. Harry had almost kissed me – that meant something, right? Didn't it?

Didn't it?


	65. Chapter 65

_**65**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Are you sure you won't come to my party? It'll be lots of fun…" I tried to bribe Taylor into coming to the Slytherin party.

"Um, sorry. But We managed to get a hold of some alcohol, and I'm pretty sure I'd rather be in Gryffindor celebrating with people I know, especially if they don't want to kill me." She fixed her leather jacket, and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry you can't come with me; I would let you in, but…"

"Yeah, I know. There are still people who want me eaten alive by the Giant Squid. I know. Besides, it WAY safer in Slytherin for me; At least all I'll get is glares." I gave her one last hug, wished her luck, and we left the bathroom in which we'd met.

Gone in normal; come out costumized.

"Password?" The portrait asked me boredly. It didn't glare at me though; After being Slytherin for a day, I was 'different'.

"Royalty." It swung open, and the corridor was filled with the noise and music. Even though it was only eight o'clock, I could smell the alcohol.

"There you are!" I heard someone say, and I turned to see Malfoy, easily recognized through his 'vampire' costume. His hair was gelled back, and he had put a spell on his canine teeth to be pointed. He was even wearing a cape, over a black and red tux.

"Here I am…" I gestured.

"Where've you been? You've been missing the fun." Unsurprisingly, I noticed the glass of whisky in his hand. Great. A drunk Malfoy.

"I have? How so?"

A tray floated by, and he snagged a cup, handing it to me.

"Um, thanks…" I took a sip, remembering my incident at the dance.

"Well, I dunno. But you're here now, so that's all that counts." He shrugged, and a song started to play, 'Low' by Florida.

This was Slytherin; How in the hell did they know about music by humans?

"Why are you just standing around? Dance!" He downed his cup, and placed it on a shelf.

"How many glasses of whisky have you had?" I narrowed my eyes, starting to dance a little, to please his drunk self.

"A few. So?"

"How many's a few?"

"…You think I'm piss drunk. But I'm not. I've had six, by the way. I know how to hold my liquor, unlike you."

He grabbed my wrist, and forced the glass up, causing me to swallow instinctly. It burnt my throat, but left behind a pleasant fuzzy feeling.

"One's not gonna get me drunk." I stated, but grabbed another glass from a tray going by.

"A few more, and you might be drunk. Now, dance! Bloody hell!"

After another two glasses, my brain had shut down fairly fast. I could still think; I was just avoiding thinking.

"I love this song!" I cried, as 'Let Me Go' by Three doors Down started. A few people around me started to slow dance, but others gathered at the walls, talking. I debated going, and had headed towards an empty patch, when a hand around my wrist stopped me.

"Come on. One dance." Malfoy smirked, but it looked almost hopeful.

"Mmm…You won't kill me, right?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"I promise." And so it started. He must have thought I was far gone, past piss drunk. I placed my hands on his shoulder, his went to my waist, and it was just like the dance Hogwarts had held for the end of the House Mix up.

"… You love me, but you don't know who I am…" I sang along quietly, laying my head against his shoulder as we went around.

"No, I don't." A voice muttered, but I didn't know where it came from. I didn't want to raise my head and look for the owner of the voice.

The song ended, and regretfully, I moved away. Malfoy, not letting go of my wrist, walked to the set of stairs that lead up to the Boy's Dorm. I followed, snagging another glass of whisky.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked me quietly, when he sat down. I followed suite, downing it in a few gulps.

"um…I dunno…How many's a lot…?" I looked at the glass, feeling sad that it was empty.

"How many have you had?" I asked him.

"Not enough." He muttered, grabbing a tray from the air.

"Ooh…" I took another cup of deliciousness. I didn't know the time, and I was starting to forget some things.

That wasn't any good.

"If I tell you something, you wouldn't remember, would you?" Malfoy stated, watching Alyssa sway a little to the music playing, something he hadn't heard before.

"Why was it, that of all girls in this place, it was _you _that I started feeling for?" She didn't answer; Only held the cup tighter in her hands.

"I don't even know when it started; Just that, one day I saw you." He closed his eyes, shaking his head to rid the memory. It had no meaning here; It would do nothing.

A hand grabbed his chin, and stopped him from shaking his head anymore. His eyes opened quickly, to see Alyssa staring at him with wide eyes.

He didn't know how it happened. One minute, he was staring into her dark brown eyes, and the next…

He was kissing her.

It was a strange feeling he had, in the pit of his stomach. Like, somehow, he'd been waiting for it with eagerness, though unknowing.

It lasted a few seconds, and he broke it off, surprised at the action. She was surprised too, through the haze of alcohol she'd been under.

Another slow song came on, yet somehow this one was familiar to him; It had played at that dance the school had held a little while ago. And even then, she had danced to it with him.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright, because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"Come on." She said, getting up a little woozily. He got up quickly, and caught her at the elbows, as her knees buckled. She looked up at him, seemingly innocent.

"You're drunk. Again. But that's alright." He smiled a real genuine smile, kissed her on the forehead, and let her lead him to the dance floor.

In some part of his mind, he hoped she could remember a little bit of tonight.

_Happy Halloween. _He thought.


	66. Chapter 66

**_AN: _Forgot this in the last chapter. ;P Warning for alcohol use and drunkenness...just so you know. :) And "For You Entertainment" belongs to Adam Lambert and whatever label owns him.**

_**66**_

_**Taylor**_

I bid goodbye to Alyssa and turned to look at myself in the mirror one more time. My leather jacket – which I did not ruin in _any way _– was one I planned on keeping, but my red halter top was ripped off completely above my bellybutton and my plaid skirt was stained with fake blood in some places.

My make up was dark and my hair messy-yet-styled.

And then I realized that everybody would be piss-drunk and that none of this would matter anyway.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly to myself as I picked up my 'normal' clothes and shoved them back in my bag.

It wasn't long before I reached the Fat Lady, who smiled adoringly at me and clapped giddily at my costume. Once in the Common Room, I was greeted by the excited shouting of the twins announcing my arrival.

"Here she is! Right here everybody!" They cried happily, and I gasped, laughing as people looked.

"Shut up! _Both _of you!"

"We can't! Fire whiskey forbids it!" They sighed theatrically, swooping towards me. They each took an arm, like they had that morning, and led me over to the table set up behind the couch, pouring me a drink.

I took it gladly and readjusted my jacket again before taking a drink. It warmed my throat on the way down, and I smiled happily as I downed it.

They replaced it just as fast, and I laughed as they bet on how many it would take until I was under the table.

"You guys remember the first week of summer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Both of you passed out before I stumbled – and by the looks of it, you're already drunk."

"Nonsense!" They scoffed, rolling their eyes. "You just need something _stronger_."

Oh dear, this would be fun.

"Taylor! There you are! I looked _all over _the castle for you!"

I turned with a grin to see Harry grinning at me, leaning on the couch.

"Dear god," I smirked, walking over to him. "The Boy Who Lived is drunk."

"I am not," He waved me off, "But I wish you were."

Oh, he was _dreadfully_ drunk.

"And why's that?" I arched a 'perfect' eyebrow and my smirk grew.

"Because then I could convince you to _sing_!"

Oh dear – _I was dreadfully drunk._

"And who said I needed to be convinced?" I laughed, and his eyes grew in excitement.

"You'll sing?" I turned to see Ron and Hermione sitting in the corner, laughing over something. But where - ? Oh, the voice came from the other way. I turned again and took a breath, wondering just how drunk I was.

Fred and George had already managed to conjure a small stage on one side of the room, and George approached me smoothly.

"You _will _sing?" He repeated, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him down close to my face as I smirked wickedly, with trouble in my eyes.

"I'll _perform_." I assured huskily, brushing past him and walking to the stage, unusually aware of the swing of my hips. I walked up onto the stage, grabbing most peoples' attention when I cued the music.

Fred, George, Harry and Dean were the first to the edge of the stage, watching.

I mused quietly to myself about the sear size of the room. Was it always this big?

Eventually it was time for lyrics, and I licked my lip eagerly.

"_So hot, out of the box, can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby."_

I looked out at the people to see most of them watching, and my stomach fluttered in excitement. Or perhaps that was the alcohol. But more importantly, who cared?

"_Let's go, it's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told ya, I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed."_

I glanced at Harry, and he watched me in what I assumed was 'piqued interest'.

"_Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name."_

I could feel my adrenaline rush, and my head buzzed with it as well.

"_No escaping when I start; once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over."_

"_Oh!" _I slid my jacket off, _"Do you know what you got in to? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you."_

"_I'm here for your entertainment."_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._

_A fallen angel swept you off your feet._

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for you entertainment._

_It's alright,_

_You'll be fine._

_Baby, I'm in control._

"_Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both."_

"_Close your eyes, not you soul, I'ma work you 'till you're totally blown."_

_No escaping when I start._

_Once I'm in I own your heart._

_There's no way to ring the alarm._

_So hold on until it's over!_

"_Oh!"_

I kicked over the mic-stand, holding it my hand instead as I worked. I knew then, that I wouldn't remember a stitch of tonight in the morning, and I wanted to work that to my advantage.

So I walked off the stage, did some dancing here, some flirting there. Then I flirted a bit while I was dancing – with Harry, of course. Everyone else began dancing; I even saw some grinding somewhere, and I think at one point someone catcalled me.

I was gonna have fun – and lots of it. I was drunk, yes, I admit, but so was everyone else! It was Fred and George's faults. So, I did as I said and I _entertained_. Maybe it was dirty, possibly seducing, definitely flirty, and the sexiness was a must – I was not myself.

Or, at least, the self that people knew.

Hopefully they wouldn't remember tonight either.


	67. Chapter 67

**_AN:_ Three chapters today! Merry Christmas Hangover Day! What did you all get for Christmas? :)**

_**6**__**7**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Taylor, I'm sure nothing will happen to make Harry change his mind. I mean, this is definitely _news _to me, mind you… " I reassured Taylor in a calm voice.

"But still! He could switch over like that!" She snapped her fingers inches from my face, causing me to back up.

"Careful where you snap those things."

"Sorry." She sighed, and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. " I'm hoping I'm worrying over nothing. We don't see her that much, so maybe that's a bonus for me? And the fact that it _was _me that he almost kissed…"

"Taylor, you need to calm down." My final words, and we walked into DADA.

Oh, joy.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." The class droned, as we subtly took our seats at the same time she was turned around to look at the board.

"Good morning, class. Now today, I'd like you to open your books up to chapter nine, reading silently." It had come to the point where she didn't even have to tell us to put our wands away; By now, we knew this class was heading no where exciting.

Toad face sat down at her desk, drinking from a fragile tea cup and glaring -in her own type of way- at the class with a seeming annoyance buzzing around her.

"God, I hate this class." Taylor muttered discreetly.

"If you have something to say, Miss Brooks, please, raise your hand and let me call on you." The toad told her in her annoyingly sweet voice.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Taylor seethed.

"This is gonna be a long class." I groaned, resting my head in my hand and turning to the dreaded chapter.

"Ugh, if I had to choose between saving ferret boy and toad face off a sinking ship, I'd have to choose the ferret." Taylor said darkly, leaving the classroom.

"Aw, must be hard to have to do that. I'm sure deep, deep down, you like that evil witch."

"Yeah. If by like you mean drown her in a toilet and hang her by her ugly shoes from the ceiling of the Great Hall, and install a pool of ravenous sharks and piranhas below her."

"Yeesh." That was all I had to say to her 'statement'.

"Well, it's nice to know you still love me, Brooks." Malfoy added from behind us, and I ground my teeth in frustration.

"When I said _bite your tongue, _I meant it, Malfoy." She snarled, turning on her heel.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I'm just putting in my own opinion." He held up his hands, and I noticed that once again, he was alone. Shocking, considering we were heading to Potions. He would have his entourage with him at all times.

"Yeah, well maybe you should keep your trap shut." She took a step towards him offensively, and he backed off.

"And you should drop the act, Brooks. You're not all _that _tough." Before Taylor could defend herself, he left, bumping into me purposely.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" I yelled at him, only getting a turn of the head and his eyes glittering mischievously before he was lost in a crowd of people heading to their next classes.

"Bastard." I muttered, turning to look at Taylor.

"Hey, we should head to Potions- What's wrong?" She was walking slowly, looking in one direction, never taking her eyes away.

I looked, and saw what she didn't like. Harry was talking to Ginny.

"Come on, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I grabbed her elbow, and steered her away, into the crowd of other people.

"I thought you left your phone in your room!" I hissed, as Taylor looked down at the same moment Snape turned to write.

"I'm harassing Snape. Watch." She pressed one single button, and pocketed the phone before she could be seen.

A few seconds passed, and the room was suddenly full of… Buzzing?

Snape froze, and turned.

"Start working." He snapped, and took something from a drawer in the desk, stalking outside.

"What'd you say?" I giggled, covering my mouth.

"Wait for it…." She muttered, and the door opened.

"Who's Willy Wonka? Any of you know them?" Snape stood at the entrance, hands behind his back.

No one said anything, and Snape went back outside, looking frustrated.

"Seriously; What'd you say?" I couldn't help but laugh lowly. My hand wouldn't muffle any more noise.

"I wrote on his wall, if for Christmas he wants a bathtub."

I bit my cheek, wanting to laugh _so _bad. At that moment, Snape stuck his head inside the room.

"Malfoy! Get over here!"

"Ooh, what'd you do…?" Taylor taunted him, and he glared viciously.

"Just saying." She shrugged, as he exited the room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see their shadows through the crack the door had left, not being closed properly.

"We should get started on the crazy potion Snape wants done." I told Taylor, and she nodded, getting up and heading to the storage cupboard. I got the cauldron out, as well as the scale and the knives we'd most likely need.

"Here we go. Boomslang skin, some feathers… What the hell are we even _making_?"

Before I could look up at the board, Draco came back in, and Snape stuck his head in the class again.

"Brooks!"

"Aw, shit. He must know it was me." Taylor said, defeated.

"I told you; You shouldn't have gone harassing a teacher that has Facebook." I chided, pointing my finger accusingly at her.

"No, you didn't! And besides, I'm sure he won't kill me or anything, right?"

"Sayanora, buddy." I saluted her mockingly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Hilarious." She threw at me, as she left. I looked down at the ingredients in confusion.

_What am I supposed to _do _with this crap? _I thought desperately.

I was screwed, especially without Taylor.


	68. Chapter 68

_**6**__**8**_

_**Taylor**_

"Care to, _explain_?" Snape drawled, and an eyebrow rose as I pursed my lips, my hands behind my back as I rocked on my heels.

"Not really," I shrugged, looking him in the eye. "I have no idea what I should be explaining – sir."

"Oh, but I think you do." His hand snapped towards me, and he reached for my pocket. I panicked, and tried to step back, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.

I looked away defiantly, trying to pull my arm away. He held firm, however, and scared me to death when he shoved my sleeve up instead of rummaging through my pocket.

"What are you – ?"

"What is this?" He hissed quietly, his lip curled in anger as he pointed to my sentences. Yes – they were MINE. My sentences; it was _my _arm for god's sake.

"Detention," I answered curtly, looking up at him. He was glaring at me seriously, daring me to lie to him. "I wasn't being _funny _when I said I would rather you be there."

He sneered and released my arm with a shove, and I pushed my sleeve back down, looking away again.

"How many of you have those?" He inquired, eyes narrowed. "Other than Mr. Malfoy,"

Oooh…so that's what he spoke to Malfoy about…

"I only know about Malfoy…but I would assume anyone she gives detention to has them too." I answered with a huff, crinkling my nose in disgust as I remembered the feeling of the pen – as though I was scraping it into my own skin.

"How does she do it?"

"She," I took a breath and bit my lip. "She has a quill – whenever you write with – _whatever _you write, it's written in blood. It – I don't know how it works – but it uses your blood; like your writing it into your skin."

His nostrils flared subtly and I wondered why he cared so much – oh wait, that's right – she stole his job.

"I want to know – "

"Listen," I cut him off harshly, looking back at him painfully. "I really don't want to talk about this alright?"

He watched me with surprise as I bit down harder on my lip. I hated to admit how the thought of the woman troubled me, and nearly fainting in the Common Room afterwards didn't help all that much. It brought a sickly feeling to my stomach and my head when I thought of it – and I really didn't feel like revealing those details to _Snape_.

"Can I go back inside now?"

He looked down on me and went to open the door, seemingly unsure of what to say.

Seemingly.

As I was about to reenter the classroom, he spoke again.

"If I am to get a _bathtub_, it had better be a whirlpool."

"Oh-ho-ho – you are a devilishly sneaky little man."

"Hardly,"

When asked of the topic of my conversation with Snape, I told Alyssa that he had indeed known it was me, and that I had better get him a whirlpool tub for Christmas.

She nearly gasped at the thought of Snape making a _joke_, but I assured her that it was nothing more than harsh sarcasm. Sneaky harsh sarcasm.

And she was doing fairly well with the potion without me – maybe she HAD learned something through the months. Until, that is, it turned red instead of purple. Fearing the explosion that was sure to follow, I looked away nonchalantly, hoping to seem indifferent.

But then the potion began to smell like barbecue ribs, and I really didn't mind so much anymore.

"Oh _Malfoy_!" I sang, ignoring Alyssa's exasperated sigh of aggravation.

"Why can't you just leave it be?" She asked, as Malfoy turned his head.

"He's an ass." Was my explanation.

"Yes, I _know _that, but – "

"What do you want Brooks?" Malfoy drawled, walking towards us as his followers, well, followed.

"You snitched me out." I answered calmly, smiling at him.

"Oh please," He rolled his eyes. "It was hardly a secret."

"Oh? Because I'm pretty sure you were one of five who knew."

I could imagine how he'd done it too:

"_What is this?"_

"_It wasn't me! Brooks has them too! Ask her!"_

Or…I dunno – something like that. He didn't exactly have the strongest will and he wasn't that talented at _holding his tongue_.

"And how do you know one of _them _didn't 'snitch' you out?"

I laughed openly, rolling my eyes.

"You must think I'm royally _stupid_," I sighed, still smirking. "Answer that and I _will _disfigure you."

"I told you before – and I'll tell you again," He rolled his eyes, looking rather snarky. "You're – not – scary."

I narrowed my eyes in a wicked smirk and Alyssa hissed warnings in my ear. I hushed her and pulled my wand out quickly, glad that Transfiguration was one of my stronger subjects.

The look of terror on Malfoy's face made my day – right before I made him a ferret.

"You can date him now," I turned to Alyssa, the ferret running around frantically. "I approve of ferret!Malfoy. He's cuter now anyway."

Once returned to being _human_, Malfoy ran out of there before I had a chance to laugh. Which was unfortunate, I wanted to see his face a little clearer. Alyssa of course, was only slightly amused.

I guess she thought human!Malfoy was cuter. Oh well.

Either way – if I got a detention because he sold me out – again – I knew what I would have to do.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Alyssa sighed, as I giggled maniacally to myself.

"No, my friend, I really can't." I sighed happily, kicking my feet as we sat on a branch of a large tree by the edge of Black Lake. "I'm sorry – one of these days I'm actually going to break him. And I will laugh."

"I'm sure you wi – ill…"

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously, as she looked away quickly.

"What?" She asked, and I tried to find what she had been looking at before.

"You stuttered – paused. Why?"

Then I saw what she had seen.

Harry – walking along the Lake – with Ginny.

What was she _doing_? She said she was too shy to even talk to him – and now she was all chummy with him!

And what was that horrible feeling tugging at my insides – could it be? No…no it couldn't –

– Jealousy?


	69. Chapter 69

_**6**__**9**_

_**Alyssa**_

"That doesn't look too good." I muttered, aware of the steam blowing out of Taylor's nose and ears at the sight.

She wasn't walking that close; Just enough to say they were touching. They were talking animatedly about something, and her face was lit up like a light bulb on a Christmas tree.

"I'm gonna kill her. And than I'll send her to hell." She thrashed an invisible head in her hands, but I grabbed her arm.

"Taylor. I don't think they're doing anything. They're just walking. It's okay."

It's surprisingly hard to soothe and calm a girl who's driven by jealously.

"Can't I go over and push her in the lake, at least?" She pleaded.

"No. you'll just regret it later."

At a sudden glare from Taylor, I corrected myself quickly. "You don't want to do that. It'll just make things worse."

"I'm going to squish her head." She put her thumb and forefinger together, putting them together in front of her line of vision, aligned on what I assumed was her head.

"Oh, it's a good thing I love you." I sighed, patting her head.

"_Why was it, that of all girls in this place, it was _you _that I started feeling for?" I looked over to see Malfoy, in his vampire costume. The air around him was sort of hazy, like someone had turned the blurriness level on a television up._

"_I don't even know when it started; Just that, one day I saw you." He shut his eyes, shaking his head. A hand snaked out, making the world around me wobble dangerously unstable. I realized it was my hand, that grabbed Malfoy's chin, stopping him from making me feel sick to my stomach with the motion he was making. He opened his eyes, and stared at me. _

_Was he getting closer? It felt like it, but maybe it was this feeling I was having…_

_He was inches away from me… _

_Oh dear _GOD.

My eyes snapped open, and I was wide awake. I found myself in bed, huddled underneath the green and silver covers in my poster bed.

Had it been a dream? Or… A memory of that night?

I didn't know. After a certain point, my mind had just stopped receiving the ability to fully remember things. If it had been a dream… Well, this was eerily recent in times. It was November third today.

And if it _wasn't _a dream… Well, than there was something that had happened that night, and I couldn't decipher whether not I wanted to know the full extent of.

Had I gone and…?

_No, I woke up in my own bed that morning. Boys can't get into the Girls Dorm. _

I had to see Taylor, and ask her about this. Otherwise, I would go insane with thinking about it.

After getting dressed and getting my wand from my nightstand, I headed downstairs, pulling my almost rib-length hair up into a ponytail. People were just starting to get up, going to breakfast before heading to classes.

Pushing out of the Common Room, I headed up the steps, to the Great Hall, where my rumbling stomach was yelling in relief. The wafting smell of bacon, coffee, and anything else that tasted yummy was waiting for me, just a few steps away-

"There you are. I wanted to talk to you."

"Aw, but I'm so hungry…" I pleaded, turning to see Malfoy waiting -surprisingly patient- against the wall a little ways from the door.

Oh well. At least I could **smell **the delicious food.

"I could tell. You looked like you could eat a few horses." He motioned for me to go over, and I trudged towards him, sadly away from the beckoning smells and sounds of talk.

"I could eat a few Malfoy's too, and anyone else who stands in my way of breakfast." I joked, and fake panic flew across his face.

"Oh, shut up you ass, I was kidding." I smiled, smacking his arm.

"Now, what's so important it has to interfere with my breakfast?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against a portion of wall that was farther out than the rest of its fellow stone.

"I just had a proposal; an idea, if you call it that."

"Oh, thanks for the warning; I'm outta here." I made to run off, but he caught my arm.

"Oh, you're a bitch. I'm serious." I turned to see him smiling.

"Oh shit. Who are you going to kill? You have a smile on your face. _Those _are rare."

"Are you going to stop interrupting me at some point and time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sorry. Couldn't help it. Continue with this 'idea', if you will." I grinned.

"I thought, that maybe we could become mutual friends."

My jaw dropped in shock and awe.

Mostly shock, I think.

"Okay, where's the hidden camera? You're pulling my leg."

No emotion played on his face.

"Oh. You were serious? Again? You're having too many of these moments. It's hard to tell whether or not you're joking these days."

"Fine, if you don't want to accept…" He made the move to walk away, and without realizing it, I grabbed his arm. He stopped, and looked back at me.

"I was just saying. Look, I don't understand; Ever since you came back to Slytherin, you haven't gone back to your old self. It just… Concerns me, is all." I shrugged.

"You prefer me as my 'old self'?" He quoted, smirking.

"No! Just… I'm saying you haven't changed towards _me. _Yet, towards everyone else it's like you never left. Why? That's all I want to know." Like the other day, when I'd questioned him about being an ass to Harry and the group, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find to words.

"I don't know. Lately… It's hard to see you as a little bookworm that can't stand up for herself." Seeing my reaction, he backtracked.

"I mean, I don't see you in… The same light." He said, eyes glazing slightly like he was remembering something.

"Okay. I don't know how _that _makes sense…." I squinted, trying to figure out if something was wrong with him.

My voice brought him back down to Earth." So what do you say? Friends?" He stuck out a hand, making it seem like we were making a business deal.

I thought about it. It benefited me slightly, getting me into some groups in Slytherin that I wouldn't normally be apart of. But… There was still Taylor, Harry, Ron and Hermione to think about.

_He's just asking you to be friends. What's the harm? It's not like he's asking you to marry him._ A voice inside my head said, in the same tone from the day I'd sat on the same couch as him. And even _that _had been rare, just being in the vicinity.

"Alright. Sure." My voice declared, and I hesitantly took his hand, shaking it.

It felt like I was making a deal with the devil; My soul for power.

"You can let go of my arm now," He said, and I realized I hadn't actually let go of his arm, when I'd pulled him back.

_Ugh. Not a good start._ I thought grimly as I removed my hand.

Taylor wouldn't be pleased, to say the least.


	70. Chapter 70

**_AN:_ Consisted mainly of fluff and cheesiness! You've been warned! :)  
- **

_**70**_

_**Taylor**_

I didn't see Alyssa much throughout the day – and we didn't talk much during classes. I was so caught up in my worry and confusion; I wasn't much in the mood for talking.

I didn't understand – it made no sense.

She had _told me _that she was too shy to speak with him.

But now she was acting as though they'd been best friends their whole lives.

I didn't know what to think – but I did know fretting over it wasn't going to help me figure it out.

So finally, after Potions, I made my way to the Library. The Library, you ask? Why ever would I go there?

Because believe it or not – when I got _this _nervous – I studied.

Yes! I said it! _Study_.

Thing was – I was _rarely _this nervous – so I _rarely _studied.

Now however, I sat in the corner of the library, in the armchair, with books stacked beside me as I scanned through the first one, about local potion ingredients and their uses and affects.

I could faintly hear the footsteps of various people around the library, but I quickly drowned them out, focusing on the words in the text. Except, then I would wander off, and I'd think of _Ginny _and _Harry _and then I'd ridicule myself all over again with my ridiculous worrying and making things seem worse than they were.

"Taylor?"

My breath caught, and my mouth opened the slightest extent as I blinked. I finally managed to take a breath and I looked up over the book to see Harry watching me with a cocked eyebrow and a sideways grin.

"Hey…Harry…" I smiled faintly, trying to hide how uncomfortable I was feeling. I wondered what it was about that crooked grin that made my heart flutter.

Then I cursed it to the depths of Hell for confusing me.

"Are you…studying?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah…" I laughed lightly, looking away as I pursed my lips.

"I don't think I've ever seen you study." He grinned, dropping himself into the armchair beside me, on the other side of my book tower.

"I don't do it often…" I said quietly, realizing just how much someone could tell what I was thinking by the way I bit or licked or _moved _my lips. It was a nervous habit – and I think Harry had picked up on that.

"Apparently not…so, have you been here since classes ended?"

"Um…" I reminded myself to breathe again and nodded. "…Yeah, yeah I have."

"Really? Wow…"

"What about you?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the book in my lap. "I've seen Ginny hanging around a lot lately."

"Oh yeah; it's weird, she hasn't talked to me all year, and suddenly she's all - " He laughed, unable to think of the word.

"_Friendly_?" I offered, looking further away.

"Yeah," He huffed a chuckle, still grinning. "Like she showed up out of nowhere."

"Ha, more like a strategic battle move." I scoffed under my breath, biting my lip.

"Sorry?"

"Oh? Nothing, nothing." I assured quickly, offering a small, mildly forced smile.

It wasn't enough it seemed, as his grin downturned in a small frown of confusion.

"You okay?" He asked, and my eyes widened slightly as I swallowed.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you haven't made _one _smart comment since I got here – and you're focusing more on _studying _than talking." He reasoned, raising an eyebrow as I fought an embarrassed blush.

"I…ugh…!" I huffed, the smile dropping as I turned the other way again. "It's Ginny – I don't understand her!" I confessed, slamming the book shut and dropping it on my pile. "One minute she's telling me she's too shy to talk to her crush – the next she's practically glued to your side! I saw you walking by the lake and all I wanted to do was shove her in!" I leaned over and covered my face in my hands angrily, thankful that I had tied my hair back. "I mean – she's my cousin, I shouldn't feel like this; I shouldn't be like this…" I looked up at him sideways, but I couldn't hold my gaze and looked down instead. "But I can't help it…"

"So…so what? Ginny…likes me now…?" He asked, unsure of how to take my words. Not that I could blame him. I felt absolutely – ugh – ridiculous wasn't even a strong enough word.

"Yeah," I breathed, returning my face to my hands. "And her daft cousin resents her for it."

"Having _feelings _doesn't make you daft." He said quietly, and my eyes fluttered open. I didn't lift my head however and instead whispered back.

"What exactly do you know about my feelings?"

It wasn't harsh, or demanding, but I wanted to know. Did he really have any idea _how _I _cared _for him?

"_Your_ feelings? Not much…" He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I do know about mine…and I don't have them for Ginny."

I lifted my head then, just didn't turn it. I stared down at my hands in mild shock, and hoped that for the love of _god_, I wasn't dreaming.

"I – it's like, I know so much about you – I know that you're favourite flavour of ice cream is Rolo, I know that you always keep your phone in your right pocket with your wallet, that your favourite all time movie is the Lion King – I know so much about you it's almost stalker-ish! But I always find myself wanting to know more, like – like it's not enough."

He was talking so quietly, and I was focusing so much on his words that he could have been screaming and I wouldn't have noticed.

Was this happening? For real? I felt like putting my hands together and praying that it was.

"I find myself, wanting to know everything about you – how messy your hair is in the morning, if you still cry when Mufasa dies, who your first crush was,"

I felt him touch the left side of my face and move my head so that he could look me in the eye. His words were so sweet and the smallest of smiles graced his lips as he looked at me in a way that I had only dreamed about.

"If your lips taste as sweet as your breath,"

I could feel it – it was happening again. We were getting closer, my heart was pounding a million beats a second, and I could barely get myself to think straight.

"The answers you're looking for," I began breathlessly, "My hair…_very _messy." We got a little closer, and he looked down at my lips as they parted. "I do cry, nearly every time I see it."

I glanced down at his lips, and my heart began beating even faster, if that was possible.

"And you."

"And the last one?" He inquired quietly, almost as though it didn't need answering.

"I'll let you be the judge of that,"

My hand slid up, over his cheek, as if to pull him to me. We were so close already, I needed only to bring myself forward a little and his lips were upon my own.

I touched his cheek – and I kissed Harry Potter.

And the best part?

Harry Potter kissed me back.


	71. Chapter 71

**_AN: _Unfortunately, this will be the last update until next Monday. :( I'm going away for New Years with no internet connection...so sorry! Hopefully there will multiple posts ready when I get back!  
- **

_**71**_

_**Alyssa**_

_Gotta tell Taylor, gotta tell Taylor… _ I thought to myself, pacing. It had been a day since I'd talked to Tay, and with each passing second, my stomach knotted up in anxiety.

And over what? Some stupid dream I'd had. But it was reoccurring, wasn't staying a dream anymore, and it both excited and unnerved me. It was also coming in longer bits, including scenes from before sitting with Malfoy.

Mentioning dreams; When I wasn't having that Malfoy dream, I was revisiting the fortune teller, with the same outcome. Nothing had changed about _that, _though.

It worried me; Heartbreak was getting too clear for me. It wasn't scary yet; Just fraying my nerves. I mean, come on, Malfoy randomly coming up to me to offer a friendship? How often does _that _happen?

Betrayal wasn't something I was too happy about, either. Even though I didn't know what it meant, I was pretty sure that it didn't rate well on 'Alyssa's Happiness & Sanity Chart'.

_Gotta tell Taylor, gotta tell Taylor… _

If I didn't stop pacing soon, I was going to wear either scuff marks or a beaten path into the floor.

"Would you stop your pacing? People are still sleeping here." A grouchy voice rose from underneath the covers from a bed, and I checked my watch. Only five? If I was sleeping, I'd be waking up in about an hour anyways.

_No use slipping into bed now._ I sighed, and grabbed my things, getting in the shower. As I started the water, I could already feel the weariness fall down onto my shoulders and make my eyes heavy.

_Maybe the table' ll have coffee…_

The shower woke me up a little bit, fighting off the sleep. Especially when one of the girls came in and flushed the toilet, making the water arctic cold.

Roomates were a bitch.

Grabbing my books for morning classes, I stuffed them into my shoulder bag, along with my phone, making sure it was on silent. The iPod went in, too; It would be a long day.

I trudged out of the Slytherin Dorms, and headed towards some life inducing food and drink. I was heading towards my spot, when I noticed Malfoy waving me over subtly.

_Great. This should be fun, _I thought grimly, changing directions. He glared at one of his bodyguards, said something, and they moved over, leaving enough sitting room for me.

"Good morning to you. You look like the walking dead." He stated, as I saw a miracle in a coffee pot, and snatched it away as soon as I laid my eyes on it.

"I feel like the walking dead. I didn't sleep at all last night." I muttered, pouring a cup and drinking from it. I didn't feel anything different; it would take a few hits to be fully awake.

"You're sleeping less; Are you an imsomniac?"

"How do _you _know I'm not sleeping?" I stopped pouring the pot and set it down, scanning for some food that didn't look like it was pre-chewed.

"Your appearing on the couch more. And there's been a few… complaints from the others in your room." He chuckled slightly, and I decided I didn't want to know what they'd been 'complaining' about exactly.

"Mmhmm, well I'm sure it's very interesting to you- _yes!" _I saw some mashed potatoes, hash browns, and a few other favourites a little ways away from my reach, but close enough for Malfoy's thug to reach.

I took one look at him, and decided my food choices would never make it to me if I asked him to pass them over.

I reached my arm out, a few inches away from the hash browns.

_Almost…_ My fingers skimmed the plate.

And the plate just… _Disappeared. _

"Aw…!" I cried out pathetically, pouting.

"Here. You could have just asked Crabbe to get it." And the plate was in front of me, looking heavenly.

"_Thank _you," I said gratefully, looking up from my plate to Malfoy, who looked amused.

"You owe me one. Remember that." He said, and I heard the owls swoop in to deliver their loads. A large owl, speckled black on brown feathers, dropped a parcel wrapped neatly in front of Malfoy. A few newspapers fell as well, and surprisingly-

A letter landed on my plate.

"Weird. I never get mail." I muttered, opening the flap to pull out the letter.

_Alyssa-_

_Your father and I have a bit of news to share with you, concerning Christmas Break. We both know very well, that you were to go to Taylor's for your traditional get together, however, changes need to be arranged concerning this._

_You will not be able to go to her house this year, due to some business we have to deal with. Therefore, we won't be home for the holidays. We ask if you could stay at the Castle this year, knowing that you would rather have your friends with you than be at home alone with the dreaded Elf._

_We promise to make it up to you, for March Break; You may invite some of your friends over than, for a surprise we have lined up._

_Again, we're sorry to be the bringers of bad news. _

_Hope you're having a good semester so far,_

_Ian & Isabel Anaya_

I growled lightly under my breath, enraged. I couldn't believe this. They were telling me to stay at Hogwarts for _Christmas, _while all my friends were off with their families, celebrating?

"What's wrong?" He took the letter from my trembling hands.

After a few minutes, he whistled lowly. "Some parents. They couldn't have let you at least go home?"

"No; they feel the need to control my life, even when they're on their stupid business trips." I grinded my teeth, taking a hash brown, and ripping it into tiny pieces.

"Are you going to leave some for me?" He inquired, taking the hash brown from my grasp and putting it with the others.

"Ugh, _f*ck _my life."

"If I tell you something later, will you not hit me or do anything I'd need a restraining order to prevent?" Charms class was the best place to talk to someone without being heard. What with everyone around you yelling out spells, and things flying around the room, it was a distraction and more.

"Um… Okay…?" Without looking around the room, she dropped her stuff.

And left the room.

"What the-? Okay, sure, let's ditch class in the middle of something possibly important." I rambled, following after making sure the teacher was facing the other way.

"Taylor? Where'd you go?" I whispered, looking around.

"You look like you're breaking into Azkaban or something. Why don't you just act normal? Obviously, no one's out here." She was leaning casually against the wall, looking subtle.

"Well, I can _see _that. You make me nervous when you act without thinking." I complained, standing against the wall a few feet from her.

"If I don't think on my feet, you won't. So who will?"

"…Good point."

"Now, what's so important you had to drag me out of class?" She grinned.

"Oh, you- You're despicable. I hate you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"Normally, it is." Head, meet wall, so Taylor would say.

"Enough of this talk! What do you want to tell me?" Her face was all calm now, patient and waiting.


	72. Chapter 72

**_AN: _I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but there will be three updates today to make up for it! It has also occurred to me that my page breaks aren't displaying, so I'll have to fix that from now on; I sincerely apologize to anyone who's been confused while reading. :) Happy New Year everyone!  
- **

_**72**_

_**Taylor**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I shook my head waving my arms around. "You mean to tell me, that you've been having _dreams _about _Malfoy_?"

She pursed her lips and rubbed the back of her neck, opening her mouth to speak again.

"I…I'm not entirely sure they're just dreams…" She said, and my eyebrows rose significantly.

"So, what? You think they're memories? You think that you _actually _spent that time with Malfoy? That it actually happened?"

"Um…yeah." She breathed, shrugging. "And he…he 'offered' a friendship a few days ago…"

My head snapped back to face her, and I raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"And I…accepted…?"

I lowered my head and watched her from under my eyelashes before running my fingers through my hair. They smoothed over the area of my skull that I had cracked, and I sighed aggressively as I slid down the wall. I sat on the floor, and Alyssa sighed.

"I…I don't know what to think," She confessed, "I…I've been having these…well, other dreams, but, it's the same one, over and over again. Like a…a fortune."

Oh Lord…I was gonna _have _to tell her my news – just to make _myself _feel better.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how f*cked your dreams are?" I grumbled, feeling like hitting my head against the wall. Heartbreak, confusion, betrayal…what the _hell _was she smoking?

"Yes, many times." She assured, now sitting beside me. I was actually surprised that Professor Flitwick hadn't come out looking for us yet.

It must have been _mayhem _inside the classroom.

"You don't need me to tell you anything," I grunted, shaking my head. This was ridiculous – and what was more ridiculous was that I found myself believing her words.

Bloody hell.

"Yeah, I know – heartbreak and betrayal – watch out, Malfoy's a bad guy." She scoffed, rolling her eyes, but at the same time she looked…worried. Had these dreams affected her that much?

"Whoa – no need for harshness." I waved her off, "I think I've been punished enough thanks, I don't need to have it rubbed in my face."

She looked over apologetically, and I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I leaned over, my head on her shoulder and we both sighed again, and her head lowered to rest on mine.

"This whole thing is bullshit." She huffed, "Why can't we go back to being five? Playing with the Tonka Trucks and Legos?"

"Because that would make things _easy_." I replied, pushing some hair behind my exposed ear. "But…just to make things even more complicated…"

"Hm?" She inquired, urging me to continue.

"Well, you 'confessed' all your 'problems'…maybe you'd like to hear a happy confession?"

"What?" She asked with a grin, lifting her head. I looked up at her, unable to help the blush that tinged my cheeks the lightest shade of pink.

"Well – remember how I was all worked up about Ginny?"

"Yeah…?" She pushed, her eyes lighting up.

"Well I talked to Harry, and he assured me that he doesn't have those sorts of feelings for her."

She eyed me sceptically and raised an eyebrow.

"That's your good news?" She asked, disappointed when I nodded. "Well, don't get me wrong Tay, I'm happy for you but JEEZ. I was hoping for something monumental!"

"Well…" I shrugged, thinking. "There was this other part – but I mean – "

"What is it?" She asked quickly, wanting more exciting news; but the knowing look in her eyes made me think she was well aware of what I was getting at.

"Well, we were talking, and he told me that he didn't have feelings for Ginny – but he _did _have them…for me."

Her face lit up in a playful grin and I bit my lip as my smile grew.

"Alyssa – he kissed me. I mean, it actually happened this time."

"Well look at you," She smirked proudly, "You're growing up." She pulled me into a hug, and I laughed in embarrassment and happiness. "I'm so happy for you! But…"

"But? But what?" I asked, pulling back to look her in the eye, but keeping my arms around her.

"Well – what happens now? Do you go out? Do you date? Where does it go?"

"I…um…" I bit my lip and looked away, thinking. "I…shut up. Don't ruin it."

"Just remember to check back in with reality every now and then." She chuckled, shaking her head as I sighed.

"Reality's for people with no imagination."

"Or for normal people."

"I – am not normal."

"Not – even – close."

* * *

Black Lake was peacefully calm, with no wind and the odd absence of the Giant Squid, it was still.

It seemed as though the campus was empty too – there weren't many people, but I enjoyed the calm and lounged in my tree, sitting on a large branch and leaning against the trunk.

I realized that I probably spent more time in that tree than I did in the Common Room.

I took a deep breath and stared down at my sketchbook, and remembered when Alyssa and I had bought them for each other. Yeah – we had matching sketchbooks. Jealous?

I thought so.

I ran my pencil over the page again, wishing I had more than a simple 2. to work with. I had been working on the sketch for a while – one of Hedwig, which I found fitting enough. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw her fly; she was gorgeous, and I had wanted to draw her since the first time I saw her.

I wondered vaguely what the sketch would look like with water colours, maybe some light pinks and yellows in the clouds as she soared through them.

Then I realized that I sounded like an art geek. I doubted anyone but Alyssa and Hermione knew that I even _used_ the sketchbook.

"What'chya doin'?"

"Oh!" I jumped, dropping my pencil, and my breath caught in shock. I pushed some of my hair back and leaned over, looking down to see Harry rubbing his head with a cocked eyebrow, my pencil in his hand.

"Sorry!" I winced, biting my lip. "You scared me."

"No heart attack?" He looked up, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, closing my sketchbook and throwing it down as well. He caught it, confused at first.

I moved to the edge of the branch, considering a warning, but deciding it would be more fun without it. I jumped off, landing on my feet beside him with a surprised 'Whoa!'

His, not mine.

"Don't do that." He huffed, watching me as I grinned with an arched eyebrow.

"Scare you?"

"You could take someone's head off doing that." He replied incredulously, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Alyssa _aims_ for my head when she does that." I assured, letting him know that it could have been _so_ much worse.

"Scary," He mused, and I nodded my agreement. "So – you draw?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," I smiled, accepting my sketchbook and pencil back from him.

"I've never seen any of your sketches," He said, looking down at the book.

"Well that's just another new thing you've learned about me then," I smiled, and he looked back at me, his eyes warm as he smiled back. I took his hand and pulled him down as I sat at the base of the tree, flipping open the book.

He particularly liked Hedwig.


	73. Chapter 73

_**7**__**3**_

_**Alyssa**_

_My friends say I'm a fool to think_

_That you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_Cuz honestly the truth is that_

_You know I'm never leaving_

_Cuz you're my-_

"You never told me you liked to sing," A familiar voice from behind me said, and I took out my ear bud, pressing pause on my iPod.

"I never thought you cared to know, honestly." I shrugged, scrolling through my play list for another good song.

"Good point. But still; I thought we were on good terms," He pointed out, moving my legs to sit on the other end of the couch.

"I thought it was a useless fact. You can't exactly save someone with it," I stated, finding a good song.

_Ten miles from town_

_And I just broke down_

_Spitting out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone_

_Just trying to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong, but you already know_

_Believe me, I won't stop at nothing to see you_

_So I've started running_

"Stop right there." He interrupted, and I piqued in eyebrow in confusion, but he was already up the stairs to the Boy's Dorm.

"You play guitar…? I thought you didn't know what it was?" An expression of shock came onto my face, when he came down a few seconds later with a guitar in his hands.

"I play it every once and a while. Like you said, it's a useless fact." He shrugged, and I sat up, moving over so he could sit down.

"Now start again, so I can get the tune of it." He asked, adjusting the guitar's position slightly.

"Alright…"

And there it was; the connection. From being enemies to being mutual friends, to finding something that we could talk about. It was strange, being able to sit next to Malfoy of all people, and not cringe.

It scared me a little, too.

* * *

By the time supper came around(and he'd come down just after lunch) he had the just of the song, and could play a few notes.

"We should do that more often." He said quietly, slipping his hands into his pockets, walking along side me.

"Really? You enjoyed sitting in the common room, playing guitar next to me singing? " I asked incredulously.

"Surprisingly… I did."

"You're lying." I smiled, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"No, I'm serious. It was enjoyable." He returned the hit to the shoulder, which started a bit of a war.

"I'm going to be black and blue tomorrow," I complained, rubbing my arm.

"I'm sure you are. Suck it up, princess."

"Says the prince himself." I mocked, smirking.

"That's right. And don't you forget it, either." He crossed his arms haughtily.

I sighed sympathetically. "You won't let me forget it, with your large ego always bragging."

And we came to the Great Hall doors, entering and sitting down at the Table. Before I could even say anything, a plate was already in front of me.

"you know, just because I couldn't reach the hash browns _one time_, does _not_ imply that I'm incapable of reaching all food." I raised my eyebrow, but took the plate anyways.

"I know. I figure that you don't have to go and embarrass yourself if I get it though." He grabbed some chicken, and filled his plate, adding gravy and mashed potatoes, along with other delectables.

"Whatever," I sighed sadly, shaking my head and taking the pumpkin juice.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and little by little, the mutual friendship we had struck up, was becoming less and less acted on, and more true. It was strange; It had come to a point in time where I actually enjoyed being around him. And I learnt new things about him, other than his somewhat love for guitar; Like his favourite colour wasn't green, like it was widely known, but red. No one knew about it, because it was a Gryffindor colour. He had broken several bones in his life, and all had been painful(Though that wasn't hard to figure out).

As well, another Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was coming up, and being so close to a match, more practice time was being used.

"We may have beaten Gryffindor last time, but this time we need to hold the record. We can't let them beat us!"

Ah, yet another pep talk from beloved Flint.

After a gruelling practice, the team trudged inside the locker room from the gradually dropping temperatures. I was pretty sure that my toes were about ready to fall off, along with all ten fingers.

After changing in one of the bathroom stalls, I left the Pitch, bag of Quidditch equipment slung over my shoulder.

"There you are!"

"Here I am," I smiled, seeing Taylor come towards me.

"Why is it that the only time I'm seeing you lately is in class? We haven't hung out officially in a long time! I want an explanation!" She demanded, taking the bag from me.

"Er… Homework, is piling up, considering we have OWLs this year."

"You, my friend, are bullshitting me." She put it lightly, yet quirked an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, though I regretted the stupid question.

"Um, I'm in the exact same classes as you. If homework were that bad, I would be drowning in it too." She put a hand to my forehead. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine!" I yelled, stepping back a bit.

"Okay, calm down there miss bipolar." Her eyes creased in her 'You worry me' look.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine; At least, it will be after we hang out for a little bit. Maybe that's what you need is a bit of BFF time." She chuckled, and I sighed, following her. After I'd gotten through my homework, I was supposed to go meet Draco at the Lake; we were going to have another 'music session'. After going through several songs on my iPod, he had taken a liking to 'Your Guardian Angel' By the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So, we were learning the notes by ear, which was way harder than it looked on the guitar.

_Sorry… After this, we'll get together_. I thought, before following Taylor to the Courtyard.

* * *

It was almost nine thirty, by the time I got back to the Common Room. We had spent the four hours walking around the grounds, and later had met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. When we'd gone by the Lake, I couldn't see Draco anywhere, which was a relief and a worry. Had he gotten mad and just left? I didn't want to ruin what we had worked on building for the past few weeks… It'd be a shame.

Entering the Common Room, I didn't see anyone, which allowed me to flop on the couch, burying my face into a pillow.

"You never showed up at the Lake. What happened?" A voice behind the couch said, however muffled through all the fabric and cushioning.

"Taylor showed up." Three words that explained everything. He knew it as well as I did, that Taylor didn't take no for an answer.

"I see. I ended up sitting there for half an hour. But, I did get a few more notes." He said, sitting on the arm at the other end, where my feet were.

"Sorry. And awesome!" I sat up, stretching and yawning.

"You look tired. Maybe you'll get some sleep tonight." He joked, and slipped down from the arm, giving me enough time to move my feet.

"I dunno. I'm hoping so, though. Not getting any sleep is taking a toll on my health." I didn't tell him about the dreams; Not enough trust had been built up yet, not to my satisfaction.

That stupid fortune dream was getting more persistent then ever, and it was extremely rare that I had a dream that was either void of image or not related to it or the Malfoy images.

"Something has me thinking; Why did you strike up that deal with me? To become friends? I never understood." I shook my head, laying back and closing my eyes. My eyelids were sore, like I'd been staring at a screen for too long without blinking.

"I don't remember. But I'm sure it would have been a good reason," He replied, and I could feel his gaze on me.

"I'm suuuure that it would have been." I yawned again, drawling out the _sure_.

"You should head up to bed, the way you're yawning. Unless you drop dead asleep _on_ the way up." He joked, smiling a little bit as I peeked under my heavy eyelids.

"I expect you to have lightening fast reflexes if that happens." I warned, but heaved myself up, stars blocking my vision slightly. I waited for them to clear out, and headed up the stairs, grabbing my bag in the process.

" 'Night, Draco." I yawned again, and fumbled up the steps.

"Good night."

_Let me sleep tonight…_ I prayed, opening the door and dropping on the bed, managing to change into pyjamas before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

_**7**__**4**_

_**Taylor**_

_Ah_, I thought happily, my eyes sliding open as I yawned. _Finally, Saturday, I can relax, hang out, go to the pitch – _I shot up, my hair flying as I gasped.

"Quidditch!"

Hermione mumbled something inaudible beside me and I flung my sheets off, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, turning on the taps for the shower and pulling my shirt over my head as fast as I could.

I kicked off my pajama shorts and the rest of my clothing and hopped in, nearly crying out in surprise when the water had yet to warm up.

Yep, that woke me up _entirely_.

It did warm up eventually though, and I showered, washing my hair and shaving my legs as fast as I could without falling out of the shower.

Once done, I grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around me before running back out to my nightstand to grab my wand.

"What are you doing?" Lavender Brown's voice was heard from across the room, and I looked over to see her raise an eyebrow at me.

"Quidditch," I breathed, turning to dig through my dresser for something to wear. I grabbed a pair of underwear, jeans, my golden yellow low-cut t-shirt and my leopard print bra. "Angelina takes practice almost as seriously as Oliver did. God, I miss Oliver – oops, did I say that out loud?"

I touched my fingers to my lips as I muttered to myself, realizing that yes, I did say it out loud, but no one had heard me anyway.

Wasn't my fault, though; the boy was _hot_. But shh.

I ran back to the bathroom and changed, dumping my towel by the rack and swishing my hair dry. I then pulled it back and tied it; it awed me for a moment that, even tied back, it still reached my upper-back.

When had it gotten so long?

Then I remember that I needed to get to _practice!

* * *

_

"What do you mean there's no practice today?" I whined, tilting my head back as I groaned.

"We play Slytherin today," Angelina chuckled as she cocked an eyebrow. "There's no practice because we need to get ready for the game."

"Oh," I mumbled, "Right – I knew that." I nodded, walking over and grabbing my gear. I walked back to Angelina and shook my head. "No I didn't."

She laughed and waved me off, telling me to get ready.

I was fastening my guards when Harry walked in, followed closely by Fred and George. I focused on my gear as he grabbed his, and the twins were on me in less than a second.

"So – we were thinking – whenever we can – George will send the bludger to you – then you hit it at Malfoy – just to see what happens – it'd be interesting – yeah?"

"Oh, very," I assured, nodding. "And maybe after that we can take out Flint. _Just to see what happens_." I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as they looked at each other excitedly.

"How do you understand what they're saying?" Katie Bell asked, walking by.

"Oh you have to," I looked to her seriously. "It makes it easier to determine when they're gonna stuff your pillows with itching powder."

"Horrid," She shivered.

"Only until it wears off," I shrugged. "And it's very much worth it when you get them back."

"I keep forgetting you're related." Katie deadpanned, walking away, and I wondered just what that was supposed to mean.

* * *

"Taylor! Cover Alicia!" I turned to see the bludger, sure enough heading right for Alicia Spinnet. My Firebolt was kicked into full gear as I sped towards her, bashing the bludger towards Adrian Pucey – who was _still_ nervous around me.

_What? It was a little fake flirting! Jesus…_

Either way, he barely dodged it, spinning his broom as it zoomed over his head.

I sighed in disappointment and watched the bludger turn and head for Flint. And apparently, no one else was watching it.

"Ah…um…" I pursed my lips and tried to avoid laughing as his surprised and pained cry filled the air. It hit him between the shoulder blades and he went face first towards the sand. Didn't look all that serious when he hit ground, but then again – I didn't like him. I could have done so much worse.

"Nevermind," I mused, returning my eye to the bludger. Crabbe caught it, hitting it towards Fred, and George sent it back. It flew past Crabbe and went right through the middle hoop, earning an 'oooh' from the crowd.

"That should count," Fred and George laughed, high-fiving each other.

I smirked, keeping a close eye on the little bugger as Goyle's bat collided with it. Then the smirk faded and I sped off, the wind sending my hair flying.

"Harry! DUCK!" I shouted angrily, readying my bat as his head whipped back to look at me. He turned again, and, seeing the bludger headed for his head, did as I said.

It flew over him, and right to me. I hit it back, sending it sideways towards Alyssa.

Wait – towards _Alyssa?_

Shit.

I looked to see her duck, and she sent me a look that said _'Ok, what the f*ck?'_

I mouthed an apology, then smirked again as Malfoy cried in surprise.

Alyssa spun around worriedly, but I hadn't hit him.

Damn.

He had ducked, but in doing so – lost sight of the snitch.

Luckily – Harry had caught it.

I watched him zoom off all serious-like, swerving and zigzagging with that golden devil.

With Slytherin ahead of us by twenty points, I was eager to make our seventy a two hundred and twenty.

With Lee shouting his commentary and the spectators screaming like lunatics, I wondered how I hadn't gone deaf yet.

It was worse after a few moments – but that was because the entirety of Gryffindor was cheering twice as loud.

"It seems – yes! He's done it! Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 220 to 90!"

Ah, yes – it felt good to have things back to normal.

But of course, Alyssa would throw the quaffle at my head if she heard me say that.

She was the only one who ever scored anyway.

* * *

"Alright! Great job Harry! Way to go!"

"Great game guys! Great game – but we gotta step it up! We can't let them get ahead of us like that." Angelina called before we head into the change rooms. I had a feeling that I was the only one who heard her – but that didn't make it any less relevant.

Slytherin was really the only team we had to worry about, after having won both our other games against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Hey, great job getting Flint off his broom." Katie smiled, clapping my shoulder as she walked by.

"Yeah – the look on his face was priceless." Alicia laughed, unfastening her guards. "Oh, and thanks for the save – you're pretty quick out there, huh?"

"It was no trouble," I grinned, headed for the showers. I'd just had one this morning! "Anything for a chance to aim it at one of those asses."

Except Alyssa. She doesn't count.

The girls laughed with me, before I sighed in aggravation upon entering the shower stall.

"You know, for a _magic_ school, there doesn't seem to be a lot of hot water today."

* * *

_Ah, Sunday…perfect day to relax, hang out, go to the – oh, who the f*ck am I kidding?_

I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed, knowing that I had already missed breakfast by at least two hours, and went about my morning routine, not bothering to get dressed before heading downstairs.

I almost regretted not changing out of my shorts and baggy shirt when I noticed the group of regulars still in the Common Room.

"Hey," I greeted, a few – including Ron, Harry and Hermione – turning to look at me. "Aren't you guys out causing mischief by now?"

They didn't seem to appreciate the joke. Some of the group were looking upset, others sad, but most – _angry_.

"What's up?"

"The Ministry," Ron grumbled, handing me the newspaper everyone seemed to be reading. "Must'a happened yesterday after Quidditch."

I frowned, confused, and tilted my head down at the Daily Prophet in hopes of understanding.

"Ministry passes Educational Law number 23; Ministry worker Dolores Umbridge instated to Hogwarts High Inquisitor?" I gaped, looking up as Hermione sneered. "What the hell is this?"

"Apparently things at Hogwarts are a lot 'worse than they appear'." Hermione elaborated. "Fudge refuses to believe that – " She bit her lip and took a breath. "– Voldemort has returned. It says that he fears Dumbledore is building an army to overthrow the Ministry and that's why we haven't been allowed to practice magic."

"Are you serious?" I gasped, my grip on the paper tightening. "How stupid are these people? The _Minister of Magic_ can't honestly believe that Harry and _Dumbledore _are **lying**." I scoffed and rolled my eyes in disbelief, realizing just how much we'd downplayed the whole 'Voldemort' issue up until now. "He's going to figure it out eventually – right before they find his body missing and the words _'I'm back'_ carved into his bloody, dismembered head."

"You should not be allowed to plot – you're dangerous and you think things through. Smart plus violent equals scary, you know." Ron pointed out, and I breathed a 'yeah', patting his shoulder and noting now that this was the third time he'd called me 'scary'.

Was I scary?

When I wanted to be, I hoped.

"We can't let this stop us," I pushed, "He's out there! Harry, you _saw_ him!" I turned to him, and he watched me with a look that reminded me of when he'd received his letter informing him of his House switch. "We can't go defenceless!"

"She's right," Hermione agreed, her face stern and determined as she thought. "If they won't teach us, then we need to find someone who will. Someone who knows how to protect themselves, someone with knowledge of the dark arts and someone who knows how to _fight them_."

It seemed that all eyes in the room (Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville and myself) moved to lock onto Harry.

And he looked back at us like we were _insane_.

"No, I – I'm not a teacher, I can't - ! You don't know what it's like – to face him! What it's like to see someone _die_! The only reason I'm _here_ is _luck_, not skill, not knowledge – "

I covered his face with my hand, earning a muffled gasp as I raised my eyebrow at him, my fingers separated for him to see.

"Listen – Voldemort is _out there_. You saw it; we have only your word for it and we _trust you_ – and you're right. We don't know what its like to face him. And I can guarantee that the majority of the people here don't know what its like to see someone die either – _but I do_. And I don't want them to have to know what that feels like."

I pulled my hand away, keeping eye-contact as I took a breath.

"Help us prevent that."

He clenched his teeth, breathing slowly, and nodded. It brought smiles and sighs of relief and quiet cheers, and I smiled thankfully as he sighed.

"Thank you,"

And then came the harder and more demanding stage of _planning_. What days to meet – who would be involved – _where_ we'd meet.

Yeah – work.

Finally, after deciding on meeting at the Hog's Head for the initial introduction on Tuesday, we agreed on asking _trusted_ friends if they'd like to join. We couldn't risk this getting around, not with Umbridge now taking over the school.

Once everyone dismissed themselves, only Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself remained. Hermione and Ron situated themselves on the couch, and Harry approached me by the chess table.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," I sighed, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. "I mean – with the Ministry and stuff – everything just keeps getting more complicating."

"I know," He agreed, nodding. "I just don't want to disappoint everyone."

"I covered your face to silence those thoughts," I smirked, cocking an eyebrow as he gave me that crooked grin.

"Your hand smells like pomegranate and grapefruit."

My smirk dropped and I blushed, lifting my hand under my nose and huffing.

"It's the soap in the bathroom!" I accused, hoping the excuse would cool me down. "At least they don't smell like barbecue anymore."

Remember that Potions brew a few days ago? Alyssa's concoction? Yeah – it spilled; all over my arms.

"I dunno," He shrugged, still grinning in a tricky way. "I like barbecue."

Tricky, tricky, tricky!


	75. Chapter 75

_**75**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Have you heard?"

"No. Why? What's up?"

"Umbridge was named High Inquisitor."

"…That doesn't sound good."

"It's not. She has full reign of the school. At least, after Dumbledore she does."

Whispers flooded through the halls, just like last year when Harry came out of the maze, with Cedric in his arms, dead.

The memory was still fresh in my mind. I hadn't been attached to him, he hadn't been a friend. It had just mortified me, that Harry had been the last one to see him alive, that we all had.

The whispers were every where. When Umbridge came anywhere near the vicinity, the buzz simmered down, so that they couldn't be heard and sent to detention.

Before entering the Great Hall, I saw Filch heading towards the wall beside the door, with a little wooden house. He hammered a nail in between the giant flagstone, each sound rebounding off the other walls. When the nail was deep enough into the wall, he hung the 'house', and nodded in approval, before heading off in the direction he came from.

When he was around the corner, I checked out the box he had just hung.

_**Educational Degree 25**_

_**The high inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishment, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members.**_

_Oh, f*ck_. I swore to myself.

_This wasn't good._

Fretting over the 'educational degree', I walked in, taking my usual spot between Crabbe and Draco.

"You look royally pissed. Who's screwed over today?" He joked, but I sighed angrily.

"Umbridge has placed some kind of degree outside the hall. Did you hear about her?"

"Being High Inquisitor? Yeah, I did." He didn't seem mad about it, but he wasn't happy either. Just calm.

"…Okay, than." I took a plate of Pop tarts in front of me, and bit into one, pleased to find it was strawberry rhubarb. The mail came in, and Draco received his daily package, as usual. But nothing for me.

At least, until a note fluttered down on a breeze in front of me. I grabbed it, and opened it, recognizing Taylor's handwriting.

_There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Come to the Hogs Head at about twelve for that homework assignment from Snape._

_Tay_

…Homework assignment? There was no homework assignment. At least not that **I** knew of.

Than again, I didn't pay enough attention in that class as is, so maybe it _had_ slipped by.

"What's that? Love letter?" He spoke in a joking tone, leaning over.

"No. Random letter from Taylor. Do you know if Snape assigned an assignment? Wait, why am I asking you? You pay less attention to that bloody class than I do."

As he took a look at the letter, I snuck a glance at his package, and nearly drooled. He had FUDGE BROWNIES.

Love at first sight. And his first sight of the goodies would be his last. I grabbed my wand, and turned the brownies invisible, than using a hovering charm so they would land on an empty plate. He looked up from the note.

"She's crazy. I knew she was. Besides, that pub is full of weird wizards and hags. Why would she want to go there?" He turned back to his box, and turned to look at Goyle immediately.

"_Goyle_! You ate my brownies!" Giggling under my breath, I grabbed the supposedly empty plate.

"No he didn't." I told him, making the brownies visible again as I stood up. He turned around, confused, to see me eating a brownie.

"Mmm. Good. Tell your house elf to send me some more." And I left, walking down and out the doors. He grabbed his wand, ready to levitate his delectables from my plate to his, but when he looked up again, I was gone, an invisible cloud of dust marking where I had been.

* * *

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

"**I** think you will be in detention tonight unless you put that contraption away, Miss Anaya." A voice growled, and I looked to my left to see Snape, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Sorry," I muttered, taking my earbuds out and stashing them just inside the collar of my blouse, hidden under my hair.

"You would've been good, if you hadn't started mouthing the words." Taylor advised, stirring the potion we were working on, as he stalked off to find his next victim.

SHE. She was working on.

"How did he even notice that? I wasn't being obvious or anything…"

"I dunno. One minute he was sitting at his desk, the next he's walking over here, pissed off." She shrugged, and something flew from the cauldron, landing on the desk behind us- Seamus, funny enough- and burned a hole straight through the metal. He stared at it, than back at his own potion with wide eyes.

"Just follow the instructions, and it won't blow up in your face, Seamus." Tay said soothingly, patting his shoulder.

"I'm hoping it don't blow up period." He replied, still staring at the cauldron and wondering why it wasn't exploding yet.

"When's this class over? I want to go to the library and pick up some new reading material." I whined, looking at the potions page that we were on.

"It's a double period today. But on the bright side, this is the last class for today."

"Tabernac!" I swore, earning a few glares from the few people who actually knew how to speak French.

"I'm going to guess that wasn't a good word." She gave me a thumbs up, and handed me a knife.

"What's this for?"

"You get the fun job of squishing the beans." She smiled, and turned back to the boiling cauldron.

"Fun." I sighed, but set to work, hearing a hiss behind us and hoping Seamus had a streak of luck today, for both his sake and mine.

Mostly mine.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't get detention." Taylor started, walking beside me as we walked up the steps, to the spot we usually parted before supper.

"I know, me too." I agreed, nodding solemnly.

"He's gone soft." Ron voiced, coming up to walk on my other side.

"Hey, Ron. Where's the other half?" I asked, but he was already on Taylor's other side, probably just talking randomly.

"Well, that was informative." Hermione said lightly, worming her way between me and Taylor.

"What? The fact that Snape resents any type of music?" I raised an eyebrow, and she chuckled.

"No, the potion. Did you even realize what we were making?"

"Um, no. I don't like that class as it is. It's bad enough I have to pay attention." I shrugged carelessly.

She sighed. "We were making Amortentia."

"Isn't that a Love Potion?"

"Yes."

"And? Why do we need it?" I looked over at Taylor and Harry, who were still talking. He seemed not to talk, but to see into her eyes. As corny as that was.

"Nothing. I was just saying." She sighed again, and moved, so that she was walking beside Harry. We were now in a one long line, With Hermione being first, followed by Harry, Taylor, me, and Ron.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, stopping to head down my staircase. Ron and Hermione waved at me, but Harry and Tay were busy into their conversation.

"Okay than." I sighed, and took my leave.

"You're not at the Hall yet. I'm shocked." Draco came up behind me, like he sometimes did.

"Yeah well, I'm going to put my books away. I don't see yours. What'd you do, skip today?" I asked wearily, pushing into the Common Room.

"Nope. Got out early. I already put my things away, so I was waiting for you."

"Oh. How… Nice." I stopped slowly, turning around to face him fully. "Are you okay? You didn't swallow any of that potion we were brewing today?"

" No, of course not. I could've though. It smelt good. Like a new broom, and… Other things." He looked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Uh huh. Well, mine smelt like-" I stopped. What _had_ it smelt like? Taylor had done most of the work, meaning she didn't want me causing anything bad to happen. But the few whiffs I'd gotten, had smelt like a new book, the sea, and… Something I couldn't place.

"I don't know. It just smelt great." I shrugged, and ran up the steps, tossing my bag onto my bed after grabbing my wand.

That potion would bug me now. I wasn't going to be able to think clearly until I could place what that last scent had been.

It was like those perfumes muggles made for men, but it had a mixture of something else. Something you couldn't make. It wasn't a known scent, just something someone _had_.

Someone? How had _that_ come to mind?

"You okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing that he had stopped talking -oops, hadn't heard a word- and he was looking at me.

"…Yeah. Just distracted. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just that I was wondering if we could go through your iPod after, for another song to learn. I had an idea; Did you mention something about being able to play a instrument?"

"Yeah, I play piano. Why? We can't haul that anywhere…" I trailed, piquing an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

I know a place we could _find_ a piano." He smirked mischievously, his eyes glittering evilly.

"Oh, God, you have that look in your eyes again. When that happens, detention is never far off." I backed up, alarmed, but he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. This doesn't involve detention, not this time at least."

"Oh, shit." I muttered, rubbing my temples as I followed him away from the crowd of people and up towards the Gryffindor Dorms.

* * *

"The Room of Requirement? You know about this?" I asked incredulously as a door appeared in the blank wall.

At least, it used to be blank and empty a few seconds ago.

"Yeah. I stumbled upon it a while ago. I thought you didn't know about it?" He grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it, walking in.

"I've used it a few times. It's where Taylor helped me make my Halloween costume."

"_Why was it, that of all girls in this place, it was _you_ that I started feeling for? I don't even know when it started; Just that, one day I saw you."_

Mentioning the costume made me think of that dream, and it again, for the millionth time, made me question if it was true. The only way I could find out if was true, was-

_No. _I thought firmly_. If it isn't, you'll just embarrass yourself. _

_But if you mention it subtly, you might get the information you need_. I argued silently with myself, unsure of what to do.

"You have a look on your face that says you're driving yourself insane."

_How does he _do_ that_? I thought, but my mind was made up.

"Ooh, a grand! I love playing on these!" I raced to the piano bench, settling down on it and wondering which piece of music I should play.

"Ahah." I murmured, and placed my hands, left hand stretched to the lower C keys, right hand placed around Middle C. the two foot pedals went down, and music started flowing.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed playing the piano. At home, we had an upright, and I didn't take lessons, but I loved to just play for the sake of it, to hear the way the noes melded together to form one song. It made me think of our society, for a strange reason. If all the keys on the board, black and white alike, could work together to form a masterpiece, why and how were humans so _different_?

'_It's too late to apologize,'_ I sang along quietly to the tune, words fitting right in on key to the notes.

By the time I was finished, my hands were used to the length and space between each key, and I turned in my seat to see Draco seated on a nearby bean chair.

"you're pretty good on that." He noted, getting up and crossing the floor.

I shrugged." Not really. I mean, it's alright, but I could play better than that." I ran my hand along the keys lightly, feeling the smooth surface trail endlessly beneath my fingertips.

"It's better than I could manage. I'd send people running from the room." He looked down at the board, and back at me.

_He opened his eyes, and stared at me. Was he getting closer? It felt like it, but maybe it was this feeling I was having… He was inches away from me… _

Another part from the dream. Except, it was like I had gone to the flashback, living the moment once again.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." I cleared my throat, and broke the gaze, staring back down at the keyboard. I played a C scale, rising up in the notes, to go back down again.

"On Halloween, at the Slytherin party… I was drunk, wasn't I?" I had a hard time placing words into a formed sentence. It was hard to talk about, for me.

"Yeah. Quite drunk, if I remember." He placed his fore finger on the G key, the note resonating clearly..

""Did.. Er… Anything happen that I should remember?"

"I don't know. You'll have to clarify on what you're talking about."

Should I tell him about that? It seemed stupid, like a little school girl telling an older boy about a fantasy of playing with Barbies or dress up.

_Now or never. Nothing bad will happen_. My thoughts seemed to be reassuring, but I wasn't agreeing with them. They had an easier time speaking; they didn't have to say it out loud.

"I don't know… Just, anything really big. Something I would normally remember well if I wasn't unbelievably drunk." Another scale this time, to distract me, but a G scale this time.

He hesitated a little, and decided on playing another note.

"I don't think so. I was drunk too, if you don't remember." He teased, hitting the E key.

"That's why I'm asking you. I don't remember. I've been so confused, this stupid dream is driving me insane-"

"What dream?"

Shit. It had slipped out. Just like that. My cheeks heated, and I shook my head lightly, so that my hair would fall over my face.

An F key. With a B flat. Strange mix.

"Nothing. Just a dream. Now, let's go through my music, and choose another song."

And stomach=full-of-butterflies moment was gone, with one sentence. Like skipping from the b flat key to the D.

"Alright."

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, and I had skipped dinner each, opting to go to the Room of Requirement, either to play my piano-Yes _my_ piano- or to meet up with Draco. The weekend was upon us, and I was unsure whether or not I was going to the Hog's Head for this 'Homework session'.

I sat on my bed, re-reading the note. It still made no sense. I hadn't asked her about it, I'd had no chance.

And I'd forgotten.

A knock on the door interrupted my silent thoughts.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Draco Malfoy wants you." A small voice squeaked, and scurrying footsteps ran away, pounding lightly down the steps.

Ah, yes. Being called on by little Slytherins to go see Draco was odd. Verry odd.

Never the less, I sighed, and tucked the note away, leaving the room.

"It's Hogsmeade today. And you're hiding up in your room. Why's that?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was just sitting on my bed."

"It's hiding when I can't get to you."

"Oh, is that why you sent a little first year up instead?"

"Shut up." He growled in defiance, leaning against the wall.

"Why'd you call for me than?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Just wondering if you're going, that's all. I'm not allowed to ask if you want to come with me?"

"Oh My God! Did you just ask me to be in public with you?" I taunted, smirking when he was offended.

"Is there a problem with that?" He snapped, moving away from the wall.

"No. Just saying." I held my hands up in defence.

"Fine. Now, for your apology, you will be accompanying me. I'll take no no's for an answer."

"But you just said it-"

"Go! Bloody hell, woman."

"ACK! I'm sorry!" I yelled, running back up the stairs to grab my coat and scarf. And some shoes. Shoes would be nice.


	76. Chapter 76

**_AN: _So, regarding the last few chapters, 'Alyssa' and I had a bit of a competition to see who could write the longest chapter - I won. :) But only because we realized that if we didn't end it, the chapters would be ten thousand words each and it would take forever to update them. :P I believe this is the longest chapter to date, so I'm sorry if it's too long.  
- **

_**76**_

_**Taylor**_

Sitting at the Hog's Head while people filtered in felt a tad bit awkward. The way people watched us was unnerving, and I kept feeling like they were deeming us unstable just by being there.

It did amaze me, however, how many people showed up. Wanting a way to pass the time until Hermione began explaining, I decided to name off everyone as they came in.

Mentally of course – they thought I was crazy enough as it was.

Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, some short kid named Nigel, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, the creepy photography kid, Colin Creevey, his brother, Denis, Cho Chang, her friend Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Ernie Macmillan, the Patil twins, Zacharias Smith – weird name, that – Alicia Spinnet, and two kids I didn't recognize.

Hell, I was surprised I remembered everyone's names.

Then Hermione stood, seeing that everyone was there, and got herself ready.

I looked out at the people and frowned, confused and disappointed.

Where was Alyssa?

"She's not here," I whispered to Harry, leaning over slightly as everyone watched Hermione.

"I know, but we can't wait. Umbridge put up another decree stating that all student groups are disbanded unless approved by her. Anyone seen in a group of more than three people will be questioned under suspicion of _rule breaking_. We have to do this quickly."

"But our regular group is four." I pouted, frowning deeper. He smirked and patted my knee, sighing.

"We'll just have to hide you."

"So, you all know why we're here," We heard Hermione begin, sounding rather sure of herself. "We need a teacher; a proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow at Zacharias, the kid with the weird name, and scoffed.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." Ron answered, rolling his eyes.

Why this kid was even here was beyond me. He was a Hufflepuff, but he reminded me more of a Slytherin than anything.

"Is it true that you saw Cedric Diggory die?"

Oh yes, definitely categorized in _asshole_.

Both of our heads snapped up to see him looking at Harry, and I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Wha - ? Y-yeah, I did – "

"What happened then?"

Harry blinked in surprise and shook his head.

"Voldemort _murdered_ him. Look, we're not here to – "

"How do we know you're not just – "

"Look!" I snarled, getting up angrily to glare down at the kid. "I'm sure everyone here is interested in what happened to Cedric – but that's not why we're here. We're here because what happened to him could happen to any one of us! And it very well might, so if _you_ – " I looked back to Zacharias warningly, sneering. "Would kindly _shut up_, we could listen to what Hermione has to say."

It would suffice to say he bit his tongue after that – though I did receive some resentful glares.

It took a while to convince people of the importance of this group – Voldemort was back, yes, but it was Umbridge's impeding domination that won some people over. We even had to resort to listing some of Harry's accomplishments to prove to them that he was fully and utterly _capable_. He disapproved of this of course, being modest and such. He was determined that everyone know that he only did those things because he had friends to help him. And he was _lucky_. Which he was, but that was beside the point.

The point _was _– if Fudge was afraid Dumbledore was building an army – he would be terrified to know the army was building itself.

* * *

"So, what? This is for roll call or something?" I mused, after signing the parchment Hermione had put out for everyone joining.

"Not exactly," She replied quietly, smiling as Cho Chang jotted down her name. "Let's just hope it won't be of any use."

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling sympathetically at Cho as she left, taking one of Hermione's bewitched coins with her. I knew why she was here; she had asked earlier if Cedric had known any of what Harry would be teaching us.

The fact that he had known it unnerved me a little, all things considered.

Hopefully it would be of more use to everyone else.

Hermione looked sideways at me in a way that said – _I'll tell you later_.

I huffed and turned back to see Fred and George grinning at me from in front of the table.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"So? How's your studying going? Ready for OWLS?"

I cocked an eyebrow and they grinned at _each other_.

"_What_?" I repeated again, crossing my arms as they turned back to me.

"Been to the Library lately? Real quiet lately, especially in that corner by the Potions section."

I gaped, my eyes wide, and punched both of them. Hard.

I looked at them dangerously, warning them. They laughed to themselves and signed the parchment before walking off with coins of their own, turning to wink at me before leaving the Hog's Head.

Hermione gave me a questioning look, and I returned her earlier one.

_I'll tell you later_.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, flipping his coin in his palm. "What are these supposed to do again?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "The numbers will change to signify the date of our next meeting."

"Oh, right, right…" He nodded, still watching the coin intensely.

"Ronald."

"Yeah?"

"It's already changed, you can stop watching it."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I knew that."

* * *

Finally, after everyone had sign the weird paper and taken their magic money, the four of us remaining were able to leave. We followed shortly after Neville, Luna and Ginny, who were discussed Nargals.

"What is a nargal?" I asked, confounded. "I'll bet it's the thing that keeps stealing all my left socks! I can never find them!"

"Taylor, all of your socks are the same. What does it matter?" Ron inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Eventually I'm going to run out of socks, Ron! And all my socks are _not_ the same! I have striped ones, and zig-zag ones, and knee-high ones, and tie-dye ones, and monkey ones – " I counted the kinds off on my fingers.

"Eventually she's gonna run out of digits,"

"And frog ones, and Christmas ones, and Easter ones, and weekend ones – "

"Any minute now…"

"And Batman ones, and toed ones – I don't like them – and muffin ones, and _FUZZY _ones – "

"She has muffin socks?"

"Yes!" I said seriously, my eyes wide as Ron slinked behind Hermione.

"That's lots of socks." She mused, pursing her lips.

"Carlos likes to nest," I explained, turning back around to head back to the castle. "So, Hermione, what was the parchment for?"

"I jinxed it." She said simply. "If someone tells, we'll know."

"That's not really much of an explanation, you know – " Then I saw her.

"Taylor! Hey!" I blinked as Alyssa walked towards us, waving. "I am _so_ sorry I didn't make it!"

"Taylor, she's with _Malfoy_." Hermione warned, looking reluctant. "You can't tell her; she didn't sign the parchment and it's all too easy for him to find out."

I opened my mouth to argue, but the logic of her warning caught me before I could.

The nature of our meetings was the epitome of secrecy. If Alyssa found out and Malfoy found out from her, there was no saying how soon Umbridge would find out. There was too much to risk on possibilities. Even if she didn't tell him – he could always find out.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I smiled, waving it off. "Turns out Ron just wanted a reason to get everyone together to celebrate our win the other day. Why he didn't just _tell_ everyone that, I don't know. I guess he just wanted to be the _sneaky_ one for once." I shrugged, laughing.

She cocked an eyebrow and laughed with me, rolling her eyes at Ron. He looked at me incredulously, and I shrugged nonchalantly, glad that at least he was playing along.

Alyssa smiled apologetically again, looking back as Malfoy called after her.

"Having a fun time?" I asked, still uneasy about the amount of time she had been spending with him.

"Fun enough," She shrugged, smiling. "There was a bit of persuasion required to get me out here, but, whatever."

"Alyssa!" Malfoy called again, waving her over.

"Pretty demanding, isn't he?"

"Nah, only when you leave him alone. He's gets scared." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, you better get back to him then," I sighed, watching him warily. "He looks antsy."

"I know you don't like him," She assured, looking me in the eye. "But he's friendlier now – to me anyway. I…"

"_Alyssa!_"

"Oh bloody hell, just go." I pushed her, rolling my eyes. "Before I break his jaw." She chuckled and said goodbye, walking back to him. I watched her reprimand him before pushing him and carrying on.

"She knows," I breathed angrily, running a hand through my hair.

"What?" Ron asked, confused. "But you just – "

"We've known each other for eleven years, Ron. The only time I can effectively lie to _her_ is when she's pissed me off."

"So, she's suspicious. Nothing we can do about that; we just have to make sure she doesn't find out." Harry shrugged.

"Alright – she may not be the best Slytherin – but I can guarantee the only reason she was placed in there is her ability to be incredibly and almost annoyingly _sneaky_. Now of course, this might be because she waits for me to put my headphones on – but it's still effective."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, pushing my hair from my face before hoping against hope that Alyssa decided _not_ to be sneaky this time.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'you want a dragon'?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow as we walked towards the lake.

"What do you think it means? How many different ways can you take a sentence like that?" I retorted, pushing him.

"Well, unless you want to leave school, trail across the world, spend all your time searching for a nest and then stealing an egg from an incredibly infuriated mommy dragon – you can't have one." He said, wagging his finger at me sternly.

"Wha - ? But Harry got a dragon!" I pointed to him, pouting.

"No, I almost got _eaten_ by a dragon. Two very different concepts."

I waved him off, sighing as he shook his head and grinned, following Ron as he sat at the base of my tree. I cocked an eyebrow as they leaned against the trunk. They eyed me oddly in return, and I sighed again, walking beside them and jumping.

They flinched, thinking I would fall on them as I grabbed the lowest branch, pulling myself up. I scoffed at them and rolled my eyes, jumping to the next one, using the one above it to keep me steady. Another side-step and I was on my regular branch, to the right of the boys and Hermione, my legs swinging over the edge.

"Bloody monkey, you are." Ron accused, looking up at me.

"Hey, monkeys are adorable." I shot back, reprimanding him.

"Whatever, why don't you just stand up and beat your chest like that monkey guy in the jungle…"

"You're thinking of _apes_ Ron," I droned, scoffing.

"What?"

"Apes. Tarzan was raised by _apes_, not monkeys."

"Who the bloody hell is Tarzan?"

"The monkey – _ugh!_ – never mind." I groaned, wondering why I even bothered in the first place. Stupid Ron, not knowing anything about stupid _muggles_.

He shot one last weird look at me before turning back to talk to Hermione. About what, who cares? At least he wasn't stepping on her toes.

I glanced out at the lake, the cool breeze making the water ripple as I pulled my sweater tighter around myself. I couldn't believe how close it was to Christmas. When had early December decided to show up, anyway?

"It's getting colder,"

I nearly fell out of the tree in shock.

"Bloody _hell_ Harry! When did you get there?" I demanded breathlessly, "_How_ did you get there?"

"_Avoiding_ being eaten by the dragon involved a lot of climbing." He grinned, stepping onto my branch the same way I had and sitting next to me. I made a mocking face and pursed my lips, smirking at him. Apparently Harry was sneaky too.

"You know, I was a ninja in a previous life." I stated matter-of-factly, grinning proudly as he chuckled.

"Were you now?" He responded, eyebrows raised.

"No," I admitted, still smiling. "Alyssa's the one who believes in stuff like that. But I like to think sometimes that I could be a kick-ass ninja like Jackie Chan."

"Wizards are so much cooler, though." He mused, looking over at me as I watched the lake, chuckling.

"At least you know who Jackie Chan _is_. And yes – being able to do just about _anything_ with magic does have its advantages."

It was silent for a few moments, and I could vaguely hear Ron talking about wizards' chess. The sun began to get closer and closer to the water, brining about the impending sunset, and I anticipated seeing the light dance across the lake.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to be a muggle? To be, normal?"

I looked to Harry, to see him watched me with mild curiosity, overwhelmed by the calm thoughtfulness in his eyes.

"I used to," I answered honestly, sighing. "Every day." Another gust of wind blew past, lifting my hair and sending it billowing lightly behind me. "After my mother died, I realized – yes, the core reason for it was my being a witch. I wasn't normal, and she didn't like that – but I was never going to _be_ normal. I realized that it was her problem, not mine, and I had to accept the fact that I was who I was." The wind settled, and my hair relaxed against my back again as the cool air chilled my lungs. "I never even consider it anymore. I've come to terms with everything and I'm glad I'm a witch."

I saw him look over at me again, but I kept my eyes ahead, smiling warmly, happily.

"I'm glad I'm witch, I'm glad I'm here – I'm glad I'm _me_."

He turned his head back, and smiled as well.

"Me too."

I glanced at him fondly before tilting my head and resting it on his shoulder. He wound his arm behind my back, running it through my hair and kissing the top of my head as we watched the sun begin its descent below the water.

I wondered again, as I had countless times before, if this – what we had – would ever be more. I cared for him – more so than I could have ever imagined – but it wasn't love.

But it was growing. I could feel it. I saw him differently, every now and then. Especially now; contact wasn't just friendly any more. It made me blush, sending butterflies swirling around my stomach. He looked at me and I _saw_ him.

_"I see you Jake Sully."_

I chuckled in spite of myself as I remembered the movie – then remembered that right then was not the time to be thinking of Sam Worthington.

"What?" He asked lightly, looking down at me.

"Just thinking," I smiled, "Being silly, that's all."

He resumed running his fingers through strands of my hair, and looked back out at the disappearing sun. The light played off the water beautifully, the ripples sending the reflections dancing.

No, I didn't love Harry Potter. But it was blooming – growing. Like a tree, extending its branches as it sprouted from the earth.

Thing was – how soon would it be – ?

– how long did I have – ?

– before that tree reached the sky.

* * *

"Hey,"

I looked up from the couch as Hermione, followed closely by Crookshanks, descended the stairs in her pyjamas.

"Hello," I grinned, putting down my sketchbook as the cat jumped onto the couch. Hermione followed suit, sitting beside me as Crookshanks settled himself between us.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." I cocked an eyebrow at her, my head tilted as I watched her. She smirked and sighed. "Fred and George, in the Hog's Head?"

"Ooooh…" I drawled, looking the other way as I pursed my lips, my eyes wide.

"Mmhmm," She nodded, sighing, "So, care to begin?"

"I…um…alright," I took a deep breath, and started my oh-so-interesting tale.

Everything from Ginny, to my studying, to the confessions, to the kiss.

Obviously not spectacularly detailed – but enough for her eyes to widen in a sort of glee that only we as 'women' could express without being pinned as _gay_.

"So you - ?"

"Yes,"

"And he - ?"

"Yes."

"And - "

"Yes!" I laughed, pushing her.

"I assume you've told Alyssa, then?"

"Indeed I have," I nodded, pulling my knees up against my chest.

"And Fred and George found out…"

"Yep…"

"Well the whole school doesn't know, so Ron must not either."

I laughed and shook my head – knowing full well that if Ron _did_ know – then so would everyone else.

Can't keep his mouth shut, that boy.

"Oh, have you heard?" She changed the subject, still sounding excited. "Neville found a place for us to practice!"

"Oh? Where?" I asked, turning my body to face her.

"He's found the Room of Requirement! It's big enough to fit all of us!"

"Oh yeah, I know where that is." I nodded, earning a surprised look from her.

"You do?"

"Yeah…I go there all the time," I arched an eyebrow at her and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Why didn't you suggest it then?"

"I dunno! No one asked me! Sorry,"

She laughed and shook her head as I pulled my coin from my pocket. I flipping it in my hand and smiled.

Only a couple more days – and we'd attend our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.


	77. Chapter 77

_**77**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Hey Taylor; Where you heading off to?" I called out, seeing her head of black hair around the corner.

"Just going to chill with Harry and everyone else." She looked back, seeming surprised to even see me there.

"Oh? Why don't I just tag along?" I asked, pouting with my lower lip jutted out, and tilting my head.

"Oh, we aren't doing anything that interesting. Actually, it's going to be super boring. We're just going to the Library to read up on dragons."

"…Dragons?"

"Yeah; I've taken an interest in them."

"Er, you **do** know, that the library is in the _other direction_, right?" I pointed out, and she faltered in her step slightly.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm meeting up with them first, THEN we're going to the library." She turned her head to look at me.

"Mmhmm…." I raised an eyebrow, slightly more suspicious then I had been before, but continued to follow her, hands in my pockets, walking casually at a distance.

After rounding a corner, I finally saw Harry waiting for her smiling when she got closer, but faltering when he noticed me.

"Hey, Alyssa." He couldn't look me in the face properly.

My alarms went up. Something was seriously up.

"Hey, Harry." I was cheerful, smiling.

His eyes strayed back to Taylor's face, and she must have muttered something for him to hear, because he nodded slightly, the movement almost unnoticed.

"Hope I'm not a bother; Figured I would hang out with my best friends. I mean, I haven't actually seen you outside of the classroom. Right, Taylor?" I walked up to stand beside them, throwing an arm casually around her shoulders, using her old words against her.

"Yeah, that's right." She sighed, looking back up at Harry.

"Well, we might as well get going." He tried to make it sound happy, but it now sounded full of stress.

That's not a blow to the feelings at all… I thought sadly.

We started going again, but I was walking slower, trying to keep up to the two. But was it just me, or were they speeding up?

"Hey, guys, wait up!" A voice a ways back, and I turned to see some Hufflepuff,

…Puffing to catch up.

I turned back, but they were gone. I ran to the corner, but looking around it, there was no sign of them.

I had lost them.

This isn't good…. She's keeping things from me. A definite cause for alarm.

This wasn't the last time I'd try to follow them. But it was the _last_ time I would lose them.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Draco asked, standing up and stretching as I trudged inside the Common Room, feeling defeated.

"Spying." I explained what had happened, and my thoughts and feelings on it. He didn't do anything, just walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe this calls for a bit of fire whisky." He declared, steering me towards the couch.

"You liar. You just want a reason and an excuse to have some." I piqued an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"Yeah. But you could use some, too." With that, he was off to his room to find his stash of alcohol.

* * *

After having more than a bottles worth of fire whisky, I had gotten drunk enough to not remember what had happened. I only had an inkling of thought left, but I was clinging to it desperately.

Draco had had more than me, and he looked well on his way to being more than just tipsy. After a few drinks, we had migrated from the couch to the fireplace to the hearth to the steps… Now, I thought we were sitting, cramped tightly together for some reason, on the petite love seat, when the couch was full of room.

"Are you sure you don't want to move…?" I hinted, squirming a little so that his elbow wasn't so much being rammed into my abdomen.

"Nope. I'm good. Right. Here." He filled his glass again, swallowing half the contents.

"Well, I'm not. So, I'm going to the other seat." I moved my hands downwards, and found what remained of any room on the seat, and forced myself upwards. His hand snaked forward, and caught my wrist as I went flying from the chair, saving my glass from tumbling to the ground and shattering into several million pieces.

"Hey, what's-"

"Do you remember what I told you Halloween?" He interrupted, standing up shakily, but keeping his posture.

"Um… No…?" I gave him a look that officially made him crazy, and took my wrist back, moving to the couch.

"I may seem totally idiotic, but I know you're drunk."

"HA! _I'm_ drunk? You're the one that's downing a few bottles by the minute." I exclaimed, sitting down tentatively on the couch, so that the spinning world would stop moving and making me sick.

"I don't care. You've had almost a whole bottle by yourself, and you seem out of it." He sat down at the other end of the couch, drinking from his glass.

"I have a few inklings of thought processing left. You, I don't know about."

"You're _drunk_." His voice turned hard, and I widened my eyes.

"Okay, mister bipolar. I'm _drunk_, supposedly. Go on with your crazy thinking."

He sighed loudly, but turned his body to face me, sitting cross legged.

"We've established that you don't remember what I told you." He nodded, but stopped, looking green.

"Well, maybe I do. I mean, do weird dreams count?" I gasped lightly, and covered my mouth. I had just blurted out that random fact, and he caught it in his intoxicated self, frowning.

"Weird dreams? What kind of dreams?" He pulled himself forward a little bit, and the drunk side of me whispered plottingly.

_Go on. Tell him. Might as well. It'll be fine._

"Well, er… For the past little while, I've been dreaming about the Halloween party we had, and…"

"And?" He was getting closer, his knees almost touching mine. But they were still a few inches away.

"And I keep coming to this one point, where you and I are sitting on the steps, and we're just talking…You say something like, 'Why is it that of all the girls in this place, it was _you_ that I fell for?'" I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it all, and realized I was telling all this to the subject of my dream.

"It… Sounds like something I wouldn't have said."

I knew it. I knew it was just a dream. But somewhere deep inside me, I had hoped it had been real.

"Well, go on. Tell me the rest." His tone made me look up. He seemed a bit more sober, but with the whisky in his system, keeping him under that cloud full of buzz.

"Why? It never happened, so there's no point."

"Because it's interesting. Keep going." He looked me in the eyes, and after a few seconds, I continued.

"In the dream, you were just sitting there, and you said, 'I don't even know when it started. Just that one day, I saw you.' You shook your head, and I…I grabbed your chin to stop you from making me so nauseous." I lowered my head, embarrassed at this part.

"Go on."

"I don't want to. I don't remember the rest." I muttered, hugging myself to hide from the embarrassing dream.

"You're lying. You do remember it. You just don't want to tell me." I looked up under my hair, to see him gazing at me, patient.

"Not really. It's… Kinda odd." I put my head back down, laying my forehead on the cushioning for the couch.

"That's okay. Besides…" He trailed off, seeming unsure.

"What? Besides what?"

"I think I know how it ends." His voice was stronger now, and louder.

"You do?" I looked up, feeling anxious. If he knew… He would laugh at me, and the problems would start all over again. I would never be able to live it down. I was just getting used to the idea that I didn't have to put up with all the crap anymore.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the tears that were already threatening to overflow. Any minute now, he would laugh loudly, and call me a stupid little girl, along with other names.

But I was shocked, when no laughter erupted from in front of me, and instead I felt warmth on my lips instead, and pressure.

It was unbelievable. And yet…

Remarkably… _Real_.

* * *

So she knew. She remembered that night. I didn't know if it was the side that held the feelings, or the side that was decreasingly drunk by the minute, but one minute I was sitting in front of her, the next, I was replaying that night again, but this time she would remember it clearly.

She would have no doubt that it wasn't real.

And for that fact, I was seemingly relieved.

When he pulled away, I opened my eyes in shock and disbelief.

"I told you I knew how it ended," He smiled.

"Well, at least **I** didn't have to say it. I feel so much better now." I grinned, and he leaned in again.


	78. Chapter 78

_**78**_

_**Taylor**_

"Ugh! How are we gonna do this? We can't run away from her every time." I seethed, following Harry as we took a detour to the Room of Requirement. We were on the fourth floor, and seeing as the Library was indeed in the opposite direction of where we needed to go – there was a bit of a turn-around backtrack.

"We've got the cloak," He suggested, taking another corner and heading for the stairs. "Or maybe just avoid places she's known to show up?"

"This would have been a lot easier if she'd just attended the stupid meeting." I grumbled, running up the first set of stairs. "Now she's _sure _something's up."

"Well there's not much we can do about that," He mused, taking my hand as we jumped to the landing as the staircase began moving. "But…you can't tell her. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, shaking my head as we ascended yet another staircase. "But at least these lessons will be well worth it."

"Don't count on it," He pursed his lips, looking away as I felt his hand flex in mine.

"Are you still caught up over that? You're going to be _amazing_ Harry." I assured, smiling at him. "You're all paranoid over being a _teacher_. They're teenagers; it's not like you're a soon-to-be-father and they're a bunch of babies."

"Oh God, I'll be a horrible father too."

I smacked his arm and chuckled, reaching the sixth floor and starting for the seventh.

"How do you know?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I just do; I've never really experienced that sort of thing – having parents…"

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and gain some sort of parenting skill from yours."

"How do you know - ?" I looked at him warmly, and took a deep breath, letting it out as I looked away again.

"Your mother gave her life for you; I think that counts as some pretty phenomenal parenting."

He was quiet for a moment, and we were just about at the top of the stairs when I spoke again.

"I would too, you know. Give my life. For any of you."

"Don't say that – "

"It's true." I cut in, looking at him seriously. "I'd be terrified beyond belief, but I would. But that's why you're going to be an amazing teacher. So we won't have to worry about it."

He offered a small smile, and I returned it, squeezing his hand. We set off down the hall, to where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear. As we rounded the corner, Harry pursed his lips and smiled to himself.

I looked up at his questioningly, and my question was answered.

"I can bet you're going to be an amazing mother. With your pep-talks and inspirational speeches."

"Oh yes," I mused, rolling my eyes with a grin. "There'll be lots of time for those while my children hide themselves in the cupboards because Mommy's gone on another rampage and is jinxing the microwave because it burnt the popcorn."

It happens.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" Neville's poor luck with the spell resulted in…nothing. His wand was positioned and he was saying it right, but for some reason, nothing ever happened.

Now, it had only been one meeting, but even so, most of the other kids had already unarmed their partners.

Me and Hermione being two of them, I grinned proudly, readjusting my grip on my wand before steadying myself again.

"Ready?"

"Yep,"

"Expelliarmus!"

Taking turns made things a bit easier – it was only the first day. But something about _knowing_ that I could have avoiding the attack made it all the harder not to block it.

Or duck. Or run.

Nope, instead I took it, like she would next, and I was pushed backwards, trying my hardest to keep my footing.

She was too good at this already.

It seemed however, that God had other plans regarding my footing, and deciding it would be funnier to have me _trip_.

Lovely.

And I did, over a body. Yep – but not just any body; Harry Potter's body.

He had just recently allowed Ron to take a practice shot on him whilst doing his rounds, and Hermione just _happened_ to time her spell accordingly. So Harry fell, then I fell – on him. Oops.

"Hey," I greeted; my legs over his stomach as I contemplated how much it hurt to land on my ass on this floor.

"Hey, I can see Hermione's got the hang of it." He sat up, both of us now supporting ourselves with our hands on the floor behind us.

"Yeah," I drawled, looking up at her as she turned the other way, whistling nonchalantly to herself as she waited for me to get back up. "Give me a sec?"

He cocked an eyebrow and I turned my torso to face Ron, who was now up against Neville. I 'expelliarm-ed' _him_ and pursed my lips as a high pitched surprised yelp emitting from his felled body.

"There," I shouted to Hermione. "Now go through yourself at him."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as I stuck my tongue out at her. Harry chuckled quietly to himself and I moved my legs, standing up with a bit of effort due to my broken _ass_.

"Sorry about that," I sighed as he picked himself up, "She did it on purpose, I swear."

"Oh I'll bet," He laughed, "But I've seen both of you unarm someone now, and I can safely say that neither of you need my help."

"Well, Ron does. He still hasn't gotten back up." I pointed out, looking to Ron as he groaned on the floor. "I'd say it wasn't me, but I'm all too willing to take credit for that."

Needless to say, I did get a lecture from Ron later instructing me to kindly keep my spontaneous spell shooting to partner range.

I then asked him if he'd like to be my partner next week. Dumb shit that he was – he said yes.

I don't think I'd ever been more excited for anything. And it was all too late for Ron by the time he realized.

Haha Ron.


	79. Chapter 79

_**79**_

_**Alyssa**_

If one word could describe my current predicament, it would certainly be hard. There are so many words to describe just _now_. Astonished, shocked, elated, worried…

Astonished that it was happening. Shocked that it could happen. Elated that it -hopefully- wasn't a dream.

And worried… because of Taylor's reaction to this. I debated wanting to tell her. But half of me thought grimly,_ why? She's keeping secrets from you… Why can't you do the same thing?_

On the other hand, all this bubbly excitement had to go _somewhere_. If it didn't, it would bottle up until somebody uncorked the champagne bottle.

_Meh… I'll decide later_.

* * *

I stayed downstairs with him for a while. It was hard to look at him; I'd blush, and move my gaze.

And the fact that I was still drunk. As was he.

But that didn't matter; Even without the alcohol buzz, I would've been feeling good.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about last night." I was walking to class, anxiety levels rising when Tay came up behind me.

"Um, that's fine, I guess. Other than knowing that my best friend is keeping a secret from me." I said plainly, seeing a familiar head.

"Well, sometimes friends have to keep secrets from each other." She explained, sounding unsure.

"Friends do. I thought we were passed that. You're like a sister to me, you know that? Sisters don't keep things from each other." I snapped, unsure of where the resentment had come from so suddenly. She was taken aback, and some girl from Ravenclaw walked into her.

"Watch it, please?" They asked, glaring at me slightly before moving around Tay and going on.

"It's great to know we're that close. And I feel that way toward you. Just…" She trailed, undecided on what to say.

"Just what, Taylor? I don't want to be mad at you for anything, but right now you're pissing me off."

"What? But-"

"I'll talk to you later." I muttered, pushing ahead through the large group to get to Draco. I didn't want to apologize for what I'd said; it had been true. But I hadn't meant to put it so harshly.

_I'll find some way to apologize later_… I pursed my lips, and found who I'd been looking for.

"There you are. I figured you were left behind in bed sleeping." He joked, nudging my arm slightly with his elbow. His brief contact had left tingly feelings, and I shook my arm slightly, feeling mentally embarrassed.

"Nope. I was in the Hall." I replied, looking at him through the thick curtain of hair that proved well to be a barrier between him and I. He was in the usual Slytherin uniform attire, but _something_ about him, whether it be his persona or just him, period, there was a touch different that made him stand out in the crowd.

He couldn't see me looking at him, and thinking I didn't know, snuck a quick glance, turning back to look at the front, watching to make sure he didn't walk into anyone.

"Which class are we going to first again?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Are you serious? We're in the beginning of _December_, and you have to ask what our first class is?" As surprised as I was, I was incredulous at the fact that he couldn't seem to remember that teeny little detail.

He sighed. "Just tell me, before I beat you down."

"You're a scary little ferret, you know that?" When he glared at me, I hastily added, "Hey, but you're a handsome ferret. Don't complain." He glared once more, before moving his gaze once again, watching for people.

"You think I'm handsome?" He muttered, too low for anyone around us to hear.

"…Maybe." I murmured, immediately regretting ever saying that. He wouldn't let me live it down.

"Well, I think you're quite pretty." It was said so quickly, I swear to this day, I must have imagined it.

I didn't say anything back, just remained quiet like I figured was the best response. But as we turned into the classroom door, I said in a quiet tone, "Really?"

He looked at me, holding my eyes for a few seconds, before taking his usual seat. I hesitated, not really wanting to sit in my usual spot. He saw my hesitation, and smirked slightly. He looked over to the spot Crabbe usually filled, nodding his head towards it.

"Thanks," I mouthed, making my over. I sat, and he looked at me inquisitively.

"I got pissed at Taylor before I caught up with you this morning." I explained, seeing her come in with Harry. She took a glance at my empty spot, and her eyes darted around the room, finally settling on where I now was. Her mouth opened in an 'O' Expression, before taking her seat, falling into it lightly. Harry's reaction was much the same, but with more shock mixed with disbelief. I shrugged, and pointed at Tay, mouthing, "Ask her."

He kept the look of expectation on his face, but took the seat next to Taylor, my seat. It screwed up the whole seating plan, but hell, who gave a damn to start with?

"You can't keep out of trouble, can you?" Draco muttered, leaning over slightly.

"Apparently not." I sighed, and took my wand out for the class.

* * *

It wasn't so much the length of Charms that had me antsy. It was when the bell rang that had me worried. Draco noticed it, and he chuckled.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just… Nervous." I said, gathering my things up as fast as I could and making for the door. Draco followed close behind, seeming amused at my anxiety levels threatening to shoot through the top and cause a heart attack.

Haha. Real hilarious.

"Wait up, miss bitchy! I wanna talk to you!"

"Oh f*ck." I muttered, seeing no way to escape quickly through the horde of people hurrying to their next class way across the campus.

"So, is your snapping at me an excuse to hang out with lover boy back there now?" She demanded, putting a hand on my shoulder and causing me to stop at a halt, almost being thrown off my feet and onto my back.

"Well, maybe you could've been a little bit more trustworthy. It'd be nice to know that you could actually trust your best friend not to say something!" I threw back, and she sucker air sharply through her teeth.

"Maybe it's something I don't want told. Maybe it's something I'd like to stay just _my_ secret."

"Or maybe, you think you can't trust me. Because right now, that's my main suspicion."

Her face and voice softened. "It's not that. It's… Something big. Something important."

"Yeah, I can see. Let me know when I'm allowed in." I gave her a final glare, and seeing Flitwick on his way to 'break' things up, I left the room, losing her and Harry again in the crowd of students.

"You're being extra scary today." Draco came up beside me, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Yeah well… I have my reasons."

"Trust issues, apparently." He said, before smirking and lightly laying a hand on my shoulder, staying with me while we headed down a few floors, to Transfiguration.


	80. Chapter 80

**_AN: _Do excuse all the cheesy references. :) There are a lot of them in this chapter. :P**

_**80**_

_**Taylor**_

I gasped painfully and furrowed my brow angrily as she walked away, talking to Malfoy. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling like pulling it out and screaming. What the hell was her problem? Like she didn't have her own f*cking secrets!

"Where's your wand?" Harry sighed, like we'd been through this a zillion times.

"Back pocket." I mumbled, dropping my head in aggravation.

"I'll just hold on to that." He pulled it from my pocket, and I thought with horror that I was upset enough not to care that Harry totally just touched my ass.

Damn it.

I gave a half-ass nod and sighed, wishing he hadn't thought to confiscate my wand so that I could _jinx_ someone. BAD.

He took my arm after pocketing my wand and dragged me down the hall to Transfiguration. And let me tell you – having every single class with someone who rather despises you that day _is not fun_.

_(I know – I am a cat.)_

Finally though, after painful, dreadful, _horrible_ HOURS of classes, it was LUNCH TIME. At least she was at a different table then. So I sat there, staring down at my empty plate, wishing that my stomach would allow me to down _some_ sort of food.

No such luck. It'd been rather unsettled since this morning's incident, and I grimaced at the thought of not being able to _keep_ the food down.

"Not eating?" Hermione asked, sitting beside Ron, who squished closer to me to make room.

"Ah…no…" I shook my head, sighing and holding my head in my hands, my elbows propped on the table. I pushed my hair back, inhaling as I did so, and dropped my head to the table afterwards, groaning. Someone had moved the food, expecting something like this, and my hair was now covering my face, enveloping my head in a dark curtain.

"Gee, you think she's upset?" Ron asked sarcastically, patting my back and rubbing my shoulder sympathetically. "Am I the only one who's noticed that Alyssa is remarkably angry this year?"

"Nooo…" I groaned from the table, my voice muffled as my chest heaved with another breath.

"Seriously, what's her deal?"

"I have a secret and I'm not allowed to. It's not her fault though, she has a right to be upset – I just wish she wouldn't be so bloody bitchy about it."

"Anybody hear a word she just said?"

I assumed everyone shook their heads, as Ron then sighed and continued patting my back. I felt a Harry put a hand on my left forearm and squeeze it gently, reassuringly, and I pouted as not being able to enjoy it to its full extent.

_Buuuuuz._

I made no move to retrieve my phone as it buzzed, signify the arrival of a text.

_When we were children we'd play_

_Out in the street just tempting fate_

_When we were children we'd say_

_That we don't know the meaning of_

_Fear_

"What the hell is that?"

"Her phone," Harry replied, leaning in closer. "Can you get it, Ron?"

"Where is it?"

"In her pocket,"

"How do you know?"

"Just get me the phone Ron!"

I felt him try to shove his hand into my pocket – not easy considering my position, but he eventually managed to pull something out.

"Here,"

"That's her wallet."

"…"

"…"

"I knew that."

He went to rummage again, and wrapped his fingers around my phone, wriggling it out of my pocket and passing it to Harry.

I heard him press a few buttons, and it was quiet as he presumably read the text.

Did I care that he was reading my texts? No, not really. Did I care when he 'ooh'-ed in an 'oh dear' sort of way? YES.

"What?" I mumbled, lifting my head a little, my hair falling everywhere.

"Snape says to get your head off the table."

The sound of my head hitting the table again earned me a few sighs and a pained groan from my throat.

And another _buuuuz_ that read: **You'll get hair in the food.

* * *

**

"Taylor?"

"Mm…"

"Taylor?"

"Mmeeeh…"

"_Taylor_."

"Gaaaaah…" I pushed Harry, leaning my head on the wall as my arms dangled uselessly between the wall and my body.

"_LOOK_."

I groaned exasperatedly and pushed myself up, looking up to see a small, serious-looking Ravenclaw boy standing beside Harry, staring of me.

"_GAH_." I sneered, returning my head to the wall.

"You're going to give yourself brain damage; stop that!" He scolded, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up, pulling me against himself to keep me straight.

"I don't feel well," I groaned my excuse, turning my gaze to Liam. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to know about…um…"

"Um? Yeah, I know him; kinda shy, stutters a lot." I grumbled, sighing. "Unless you were talking about Alice from the Tim Burton movie…in which case, just go watch it."

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"_Nevermind. _What do you want?"

"I'd like to know about _Father_."

My knees nearly gave out as my jaw dropped, and I slumped backwards against Harry, who kept both of us supported with one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder.

"Ok, so I haven't even seen you since like, September, why did you decide to talk to me now?"

He looked away, and I thought I caught his expression soften. I didn't however – I didn't like this kid; even if he was my brother.

"A-are you…going to see him over Ch-Christmas?"

I held myself up again, and Harry went to remove his hands. I grabbed the one on my shoulder however, and held it in both of my hands, lacing my fingers with his. He didn't object, and I thanked him for it.

"I…yes; I will."

"W-what's he…like?"

I couldn't help the small change in expression, from suspicious to slightly confused.

"He's…uh…"

I felt Harry squeeze my hand, urging me to answer. Was this a chance? A chance to get to know my brother…?

The thought terrified me.

"He's kind, and caring; a little absent-minded sometimes, and kind of random, but loving. His family means more to him than anything, and he wasn't afraid to cry with me after my - after _mother_…died."

He turned his head slowly to look back at me as I thought.

"He's a little unsure sometimes, but he's content. Content with what we have and he's happy. He likes jokes, and he likes to dance; only when it's just us though."

"He sounds great…"

"He is." I responded surely, taking a deep breath. "He'll want to know about you."

His eyes widened then with an emotion I couldn't place.

"He thinks you're dead. He'll want to know his only son is alive."

I didn't like the idea, not yet, but it was true. My father needed to know about Liam; I just didn't want to be the one to tell him.

No,

Liam could do that.


	81. Chapter 81

_**81**_

_**Alyssa**_

By the time a few days had gone by, I was really starting to regret getting bitchy with Taylor. I missed sitting next to her and talking to her; Laughing and just doing random shit. Having her in all of my classes wasn't helping me either. I was now sitting with Draco all the time, and as much as I loved him, seeing her only from a distance just wasn't working out.

I needed my 'lesbian lover'.

"Hey, are you okay?" A nudge at my elbow brought me from my dazed state. Draco looked over at me, curious.

"…Um, yeah. I guess so." I shook my head, and looked back down at my desk, scratching the wood with the tip of my nail.

"You haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I've just been feeling a little under the weather, is all." I shrugged my shoulders, and he looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

Uh-oh.

He looked back to the front, and raised his hand. I was absolutely shocked. Had he gone insane? Draco Malfoy never raises his hand in class. The world must be at its end.

"Well, this is a surprise. Yes mister Malfoy, what it is?" Dolores Umbridge smiled bitterly sweet in her icky way, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I'm not feeling well… Can I go to the Hospital wing? I want to make sure it's nothing serious." His face went sort of pale, and he played the part well.

"Hm… Alright. Would someone take him down, please?" She glanced around the room, and I felt a poke in my side. I exclaimed, and Umbridge looked my way.

"Ah, thank you miss Anaya." She nodded, and waited for us to get up before she continued the lesson.

"What was that for?" I hissed as soon as we were out of earshot, walking by his side.

"You looked like you needed out of class. I provided you an excuse. And I get no gratitude?"

"…I don't know. And being in class was keeping me occupied. What do you suggest we do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"How about we go flying?"

And that was all it took for me to be excited. He noticed, and smirked, knowing he had suggested the right thing.

* * *

"Catch!"

I turned around, to see a tennis ball- Actually, the tennis ball I gave him way back when, at the lake where we'd gotten into shit- flying at me. I caught it with the tips of my fingers, the outside feeling cold with the bitter winds.

"Your turn." As hard as I could, I threw the ball up and toward the goal posts, and he zoomed past me on his broom, his black robes flying out behind him like a cape. The ball started to fall towards the ground, and he leaned forward, catching more and more speed.

I moved up, going through the goalposts, and dismounting the broom as I stepped onto the slim platform, sitting down and hanging onto the handle of my broom at the top.

Looking down, I saw that he had indeed caught the tennis ball, and was now flying up to where I now was.

"Come to show off the fact that you caught a tennis ball?" I called out, seeing his smirk.

"Yes. You're jealous."

"Um, if you don't remember, I caught one that was speeding through the air. You caught one that practically fell into your hand. Bless your heart though, for thinking I'm jealous of you." I put a hand to my heart, shaking my head and pursing my lips.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" He commented, flying so close he was practically floating inside the ring beside me.

"Oh yes. I've been made well aware of that little fact for a while." He nodded, as if agreeing to himself, and sat next to me, leaving a bit of space between us. He held his broom the same way as me, and, looked out to the large space in front of us.

"This place is huge. I never realized that." I said, taking in the vast Pitch, with its sandy bottom, the other two hoops beside us, the matching set at the other end, and the stands like towers for a fortress, standing tall and mighty.

"Yeah. You don't really see it's size until you're high in the air, looking down." He looked at me, and I returned the gaze, unsure of what he was trying to tell me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just gazing off." He shook his head.

"I'm serious. What's up? You looked anxious or something." I laid my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't stiffen up like he usually did.

"It's nothing. I swear. I was just wondering what your plans for Christmas were."

"Seriously? I don't have anything… Other than being stuck here. You remember, you read the letter." I groaned, remembering I wasn't going anywhere this Christmas break.

"Must suck. I mean, I'd offer for you to come to my place, but… I doubt you'd want to spend an entire vacation break with _me_."

"I'd love to… I mean- er - if you were to actually offer it, I'd love to… But I know you. You wouldn't do that. I doubt you'd want me around. Especially that long."

"Alyssa," He chuckled, looking at me again. "I love to be around you. You always have this air about you… That nothing can bring you down, you don't take bull. And yet, you always seem so… Fragile."

"Well, I am unstable on my feet." I joked, pushing him lightly.

After all, we _were_ sitting on a fifty foot pole.

He looked in the distant, and I saw people flooding out of the castle, probably just out of class and getting some fresh air.

"We should get going soon." I muttered, patting his shoulder, and falling off the pole, landing on my broom and taking off, flying away from our sitting place. Not far behind me, I heard him follow.


	82. Chapter 82

**_AN:_ So...I was originally going to post this tomorrow, seeing as we're quickly gaining on the amount of chapters we have written already. However, considering upcoming plot developments coupled with my excitement to get there , I'm posting it now instead ****as one of many thank you's to our readers****. :) Call me impatient, for that's what I am. ;P But seriously guys, THANK YOU!**

_**82**_

_**Taylor**_

"I can't believe it's already Christmas!" Ron cheered, dragging his trunk down the stairs excitedly. "I can't wait to get out of here; no Umbridge breathing down ours necks every bloody second!"

"Careful," I joked, "The paintings might tattle on you."

He pursed his lips in shock, before narrowing his eyes at me and tossing his trunk. I caught it, laughing as I set it on the ground, thankful that it hadn't been his full-sized one.

"You never know," I shrugged, taking hold of mine as we left the Common Room, not wanting to miss the carriages to Hogsmeade.

"They wouldn't actually do that…right?"

"I have no idea,"

"Well now I'm paranoid!"

"Better to be safe than sorry."

We looked at each other, and I cracked a grin. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Being safe is boring." He deadpanned and groaned to himself, sighing.

"How is it you haven't accidently killed yourself yet?"

"Two parts skill, three parts luck." I winked, smirking. He shook his head and we started down the stairs. Really, I wished there weren't so many.

Seven flights of stairs a zillion times a day was a bitch.

Eventually, after another six sets of stairs, and ten minutes worth of pointless conversation about what the _hell_ nargals were, Ron and I reached the open doors and hopped down the stairs. Again.

We approached the carriages to see Hermione and Luna talking with Harry, and Neville running around what I assumed was our carriage, chasing Trevor.

"Hello," Luna turned to greet us with a smile. "Are you leaving for the holidays? Or has Ronald forced you to carry his other trunk?"

I laughed at the sincerity in her voice – she never ceased to amuse me, in a good way. Her voice was always so sweet and kind, like she was oblivious – when really, she knew more about anything than anyone.

"No, I'm leaving," I smiled back, chuckling. "What about you?"

"Oh, Neville's invited me to visit his Aunt."

"Has he now?" I inquired, smiling over to Neville. He gave me a shy shrug as he ran by, looking pink. I waited until Trevor hopped by again, leaving poor Neville on the other side of the carriage. I knelt down, scooping the toad up in my hands and holding him securely as his 'owner' ran around again.

"Oh…thanks." He smiled as I passed him the toad.

"You're welcome – oh!" I turned around, opening my trunk and rummaging around until I pulled a small package from the bottom. "Here," I passed it to him as well, and he put Trevor in his pocket. "But don't open it until Christmas!"

"Wow…um…thank you!" He stuttered, like he'd never received a gift before. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I grinned, closing my trunk up again before picking it up and shoving it into the carriage. "I hope you like it."

He smiled happily and peered down at the package, pondering to himself.

"We better get on the carriage; the one in front of us just left." Hermione noted, climbing into the carriage. Ron followed her, sitting beside her as Neville and Luna sat across from them.

"Toad leash?" Harry mused before he climbed up, beside Ron, just loud enough for only me to hear as he reached down to help me up.

"Harness," I chuckled, taking his hand with a sideways grin at how gentlemanlike it was.

"Nice,"

"I thought so."

* * *

"Ugh…another hundred hour train ride…" I groaned, sighing as we walked to the already-half-full train. "Why must you be so long?"

"That's what she said – OW!"

"Don't do that." I grumbled, withdrawing my hand back to my side as Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"We'd better get a car – it's filling up quick." Neville said, and I wondered why transportation was such a _hassle_.

"Alright – let's go then." I huffed, dragging my trunk behind me as Hermione chuckled.

"It's not so bad," She assured, "You get to go to Florida when we get in, after all."

"Yeah…but I want to spend Christmas here." I sighed, feeling a little down at the thought of missing Christmas dinner, and gifts, and Mr. Weasley's Christmas games. I always won at Charades.

Now of course, this might have been because I shouted out every word that came to mind.

Shut up.

"Taylor,"

"Hm?" I looked over to see Harry looking unsure. "What?"

"What…um… - what about Alyssa? Are you going to say goodbye, or…?"

"I…uh," I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes in thought, also unsure. "I don't know. I don't know if she's still angry, or if she even wants to see me, or, whatever…"

"This is weird for you guys; neither of you are normally like this."

"I know," I groaned. "But ever since _Malfoy_ we've been…more distant, I guess. Maybe the only reason we never really fought was because we were all the other had. Or maybe it was because we never had anything to fight over. Now neither of those things are true, and we're…different. I don't know – I honestly don't – but that's the only logical explanation I could come up with."

"People say that forgiving each other brings you closer." He mused, looking away. "I'd say it's worth a try."

"Maybe – "

"Hurry up you guys!" We both looked ahead to see Ron waving us from the train. "We got a compartment!"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and smiled unsurely, walking the few feet to the entrance. Harry got on first, offering to take my trunk as well.

"Thanks," I smiled, handing it to him as I stepped on the first stair.

"See you when I get back – don't get too lonely here all by yourself."

I looked over last second to see Alyssa seeing Malfoy off, smiling sadly as he got on the train, waving.

She turned her head with a sigh and caught my eye, holding her gaze as we looking at each other.

I opened my mouth the slightest bit, my inner turmoil blasting an argument in my head. She looked anxious, confused – like she wanted to say something as well. I took a deep breath, gripping the rail tighter. Should I talk to her? Should I say something? What if she was still angry? What if she just demanded an explanation? What if I made things worse?

"Hey – you getting on or what?" I heard Ron asked, and looked up quickly to see him cock an eyebrow at me from the top stair.

"Yeah…" I blinked, stuttering. "…yeah." I looked back once more – quickly – before following him on the train. I sat down beside Harry, by the window, as the train began moving. Slowly at first, speeding up as I watched the movement blow Alyssa's hair from her face as she stared off, her brow furrowed unsurely.

She was out of sight before I could regret not saying goodbye.


	83. Chapter 83

_**83**_

_**Alyssa**_

It was almost ten thirty, and everyone was bustling to leave the Common Room, to leave the castle. To go home for the holidays.

And I wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey you." The familiar voice made me even more depressed than I had been before he had gotten to me. He was leaving, too.

"Hey me." I half smiled, not eager for him to leave.

"I wish you could come with me. It would give you something to do. Are you sure?" He moved to stand in front of me, and I saw that he already had his trunk. He had his cloak, hat, gloves (leather, unsurprising) as well as the scarf on too.

"You know I'd love to. And I wish I could. But I can't go against the word of my parents; It would only piss them off. They wouldn't know where I was, or…" I trailed off, seeing it was only going to make me even more sad.

If that was possible.

It was Christmas vacation; Everybody was leaving to go home today… And I hadn't talked to Taylor since our fight. I was suffering from serious withdrawal symptoms, and I couldn't do anything about it. She was probably still pissed at me. Knowing her, she knows what a real grudge is.

She's **still** furious with Amy Graceheart for stealing her lunch bag.

And that was when we were _ten_.

"I'll miss you." These had been my words. Draco didn't do anything about it, just nodded solemnly.

"Come on. We might as well get going." I had agreed to go to the train station with him, to wave him off. I grabbed my hat and gloves from the couch, threw on my cloak, and followed him to the portrait hole, feeling better when I made sure my iPod was in my pocket.

* * *

"Up you go," Draco helped me up into the carriage, where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting. They had actually gone ahead of us, and_** saved us a carriage.**_

It was nice to have servants.

I sat down at the other side, pushing over to let Draco up. The bags were shrunk and placed at our feet, and as soon as Draco had sat beside me, the carriage started moving.

"I want to show you a song. I was updating my music library last night, and I found one I think you might like." I murmured, and pulled out the earphones, handing him one. I took the other, and went through my list to find it.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

As the song finished, the carriage came to a stop. He gave back the earphone, and I took it, stuffing my iPod back into my pocket.

"I like it. Maybe when I get back, we can learn that one. I haven't picked the guitar up in a little while." I nodded, already eager for the break to be over. We filed out of the carriage, and Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the bags on Draco's command.

"Go find a compartment." He told them, and they walked off, hunched over with the cold.

"Now, are you absolutely sure you can't come?" He pulled me to a stop, grabbing my upper arm.

"Draco, you know I wish I could. But I can't. My parents told me to stay here." I shook my head, fighting back the tear that proved the injustice of the order.

"It's too bad. But… Here. I probably won't be able to get this to you in time." He gave me a small, delicately wrapped package, curling my fingers around the edges. The paper crackled lightly, and I was surprised.

"But… You got me a gift? I didn't think you would…" I looked up at him, shocked. He smiled, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. But you have to wait until Christmas morning."

"Well, I know that. But… I didn't exactly get you anything… Just something small, and it's back at the castle." I frowned. "Wait… I can conjure it! Stupid me… I have a _wand_, and I have no idea how to use it." I took my wand from my pocket, and muttering the correct charm, I waited for it to appear. A few seconds later, a little black box came to a sudden stop right in front of me, and I grabbed it, handing the little black box to Draco.

"You'd better wait for Christmas, though." I warned him, using the same words.

"Oh, c'mon. One peek."

"Nope. You won't let me open mine, you're not opening yours."

"…Alright. Here's the deal. We both open them now, instead of waiting for Christmas. Then, at least I get to see your reaction."

"Hm, alright. I like the sound of that." I agreed, and motioned for him to go first. He pulled the lid of the box up, to see a ring, a little silver snake with ruby red eyes that wound around the person's finger.

"Hey, this is neat! I love it." He smiled, and gave me a one armed hug, putting the ring on his middle finger with the other.

"At least it fits. I didn't know if it would." I smiled, remembering buying it and fretting about having to return it.

"I'm glad it does. Now, your turn." He waved his hand at the package, and I tore the paper open, lifting the lid of a silver box, to see the most beautiful charm bracelet.

"Wow. It's so beautiful! Thanks!" I returned the hug, and unsure of my actions, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away, I slipped the bracelet out of its box, noticing that Draco's cheeks had a bit of a tinge to them.

The bracelet was made of fine little silver links, with a clasp much like those you would see on a necklace. A charm was already on it; from what I could see, a tiny little snake wrapped around a crest, its mouth opened wide as if it were attacking.

"I love it." I smiled up at him, undoing the clasp and trying to put it on.

"Here. You'll most likely drop it the way you're attacking it." He joked, as he grabbed the two ends, winding it around my wrist and linking the two halves together.

"Thanks." I smiled again-I was doing that a lot- and gave him another hug, feeling happier now.

"I'll miss you too. It feels like I won't see you again, the way we're acting." He laid his head on top of mine, returning the hug. I felt like I could have stayed like that forever, but I knew I couldn't. He had to go.

"I know. Already, I want Christmas break to end. It's stupid."

"I can understand that. You know, you still drive me crazy, just like you used to. Except now, I can tolerate it." He replied, and I could feel the chuckle through his chest, not just hear it.

"Oh trust me. I couldn't tolerate you. I might've been the last person to ever be anywhere near you."

We stood there a few more moments, and a little bit farther, I heard the whistle of the train.

"You have to go." I smiled sadly, letting him go. We walked the rest of the way in silence, holding hands without actually realizing it. When we got to the station, I looked down, and saw our hands together. I let it go, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Stay on your toes. I might drop by and rescue you. We're having a big dinner party

tomorrow night. A lot of people from school will be there with their parents… High society people, you know."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "Pansy will be there. As if I don't see her enough as it is."

"She'll hopefully be on good behaviour."

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes.

"I hope so. And don't your parents always have these get togethers? Honestly, it must be nice to be rich. I bet I'm only getting invited just so that the party gets a million times better."

"Oh, definitely. It just isn't the same without you." He agreed solemnly, and I pushed him.

"Now go. Have fun. Go throw a snowball at Crabbe for me." He stepped up onto the platform, and looked down at me, holding the rail.

"See you when I get back – don't get too lonely here all by yourself." He shrugged, but gave me a final smile, before turning and heading in to find the compartment Crabbe and Goyle had saved.

I stepped back, away from the train. I touched the bracelet lightly, already sad again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. I looked, and realized it was Taylor.

She was on her way up and into the train, but she had stopped, upon seeing me. She had a look in her eyes that said she wanted to say something.

_What should I do? Should I say something? Wave her off? Or is she still mad at me?_

I couldn't make my mind up. Someone must've asked her something, because she turned her head to look in the door, and with a final look at me, she pulled herself up the little steps, and inside, just as the door closed. The train started to move a bit, and my hair blew back and to the side as the movement swept wind along the edge of the platform. I watched the train leave, knowing that I had had my chance to apologize to my best friend, and I had blown it.

"_I said, it's too late to apologize…"_ I sung sadly, hearing the irony in the song's words.


	84. Chapter 84

**_AN:_ Chapter 84! And we have so much planned - how will we finish it all? By nagging each other, that's how! Enjoy the cheesy lines and the awkward encounters! **

_**84**_

_**Taylor**_

The sounds of the train speeding down the tracks invaded my mind, pushing its way into my peaceful thoughts and bringing me from my sleep. My body was cramped from sleeping oddly, being squished between Hermione and Harry, and I took a deep – and I mean _deep_ – breath in to try and stretch out the kinks.

My eyes blinked open and I yawned, bringing an arm up to rub my eyes. We had switched positions throughout the five and half hours we'd been on the train, and my head was now resting on a pillow, on Harry's lap as he leaned against the window. Hermione had another pillow – one of the _giant fluffy _ones ~jealous~ – on my stomach, with one of my legs to the left of her, on the seat, and the other on my trunk on the floor.

We managed to fit in quite nicely – being flexible and such.

I turned my head to see Ron and Neville have an intense conversation about _something_ as Neville braided Luna's hair. Luna herself was sitting on the floor quite contently, reading the _Quibbler_.

"Good afternoon," I smiled to Luna in response. "You look rather cramped."

"It could be worse," I chuckled, not wanting to disturb Hermione or Harry.

"Yes, I suppose it could be."

We sat in silence for a while – or, as silent as it could be with Ron and Neville mumbling about God-Knows-What. Neville glanced over suddenly, noticing my state of awareness and smiling.

I returned it, noticing Ron's subtle glimpse at a sleeping Hermione, who was _technically_ between my legs. As kinky as that sounded.

"Jealous?" I asked, earning a severe blush that turned his face beet red as he looked away, pouting. Ooh, so much for that conversation.

I felt Harry move under me then, and I looked up just enough to notice his head lift from the window. He yawned and opened his eyes; making me yawn as well as he looked down.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," I responded, turning my head fully to face the ceiling. "Sleep well?"

"As well as you can on a train going a zillion miles an hour."

"Hmm," I smiled happily, "So, I assume you're staying at Grimmauld Place? Or the Burrow?"

"We're all going to Grimmauld Place, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are already there – never left I presume. Why?"

"Just needed to know where to come back to."

He smiled again, before leaning over and covering my lips with his. We ignored the odd noise Ron made at the kiss, and the 'aww,' from Luna.

God, I was going to miss them.

Miss _him_.

* * *

"Be sure to pack lots of suntan lotion – and always keep a quill handy – and don't talk to strangers and be sure to bring a hat - !"

"Aunt Molly!" I laughed, bracing her shoulders to shut her up. "I'll be _fine_. Dad's already got everything taken care of."

"Well he'd better." She huffed, her curly hair flipped over her shoulder. "Or he'll have to answer to me."

"Don't worry about it," I grinned, earning a smile from my Aunt. "It's only for a week and a half; we'll be back a few days before school starts."

"Alright, dear." She nodded reluctantly, pulling me into a hug. "Don't stay out in the sun too long."

"Molly!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

She passed me over to an amused Arthur, eager to get a hug before goodbye.

"Be good now, you hear? Take care of your old Dad."

"I will," I smiled, tightening the hug before letting go, getting a kiss on the cheek as I sighed. "I'll see you in week and a half!"

I'd already said goodbye to everyone else; big hugs from everyone, especially Hermione, and another kiss from Harry that made my heart skip a beat.

I waved goodbye as I left the station, wishing I could stay – but wanting to see my Dad more than anything.

It wasn't long before I spotted his car, and my lips upturned in a girly grin as he stepped out, the same grin plastered on his face as well.

"Tay!"

"DADDY!"

I tackled him in a hug, and he swung me around as I held him.

"I've missed you," I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder once he put me down.

"I missed you too; four months is a long time for a man to be away from his daughter!"

"I know," I soothed, chuckling at him. "It's hard when all I can do is call – but I'm here now!"

"Yes you are! And – oh! Who's your friend?"

"Hmm?" I looked back, and my grin dropped. Oh god – how was I going to explain this…? "Oh…Dad…this is…_Liam_."

"Liam, huh? Nice to meet you." He smiled, extending his hand. Liam took it shyly, and I wondered when the hell he had snuck up on me. I'd told him I would introduce him to our father – but it would have been nice for him to ANNOUNCE his presence!

"Dad – Liam, is…um, well…Liam…"

"I'm your son."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_What?_"

"Oh dear god…"

The explanation was lengthy, to say the least, and I had suggested resuming it in the truck on the way to the airport. My father was silent the entire time, and it scared me to think of what _he _was thinking of right then. Would he be angry? Upset? Confused? Withdrawn?

After a while, I finished, and he kept staring out at the road, making me unsure of whether or not to tuck, duck and roll before he drove into a ditch.

"So…he didn't die then…?"

I looked to him, glad that at least he was speaking, and shook my head.

"No, he…he doesn't have anywhere to go; he's been shifted from foster parents to orphanage and back again – apparently he worked to earn the money to pay for school supplies."

"So…you want him to come home…?"

"Well," I bit my lip and looked back at him, staring out the window but listening to every word. I couldn't believe what I was saying – just four months ago this kid had me hyperventilating in a closet. But now, now I felt obligated to help him; not that I had any bloody idea _why_.

"He is ours."


	85. Chapter 85

_**85**_

_**Alyssa**_

I touched the bracelet for what seemed like the millionth time today, as I sat on the couch, stretched out as far as I could go. It had only been a few hours, and already I felt like I was dying.

_Should've gone with Malfoy…_

I groaned, turning over and hiding my face in the cushion of the couch. It didn't help that I would most likely be here on Christmas.

Oh no; I was the _only_Slytherin here.

_DAMN, should've gone with Malfoy…_

It also didn't help I was being plagued by guilt. That brief moment at the train station, when I had had the chance to apologize to Tay, and I had blew it. So now, I was debating calling her.

_Shouldn't do that. It won't mean anything over the phone._

But I couldn't wait for Christmas break to be over. That would kill my nerves.

"_Stay on your toes. I might drop by and rescue you. We're having a big dinner party_

_tomorrow night. A lot of people from school will be there with their parents… High society people, you know."_

If he did come, it would definitely be the highlight. At least I wouldn't be stuck here for the entire break.

"_See you when I get back. Don't get too lonely here all by yourself."_

But I was lonely. No Taylor, no Malfoy…

Not even Parkinson.

_F*ck my life._I sighed miserably, and rubbed my temples in frustration.

* * *

Dinner was… Interesting.

_Yeah. If you think interesting is being the only Slytherin in the castle, along with all the teachers, three Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff._

Seeing as there was only a few of us, only one table was in place, the other four taken away. All of the teachers were on the one side, with Dumbledore at the head, and all the students(all seven of us were placed at various intervals) on the other side, eating in silence. Once in a while, a teacher would strike up a conversation with a student, and it would only last a few minutes, before it faded back to silence.

With my certain _luck,_it was _Snape_of all people, who decided to start talking to me.

"I'm surprised to see that you are still here, miss Anaya. Might I ask, why?" He was a little ways down the table, yet he didn't have to yell; The minute he opened his mouth, everyone shut their trap.

"Er…. I'm here because my parents asked me to stay for the holidays. They… Said they had business to attend to." I coughed slightly, and tapped my fork against the side of my plate.

"Ah yes, I know of your parents. Quite respectable among the wizarding community, I might say." He spoke again, and the other students rolled their eyes, or scoffed. Professor Mcgonagall glared subtly at them, and turned to go back to talking quietly to Madame Pomfrey.

"I wouldn't know. I hardly see them." I shrugged, picking at my potatoes.

"Well, I'm sure they have a…er, good excuse as to their behaviour." He coughed lightly, and started in on his plate again. I wanted to ask him about them, seeing as he must see them quite a bit outside of Hogwarts, but I held my tongue.

Because of his next question:

" I hope you've finished your essay on the Wolfsbane Potion, Miss Anaya?"

"…Yes sir…" I muttered, knowing that that certain parchment was laying under my bed, unfinished.

Actually, it only had a title.

"I certainly hope so." He looked down, and I swear to God I think he was using his cell phone.

"Ah, sir?" I coughed, trying to laugh as he looked up.

"Yes?"

"No texting at dinner. It's rude." I grinned, looking at my plate again and playing with my fork.

"….."

"…**buzz.**" My phone vibrated, and my cheeks turned red, when the other teachers turned to look around.

I took my phone out, and almost fell over with laughter.

"**I shall do whatever I please at dinner. Now EAT. The food'll get cold."

* * *

**

The next morning, I got up early and wrapped myself in my cloak, scarf, hats and mittens, and go outside for a little while. I decided at the last minute to grab my sketchbook and pencils, and go roam around the castle, and see what material there was that I could draw.

After a half hour of walking, I found the perfect thing: The large bird that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. I took a seat against the wall, and getting comfortable, I set to work.

* * *

"What are you doing, sitting out here, Miss Anaya?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore peering down at me through his half moon spectacles.

"Oh, I'm sketching." I smiled politely, and held the page up. He squinted, and smiled.

"Why, it's quite remarkable. You have an amazing talent, do you know that?"

"Not really. This isn't anything I'm too serious about or anything. Just doodling." I shrugged, and got up, feeling the stiff ache in my bones from the cold.

"Well, it's definitely a talent worth honing." He clasped his hands behind his back, and proceeded down the hall, to the Great Hall.

"You might want to hurry up; all the good food will be taken." He said loudly.

"I doubt it. There's only twenty of us!" I called back, and he chuckled, before turning around a corner.

I sighed, before pocketing the pencil and heading to the Hall.

As I strolled down the hall, my thoughts wandered.

"_Stay on your toes. I might drop by and rescue you. We're having a big dinner party_

_tomorrow night. A lot of people from school will be there with their parents… High society people, you know."_

I was almost nervous with butterflies at the thought of leaving to go to this dinner party tonight. I didn't know why I felt like this.

_You're taking things too fast… You shouldn't be anxious for something like this._ My thoughts were calm, yet stern. They chided me for being such a little girl.

_I can't help it… It just seems to happen._ I thought miserably.

* * *

After lunch, I left the Great Hall and went back to my dormitory.

Upon entering the Common Room, I noticed something out of place; Or rather, something that hadn't been there when I left.

It was a small piece of paper, left on the couch as if someone had forgotten it there. I went over, and picked it up, seeing a familiar handwriting.

_Check the fireplace_

Three simple words. Mystified, I craned my head to look over, and there was a package laying on the stones. I ran over, excited. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper, with a green bow around it. By now, I had a good idea who was behind this.

"Go on, open it." A voice spoke behind me, and I spun to see Malfoy, who was leaning against the tall back of the single seat. Elated, I ran over, and gave him a huge hug, unaware of my actions until they had already been filled.

"I told you I'd come and get you." He spoke in a muffled voice, wrapping his arms around me delicately.

"Yeah, you did. I didn't know if you would, though." I replied, happy to just speak to someone that wasn't a teacher or anyone who didn't despise me.

"I showed up, though. Now go on, go upstairs and change. The dinner is in a few hours, and Mother wants us back before than." He moved away, and I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before collecting my package and running up the stairs.

Upon closing the door, I tore the wrapping paper open, to reveal a stunning red dress. Gasping, I pulled it out to its full size, and stripped quickly, making sure the door was locked. Noting it was strapless, I grabbed a bra without anything actually showing.

When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but stare. The dress had shoulders that dropped off, and the fabric clung to my figure tightly, but not too tight that I couldn't breathe. It was a radiant red, with an a line body and reached to the floor.

_You've truly outdone yourself, mister Malfoy._I thought, but grabbed my makeup case and hair things none the less.

* * *

By the time I was done applying makeup and fixing my hair, it had been an hour. I used a regular black mascara, with black eyeliner and dark red eye shadow, with a red lip stain. My hair had been braided, and put up into a fancy little bun. I looked in my closet for some shoes, realizing I still had my black heels from the House Mix Up Dance. I slipped those on, and looked in the mirror at the final product.

I didn't know that person. Her eyes were familiar, her oval face with the slightly tanned skin, the tiny little freckles that showed themselves once and a while. But everything else was unrecognizable. The dress, the hair, the makeup… It was all a new aspect.

_It's a good kind of unrecognizable._ I assured myself, before grabbing my long black coat, slipping it on and buttoning it up.

When I got downstairs, I saw that Draco was sitting on the couch, changed into a black suit with a red tie, his hair gelled back. He looked amazingly handsome.

"Ready to go?" I spoke, and he lifted his head.

"Yeah. I was just waiting for you."

"That's nice of you. So, how are we getting there?"

"I will be Apparating the two of you." A third voice joined the room, and Snape strode down the steps.

"You were _in_on this?" I asked, incredulously. And it clicked. The question he had asked earlier; He must've been referring to this.

"I had to be notified. AS your Head of House, I am to be told everything that involves my students leaving the Castle for the rest of the Christmas Break."

"But- I-Huh?" I was only going for tonight, wasn't I?

Draco put an arm around me, smirking in his familiar way.

"Are you serious? You mean- I'm going to be staying at your place for the rest of Christmas?"

"I know it's not the same as staying here, but I promise I'll steer clear-" I cut him off, kissing him.

"It's perfect." I smiled, holding the sides of his face. He smiled in return, and Snape coughed.

"Now, are we leaving?"

"Oh, but my trunks-"

"Will be sent to the Malfoy mansion later on tonight. I will make sure the elves pack all of your things." With that, he turned on his heel and went up the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"Will there be Firewhiskey?" I whispered, knowing Snape had _very_good hearing.

"We'll see." He laughed, and we left, arm in arm to go to a ball.

Talk about a total turn around on my plans.


	86. Chapter 86

_**86**_

_**Taylor**_

After staying the night in a little motel between King's Cross and the airport, which was beyond awkward with Liam around, we had finally managed to drag our asses out of less than comfortable beds and back into the car. I stared down at my phone, Liam still sitting quietly in the back seat, and my father, slowly beginning to relax, was talking about all the attractions we were going to visit in Florida.

"We can go to the Aquarium, or see the museums, or take a ferry or something!"

"Or all of it; if you'd like." I added, still watching the device in my lap closely. Should I? What's the harm? But maybe trying to apologize through text message was shallow…?

Maybe just a hello? Ask her if she'd found my gift yet?

I'd bought her an outfit – a pair of light, faded, form fitting jeans, and a soft blue halter top I'd picked up in the Caribbean over the summer. Along with the clothes I'd wrapped a thin silver necklace, with a lily charm that's vines seemed to wind up around the lower chain.

And some new headphones; because Godric knew she loved her music.

_And_ I'd taken the liberty of bribing a house elf to hide all of it in her trunk.

I was about to open up my text box, to saying _something_, when –

_And if I lose it all_

_There'll be nothing left to lose_

_And I will take the fall_

'_Cause knowing you are out there breathing_

_Is so wonderful_

_It's a chance I'll take _

_Even if I break and I lose it all_

_If I lose it all_

_It wouldn't matter anyway._

"Are you going to respond to that or not? And by God child, stop changing your ringtones."

"I can't help it!" I pouted, looking down to read the text that had so rudely interrupted.

_Miss you already. ;) Mrs. Weasley nearly cried when you left. _

Nevermind. Not rude. It seemed Harry had already opened my gift.

_Hey – you're not supposed to open that until Christmas. :O And I miss you too._

_ I couldn't help myself – and Mr. Weasley is now more intrigued with the cell phone than the road._

_ Perhaps you should put it away then? My phone is dying, and you could very well be too if you don't. :P ;) I'll text you later, once I find my charger. Say hi to everyone for me._

_ Will do – miss you Tay._

_ Miss you too Harry. :) _

I didn't want to say goodbye to Harry, but I _needed_ to contact Alyssa before my phone died. Which would be soon.

_Hey, Alyssa…listen – _

I stared down at the phone, narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip.

"DAMN YOU TO THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!"

"Language."

"Darn you to the mildly warm lowest point of heck!"

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm,"

"So, Aunt Giselle is going to be at the airport of see us off; after we explain the situation, she can take you home Liam."

Hearing his name caught his attention, and Liam looked up, away from the window.

"Try to make yourself at home; you can have the guest room for now until we set one up for you."

He blinked a few times, in shock, before stuttering.

"Th-thank you; really."

Carlos wouldn't be too happy about some boy stealing his room, however.

* * *

After angrily shoving my dead phone back into my pocket, I sighed in aggravation at the lost opportunity. I scratched at my arm absently, before realizing that Dad didn't know about my 'detention' with Umbridge. I quickly pulled my sleeve down; effectively hiding the words carved into my arm, and tried to focus once more on my dead-ass phone. My charger was packed somewhere dark in the depths of my never-ending trunk, and I wouldn't have time to go through it until after we landed in Florida.

"Stupid phone…" I mumbled, leaning back in my seat grudgingly as my dad pulled into the airport parking lot. My aunt had come in a cab, so she would take the car home instead of paying to leave it there.

"You'll be fine – you can't keep it on once we're on the plane anyway."

"I know…"

He parked as close as he could, and I unbuckled my seatbelt before opening my door and stepping out. I went around the back to grab my trunk before even looking towards the airport.

I pulled out all of the bags from the back, taking my stuff and Dad's laptop bag as he took the rest. We approached the doors, Liam following a bit behind us, and I spotted my Aunt, waiting eagerly on the steps.

"There you are!" She grinned, and my eyes lit up at the sight of what she had with her.

"My baby!" I cried happily, dropping my things and running up the stairs to take my iguana and hold him close. His claws curled into the fabric of my shirt and he hummed happily as I ran my free hand over his spine frills. "I missed you baby, yes I did. Were you good for Aunt Giselle?"

He looked up at me in only the way a lizard could – a sort of blank stare that I took as 'Of course I was. Honestly.'

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled, giving my Aunt a one handed hug as I held Carlos.

"You're welcome dear; he was getting rather anxious anyway." She returned, turning to hug Dad as well. Her eyebrows rose a little when she pulled back, and leaned around to look at Liam.

"Yeah…we brought you someone too."

* * *

We waved from the steps as Aunt Giselle drove off, Liam sitting in the back seat, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

I still didn't like him – the jerk – but maybe we could help change him; as shallow as that sounded.

Soon, she was out of sight, and I wondered what it was about Liam that she had taken such a liking to. There was no awkwardness after the introduction, and she had given him a hug just as willingly as she did either of us.

"Well…that was easier than expected." Dad mused, turning around and grabbing his suitcase and opening the door for me.

"For now," I sighed, thanking him as I entered the airport. Having been reluctant to let Carlos go, I was a tad bit disappointed in the short visit. I was glad for it however – if he went too long without seeing me, he got…mischievous.

Aunt Giselle learned that the hard way.

But now came the long process of going through lines, and bag checks, and passport clarifications, and all that other bullshit that came hand in hand with flying out of the country.


	87. Chapter 87

_**87**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Again. For the fourth time."

"Well, I'm just happy to be getting out of that stuffy castle." Snape coughed from up ahead, and my cheeks heated up; The only thing that was warm. My legs were starting to numb, and my left hand felt like it was going to fall off at any moment and time, because I was holding the bottom of my dress up so that it wouldn't soak up any excess snow.

"You never showed me how the dress fits. That's my mother's doing. She thought it might look good on you."

_She did good._ I thought impressively. She had never seen me before; yet somehow had pulled off getting me a dress that really looked good.

"It looks fine. You'll see." I wound my arm through his, keeping the same pace as we treaded lightly over the cold snow, the crunch becoming a regular sound as we followed behind Snape, who did _not_seem pleased at all to be outside at -25 Celcius, taking a couple kids to some party.

"It wouldn't matter if you had gone wearing a bag. You would've looked perfectly fine to me." He stated, keeping his gaze front wards.

"That wouldn't have happened. I have too much dignity to go to a dance like that." I shook my head, and he smiled lightly, turning his head and taking a glimpse at something to my left.

"You're wearing your bracelet. I'm glad to see that you like it,"

"Ah, yes. And I noticed that you're wearing your ring. I'm happy. I wasn't entirely sure if it was a very good gift."

"You did good. I love it." He smiled again, a thing that I was still getting used to; him smiling seemed almost impossible.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, murmuring quietly so that Snape wouldn't hear.

"Oh, nothing. Just… You seem so much more handsome when you _smile._It takes getting used to." I blushed again, and kept my gaze in the front, not wanting him to see the tinge in my cheeks.

"Hm. Is that your _cheeks reddening?_"

Oh, so much for that working.

"…No."

He took my face lightly in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Why, I believe it _is._Is it embarrassing for to you say such a thing?" He smirked, but not in his usual taunting way.

"…" I refused to say anything that would screw me over. Or give him any reason to blackmail me.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to do anything. I've changed."

"No, you haven't. Not really." It was true; He _had_indeed changed, but only towards me. To everyone else, he was still a dick.

"How-?"

"Here we are. Now, let's make this quick, shall we? It's rather cold." Snape interrupted Draco, and I tightened my lips, feeling stupid. Why had I gone and said that? Now, he'd be frustrated with me, when he was the one taking me in for the rest of the vacation.

_Good going, Alyssa. _I told myself.

* * *

After Snape had Apparated the two of us to the end of the driveway of the Malfoy Mansion- No one could Apparate inside or very near the house- He told me my trunks were to be waiting for me by the time the dance was over, and he left, probably wanting to go somewhere that involved getting back body heat.

Draco and I walked silently, arm in arm, up the long driveway. It seemed to take forever, and as the House came closer in view, he decided to finally speak. He pulled us to a stop, and turned to face me, taking both of my hands in his.

"Before we go in… Explain to me, what you meant."

"About what?"

"What you said, before."

"Well… I just… You confuse me. I mean, to me you're a totally new person. You _have_been for two months now. But, to everyone else, you're… Well, you're an ass. And I don't understand. I wasn't implying anything; I like this new you. I just want some type of answer to make me feel like I'm not getting some kind of special treatment."

"Lyssa," He used my nickname, not a first. "It's hard to explain. I… I don't know. Everyone else, there's just something that really pisses me off. But_you…_Well, I feel like I can be anything _but_mad. I can be someone that can have likes, that doesn't have to be important…"

"You lost me."

He chuckled, and let go of my hands, moving them instead to my waist.

"I know this is a bit strange, and it hasn't been that long…but…" He leaned in and kissed me, slow and light. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine, clasping his hands together behind my back.

"I want to know something." He finished, staring into my eyes. Once again, I was lost in his grey eyes, falling head over heels again like I had the first time he had kissed me.

"Before you go any further, can we go inside? I don't know about you, but my arms are just about ready to turn black." I found my voice after what seemed like ages, and before he could protest, I tiptoed slightly to kiss him again, a quick one.

"Fine." He sighed, and I laughed, patting his shoulder.

_Whipped. Ha.

* * *

_

"Ah, there he is! We were wondering where you were!" A high voice cried out, as we entered through the door. A woman in a silver, almost fluid like dress strode gracefully down the elegant stairs, coming up to Draco and laying a hand on his cheek. She had vibrant red lips, with the same grey eyes and platinum blonde hair as him.

Draco's mother.

"We were a bit late, mother. Took a little while for her to come back to the Common Room." He looked at me, and her gaze turned the same way.

"Oh, you must be Alyssa! Hm, Draco's told us quite a bit about you."

"How _interesting._" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he coughed slightly and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it to a house elf. To avoid my gaze, he went behind me, and took my coat off, handing that to the house elf nearby as well.

"Oh, it looks absolutely _lovely_ on you. I'm so glad that it fits you. How do you like it?" His mother smiled widely, clasping her hands in front of her together.

"I adore it. I love the choice." I smiled back, wanting to do the happy dance when I saw Draco's face. Shock, complete with open mouth.

"Well, the guests' don't get here for another half hour. Why don't you show her around, Draco? I'm sure she would love the house." She turned to look back at me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, you can call me Narcissa, darling. I completely forgot you have no clue who I am." She laughed, a high pitch laugh that could pierce your eardrums.

"That's fine." With that, Draco had taken my arm and we went down a corridor, with elegant flooring, and chandeliers… The whole nine yards.

"You've talked about me to your parents?" I started, as we turned a corner.

"…"

"I'm shocked. I'm not really that great. I mean, seriously."

He shook his head, but didn't say anything, and we kept walking. Door after door went by, and I wondered what each hid.

"This will be your room." We walked up a set of stairs, and I lifted the bottom of my dress up so that I wouldn't trip. A few doors into the hallway(which looked like every other hall we'd gone through) he stopped at one, and opened the door, revealing the most stunning room I'd ever seen.

The walls were green and black(unsurprising) with dark brown hardwood. It was large in size; A huge picture window was at the opposite wall, taking up almost the entire thing. A huge king size bed was sitting on the wall to my left. The headboard was dark silver, with a large fabric strung off of it at intervals. The sheets were green, a detailed pattern weaved into it with black thread. In the middle of the room was a sofa set, much like the one at Hogwarts, except much more cushier. They too were around a fireplace, but this one was huge, larger than the one at school. There were three other doors in this room as well, but I had just my imagination and perhaps some later investigating to discover where they lead.

"_Wow._This is amazing. I… I can't even begin to describe this place. Are you sure you didn't steal it from the Queen's castle or something?" I joked, but walked in to take the sheer size of the place.

"I'm fairly sure." He followed, and sat down on the bed, watching me roam around. I went to one of the doors on the right wall, and pulling it open, walked into the largest closet I'd ever seen.

It rivalled with Narnia.

And it was full of pretty dresses.

"Those are for you, if you're wondering why they're in here." He must've heard my gasp, because he came in, putting an arm around my shoulder as I stared in awe. I touched the fabric of one dress, a dark blue knee length silk dress.

"But- For _me?_Why? There must be dozens here."

"Well, actually they're for if you ever actually come back to the mansion. Dinner parties, that kind of thing."

"But you didn't have to buy all of this for me. I mean… I feel so bad, knowing that you went out and bought this stuff. I might never wear all of it…" I pulled at another dress, a deep purple, floor length.

"My mother loves to shop. It just gave her a reason to go out and buy things." He shrugged, and I gave him a hug, feeling elated. I couldn't to dress up in this; Maybe tomorrow.

"What about the other doors? Where do they go to?"

Wordlessly, he lead me out of the closet, and taking long strides, opened the second door, which revealed a rather grand bathroom.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked, and I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Okay, I have a washroom. What about _that_door?"

"Ah, I think it's better if you found that out for yourself. But now, we have to go downstairs; It's been more than a half hour." Before giving me a chance to open the door and see what lay behind it, he grabbed my hand, and lead me out, closing the door solidly.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me what's behind door number three?"

"Not as much fun."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." A smile, and down the stairs we went, down to the party.

"Hmph. You're so stubborn." I muttered, putting my arm through his.

"Yes, I am. You'll just have to deal with it."


	88. Chapter 88

_**88**_

_**Taylor**_

"It was just a hair dryer." I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, what am I going to do with it? Knock one of the flight attendants over the head? Short circuit the plane by plugging it in to the dashboard?"

"Creative,"

"Shut up, Dad."

"Yes dear." He laughed, patting my head affectionately as I sighed. The customs people had spent five minutes fiddling with my hair dryer, then arguing over it being in my carry on bag.

"It's only in there because they lose my entire luggage half the time anyway!"

"Well, you certainly showed them a thing or two." He continued chuckling as we stood in line to have our tickets checked. Dad had bought them previous to the flight, and was being reimbursed for the purchase as we got back.

Yay for work-paid vacations!

Speaking of which…

"So, what's the point to this whole trip anyway? Why are they sending you to Florida?"

"Hm? Oh, a seminar, I believe. After the whole 'You–Know–Who' _'scandal'_, as the Minister called it, we're being briefed on how to handle it in terms of Muggles."

"Why in Florida though?" I urged; what was the point of flying across the world for a talk on excuses?

"There was an accident there a few weeks ago – a _big_ one. Most of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was sent there to clean it up. They're still not done and we can't afford to fly them back here just yet. For the most part, they're sending _me_ to help fix things up."

"What happened?"

"Some sort of Mass Genocide gone wrong." He shuddered. "Instead of killing them, the guy altered DNA patterns and the like. Half the people targeted were turned into _toads_."

"Ew." I deadpanned. "So, Accidental Magic Reversal Squad cleans up, Obliviator Headquarters fixes their memories, and now you and your guys come in to make up some terrific excuse as to why there were so many toads hopping around for a few days?"

"Yep."

"Fun times."

"Oooh, very."

So yeah, Dad being part of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee got us some pretty interesting trips. He also got to work with Uncle Arthur, who was part of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.

"Hey – why wasn't Uncle Arthur sent to help?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as the line slowly inched forward.

"Ah, he was working on another case then – they're supposed to fly him out this time around. Wonder where he is…" Dad lifted his head to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of red somewhere amidst the crowd. No such luck.

Maybe he was late? Or maybe he was already on the plane…wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, they would have informed us at Hogwarts, wouldn't they? Did Ron have any idea he was being flown out? Did anyone tell them?"

Wasn't it odd that not one of the Weasley's mentioned their Dad leaving the country for Christmas Break?

"I don't know, dear." He shrugged. "But either way, it'll be nice to have some family with us, yeah?"

"Yeah," I supposed. Something wasn't quiet adding up here. "But – "

I stopped, narrowing my eyes as I tried to see clearer. The man Uncle Arthur had recognized last year at the Quidditch World Cup – Croaker. I had seen Croaker conversing with the man I now caught sight of last time I was at the Ministry, and if I remembered correctly, both of them were Unspeakables. Why on Earth were workers from the Department of Mysteries flying with the DMAC to Florida?

Now that I'd thought of it, I recognized many more of the men and women in line in front, and behind us. Three quarters of them weren't from the same Department as my father and Uncle Arthur, but all of them worked for the Ministry.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed the bucket-loads of Ministry workers in line? Do you recognize any of them?"

"Um…only the ones I work with." He shrugged. "And that man who's always lurking about with that weird Unspeakable, Croaker." He looked to me and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why?"

"Because I'd say at least thirty-five of the people I can see are Ministry workers from all different departments – are they flying all of you out for this conference?"

"I…don't think so. I was only notified and instructed to help with the accident – conference was more of an extra thing for me."

"None of this adds up, Dad – there are Unspeakables here, you said so yourself. Why are they sending such high-up members of the Ministry to Florida?"

"_Flight 273 to Florida, now boarding."_ A woman's voice stated cheerfully over the PA system, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm fully aware of that, thanks." I scoffed, "I've been standing in this bloody line for twenty minutes."

"Don't exaggerate." Dad laughed, patting my shoulder as I huffed.

"Still,"

_"Anyone intending on boarding Flight 273 please make your way to Gate 6 now."_

"I'm already at Gate 6!"

"Calm down,"

"I dun' wanna."

I crossed my arms, only to unfold them again in irritation as the line inched forward and I had to grab my bag and follow suit.

As the people huffed and moved and mumbled, I caught sight of a head of dark hair, and the sideways figure of a tall man I knew I recognized.

"Is that…?"

Ian and Isabel Anaya stood far up in front, next to board the plane as I stared.

"What, dear?"

Alyssa had told me they were going away on business, was this it? Why couldn't they bring her along? It wasn't dangerous, it wasn't costly; why had they left her behind?

"I…"

Mr. Anaya turned and handed their tickets to the woman at the desk, before they passed by it swiftly, poised as they held themselves up high.

"I think I just saw Alyssa's parents board the plane."

"Alyssa's parents? But why in God's name – ?"

Something was definitely weird about this flight. And I had a feeling there was more going on in Florida than my Father or I had been informed of.

And I was going to find out what it was.


	89. Chapter 89

_**89**_

_**Alyssa**_

"Oh, good God. What is this?" As we walked into the ballroom, a array of violins, what sounded like a piano, as well as some flutes were playing. The room was crowded with people mingling, chatting loudly over the 'Music'.

"Classical music. You've never heard of it?"

"I have. I have a few favourite composers. I'm saying, that I can't believe that no real music is playing. You know…. Taio Cruz? Bruno Mars?" He shook his head, and tightened the arm that was around my waist.

"Good evening, young Mr. Malfoy." A lady who looked like she had taken in a whole lot of Botox to keep the smile on her face appeared in front of us, with a glass of champagne in one of her gloved hands.

"Good evening, Madame Rochette. I hope you are enjoying yourself?" He was quite formal, a shock compared to what he normally was like.

"Quite. And who is this young lady?" she peered down at me, her large smile making my own muscles scream in agony.

"This is my-_friend_, Alyssa Anaya. Alyssa, this is Felicia Rochette, a close friend to my parents."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely, and she nodded, turning to look back to Draco.

"She is very beautiful. Are you sure that she is just your friend?" The lady tried to lower her voice, but with no success. I blushed, and looked away, coughing slightly.

I could sense his gaze on me, and I looked in my peripheral vision to see a quick questioning look. What should he say?

"…No. She is… Very close." He answered slowly, testing out new grounds. When I didn't interrupt or correct him, he seemed to breathe.

"I see." With a few more words, she left, probably seeking out someone who had more champagne.

"You answered perfectly fine, if that's what you were about to ask." I said, seeing him open his mouth to say something.

He shut it again wordlessly.

After talking mildly to others who looked to be in the high society and had more than one wallet filled to the brim with green, he steered me away to a table, which held caviar, and other fanciful snacks that made me want to retch.

"Are you enjoying yourself, so far?" He asked, taking something that looked like a shell with mud and brown water inside.

"Do you want the truth? Or should I sugar something up?" I asked, being totally serious.

"I know I'm going to regret this but… I want the truth."

"This," I motioned to the hall around us. "Sucks ass. No, that's an understatement. This is like losing to Hufflepuff in a Quidditch match, 220-10. Then losing to Gryffindor, and having to watch Taylor brag."

Okay, I might have been exaggerating a little bit, but still; I thought there'd be real music to dance to, not this crap! It made the usual classical music I listened to look like rap.

"That would suck, wouldn't it?" His eyebrow rose a little, and I suppose that meant he caught my exaggeration.

Well, who _hadn't?_

"Yes. Yes it would." As I thought about it, an idea arose.

"C'mon." I took his hand, and ran as fast as I could (wearing _heels,_remember?) and soon found a room that was empty. I closed the door, and took out my wand, which had been put behind my ankle, tied in with my strap.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." My parents had been teaching me some advanced spells, which I would've learned next year. Of course, only when they had time, but I'd taken what time _I_had during the summer, and bought a sixth year textbook. I silently conjured my iPod and my speakers, which were portable, going to the door and opening it just as they zoomed in. I closed the door quickly, then cast a Silencing spell.

"You can cast silently? I didn't know that…" He seemed mildly upset.

"Jealous? I should think so, though it didn't come without a lot of hard work. It took me all of two weeks to do it perfectly." I remembered sitting in my room, using my wand to practice for hours on end. Because my parents worked for the Ministry, they could convince people to look the other way about my doing magic as a minor outside school.

I plugged the iPod into the speakers, and making sure that the Silencing spell had worked, I turned the music on, choosing a song I was in love with right now.

For ironic reasons and good tunage, of course.

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me_

_Now every body wants a blast of magic_

"There. _That,_is music." I grinned, and turned to see Draco shaking his head at me.

"What? You don't approve? You going to ruin my fun?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are such a strange person. I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"So? I didn't turn it to this song for no reason. Dance, fool!"

And we did. For a good hour. All had been upbeat songs, from Linkin Park to Taio Cruz to Flo Rida.

"Hey, can I pick a song now?" After _Club Can't Handle Me,_I stopped, feeling thirsty now.

"If you know how to work my iPod, be my guest." I waved a hand at the silent and waiting speakers. He walked over, and sitting on the balls of his feet, scrolled through the list. As I watched him, he picked a song, and straightened up again.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_She says, 'Boy, quit fooling around.'_

_I told her, 'I love the view from up here,_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear,_

_We'll watch the world from above,_

_As it turns to the Rhythm of love.'_

"You know this song?" I asked, stunned as he came over to me.

"I heard you play it. It's been stuck in my head for a while." He wrapped his arms around me, and we danced a little, lost in the song.

_We may only have tonight_

_Until the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low, and we'll sway to the rhythm of love_

Soon after, he went back to the stereo and picked another song.

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"I love this song." I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. "I didn't know you've heard of it,"

"You were playing it one day. It's been stuck in my head."

After that, we varied the choices. He chose a few slow dances, I chose some up beat songs. After a few hours, we figured we should get back to the ball room, as his parents may be looking for us.

And so, I sent my iPod back to my room dejectedly, removed the Silencing spell, and went back to the Ballroom.

* * *

As luck may have it, we had just entered and gotten far enough from the door, when a tall man that looked to be an older version of Draco with _way_longer hair came over.

"Finally. You must be enjoying yourself, mingling with the guests? I've had a rather hard time locating you two."

Hm. His father was rather… Weird. Yeah, that was the word.

"Yes, father. I hope you are enjoying yourself?"

"Quite. And this must be the young Alyssa, I presume?"

"Pleased to meet you, sir." I spoke up, smiling lightly. He nodded, and looked back over to Draco. "I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes, Draco."

"Yes, father." Draco gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left with him.

* * *

He wasn't too long. After he came back, the guests were slowly starting to trickle out, so we figured we might as well make our escape. If it counted; We'd skipped more than an hour or so in the other room, dancing to our own music.

"Do you know your way downstairs to the dining room?" Draco asked, as we stopped in front of my door.

"Er… Not really…"

He sighed. "Well, I'll come and get you. It won't do to have you wandering around lost." We said our good nights, and parted. I closed the door behind me, feeling exhausted. Looking around, I noticed my trunk was laying on my bed, closed and latched.

_Thank you. I can get some pyjama's on._I tore my heels off, massaging the arches of my feet as I sat down, using my other hand to unlatch my trunk. Rifling through my things, I found a black tank top and some pink and back Capri sleepwear folded up.

**Thunk.**

_What the…?_

I looked down, to see a wrapped package on the floor, which had presumably fallen out from my clothes. A little tag was laying not too far, having drifted on an invisible breeze a few feet away. Picking both up, I read the tag.

**From: Taylor**

**To: Assyla**

My jaw dropped. I tore the wrapping paper open, to see more wrapping paper. However, taped to this layer was a blank card.

_Merry Christmas!_

_Figured you could put some use to these. I found them in the Caribbean's, and thought of you right away._

_Enjoy!_

_Tay_

The next layer of wrapping dissolved under my frantic fingers, and I felt no smooth paper, but rough fabric. Unfolding it, I saw it was a pair of light faded blue jeans. Accompanying them was a nice blue halter. Beneath that, was a little jewellery box. It took all I had not to throw all the paper I had torn up. Upon opening it, I saw it was a silver chain. A charm was on it; A lily flower, with vines climbing up the chain.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, mentally speechless. I stood up, and laid out the jeans and shirt, placing the necklace at the top of the shirt.

"You always did have an amazing sense of style…" I commented, narrowing my eyes in confusion when I saw a bulge in one of the pockets of the jeans. I stuck my hand inside, meeting smooth paper.

I took care of that problem. The paper disappeared, and it revealed-

"Headphones!" I grinned widely.

_Does this mean she isn't mad? My God, I hope so. If these are rigged, I'm going to be pissed.

* * *

_

It wasn't until an hour later, that I woke up with a realization.

_The third door._

I got out of bed, grabbing my wand for some extra light. "_Lumos,"_I said in a low voice, filling the room with the sudden blinding light.

"Son of a-!" I swore under my breath, shielding my eyes with my free hand as I moved the wand light away fm my face. It lit the entire room up, showing the bathroom, the closet, and the third door that Draco had decided not to open.

"I choose door number three," I breathed, remembering the cheesy shows I used to watch as a young child, where contestants had to choose the correct door which held the prize. I moved across the room, the door growing larger. As I grabbed the door knob, I twisted it, and hoped that nothing gross or horrifying laid behind the door.

I pulled the door open. And found something quite strange indeed.

"A passage? Weird…" I muttered, closing the door behind me so that only a fraction of it was open. If there were more doors down here, I didn't want to come out into the wrong door. The passage was hardwood, much like the rest of the house, with white tiling for the ceiling. There weren't any windows back here, unsurprisingly, yet there weren't any lights either. I walked quietly, afraid to make anything creak and wake something terrible up. I must have walked for about five minutes, when I came to another door.

Which was also considered the end of the passage. Along the walk, I hadn't seen any other doors, letting out into the big hallway, which seemed strange. As well, there hadn't been any turns in the passage; Just one long hidden hallway.

_Must've been a servants passage, back in the old days,_I thought to myself, shrugging.

I took the doorknob in my hand, and twisted it silently, being careful. I didn't know where it lead out to; for all I knew, it could lead into Draco's parents room.

Which would be awkward. VERY.

I opened the door a crack, and peeped in through the open door. It looked like another bedroom, as far as I could tell, which didn't bode well with my theory about walking in on the parents.

_If they're sleeping, I doubt it'll matter if I just move the door a bit more and look… I don't even have to go in. Just__**look.**_

I breathed deeply, yet quietly, and opened the door a bit more, so that my entire head was in the crack and I could fully look around the room.

It was much like my room, except much more lived in. A closet door was open, revealing shapeless black clothing, a bed on the wall across from me, with built in dressers on the left wall.

One slight problem; _There was somebody on the bed._

I pulled back into the door, my heart beating out of my chest. Had they seen me?

I looked back out carefully, and saw that they hadn't moved.

I cast a silencing spell on the floor, so that even if I ran across it throwing a bowling ball, no one would hear it.

As I tiptoed across the floor, I imagined every single sound running through my head. Stepping on rubber ducks, jacks, the dresser…

And as weird as it sounded, I was soon standing almost over the person in the bed. I couldn't see the head, as it was under their pillow, on their stomach with an arm at the back of their head. A muffled sound came from the person, and they turned away from me, and I waited for my heart to start beating again to go over to that side and see the face. I cupped the light of my wand in my hand, so that it was a tiny glow, and lowered myself slightly to take a look.

And my eyes widened in shock.

Draco?


	90. Chapter 90

**_AN:_ So sorry for the short chapter! And for posting late; I was out of range for the weekend. This however, is a brief glimpse into the mind of Taylor's mother, set to the song "When Somebody Loved Me" from Toy Story 2. All credit for the song goes to its respective owners. Please enjoy and note that this was intentional and is for plot purposes! :) **

**Also note that if time permits it I _may_ post the next chapter before the week ends. ;) Comments don't hurt either. (L)

* * *

**

_**90**_

_**Taylor**_

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour spent together

Lives within my heart

_I opened the door slowly, hoping to avoid the inevitable slight creak that accompanied the inward swinging against the wooden frame. The pale blue and yellows on the wall were warm and welcoming, yet cool and calming. She lay in her crib by the far wall, her lips slightly parted as she breathed softly, her long eyelashes brushing against her pale skin. _

_ The personification of all that was beautiful in the world slept just a few feet away, and the grateful smile that tugged at my lips was followed slowly by the happiest of small tears. I bothered not to wipe them away as I swept towards my world, her dark hair already grown past her ears. _

_ I sat in the chair by the crib and looked down on my angel, my daughter, and I ran my hand ever so lightly over her hair. Her lips parted wider as she yawned, and then settled back down, her small hands clenching and her fingers stretching. _

_ It had been hard; we tried for almost three years before that heart-warming, tear-jerking pink plus sign, but the next nine months were well worth the wait._

_ Even with all the morning sickness, mood-swings, cravings, and swollen ankles. _

_ Because she was here now – and she meant so much more than all that._

* * *

_"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" I looked down at the hands on my knees, and the worried frown that dawned my three-year-olds lips._

_ "Nothing sweetheart," I smiled sadly, brushing the tears away. "Mommy's just having a hard time with something."_

_ "Well don't cry Mommy! I'll help you be strong!" She put on her determined face and pulled herself onto my knee, sitting up tall and taking one of my hands in both of hers. She held it firmly and looked up at me again, her lips upturning in a big smile that made my heart skip a beat. _

And when she was sad

I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy

So was I

When she,

Loved,

Me.

* * *

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other

That was all

Just she and I together

Just like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her

And I knew that

She

Loved

Me

* * *

So the years went by

I stayed the same

And she began to drift away

I was left alone

"_She's our daughter!"_

"_She's _your_ daughter! This is your fault!"_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_You're both the same! Freaks! Abominations!"_

_Abominations…_

But still I waited for the day

When she'd say

'I will always

Love

You'

* * *

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every moment spent together

Lives within my heart

When she loved me


	91. Chapter 91

**_AN:_ Ugh, I know I said I would post sooner! I'm sorry - my laptop contracted a rather nasty virus that rendered many of my applications useless, including sites like FanFiction, Facebook and Hotmail. Lame excuse, I'm aware. DX But I finally managed to run a scan -which took FOREVER- and got rid of two hidden corrupted files, so here's 91, hopefully worth waiting for. :)

* * *

**

_**91**_

_**Alyssa**_

Going to sleep that night was a rather bone chilling fact. Knowing that Draco could come into my room at any time he chose, wasn't the greatest knowledge to know if you intended to have a good nights sleep. Rather, I was up most of the night, thinking too much. About that third door, about the gift Taylor had sent me, whether she was mad at me or not.

In the end, I put my (new) headphones on and turned the tunes up high, opting for a musically inclined sleep medicine.

* * *

"You're not up yet." A voice shook me awake- well, the hand that was on my shoulder did- and I opened my eyes, to see Draco looming over me, hair like it usually was, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Explain to me why I should be up at-" I looked through my closing eyelids at the time on my watch.

"Draco. It's 8:30. _Why are you even up?_"

"Mother wants us up for breakfast."

"I'll eat later."

"If you don't go, she'll have a temper tantrum, and she'll yell and cry, how no one takes the time to be close anymore and it'll just go on and on-"

Before he could continue on his rant, I was up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He smirked, seeing me bolt to the bathroom to go change.

* * *

"I hope you slept well?" Narcissa asked me as I came down the stairs with Draco in front. I was wearing the outfit that Taylor had sent me, along with the headphones that were drooped around my neck underneath my shirt straps conspicuously.

"… Very. I've never slept better." I chose my words carefully, not wanting to seem impolite.

"Well, that's good. Myself, I didn't sleep well. This dreadful news about the plane crash has been on my mind all night and all morning. Lucky, that Lucius wasn't on that plane." Narcissa pursed her lips, whilst motioning to the paper on the couch beside her.

"Plane crash?"

"Oh yes. Look." She picked the paper up, and handed it to me.

**Ministry in Disarray**

_**Members of the ministry are in shock, to discover that several Ministry workers boarded a plane that was due to never reach it's destination, Florida December 19**__**th**__**.**_

I sank down into the couch, horrified.

_Oh God… That was the day Taylor was supposed to get on her flight._

_**Flight 273 to Florida was full of Ministry workers. Though no one knows why they were heading to Florida in the first place, it is assumed that foul play was involved. Once in the air, the plane had electrical problems with the engines. Before anything could be done, both engines had failed, horrible timing as this happened right over the Atlantic Ocean. Our recent information is that no one survived the crash. Our investigators are pursuing this case as a major homicide, and we send our deepest regrets to any of those who had loved ones on this flight.**_

"Oh my God…" I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. I put the paper on the floor in front of me, and leaned my head in my hands, feeling nauseous.

"Are you alright, Lyssa?" Draco asked, sitting on the end of the couch beside me.

"…Um, no. I'm not. Can I talk to you for a second?" I was shaken. I couldn't see right. And I was fairly sure that I was about to dissolve.

He got up, and we walked down the hall, towards the library.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were going to be sick when you read that paper."

"A bunch of Ministry workers were on that plane, Draco. A plane to Florida."

"Yeah, I know about that. My father told me about it." He shrugged.

"Draco. _Taylor… Taylor was on that plane."_I choked the end, and a dry sob escaped my throat. I sunk down to the floor, crying dry tears.

"Taylor was on that plane… And I never got to tell her I was sorry." I buried my face in my hands, falling apart before him.

"I never got to tell her I was sorry,"

* * *

It wasn't the enjoyable day that I thought it would be. Not after the news. After I was able to get to my feet, I excused myself and went to hide in my room. Yet there was an assurance I needed, to be sure on all this.

So I grabbed my phone, and texted her.

_Taylor? Please, text me. It's important._

I waited. I waited five minutes. Than, that five minutes turned to almost half an hour of staring at the black screen, with me praying to God that it light up with her familiar number. But there was nothing.

So I did the final test; I called her phone. But it didn't even dial. It went straight to answering machine.

"_The number you have dialled is not available. Please hang up, and try again."_

We had parted ways none the well. I had had my chance to tell her I was sorry at the station, when she had been getting on the train. Yet I hadn't done anything.

With nothing else to do but feel sorry for myself, I put my headphones on and drowned myself in music.

And so it was, while many people were home from school for the holidays, outside playing with the snow or just being together, I was feeling sorry for myself, and locked in my room, away from any friends that were here.

From outside, I thought I heard lyrics drifting on the wind.

_We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.

* * *

_

"Lyssa?" The door opened, and Draco came in, tucking his wand back into his pocket.

"What? What do you want?" I croaked through the pillow miserably.

"I was just coming to check on you. You've been in here for almost all day." He came and sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand between my shoulder blades and rubbing soothingly.

"I'm sorry… I just don't feel up to doing anything… I know I'm you're guest and everything, but-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. But you're going to get claustrophobic in here, all by yourself." He linked his hands together under my stomach, and pulled me sideways and up, so that I was in the same position as he was. He put an arm around me, and kissed my cheek softly.

"I just can't believe… I can't believe that when I go back to school, she won't be there. I won't talk to her ever again, I won't… laugh with her, or… see her… It's just so hard to deal with. She was my best friend, and I let her down. I let her go without a goodbye. Without a fight." My eyes watered, leaving the room to waver.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I know how much she was to you." His arm tightened, comforting me.

"She was _everything_to me. And I took for granted that she would always be here for me when I needed her. And now, she's _gone."_The tears flowed freely now, down my already tear streaked face, retracing old and recent patterns.

He didn't say anything now, just comforted me with his presence.

And once again, I was sobbing uncontrollably, my shoulders shaking and hands trembling as I let my emotions out for my now lost best friend.


	92. Chapter 92

_**92**_

_**Taylor**_

The line, having been immobile for too long now, seemed longer than I was temperamentally prepared to deal with. I was tapping my foot against the ground, my fingers against my leg, and possibly my head against the railing.

This was getting ridiculous.

"How long have we been standing here?" I groaned in aggravation, getting fidgety as my arm began to itch. "Did someone die up there or something? Jesus…"

"It looks like someone's having trouble with their passport." Dad shrugged, "How did he even get this far if there's a problem, anyway?"

"Who knows, maybe he apparated here or something." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, wait,"

Dad looked to me curiously, and I frowned in confusion.

"Why aren't people just apparating to Florida? Or using Floo Powder? Why are we resorting to muggle transportation?"

"The Floo Network's been down for a few weeks – after the accident and all the rumours about You-Know-Who and Dumbledore and the like, the Minister ordered it inoperable until everything gets sorted out. I think he's afraid personally, but you never know."

"That's ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous. That guy's _hat_ is ridiculous!"

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up."

The man in the other line pouted and pulled his hat down further over his eyes as he looked away. He shouldn't have been wearing a bloody beaver on his head anyway.

"Do you need a coffee?"

"No," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "But I might need a bat."

"What for?" Dad asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"So I can club the guy who's holding up the god damn line!"

"Language,"

"So I can lightly tap the man who's holding up the gosh darn line."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

Just then, I caught a glimpse of the man pulling away from the desk, and reach into his back pocket, beneath his coat. His hand gripped something, and I worried for a moment that he was pulling out his wand.

He didn't – it was his wallet – but what I saw instead was ten times worse, and a thousands times more dangerous.

"Dad,"

"Mm?" He raised his eyebrows a little as he watched the line, to show that he had heard me.

"We need to get out of line – _now_."

"Whatever for? Forgotten something?"

"No," I whispered, wishing he would look at me. "But we can't get on this plane."

"Why not?" He frowned, rather childishly, and finally turned his head.

"Because this is all too suspicious; all the Ministry workers, the Floo Network, this 'accident' in Florida – something's not right."

"Taylor – you're not really making much sense dear. Do you not want to come with me? This is about the whole 'Christmas with family' thing again, isn't it? I know that you want to spend it with your _friends_, and that it doesn't _snow_ in Florida, and that you won't have your _party_, but – "

"_DAD_." I hissed quietly. "The guy at the front of the line has the _dark mark_ on his arm – so unless you want f*cking terrorists on your plane, I suggest we get – out – of – line."

His eyes widened and we picked up our bags, excusing ourselves and slipping under the railing.

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap, like all the muggles, aren't I?"

"My filter malfunctions when I'm in dangerous situations." I nearly snapped, running through everything in my mind as we walked briskly from the gates. "If Voldemort's involved somehow – then everyone on that plane could be dead by tomorrow morning."

Dad, wincing a little at his name, sighed. "Why not just say something? Warn them?"

I scoffed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes – this wasn't Dad's fault, but I was a little more than irritable at this point.

"Because; if they're going to target a plane full of Ministry workers and muggles alike – then they would have no problem targeting the whole airport as long as everyone inside died."

"The Ministry would cover it up with an excuse and he would get away with mass genocide." He nearly gasped.

"Yeah," I grimaced. "This is a lose–lose situation. But the lesser of the two evils lets us live."

"And the rest of the plane dies?"

I stopped and dropped my bags by a chair in one of the lobbies, staring sombrely down at the chair.

"Yeah, Dad…the rest of the plane dies."

* * *

I spent the next two hours rummaging around my bags, looking for my phone charger, and praying for the life of me that I was _wrong_.

I wasn't going to risk getting on that plane, and it had taken off nearly an hour ago. I couldn't find my charger, and it angered me further to think that I must have forgotten it at Hogwarts. With no way of knowing what was to become of the plane – we waited.

Dad had called a taxi – but the nearest available one wouldn't be here for another hour and a half. We could have rented a car, but I wasn't in all that much of a hurry anyway.

Dad had engrossed himself in a Sudoku book, and I had taken to fiddling with the elastics I kept on my wrist. I would hear him 'ahah!' occasionally when solving one, but other than that, the airport was relatively quiet.

Until the announcement,

_"Attention all passengers and employees, all further flights from London have been postponed until further notice."_

I frowned, slipping the elastics back on my wrist and nudging Dad as I listened for the rest of it. He grunted in surprise and put the book down on his lap, arching an eyebrow.

_"We have lost contact with flight 273 to Florida. Mayday has been issued. I repeat, we are in a state of emergency, all further flights departing from the airport have been postponed."_

It seemed praying had once again been less than sufficient.

"Oh god…"

"I told you," I mumbled softly, shaking my head before holding it in my hands and curling into my lap. "I told you…"

There had been Death Eaters on the plane – there must have been.

But the fact that haunted me was not that Voldemort's minions had boarded the plane –

– it was that Alyssa's parents had as well.


	93. Chapter 93

_**93**_

_**Alyssa**_

When I finally calmed down a little, Draco adjusted his position on the bed slightly, and pulled me up on his lap, so that I was sitting to face to headboard and he was facing the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"…I don't know. I mean, I'm done crying for now. But I doubt they'll stay away." I sniffled, hiccupping every now and than as an effect from my sobs.

"My mother says we don't have too much planned tonight… Other than a social get together." He bit his lip, afraid of my reaction.

"Oh… Is she forcing us to go?"

He paused, running words through his mind.

"Not really… But she wants us to at least be there for dinner. And it's a formal occasion."

I sighed pathetically. " I don't exactly feel like I can sit through something like that-"

He cut me off, touching his lips to mine lightly.

"I'll cut you a deal. If you go, and put on a somewhat smile, even if it's a grimace; We'll do some swimming tomorrow."

"You have a pool in this gigantic house?"

"Indoor, with a hot tub and a sauna." He spoke about this so mildly, that it shocked me into quickly temporarily forgetting my situation.

"How… Interesting." I spoke softly, my voice hoarse from the crying I had been doing.

"I hope so, considering it's the only thing I have to bribe you." He smiled thinly, and suddenly smirked.

"What?" His sudden smirk made me suspicious.

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't give me that bull. You thought something dirty, didn't you?" I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh no, not at _all_." He kept that stupid smirk on his face, and I covered his mouth with my hand. He struggled with it, but my grip was firm, and I pushed him back, so that I was practically using his upper torso as a body pillow, legs thrown over his lap so that I was laying on my side next to him.

"See? You're smiling. Just what I needed to see." He touched his lips to mine, and I broke it off after a few minutes, gazing at him.

"You're not going to tell me what you were thinking, are you?" I sighed, seeing his grin.

"Nope."

"Than, out you go."

"What? Why?"

"You won't tell me. And besides, I have to get changed. And have a shower. I won't do any of that until you get out."

"Oh, don't be so mean. I can wait in here. I doubt I'm going to go in the bathroom and look in-"

"Out!"

"Fine, fine…" He sighed in defeat, and throwing my legs off his lap, he got up and fixed his hair.

"Are you sure-?"

"OUT!"

"SORRY!"

* * *

After getting out of the nice warm shower, I stepped out of the washroom, making sure that I checked that Draco had actually stayed out of my room, tiptoeing across to the closet anyways in case he was hiding somewhere. Opening the door, I realized I had no idea of what dress I should wear. Here I was, standing wrapped in a fluffy white towel, dripping wet, standing in a closet full of dresses.

"What to pick, what to pick…" I muttered, drying my hands on my towel before riffling through all the various coloured fabrics. I knew that all the first few racks were more fancy styles, the long ballgownsy dresses. So I made my way to the back, and sure enough, I found some little black dresses. Sifting through the variated styles, I realized I would have to spend an entire day in here to figure out which ones were my favourites.

After almost ten minutes, I settled on a dress, mid thigh length, with shoulders that dropped off the arms with little straps keeping them up. I magically styled and dried my hair, making it super straight so that it went down to the middle of my back, and applied some makeup.

"Here we go," I muttered, finishing with lipstick and mascara, checking my reflection one more time to reassure myself I didn't look ugly. In another part of the closet I had found some shoes that were just my size, a pair of black high heels, that were on the verge of practically being stripper shoes.

Stripper shoes…

* * *

"_Come on, Taylor! Try them on!" I laughed as she pulled them from the shelf with a look of sheer disbelief on her face._

"_Are you serious? I'll break an ankle in these!"_

"_Oh, come on, they aren't that bad."_

"_They are frigging stripper shoes! You try them on and tell me that they don't look whorish at all." She stated, holding the dangerous looking shoes out for me to take._

"_Fine." I sighed, taking the shoes and sitting down on the bench. I took my running shoes off, removing the socks, and placed the shoes on my feet, strapping up the difficult looking buckles and leather straps around my ankle._

"_They remind me of that ribbon ballerina's tie around their ankles with those stupid little ballet shoes." I muttered, getting the other shoe on, and standing up. With these ridiculous heels on, I was a good few inches taller than Taylor now, and wobbling unsteadily._

"_Their perfectly fine," I reasoned tightly, keeping my arms outstretched so as not to tip over suddenly._

"_Oh, really? Let's see you walk to the end of the aisle and back." She smirked devilishly, knowing that I was about to be proven wrong._

"_Fine." I held my head up high, and taking a deep breath, took a first step. Another quick footfall, to keep the balance, which nearly sent me flying head first into the closest next shoe rack full of heeled shoes. I corrected myself, and continued down the aisle, finally making it to the end and holding onto a rack carefully to turn around._

"_Christ, it's like being on rollerblades…" I muttered, putting my toes down first and following with my heels. A hard thing to do, when you were already on your tiptoes._

"_Hey, you look like you're getting the hang of it!" Taylor laughed, her arms crossed as she watched me stagger back to the bench._

"_Fine. But I'll hand it to those strippers; It makes me wonder how they can walk in these things." I admitted grudgingly, taking the shoes off and stuffing my socks and running shoes back on, relieved to feel my feet flat on the floor.

* * *

_

"I miss you, Tay." I whispered sadly, hearing the ring of her laugh die away in my mind.

I could feel the tears again; she'd been taken from me way too early. But I wouldn't cry, not now. After I could escape from dinner. When I didn't have someone waiting for me.

A knock on the door, and it opened. Automatically, without thinking, I covered myself in the appropriate places, only to realize too late that I was dressed.

"You okay?" Draco asked uncertainly, looking sceptical as he shut the door lightly behind him. He was wearing a black suit, with the usual black tie. His hair had been gelled back, and the whole ensemble reminded me of the dance last night.

"Yeah…" I shook my head, ridding myself of the memories. For now. "I was just… thinking of Taylor again."

"Oh." He walked over slowly, and gave me a quick hug. "I know you don't want to do this, so maybe I can convince my mother to-"

"No, I won't do that. We'll go." I gave him a quick, thin smile when he looked unsure.

"Then let's go."


	94. Chapter 94

**_AN:_ Ah! So sorry! I went on vacation for my March Break and assumed I would be able to update while I was there. I assumed wrong and made an ass out of myself. I apologize to all our readers again! There'll be two chapters today to make up for this week _and_ last week. I hope you all enjoyed your break at least! :)

* * *

**

_**94**_

_**Taylor**_

The quarters were cold in my hand, though I'd been tossing them back and forth for nearly five minutes. The man in front of me finally finished his call, and he pushed by me rudely, hitting my shoulder as I gasped.

"Watch it you git!" I snapped, but he only grunted and huffed on, grumbling something to himself as he went. I rolled my eyes angrily and shoved the quarters into the payphone, punching the numbers in aggressively.

The phone rang a few times, then a few more, then a few more, until I began to worry that she simply wouldn't pick up the phone. The static that followed made me jump slightly at the volume of it.

"H-l-o-?"

"Hello?" I spoke loudly, the voice cutting out, making it hard to hear what they were saying. It wasn't Alyssa, that for sure – it sounded almost…masculine.

"Wh- -s th-s - ?"

"It's…it's Taylor…_who's this_?" I frowned; who the hell had picked up Alyssa's cell phone?

"Wh – s-rr- ?"

"_Taylor_." I spoke louder, having heard what I _assumed_ was 'who, sorry?' which meant that whoever it was couldn't hear me either. "_I need to talk to Alyssa_."

"I ca-t – ear – ou - !"

"I cat ear oo? _What?_"

"I – c-n't – he – yo - !"

"You can't hear me. Thanks, that was informative. _I NEED TO TALK TO ALYSSA!_"

The static that followed was less than helpful and more than a little irritating and I smashed the phone down, infuriated and stressed.

Great; so my plane crashed, it was gonna be all over the news, and all my friends were gonna think I was dead. And I couldn't even get a hold of my best friend to say a stupid little word.

SORRY.

"You break it you buy it." Someone mumbled, walking past me.

"It's not broken. And this is an airport, not an antique shop you dumb shit." I sneered, really wishing I had some sort of medication for when I had my tantrums.

"Taylor! The cab's here!"

Ugh; no time to try again it seemed. I walked briskly back to the chairs and picked up my bags, dragging my trunk behind me as I followed Dad out of the airport.

Sure enough, the taxi was sitting outside by the curb, and I grudgingly walked down the steps, sighing as the taxi driver popped the trunk. I tossed my stuff in and hauled myself into the backseat, buckling in my seatbelt and lowering my face into my hands as I groaned.

"Did you get a hold of Alyssa?" Dad asked, sitting beside me and closing the door. I responded with a grunt and he seemed to get the message.

Today seriously SUCKED.

* * *

"We can get out here, thanks." I noted to the driver, and he pulled over to the curb, parking the cab. I nudged Dad awake, who mumbled incoherently about something or other and tried to undo his seatbelt.

I sighed, in a better mood than I had been, and pressed the button for him with a faint smile.

"Ah, thank you." He nodded, his eyes drifting closed again as he yawned. He opened the door and slid out, as did I, and I removed our things from the back.

"Tay?"

"Mm?" I inquired, paying the driver before he drove off, leaving the exhaust to envelope us and blow away as the wind picked up.

"Where are we?"

It was cloudy, gray, pale, and chilly. The wind was picking up and it looked as though it was about to begin snowing again. I'd gotten the taxi driver to drop us off at the end of a street, with no particular destination.

Not one that he or my father could see anyway.

A few houses down, enveloped not by smoke, but by magic, was our safe-house.

12 Grimmauld Place.

It didn't take long to get there. With the impending threat of snow, I didn't want to have to wait outside for too long.

"Where are we going?" Dad repeated, poking my shoulder as I watched my breath in front of my face before the house appeared.

"Shh. Follow me." I hushed him – my legs sore from sitting in the cab for nearly 12 hours. There'd been a collision on the highway involving a double-decker bus and a transport, delaying us nearly four hours. With all the ambulances and police cars, it was upsetting to think that it would be downplayed considering the plane crash hours earlier. We'd then had to stop at a little motel again to sleep, and now continuing on, and I realized that the first thing I was going to do as soon as I gained control of the world was build a bloody train station next to every place I ever needed to be.

I hated taxis.

It had been almost a day since the crash, and in the late hours of the morning, I still felt as though it had been a dream. The article about the 'accident' would likely have been printed the evening before, and everyone would think I was dead.

Exactly what I wanted to avoid; sure you get a ton of surprised hugs and kisses and questions, but there's always the occasional retard who smacks you with the frying pan screaming 'ghost!'

Cough. _Ronald_. Cough.

Either way, I walked up the steps, my baggage clunking behind me, and I knocked on the door.

"Where are we?"

"I said hush."

There was no answer at the door, which was disheartening and suspicious. The wind began to pick up again, and I pulled my coat tighter around myself with little success.

It was when the snowflake landed on my nose however, that the wall and my head seemed like a tolerable alternative.

It wasn't long before I was shivering, as well as Dad, and I pounded hopelessly at the door.

"I guarantee that everyone's inside and Kreacher's just being a douche bag." I scoffed, my arms crossed over my chest as we stopped to wait again. It had been ten minutes, at least, and already the temperature felt like it'd dropped ten _degrees_.

I avoided plane crash genocide just to die of hyperthermia.

Bloody lovely.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione nudged him anxiously from the couch, sounding distressed.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, yawning as he stretched.

"Taylor was heading to Florida, right?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Do you happen to know her flight number?"

"327? Or something…"

"273?"

"Yeah…maybe…sure."

"Harry…"

"What?"

"…"

The sound of the newspaper hitting the table in front of them and a choked gasp shook the last bit of sleep from Harry's mind and he sat up in the chair, cocking an eyebrow at Hermione.

She had her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes were wide as she held back tears.

That worried him.

"'Mione? What's wrong? Hermione?"

She shook her head her face growing red as she stared down at the paper in disbelief. The front page, letters large and bold, read.

**MINISTRY IN DISARRAY**

Frowning, Harry reached over, picking the paper up from the table and gripping it tightly as he read it. Upon closer inspection, he realized exactly why Hermione was in her current state, and could feel the same thing creeping up on him.

_**Members of the Ministry were shocked to learn that several of their co-workers boarded a plane Saturday, December 19**__**th**__** that never reached its destination.**_

_**Flight 273 to Florida went down over the Atlantic yesterday, with a total of 167 Ministry workers aboard. Reasons for such a large gathering of workers is yet undisclosed, though it is assumed that foul play may have been a contributing factor to the electrical problems that inevitably resulted in the failure of both engines. Recent information and investigation reveals that there were no survivors. Our investigators are pursuing this case as mass genocide, and we send our deepest regrets to the loved ones of the deceased.**_

Tears were rolling down Hermione's face by the time he had finished, having reread the same paragraph over and over in hopes that he was simply imagining what lay in front of him.

The plane, Taylor's plane, had been sabotaged? Attacked and downed and everyone on board was _dead_?

It couldn't be real. He was dreaming and he needed to wake up before people began dropping dead in front of him.

No amount of persuasion woke him from his nightmare however, and the horribly sickening thrust of reality sent choked sobs to dry out his throat and salty tears to sting his eyes.

Hermione turned in to him, grasping his shirt desperately as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her as nurses bustled by, faint murmurs reaching his ears about a crash, death eaters, and the Ministry.

It suddenly became all too real, and Harry wondered if he would ever go through a year without someone he loved…

He didn't even want to think the word _death_, for fear that it would take someone else.

It was too much, and soon Hermione wasn't the only one crying.

His confidante, his partner, his _friend _–

"_…She's…dead…."_


	95. Chapter 95

**_EDIT: _Finally! Able to post! Anybody else having difficulties with FF this week?

* * *

**

_**95**_

_**Alyssa**_

After dinner, which I barely escaped with my life, I made my way back upstairs, and collapsed on the bed with an 'oomph'.

" 'Oomph'? What the hell is that?"

"It means I'm tired." I said, my voice muffled through the thick bed cover.

"I believe what the proper thing to say is: Move your head up, than speak."

I followed the directions, and repeated myself. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Tired? It's eight o'clock. How can you be tired? I'm wide awake."

"Yeah, well, not all of us can be pepped up with energy and blood thirsty grudges."

"Hey, be nice." The bed springs jolted in protest as an extra weight was added to the bed suddenly, and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up.

"What do you want?" I asked in a whiny voice, really just wanting to cuddle under the bed covers and go to sleep.

"I want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend. Is that really so much to ask?" He asked in a patient and calm voice, and sat me up straight beside him. He let my waist go, and I slumped to the side, laying my head on his shoulder.

"No… But it seems utterly ridiculous when she's tired. I get really bitchy when I don't get my sleep. Taylor would know."

The silence was deafening. She had completely slipped my mind, but now she was back.

Realizing that I had opened the flood gates for a potential drowning, he embraced my shoulders comfortingly.

"If you're tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because you won't let me." I whispered, no longer in the mood to play with him.

"If I do, will you go to sleep?"

"I don't know." The sudden realization was hard. I hadn't slept last night, which was probably why I was so tired now. I may have felt tired, but could I actually drift off to sleep?

I knew the answer before I finished asking myself. No, I wouldn't. Even if I did, I would have nightmares.

The look on my face set Draco to chew his lip a little. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

I nodded half heartedly, fumbling with my hands.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while. While I'm gone, you can change and do all that stuff. Is that okay?" He squeezed my shoulder a little, than released me and got up. Without another word he was gone through the third door in my room.

_I can get pyjamas on. I know how to do that even with a numb mind._

* * *

It wasn't until I had washed the makeup off my face and taken off my dress, hanging it on a chair, that I fully realized I wouldn't be alone in bed tonight.

_Relax, nothing is going to happen. He's just staying with you. Nothing will happen._

The non freaking out part of my brain calmly went to my dresser, and picked out some pink and black flannel bottoms, with a plain black t-shirt.

Just as I had finished pulling on my fuzzy pink socks, a knock at the door for the passage rang loudly through the walls.

"Decent?" A few seconds of silence, and I heard my voice go, "Yeah, I am."

The door opened, and he came in, wearing green and black flannel pants, a white t-shirt, his hair ungelled.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen your hair without gel in it." I smiled a little, thinking to myself that I wanted to tousle his hair a little; It looked soft.

"Really?" It was more a statement than a question, with his eyebrows raised.

"Mmhmm." It was an awkward and pregnant pause, before finally, I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

"If you're tired, why don't we head to bed?" The way it was said, the _we_in that sentence, made it seem a very strange concept.

"Sure…" I silently moved across the room to the bed, pulling back the giant and thick covers, tucking myself into bed. The bed moved under me, as the extra weight was added to the bed.

"G'night." I mumbled, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks.

"Night."

* * *

"_Come on, Lyssa! Do it!" Taylor grinned from ear to ear, standing inside the WARM house while I was outside in the snow, wearing only thin flannel pyjamas and a tee._

"_Aw, please? Anything but this!" I begged her to let me in, but her response was for her to lock the door._

"_Nope. You've been dared. You can come back in when you've gone through with it."_

_I sighed, feeling beaten already. It was freezing cold out here, and I was getting goose bumps on my arms. My teeth were chattering, and I couldn't go through with keeping my dignity much longer without turning into a popsicle._

"_Fine. But You have to go right after me." I told her, regretting caving in so soon yet so eager to go back inside and thaw._

"_I promise."_

"_Try that again, with your hands in front where I can see them."_

_She sighed, but held up her hands and promised to do the dare right after me._

"_Now go, before I die of impatience!"_

_I took a deep breath, than walked over to the closest-and deepest- snow bank, and dropped down into it. The snow immediately set to work on freezing me to death, and I was swallowed up so much that it was like sitting in a plush chair._

"_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, two and a half Mississippi…"_

"_Taylor, count right for God's sake! I'm dying of hypothermia already!"_

_She giggled, and continued on her stupid half counting games._

"_Twenty six Mississippi… Twenty seven Mississippi… Twenty eight Mississippi… Twenty nine Mississippi… Twenty nine and a half Mississippi…"_

_**Almost there,**__I thought to myself, aware that I could no longer feel my lower body._

"_Twenty nine and three quarters of a Mississippi…"_

"_Taylor!"_

"_Thirty Mississippi!"_

_I bolted out of the snow, nearly tripping over my pyjama bottoms and doing a face plant in the snow. She laughed at me when I reached the door, and I sadly realized why._

"_Taylor. You have three seconds to unlock this door._Now."

"_Alright. One Mississippi….. One and a half Mississippi…"_

"TAYLOR!"

"_Oh, I don't feel like it."_

"_Fine. I'm sure there's another door unlocked anyways."_

_I ran as fast as I could for the front door, at the same time she flew through the house for the door. I had just reached the door when she flicked the lock button._

"_Son of a-!"_

"_Hey, no swearing. This is a neighbourhood full of little children." She chided, pointing a finger at me with a devious grin on her face._

"_When I find a door to get in there, you are __**dead."**_

"_Oh, don't be so mean. I'm sure you would regret it."_

"_I'd think about regretting it when I can feel my body again. Maybe I'll use your body as burning fuel for the fire."_

"_I love you too."_

"_DEAD. You. Are. Dead."_

* * *

I awoke from the dream, breathing heavily and upright in bed.

"Taylor…" I gasped raggedly, the dream vivid in my mind. I leaned my elbows on my knees, covering my mouth and closing my eyes. I tried to calm down, to not hyperventilate, but with my eyes closed I was only getting the pictures from the visions ingrained into my eyelids.

"Alyssa?" The voice was tired, muffled by sleepiness. A yawn, and my name said again.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" He sat up beside me, putting an arm around me. I could hardly feel it, my body had gone numb. Numb as though from the cold in the dream, the memory.

_DEAD. You. Are. Dead._

Meant as a meaningless threat back than, but now a very different concept now.

I could vaguely hear him trying to calm me, rocking me. But I was too far gone by now.

* * *

I don't know when I must've started to come down from my anxiety attack. But I know I did, because I awoke from sleep to a semi lightened room, the blinds still pulled in place. An arm was under my neck, another draped lightly over my waist. I was on my side, curled up into a tight ball, joints clenched.

I stretched, feeling my joints crackle from being in the same closed position for more than a few hours. Unclenching my hands, I saw nail marks bitten into the palm of my hand.

"…Morning…" A voice spoke softly and hoarsely behind me, and I twisted my neck slightly to see Draco, with his ruffled hair, looking beaten.

"I'm sorry." I felt bad; I didn't know how long I had kept him up, and I felt bad for taking sleep away from him.

"It's okay. You needed me." That was all that was said about the subject. I took a look at my watch, groaning.

"What?"

"It's only eight."

"It's a Sunday. We're entitled to sleeping in."

He was right about that. And about me needing him. I didn't know how long I would've sat up in bed for if he hadn't helped me calm down enough to fall back asleep. His presence soothed me as much as it could, which did a lot for me.

And so I fell back to sleep, in his arms.


	96. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize for any confusion and for spamming everyone's inbox! This is to inform all of our readers (we love you guys!) that chapter 96 and onwards have been moved to a different story called **Time**. I've moved them because Distance has become too long, with over 100 chapters, and we're still guessing as to how many chapters we have left to write. Time will begin with chapter 96, and will continue with the rest of the story, so fear not! Nothing has been changed. Thank you for all of your support and comments! We appreciate you all more than you know! ~ Khin & LaSpellbound


End file.
